Luz y Oscuridad
by IsabelCordy
Summary: Que harías si para vencer al mago mas poderoso debes sacrificar una vida inocente?. CAP 30UP. Dejen review, no a los tomatazos
1. Padre e Hija

**¿Qué pasaría si la única forma para eliminar al mago más peligroso de la tierra debes matar a una persona inocente?**

**Espero que les este gustando el fanfic y lo sigan leyendo. Aun no lo termino pero ya tengo algunas ideas en la mente para que se vuelva más interesante. Así que no desesperen si no lo actualiza muy seguido, pero si dejen review ya que de lo contrario voy a creer que no les gusta y lo voy a dejar incompleto.**

**LUZ****Y****OSCURIDAD**

La aldea había sido deshabitada tan rápido que algunas casas aún tenían sus puertas abiertas y sus televisores o radios seguían prendidas como esperando el regreso de sus dueños. No había luz, el sol no se atrevía a ingresar y siempre estaba con neblina. Los pocos aldeanos que lograron sobrevivir no lograban entender, ni explicar como una aldea tan bella y llena de alegría se transformó en un lugar tan sombrío como un pantano. La mayoría se mudo a la aldea continua, y al ser acechados por la curiosidad de sus nuevos vecinos decidieron contar la historia, ninguna de ellas se acercaba a la verdad, pero todas coincidían en un punto: la llegada de los extranjeros, aquellos que habitaron la vieja casa de la colina, la hechizada como todos la llamaban; nadie los vio llegar, nadie los vio salir, pero una mañana la casa estaba habitada. Los nuevos dueños eran extraños desde su forma de vestir hasta sus costumbres, pero cada día llegaban más y el sol se negaba a alumbrarlos, primero cayó la neblina y luego, la oscuridad se extendió a toda la aldea, los aldeanos que vivían cerca comenzaron a desaparecer sin explicación, sus casas seguían intactas, no había signos de robo, ni de homicidio; pero lo peor fue cuando la neblina se hizo más espesa y cubrió toda la aldea, la que llevó a la desesperación y al suicidio a muchos. Al terminar sus relatos siempre lo hacían con la misma frase: "El dueño es el mismo diablo, que se cansó de habitar en el infierno y viene a castigarnos por nuestra malas acciones, el juicio final pronto se llevará a cabo".

La chimenea alumbraba perfectamente todo el gran salón, se podía observar todo con claridad desde la pequeña mesa circular que estaba en el centro hasta el gran sofá y sillón, cerca de la pared. El sillón era ocupado por un hombre alto y delgado como un esqueleto, con unas manos grandes como arañas blancas agarrando su varita, observando y sonriendo a la chica echada en el sillón. La chica tenía unos diesicéis aproximadamente, tenía el cabello largo y oscuro como la noche, totalmente diferente al color de su piel, sus ojos eran rojos fríos e inexpresivos como los del hombre sentado en el sofá. Vestía una túnica azul y jugaba con una muñeca que tenía un solo ojos, escuchando todo lo que decía el hombre arrodillado en la alfombra, quien se negaba a alzar la cabeza y verla, hablaba pausado como esperando que ella lo interrumpiese en algún momento, su cuerpo temblaba de vez en cuando haciendo que la chica riese. El hombre terminó de hablar y espero agachado que le ordenasen retirarse. Pero no fue así la chica tiró la muñeca y se sentó en el sillón lentamente, dirigiendo su mirada al hombre que se negaba a verla.

Te pedí que la mataras, no que me dieras una agenda detallada de su ingreso al país – dijo sonriente.

- No estaban solas.

- ¿Quién las acompañaba?

- No pude ver su rostro.

Fuiste con seis mortífagos más y no pudieron hacer nada con un solo hombre y ni siquiera la heriste – el mortífago levantó la mirada por uso instantes y luego la bajó rápidamente – veo que acerté. – Volvió a sonreír – ¿por qué evitas mi mirada?, me tienes miedo – no hubo respuesta – puedes irte y dile a mi madre que deseo verla.

El mortífago salió rápidamente de la sala sin ver atrás.

Veo que aún no te gusta como te mira – dijo Voldemort.

Me tiene miedo y me odia, ya no nos sirve, padre – sonrió como una niña y camino hacia él - puedo matarlo, por favor.

Voldemort sonrió, una mujer de cabello negro brillante y espeso con parpados caídos ingresó y se arrodillo ante ella.

Necesitó que me hagas un favor, Bella, – dijo la chica acercándose a ella - mata a Rodolphus.

- Pero, él… es mi esposo, Illirya.

Illirya le sonrió mientras la veía directamente a los ojos, Bella también sonrió, y comenzó ha hablarle al oído.

Tú harías cualquier cosa por mí, ¿verdad, madre? – Bella estaba viendo el vacío, como ida – elimina a Rodolphus, es por tu bien o no te has dado cuenta de cómo mira a tu hermana, ten en cuenta que ella esta sola ahora, además a tocado sucias muggles antes de venir aquí, puedo olerlo y estoy segura que tu también. Mátalo y te sentirás mejor.

Illirya regresó a su sillón y comenzó a jugar con su muñeca mientras Bella salía con una sonrisa en su rostro y su varita en su mano. Luego de unos minutos se vio una luz verde por la ventana, Illirya le sonrió a su padre y tocó una campanita, luego de unos minutos apareció Peter.

Desea algo, señorita – dijo arrodillándose ante ella.

Búscame la dirección de Potter creo que ya es tiempo de hacerle una visita, pronto darán las doce campanas y será treinta y uno de julio, el hechizo estará roto en cualquier minuto, no dejaré que esa loca llegué y arruine tu regalo, papá – Peter se levantó – espera, búscame un abrigo también, no quiero resfriarme.

Peter salió rápidamente a buscar las cosas que le pidieron.

No creo que sea buena idea – le dijo Voldemort – ella llegará y aún no tienes todos tus poderes.

- Mejor, estoy segura que la llevará con ella, así también tendré la oportunidad de traerla a aquí.

- Lleva a alguien contigo.

- Preocupado, no lo creo, no te preocupes tu vida esta a salvo conmigo.

Peter ingresó con el abrigo y se lo dio a Illirya, ella le sonrió a él y a su padre y salió de la casa.

- Que tres mortífagos la sigan, nada debe pasarle.

Si, amo – respondió antes de salir.

No se preocupe, amo, la niña no puede ser derrotada, ni su hermana tiene su poder, mi niña fue educada para matar y nadie puede impedírselo – dijo una anciana que entro por la otra puerta.

- Aún así, es demasiado valiosa como para arriesgarme.

- Es bueno que el amo se preocupe por la vida de su hija, o debo decir por _su_ vida. Ella jamás perderá, ni esa amiga de muggles puede dañarla. Recuerde, ese viejo ya no existe y sus marionetas corren y se esconden desde entonces, es imposible que alguien trate de detenerlo, el mismo Ministro lo sabe, ya verá que pronto nos cederá todo su poder y podrá eliminar a esos asquerosos muggles. – Voldemort sonrió – Los magos de otros países, sus antiguos súbditos, ya saben de su llegada y están listos a acatar sus ordenes, el mundo esta a su merced y nadie puede hacer algo para detenerlo. Pronto podré vengar a mi aldea ¿verdad, mi amo?

- Por supuesto, nadie te detendrá, tendrás a los asesinos de tu gente para que hagas con ellos lo que desees.

Gracias, amo – se puso su capa - voy a cuidar a la niña, nadie lo hace mejor que yo.

La anciana salió del salón con una sonrisa en sus labios, dejando a Voldemort con sus propios pensamientos.

**Continuará….**


	2. No tan feliz Cumpleaños

**¿Qué pasaría si la única forma para eliminar al mago más peligroso de la tierra debes matar a una persona inocente?**

**Espero que les este gustando el fanfic y lo sigan leyendo. Aun no lo termino pero ya tengo algunas ideas en la mente para que se vuelva más interesante.**

**Sigan leyendo:**

**LUZ****Y****OSCURIDAD**

La habitación estaba a oscuras, faltaba pocos minutos para que dieran las doce, una lechuza se acercó a la ventana desde afuera y picoteo hasta que un muchacho delgado le abrió.

- Tranquila o despertaras a tío Vernon, Hedwig. Entra a tu jaula, espero que hayas tenido una buena caza.

La lechuza le mordió el dedo en señal de afecto y obedeció inmediatamente. Harry dejo su ventana abierta, sabía que sus tíos le llamarían la atención, pero pronto cumpliría los diecisiete, ya era todo un adulto, para el mundo mágico claro, pero ya podía coger sus cosas e irse de esa casa y abandonar a sus tíos. Aún no estaba muy seguro a donde iría pero cualquier lugar lejos de sus tíos e insoportable primo sería mejor, quizás podría ir a casa de Ron para empezar, pasar un tiempo con su familia favorita y luego empezar una vida en algún departamento. Sus pensamientos se fueron alejando poco a poco de él y comenzaron a navegar en su imaginación, hasta que se toparon con un gran remolino. Él no podía hacer nada de eso sino no eliminaba Voldemort de su vida para siempre y eso equivalía a tener un viaje en busca de los Hourcoux y no sabía por donde empezar, la muerte de Dumbledore lo había debilitado mucho y se sentía más solo que nunca. No podía ir a la casa de su amigo ya que pondría la vida de él y de su familia en peligro, el hechizo que su director había puesto en la casa de su tía iba desaparecer pronto y ya no estaría a salvo en ningún lugar, quizás Voldemort se de cuenta de eso y venga a buscarlo, asesinando a sus tíos y primo, el los odiaba pero no deseaba sus muertes. Pronto se dio cuenta que su vida era un asco, por donde lo mirara, no tenía salvación, tendría que enfrentar a Voldemort el solo, sin ninguna ayuda, como decía la profecía. Cada vez que lo pensaba se resignaba a ese destino, lo peor de todo es que tenía que hacer el viaje solo, sabía que Hermione y Ron deseaban acompañarlo pero el no iba a arriesgar sus vidas, además no sabía nada de ellos desde su regreso sorpresivo de Hogwarts, ni siquiera tenía esperanzas de recibir regalos de ellos, la ventana abierta era por costumbre.

Harry se echo a su cama y trato de dormir, en la mañana se iría, cogería las cosas más indispensables para el y dejaría la casa temprano, no deseaba que mataran a sus tíos por su culpa, ya cargaba con dos muertes y no deseaba más.

Justo cuando empezaba a dormirse, escuchó sonar el timbre de la casa, a los pocos minutos su tía se quejó de la hora y de las visitas inoportunas. Las pisadas de sus tíos bajando las escaleras. El timbre otra vez. No supo porque se levantó, pero tenía un mal presentimiento sobre quien tocaba el timbre. Cogió su varita, la cual siempre tenía cerca, y bajo las escaleras con cuidado justo en el momento en que sus tíos habrían la puerta, vio que Dudley estaba al final de la escalera espiando quien tocaba a medianoche, su primo se asustó cuando lo vio con la varita en mano y corrió donde sus padres para hacer el inútil esfuerzo de esconderse detrás de su padre, pero algo lo detuvo en el momento que vio la puerta. Harry se detuvo en el último escalón de la escalera, sus tíos estaban sonriendo tontamente hacia la puerta abierta, hasta que ingreso alguien y ellos cerraron inmediatamente la puerta, siguiendo a "su invitado" hasta la sala, Dudley iba detrás de ellos, sonriendo igual que sus padres.

Harry se acercó a la sala cautelosamente con su varita lista para atacar, sus tíos no recibirían a nadie con esa sonrisa a menos que fuera la misma reina, y como era imposible que ella los visite, debieron haber sido afectados por algún hechizo. Ya era pasada las doce podía hacer cualquier hechizo sin que el Ministerio se meta.

Ingresó a la sala cuando su tía le ofrecía té al invitado.

- Vernon, mira aquí esta Harry, justo cuando hablamos de él. Acércate, cariño, para que conozcas a nuestra invitada.

Harry se sorprendió tanto que su tía lo llamara así que casi suelta su varita, pero la cogió más fuerte y esta vez no había duda, sus tíos habían sido afectados por algún tipo de hechizo.

- Vamos, muchacho, no hagas esperar a la niña, que desea conocerte.

Harry no pudo soltarse de su tío y tuvo que caminar hasta la "invitada", deseando tener tiempo para atacarla cuando estuviese frente a ella y que sus tíos no salgan lastimados en la pelea, si es que había una. Pero no tuvo tiempo, en cuanto vio a la muchacha a los ojos soltó su varita y le sonrió igual que todos: tontamente. Era la niña más hermosa que había visto en todo el mundo, se olvido de Ginny y se sentó al lado de la visita.

- Que amable son tus tíos, Harry.

Sabes mi nombre – dijo sorprendido y emocionado.

- Eres el mago más famoso, es imposible que nadie lo sepa

- Pero yo no sé el tuyo.

Soy Illirya – dijo sonriéndole - podría traerme un poco más de té, Petunia.

- Por supuesto, querida no faltaba más.

Tía Petunia salió en busca de más té mientras que todos le sonreían a Illirya y ella a ellos.

- Alguien ha venido a verte, Harry.

- No, ¿algún amigo tuyo tenía que venir?

- No, todo lo contrario, pero me alegra que sea la primera en decirte feliz cumpleaños.

Harry se sonrojo – gracias –balbuceó.

¿Cuál es el honor de tu visita?, Illirya – pregunto tía Petunia, trayendo más té para todos.

No es muy importante, sólo vine a matarlos – dijo sin dejar de sonreír.

La sonrisa de los cuatro habitantes de la casa no se eliminó al escuchar la respuesta de Illirya, se incrementó.

Será un placer para nosotros ayudarte – dijo Dudley – solo dimos como deseas que muramos y dalo por hecho.

Que amable eres. Harry, recoge tu varita – Harry le hizo caso inmediatamente – sabes usar el avada kedavra – Harry asintió – perfecto úsalo en tus tíos y en tu primo, por favor.

Harry estaba por apuntar con su varita su tía Petunia, mientras ella seguía bebiendo su té, cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe, tres personas estaban paradas en el portal e ingresaron inmediatamente.

Harry, baja esa varita ahora – dijo la mujer, pero Harry no le hizo caso, y volvió a concentrarse en su tía – expeliarmo.

La varita de Harry voló de su mano y fue a parar en las de la desconocida.

- Toma, Harry puedes usar la mía, pero esta vez mátala a ella, ¿de acuerdo?

- claro.

Harry apuntó a su nuevo objetivo, pero antes que diga las palabras el acompañante de la extraña se bajo la capucha y se puso delante de ella, convirtiéndose en el nuevo objetivo de Harry, quien lo vio y soltó inmediatamente la varita.

Era imposible que fuera él, estaba muerto el vio como moría, como le caía el rayo y como caía. Todos esos recuerdos regresaron a su mente como un remolino, causándole mucho dolor y confusión, por un lado estaba feliz, pero por otro era imposible, ya lo había superado, acaso era un fantasma que venía a atormentarlo.

Illirya tomó la varita, se acercó a Harry poniéndola en su mano y susurrándole al oído.

- Nada debe detenerte, tú los odias, en especial a él, te abandono cuando más lo necesitabas, ahora me tienes a mí, él es inservible, mátalo.

Las lágrimas cayeron por las mejillas de Harry, no sabía si coger la varita o no.

Se fuerte, Harry – le dijo – rompe el encantamiento.

Mátalo – grito Illirya – te lo ordeno. Ustedes, contengan la respiración hasta que yo se los diga – les dijo a los Dursley, quienes inmediatamente la obedecieron.

Sirius – dijo Harry sin poder contenerse, corrió hacia él y lo abrazó.

Bueno, te quedaste sin marionetas, Illirya – dijo la acompañante de Sirius – que harás ahora.

Pudiste ganar esta vez, pero cuando menos te lo esperes yo estaré ahí, recuerda él ya me vio, ahora es mío – les sonrió, en especial a los Dursley, quienes seguían conteniendo la respiración.

Illirya hizo una reverencia, y desapareció antes que algún hechizo pueda pronunciarse.

Harry estaba muy ocupado para escuchar las amenazas de Illirya, era el momento más feliz de su vida, volvía a ver a Sirius con vida y no deseaba perder la alegría que sentía por unas tontas amenazas de alguien quien no conocía y paso a ser parte de un segundo plano, ahora su preocupación más grande era creer que este momento no era un sueño, ni un hechizo de Voldemort.

**Continuará….**

**Dejen review, please**


	3. reconociendo viejos amigos

**¿Qué pasaría si la única forma para eliminar al mago más peligroso de la tierra debes matar a una persona inocente?**

**Espero que les este gustando el fanfic y lo sigan leyendo. Aun no lo termino pero ya tengo algunas ideas en la mente para que se vuelva más interesante.**

**Sigan leyendo:**

**LUZ****Y****OSCURIDAD**

Harry estaba muy ocupado para escuchar las amenazas de Illirya, era el momento más feliz de su vida, volvía a ver a Sirius con vida y no deseaba perder la alegría que sentía por unas tontas amenazas de alguien quien no conocía y que paso a ser parte de un segundo plano, ahora su preocupación más grande era creer que este momento no era un sueño, ni un hechizo de Voldemort.

Vamos a sentarnos – dijo la acompañante de Sirius – y a salvar a tus tontos tíos, a menos que no lo desees – le pregunto a Harry.

Harry se preocupo por sus tíos – claro que deseo que los salven.

La mujer le sonrió y caminó donde hacia los Dursley, quienes ya estaban morados, Harry pensó que haría un hechizo o alguna clase de magia, así que estaba atento, pero se desanimo al ver que la mujer solo les dio una cachetada a cada uno, haciendo que suelten la respiración y vuelvan a sus colores normales.

¿Pero que diablos pasó aquí? – preguntó tío Vernon, al verse sentado en la sala junto con toda su familia y tres extraños sonriéndoles.

Sólo recuerdo que abriste la puerta, papá – dijo Dudley.

¿Quiénes son ustedes? – preguntó tía Petunia directamente a la extraña.

No me reconoces, Petunia – le respondió

Petunia la vio por unos segundos, luego se levanto y volvió a sentarse sorprendida – tú, deberías estar muerta.

Sabes que la mayoría de los rumores sobre mí son mentiras, Petunia – dijo sonriendo.

¡Largo de mi casa! – gritó tía Petunia, pero por la falta de oxígeno le fue muy difícil mantenerse y tuvo que callarse rápidamente.

Te acabó de salvar la vida y así me tratas, no has cambiado – la mujer se sentó – deberías ser más amable con tus invitados.

Harry no sabía que hacer o que decir, al parecer su tía conocía a la desconocida y Sirius también, por lo tanto debía ser amiga de sus padres, pero ¿quién era la chica que los acompañaba y por qué llevaba algo que parecía la unión entre un casco y un antifaz? La mujer tenía el cabello negro hasta los hombros, era de tez blanca, pero parecía que había tenido algunas quemaduras en su rostro y manos, en especial la izquierda con la cual cogía la varita, tenía un parche, como pirata, en el ojo derecho, y era de misma estatura que Sirius.

Harry aún no soltaba a Sirius y seguía abrazado a él, y parecía que Sirius tampoco tenía deseos de soltarlo.

Vengan a sentarse, mientras Petunia nos sirve un poco de té – les dijo la desconocida.

Yo no voy a servirte nada, Isabel – dijo Petunia, molesta.

Muy bien dicho, Petunia, estas rarezas de la naturaleza – dijo Vernon, viendo especialmente a la chica con la máscara – deben marcharse inmediatamente. Y tu, chico, también te vas con ellos no voy a soportar que gente de tu calaña venga a despertarme a las dos de la mañana.

Pero ellos les salvaron la vida – replicó Harry, aunque no sabía porque sus tíos estaban tratando de ahogarse.

Déjalo, Harry, cuando la bestia es bestia nada puede hacerse para que deje de serlo – dijo Isabel – nos iremos cuando Petunia nos sirva un poco de té, estoy sedienta.

Pero ya te he dicho que no… – Petunia vio que Isabel jugaba con su varita, moviéndola entre sus dedos – siéntense, traeré algo de té

Pero, Petunia, – dijo tío Vernon – estos no deben comer aquí ni una migaja de pan.

He dicho que se sienten – dijo Petunia muy seria a todos. Se levantó y fue a la cocina.

Harry, Sirius y la chica se sentaron al frente de tío Vernon y Dudley, quien aún no sabia que había pasado.

Estas feliz, Harry – le preguntó Isabel sin darle importancia a los gestos de Vernon.

Harry tardó unos en reaccionar, vio a Sirius – sí – respondió.

Con tanta excitación, se me olvidó presentarte a mi sobrina – señaló a la chica con el antifaz y sonrisa calida, quién le sonrió – se llama Samara y es de tu edad.

La chica le dio la mano – mucho gusto, mi tía habla mucho de ti.

- Pero no me conoce.

- Es verdad, la última vez que te vi tenías pañales, pero Dumbledore me habló mucho de ti y es como si ya te conociera.

- ¿Conoce a Dumbledore?

- Claro, él era tan o más famoso que tú, y trátame de tu, no me gusta que me digan Ud.

Tía Petunia entró a la sala con cuatro tazas de té en una bandeja, las repartió y se sentó al lado de su esposo, quien tenía unas cuantas cosas que decirle a su esposa, pero aun así se calló.

Aún sigues hechizando a la gente a tu antojo – preguntó tía Petunia

No, pero las manías siempre regresan, cuando menos te lo esperas – respondió Isabel con una sonrisa.

Harry, ya no es seguro que te quedes aquí – dijo Sirius muy serio.

Harry lo soltó – lo sé, Dumbledore me lo dijo el año pasado, pero aún no sabía donde ir.

Vendrás con nosotros – dijo Isabel – tengo el lugar perfecto para que puedas descansar tranquilo – Harry la vio sorprendido hasta Sirius lo estaba – no me vean así, acaso no confían en mi buen juicio – tía Petunia soltó una risita que ocultó como un tosido – sabes, Petunia, tengo unas ganas de ofrecerte un espectáculo de magia.

No te atrevas – respondió ella, mientras Dudley corría a su cuarto – sabes que ni Lily confiaba en tu "buen juicio".

- Sabes, quizás si te haga ese espectáculo que siempre te gustó.

Tía Petunia se levantó, sin decir nada, a recoger las tazas cuando vio que había más de cuatro – qué extraño, creí que solo había traído cuatro tazas – exclamó.

Harry recordó todo en un instante, la visita a las doce de la noche no habían sido Sirius ni Isabel, había sido Illirya. Recordó la sensación rara que sintió cuando estaba al lado de ella y que casi mataba a sus tíos. Harry se horrorizó al pensar en que pudo usar un hechizo imperdonable en sus tíos con una sonrisa en su cara. También recordó porque sus tíos estaban conteniendo la respiración, pero porque olvidó todo eso, era imposible creer que todo eso hubiera pasado esa misma noche, pero llegar al extremo de olvidarlo, y porque sus tíos, que con el más mínimo contacto con la magia lo culpaban a él, lo habían olvidado también.

¿Por qué? – preguntó Harry.

Gracias por el té, no estuvo muy bueno pero el intento lo dice todo – dijo Isabel, sin responderle a Harry, se levantó – ahora me harás un favor, Petunia.

Ya te serví té y agradece que no le eche veneno – contestó molesta.

Qué carácter – dijo Isabel, aún sonriendo – pero no tengo tiempo para tus bromas tontas, necesito que me digas donde guardaste las cosas de Lily

Aquí no hay cosas de esa rara – grito furioso tío Vernon, ya había recobrado el aliento – y será mejor que se vaya y no regresé.

Vernon, no estoy hablando contigo, no interrumpas nuestra conversación – dijo señalándolo con la varita – estoy siendo amable con ustedes. – Vernon estaba por replicar – Si no me crees pregúntale a tu esposa, ella me recuerda muy bien.

Te llevaré a ellas – dijo Petunia, resignada sin ver a su esposo.

Petunia comenzó a caminar seguida de Isabel y toda su comitiva con Vernon y Dudley, quien había salio de su habitación al no escuchar disparos. Ingresaron a la cocina. Era imposible que hubiera cosas de su madre en esa casa, Harry la había revisado por once años de pies a cabeza sin encontrar absolutamente algo que le indicará que su madre haya habitado esa casa.

**Continuará….**

Dejen review, please


	4. Busqueda

**¿Qué pasaría si la única forma para eliminar al mago más peligroso de la tierra debes matar a una persona inocente?**

**Espero que les este gustando el fanfic y lo sigan leyendo. Aun no lo termino pero ya tengo algunas ideas en la mente para que se vuelva más interesante.**

**Sigan leyendo:**

_La sala de Griffindor estaba llena de estudiantes de todos los años tratando de concentrarse entre tanto ruido que hacían algunos alumnos en algunas mesas. Había una chica pelirroja en especial, cerca de la chimenea rodeada de libros y pergaminos dejando a la mesa en la que se había sentado sin ningún espacio para otro pergamino. Parecía que la chica iba a entrar en crisis ya que revisaba dos libros a la vez pero parecía que no encontraba las respuestas que deseaba así que desechaba el libro poniéndolo en otra ruma._

_Están libres las sillas – le pregunto una chica de cabellos negro como la noche y de piel muy blanca, como si nunca hubiese visto la luz del sol. Al no tener respuesta se sentó de igual forma – te encuentras bien – volvió a preguntarle a la pelirroja al ver que casi bota todo los libros de la mesa_

_NO puedo encontrar la tarea que dejo la profesora McGonagall – le dijo, parecía desesperada – ni puedo hacer el resumen de la poción de hoy porque acabo de perder mis apuntes._

_Mi nombre es E… Isabel Easter – le dijo como si no hubiera escuchado lo último que había dicho la chica – y el tuyo_

_Ahora, he olvidado mis modales, mis padres siempre me dijeron que nunca debía olvidarlos y yo se los prometí – dejo caer su cabeza a la mesa – no llevo ni un mes aquí y no puedo con la presión_

_Sólo pregunte tu nombre – dijo Isabel entre asustada y divertida – no te preocupes por los deberes, McGonagall no lo espera hasta fin de mes y créeme que si no lo entregas a tiempo no serás la única, además fuiste una de las pocas que hizo la poción correctamente así que tienes dos días más de plazo para entregar ese resumen. En lo que a mi consta no voy a tocar ningún libro hasta la última semana_

_La pelirroja levantó el rostro – Lily Evans, pero como le vas hacer con tan poco tiempo con los deberes de Historia de la magia, pociones, Encantamientos y transformaciones._

_- El profesor Binns dijo todo lo que había pedido en su clase, sinceramente si va dejar una tarea no debería responderla el mismo, en pociones basta con hacer bien las pociones para que el profesor no te deje tareas y encantamientos y transformaciones son para el otro mes – Lily volvió a hundir su cabeza entre los libros de verdad parecía desesperada – oh, vamos, Lily, casi nadie saca buenas notas en todos los cursos, no te preocupes, si no te acostumbras el primer mes, eso nos pasa a todos. En especial con pociones_

_- Yo siempre he sido la mejor en mi antigua escuela, siempre me he adaptado en las primeras semanas y eso que me he cambiado tres veces_

_Otras escuelas – pregunto sorprendida Isabel – con razón tu apellido no me sonaba, eres de familia muggle_

_Eso es malo – pregunto temerosa – por eso no me adapto, ¿qué es muggle?_

_Que no provienes de familia de mago, que nadie en tu familia antes que tú ha estado en una escuela de magos o puede hacer magia – hizo una pausa – no es malo, después de todo muggle o no algunos tardan más en adaptarse, ya verás que en algo vas a ser muy bien._

_Lily le sonrió a su amiga y continuó con la búsqueda tarea en los demás libros que le faltaba revisar, Isabel después de unos minutos se le unió y comenzó a prestarles más atención a algunos que a otros. Después de leerse como tres libros encontró los apuntes de su amiga medio arrugados pegado a la pasta de un libro, y se los entrego a lo que Lily casi estalla en lágrimas por la emoción_

**LUZ****Y****OSCURIDAD**

Petunia comenzó a caminar seguida de Isabel y toda su comitiva con Vernon y Dudley, quien había salio de su habitación al no escuchar disparos. Ingresaron a la cocina. Era imposible que hubiera cosas de su madre en esa casa, Harry la había revisado por once años de pies a cabeza sin encontrar absolutamente algo que le indicará que su madre haya habitado esa casa, pero parecía que existía un lugar que el nunca había revisado, lo cual lo creía improbable, pero aquí estaba la amiga de su mamá, quien parecía estar segura de eso, y su tía Petunia, quien buscaba ese lugar de mala gana.

Parecía que Petunia estuviese probando algo en las paredes, porque las golpeaba mientras tenía su oreja pegada a ellas. Sonrió al tocar la pared que daba a la calle, parecía que había encontrado lo que estaba buscando, movió una pequeña mesa que estaba pegada a esa pared y se paro enfrente de ella.

¿Y ahora qué? – preguntó Isabel, parecía impaciente

- No recuerdo la contraseña, hace tiempo que no abro este lugar.

- No te hagas la graciosa.

Tía Petunia sonrió – sabes creo que ya se me olvidó y es imposible que la recuerde otra vez.

Tus juegos me están cansando, Petunia – dijo Isabel, estaba disgustada – si no lo haces tu, lo haré yo.

- No lo creo, la puerta solo se abre con un familiar de Lily y tú no lo eres.

- Pero Harry lo es. Vamos, Harry acércate a la puerta.

Harry no veía ninguna puerta, pero obedeció, deseaba ver las cosas de su madre, aunque no sabía que hacer para que la "puerta" se abriera.

Anda, Harry, abre la puerta – dijo burlonamente su tía – estoy segura que tu lo harás.

Sabes, Petunia, ya me fastidiaste, te voy a hacer ese truquito que tanto te gustaba – Isabel estaba lista para apuntar a Petunia cuando Sirius la detuvo.

Se te olvida porque estamos aquí – dijo mientras detenía la mano de Isabel

Isabel resopló – bien, Petunia, como se abre la puerta

Petunia estaba asustada, definitivamente el humor de esa mujer no había cambiado con los años – muévete, muchacho – apartó a Harry de la pared – ábrete, Sésamo.

Eso es todo – pregunto Isabel incrédula.

- No tengo la culpa que el sentido de humor de mi hermana fuera tan malo como el tuyo

La pared se hizo a un costado para dejar ver una escalera de madera llena de telarañas y en un estado muy deprimente, parecía que no soportarían el peso de una persona. El fondo estaba totalmente a oscuras. Tía Petunia se hizo a un lado para que Isabel ingrese, pero esta le sonrió.

Tú ingresas primero – Petunia estaba por replicar – nada de excusas – respondió Isabel apuntándole con la varita.

Petunia avanzó y puso un pie en el primer escalón, tenía los ojos cerrados, después de unos minutos, al ver que la tabla no cedió, decidió bajar despacio y delicadamente. Los escalones crujían al menor contacto con ellos. Harry fue detrás de ella, deseaba ver las cosas de su mamá ya, Sirius tuvo que detenerlo para que no se cayera por las escaleras.

Isabel se adelanto a Harry y siguió a Petunia de cerca, no confiaba mucho en ella. Al último venía el tío Vernon y su hijo, aunque no lo admitieran también tenían curiosidad, como era posible que esa habitación estuviese en la casa todo el tiempo sin que ellos se dieran cuenta. Llegaron al final de las escaleras, pero todo seguía oscuro.

Lumus – dijo Isabel - ¿Dónde esta el interruptor?

No lo sé – respondió Petunia – Lily no usaba las cosas como la gente normal.

Si no estuviese ocupada, te hechizaría – respondió Isabel, buscando en las paredes.

Samara encontró unas antorchas en las esquinas de las paredes, las prendió con su varita, su tía la imitó y pronto hubo luz en todo el cuarto. No era un cuarto muy grande, parecía que no lo hubieran limpiado en varios años; los baúles, las cajas y algunos pergaminos estaban por todo el piso llenos de telarañas.

Harry se dio cuenta de que Isabel buscaba algo en particular, miraba las cajas atentamente pero no se atrevía a abrirlos. Por fin se atrevió a preguntar.

Esta pregunta es estúpida, pero Lily no te hablo de una llave – le dijo a Petunia.

No – respondió molesta, odiaba ingresar a ese cuarto – aunque no lo creas, mi hermana y yo no teníamos una buena relación.

Samara, alumbra aquí – le dijo a su sobrina, mientras tomaba valor para abrir el baúl que estaba cerca de la pared. Isabel murmuro algo y unos guantes aparecieron delante de ella, se los puso y abrió el baúl.

Todo estaba, asombrosamente, limpio, ningún papel o traje estaba con polvo, ni tenían un rastro del paso del tiempo en ellos. Harry decidió acercarse, necesitaba ver todo de cerca. Había trajes de James y de Lily, parecía sus trajes de colegio, algunos libros, pero uno parecía el más importante de todos, aquel que Isabel saco con sumo cuidado, estaba forrado con una hermosa piel de dragón, tenía grabada la insignia de Hogwarts en la portada. Harry lo tomo con cuidado, no supo porque pero sabía que eso era lo más valioso de todo lo que se encontraba en esa habitación. Sirius se acercó también había visto el libro, mientras Isabel seguía sacando cosas del baúl.

Es el álbum de fotos – dijo Sirius – ábrelo.

Harry obedeció inmediatamente. Lo que vio lo dejo mudo, eran sus padres, junto con Sirius, Isabel, Lupin y Colagusano, saludándolo desde la primera página. Comenzó a pasar las páginas lentamente, observando atentamente quienes lo saludaban.

Todas las fotos las tome yo – dijo Isabel al ver el álbum, había detenido su búsqueda – era una excelente fotógrafa – dio un pequeño suspiro y volvió a su búsqueda.

Harry siguió observando las fotos. En la mayoría de ellas aparecían sus padres juntos, había algunas en las que estaban peleando, pero se detenían para saludarlo para luego seguir con lo suyo, lo cual Harry encontraba divertido, también había algunas del equipo de quidditch en plena practica, una de ellas era del todo el equipo, todos lo saludaban alegres. Harry noto que Isabel también estaba en esas fotos, por el uniforme que llevaba parecía que era la bateadora. Harry la observo por unos momentos y luego vio a la actual, no se parecían mucho quizás el parche en el ojo la hacía ver completamente diferente, pero la postura y el cuerpo parecían no haber cambiado, quizás aún practicaba un poco. Harry volvió a lo suyo, ver las fotos, pero pronto se llego al final del álbum.

Demonios – dijo Isabel - ¿Dónde pudo haber guardado esa llave?

Estamos buscando una llave – preguntó incrédulo Sirius – todo este viaje a mitad de la noche por una llave.

Fuiste tu el que deseaba venir a ver a Harry – respondió Isabel, mientras cerraba el baúl y abría una de las cajas.

Harry vio a Sirius y sonrió para sus adentros, su padrino estaba impaciente por verlo. Él también hubiera estado así si le hubiesen dicho que seguía con vida. Un momento, como era que seguía con vida si el mismo lo vio caer a través del velo.

Lotería – grito Isabel, sacando a Harry de sus meditaciones, luego preguntaría, pensó Harry y se acerco a Isabel – por fin.

Isabel saco una cajita plateada, la abrió y encontró miles de llaves de diferentes colores, la mayoría era plateada y dorada, pero había unas pocas rosadas, negras y azules, la mayoría estaban oxidadas. Isabel volteo la caja y todas las llaves cayeron al suelo.

¿Para que deseas una llave? – Pregunto Sirius – no creo que alguna de ellas nos sirva, mejor dicho ya no creo que sirvan, están todas oxidadas.

Hombre de poca fe – respondió Isabel – la llave era negra, así que pueden ser una de estas – murmuro mientras separaba unas quince de las demás – pero como voy a saber cual es – se pregunto, paso unos minutos pensativa, y luego vio a Sirius – tienes algún pariente directo que sea mitad sangre muggle.

No, que yo recuerde – respondió confundido por la pregunta

Eso ya lo veremos – dijo Isabel con una sonrisa – coge una llave – Sirius coge una llave con cautela, siempre que Isabel sonreía así era para andar con cautela, pero no sucedió nada – ¿sientes algo?

No – responde Sirius, sintiéndose un poco tonto – ¿Qué debo sentir?

Harry trató de ayudar a su padrino y quiso coger una llave también, pero Isabel lo detuvo

No quiero que te lastimes – le dijo

Y yo si puedo – exclamó Sirius tirando la llave

No seas un bebé – respondió su amiga sin hacerle mucho caso – quizás si me dijiste la verdad, coge otra.

¿Por qué no cojo todas de una buena vez? – dijo un poco molesto.

Porque después no sabrías cual fue – Isabel cogió una – toma, agarra esta

Sirius accedió malhumorado. La escena le recordó a Harry el día que compro su varita, también tenía que esperar a encontrar la varita correcta o a que la varita lo encuentre a él, pero que significaba que no quería que se lastimara. Sirius iba por la cuarta llave y no sentía nada.

Me siento estúpido haciendo esto – dijo Sirius al cabo de unos minutos

Tienes razón, quizás tengas la sangre limpia – dijo Isabel preocupada, ya iban por la novena llave – Samara, coge una llave

Samara también accedió con recelo, pero no le sucedió nada cuando cogió la llave desechada por Sirius. Entre los dos comenzaron a coger las llaves, Samara cogía las que Sirius había desechado. Harry decidió volver a ayudar, ya que no le gustaba solo mirar, así que decidió coger la más oxidada, la que nadie había cogido todavía, pero ni bien la cogió sintió como que le quemaba toda la mano y la soltó inmediatamente, por suerte Isabel la cogió antes que cayera con las demás.

**Continuará….**

La primera parte es de un fanfic que creé con el primer original de Luz y Oscuridad, pero no sabía cómo empezarlo ni como terminarlo ya que tenía demasiadas ideas en la cabeza, por eso he decidido comenzar a poner algunos pedazos de ese fanfic en este para no dejarlo olvidado. Dejen review, please, no a los tomatazos


	5. despedida sin lagrimas

**¿Qué pasaría si la única forma para eliminar al mago más peligroso de la tierra debes matar a una persona inocente?**

**Espero que les este gustando el fanfic y lo sigan leyendo. Aun no lo termino pero ya tengo algunas ideas en la mente para que se vuelva más interesante.**

**Sigan leyendo:**

**LUZ****Y****OSCURIDAD**

Samara accedió con recelo, pero no le sucedió nada cuando cogió la llave desechada por Sirius. Entre los dos comenzaron a recoger las llaves, Samara recogía las que Sirius había desechado. Harry decidió ayudar, no le gustaba mirar así que decidió coger la más oxidada, la que nadie había cogido todavía, pero ni bien la recogió sintió que le quemaba toda la mano por lo que la soltó inmediatamente, por suerte Isabel la cogió antes que cayera con las demás.

Te dije que no las cogieras – lo regaño Isabel – muéstrame tu mano.

Harry accedió, su mano estaba un poco quemada, toda su palma estaba roja y en el centro estaba la marca de la llave.

¿Qué sucedió? – preguntó Sirius

Si alguien que tiene sangre muggle coge la llave se quema y la quemadura depende cuanto de esa sangre recorre tu cuerpo – explicó Isabel – por eso no deseaba que Harry la tocara, sería como meter la mano al fuego.

Y a ti por qué no te pasa nada – pregunto Dudley, la curiosidad pudo más.

Porque yo tengo la sangre completamente "limpia" – dijo Isabel - ahora ya podemos irnos.

Isabel se limpio la túnica y comenzó a caminar hacia las escaleras, pero nadie la seguía a excepción de los Dursley.

No vas a curar la mano de Harry - pregunto Sirius cuando Isabel ya estaba en el primer escalón.

No tiene nada – respondió subiendo las escaleras.

Nada – exclamo Sirius – la llave quemo su mano

Isabel bajo las escaleras – muéstrame tu mano – Harry obedeció – sientes dolor – lo negó con la cabeza – listo, no tienes nada.

Harry vio su mano, era verdad no tenía absolutamente nada, las quemaduras habían desaparecido por completo.

Gracias – le dijo a Isabel

No hice nada, los efectos de la llave pasan luego de unos minutos – respondió sin darle importancia – ahora, vámonos, los Weasley no esperaran toda la noche.

¿Los Weasley? – Pregunto Harry – iremos con ellos.

– Sí

Creí que vendría con nosotros – dijo Sirius

Tú también te quedarás en casa de los Weasley, tengo unos asuntos que atender y necesito ir sola. Después iremos a un lugar más seguro – dijo cuando ya habían llegado a la cocina – además estoy segura que no desean perderse la boda del Bill.

No – respondió Harry al instante

¿Por qué no puedo ir contigo? – Pregunto Sirius a Isabel un poco decepcionado.

Porque vas a cuidar a Samara – respondió Isabel

¡Qué!, yo tampoco voy a ir – exclamó sorprendida Samara – pero creí que te iba a acompañar.

Tengo cosas que hacer sola – dijo un poco molesta Isabel – cuando termine iré por ustedes.

A Harry le dio risa (pero no se rió) la forma en que su padrino y Samara le reclamaban a Isabel el porque por el cual no podían ir con ella, hasta que ella se molestó.

¡No! – Grito Isabel – no irán conmigo, pueden rogar lo que deseen pero no irán, por dios, que curiosos son. Aprendan de Harry que no replica nada.

Harry se sonrojo.

Él solo te conoce tres horas – replico Samara – sabes que yo no puedo estar en un lugar por mucho tiempo o…

Ya basta – dijo seriamente Isabel – no me acompañaras y punto, Sirius te cuidará, el sabe a que atenerse si no lo hace, y yo tengo que hacer cosas donde no necesito compañía. Ahora nos vamos a la casa de los Weasley o ustedes tendrán que ir solos y a ver como le explican el regreso de Sirius.

Nadie dijo nada. Sirius y Samara dejaron de replicar, se miraron y siguieron a Isabel hacia la sala, habían ignorado por completo a los Dursley y al parecer a ellos no le había gustado mucho porque el tío Vernon estaba molesto, pero estaba tratando de encontrar el valor para gritarles mientras que ellos se iban a la sala.

Nos vamos – dijo Isabel a Petunia – gracias por tu hospitalidad – dijo sarcásticamente – no te pongas triste, nos volveremos a ver.

Tú no volverás a pisar esta casa ni ese niño – dijo tío Vernon señalando a Harry – ve recogiendo tus cosas que no vas a regresar.

Ni pensaba regresar, ya soy mayor y puedo irme a vivir donde quiera – replico Harry.

Me había olvidado de tus cosas – dijo Isabel – pero no tenemos mucho tiempo para recoger todo.

¡Qué! – exclamo Harry – y mis cosas

No te preocupes – dijo Isabel – veamos cual era el hechizo – se dijo a sí misma – ya me acorde – Isabel movió su varita formando un zigzag de arriba hacia abajo.

El baúl de Harry comenzó a bajar las escaleras seguido de la jaula de Hedwig, con la lechuza adentro, y una maleta detrás de ella. Harry estaba sorprendido por como habían bajado sus cosas en un segundo.

Mira si tienes todo – dijo Isabel cuando las cosas de Harry llegaron a la sala y se detuvieron delante de él.

Harry asintió y abrió su baúl, se sorprendió de encontrar todo y además ordenado. Miro dentro de la maleta y vio algunos libros que ya no habían alcanzado en su baúl.

Esta todo – dijo Harry cuando cerró su maleta.

Nos vamos – dijo Isabel.

Isabel hizo que las cosas de Harry los sigan y se fueron de la casa de los Dursley, sin despedirse ni voltear a verlos.

A Harry le hubiese gustado despedirse de la señora Figg, pero aún era de madrugada y parecía que Isabel no deseaba más retrasos. Harry se preguntaba como iban a llegar a la casa de los Weasley, no veía escobas, no veía ningún carro y ya habían caminado toda una cuadra con baúles siguiéndolos, por suerte, sin que nadie los viese.

Isabel se detuvo repentinamente haciendo que Harry casi se choque con Samara, quien también se detuvo.

¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Sirius

Harry, sabes aparecerte – pregunto Isabel.

Harry recordó que no le gustaba mucho aparecerse pero si no tenía otra opción – Sí

Ya tienes tu licencia – pregunto Sirius.

No – respondió

Pero si ya sabe no la necesita ahora – dijo Isabel despreocupada

Y sus cosas – pregunto Samara – no podemos llevarlo todo

Que vayan primero – respondió Isabel. Se acerco a las cosas de Harry las apunto con su varita y luego estas desaparecieron – listo, ahora faltamos nosotros.

**Continuará….**

Dejen review, please


	6. cena con explicaciones

**¿Qué pasaría si la única forma para eliminar al mago más peligroso de la tierra debes matar a una persona inocente?**

**Espero que les este gustando el fanfic y lo sigan leyendo. Aun no lo termino pero ya tengo algunas ideas en la mente para que se vuelva más interesante.**

**Sigan leyendo:**

**LUZ****Y****OSCURIDAD**

La Madriguera estaba enfrente de ellos, habían aparecido cerca del corral de las gallinas de los Weasley. Harry no espero mucho y decidió ir a la casa. La luz de la cocina estaba prendida y podía ver unas sombras ahí, pero Isabel lo cogio por el brazo para retenerlo. Harry la vio sin entender.

Necesito hablar contigo un momento – le dijo ella – sobre lo ocurrido esta noche

Harry se detuvo a verla. Su padrino y Samara estaban detrás de ella, viéndolos atentamente.

No debes decirles nada de los sucedido en casa de los Dursleys a Molly la asustarás – le pidió ella

Pero yo ni siquiera se que paso en verdad – replico Harry – no tengo nada claro, es como si se hubiese borrado de mi memoria.

Es normal – le explico – ella te aplico un hechizo al cual muy pocos pueden escapar

Pero quien es ella – pregunto

Te prometo que te explicare todo cuando regrese – respondió Isabel – mientras tanto no deseo que se lo cuentes a nadie, ni siquiera a tus amigos.

Harry asintió de mala gana, de verdad deseaba contarle a sus amigos sobre la misteriosa chica, aunque la parte en que estaba por matar a sus tíos regreso a su mente y decidió que era mejor guardar silencio.

Muy bien – dijo Isabel al resto – ya podemos entrar, me estoy muriendo de hambre y Molly prometió esperarnos con un poco de comida.

La señora weasley sabe que vamos a venir – pregunto Harry

Por supuesto – respondió ella – antes de buscarte pasamos por aquí.

Isabel, Harry, Sirius y Samara se acercaron a la puerta trasera de la Madriguera, pero antes que tocarán la puerta, esta se abrió mostrando a la Señora Weasley usando su vieja bata verde y una sonrisa en el rostro al verlos.

Pasen – les dijo – creí escuchar unos murmullos y decidí revisar, casi nos matan del susto.

Harry vio que no estaban solo. Remus, Tonks, el señor Weasley, la profesora McGonagall, Fred, George, Ron, Hermione, Hagrid, Ojo Loco, Bill, Fleur y algunos que Harry no conocía estaban parados en la cocina con sus varitas al aire, esperando atacar al menor movimiento extraño. Pero sus caras cambiaron cuando los vieron ingresar, las varitas bajaron (pero no se guardaron), unas sonrisas se dibujaron en sus rostros, pero aun así nadie se movió.

Pero que recibimiento mas frío – dijo Isabel – estas segura de haber avisado a las personas correctas, Molly, sabes que me gusta que mi público responda

Remus soltó una risa y fue a abrazar a Isabel para luego abrazar a Sirius, aunque este último abrazo duró más que el primero.

Te hiciste extrañar compañero – le dijo después de separarse

Y los demás que esperan, una invitación – exclamó Isabel

Poco a poco los demás comenzaron a abrazarlos y darles la mano, aunque el más abrazado era Sirius. Harry y Samara habían quedado de lado, pero sujetos por la señora Weasley. Luego Ron y Hermione se pararon a su lado, esperando que todo el pequeño alboroto terminase. Cuando Sirius e Isabel terminaron de recibir el último abrazo, todos se repartieron por la cocina para darles espacio a los recién llegados y posar sus miradas en Samara y Harry.

¿Como has estado? – le pregunto Remus

Hoy es tu cumpleaños, ¿verdad, Harry? – pegunto Tonks, cogiendo la mano a Remus.

Si – respondió Harry muy quedo

Te trajimos una torta – dijo Tonks – pero no sabíamos que iba haber mucha gente – mirando a Isabel

No importa, gracias – respondió Harry

No tuvieron ningún problema – pregunto la señora Weasley

Ninguno – dijo Isabel adelantándose a los demás – los Dursleys nos recibieron con los brazos abiertos.

Algunos rieron y otros sólo esbozaron una sonrisa, parecía que la que no se divertía mucho era Tonks. Hermione y Ron veían extrañados a Samara, quien al notarlo se pego a Harry y le cogió la mano, lo que hizo que Hemione hiciera una mueca de sorpresa y disgusto. Harry la noto y soltó la mano de Samara, pero ella se escondió detrás de él.

No te escondas, Samara – dijo la señora Weasley al notar la escena – no seas tímida ellos son amigos de Harry, Hermione y Ron

Samara les sonrió y les dio la mano, pero aún así la mueca de disgusto no se le borro del rostro a Hermione.

Cuando piensas a contarnos todo, Isabel – pregunto el señor Weasley – dijiste que sería después de buscar a Harry

Y lo haré, deja que me ponga cómoda – respondió Isabel mientras se sentaba

¿Dónde esta Clara? – pregunto el mago que estaba al costado de Tonks

Ya no esta más con nosotros – respondió apenada Isabel – nos emboscaron en Georgia, justo antes de regresar a Londres, nos atacaron diez mortífagos y Clara dio su vida para salvarnos.

¿Cómo sabían de ustedes?, si ni nosotros mismos sabíamos que estaban con vida – volvió a hablar el mago – si no fuera por Molly nosotros seguiríamos creyendo que estabas muerta

- Era la única forma en la que podíamos vivir en paz, ustedes saben que éramos las más buscadas por Voldemort y sus Mortífagos así que no podíamos arriesgarnos

Pero una carta a los amigos, nadie te iba a delatar – replicó Remus

- Sirius sabía que estaba con vida.

Desde cuando, él no nos dijo nada – reclamo Remus

Desde que estaba en Azkaban – explicó Sirius – ella me visito cuando yo estaba ahí, pero con toda la emoción del escape se me olvido – se disculpó

Y como lograste traer a Sirius de vuelta – pregunto Arthur cuando la conversación se estaba desviando – todos sabíamos que estaba muerto, y según Dumbledore no se puede revivir a los muertos.

En parte Dumbledore tenía razón – explico Isabel – pero al caer por el velo, Sirius se quedo en el limbo, así que podría decirse que no estaba completamente muerto. Sólo necesitaba una pequeña ayuda para salir de ahí.

E Izzy me dio esta pequeña ayuda – dijo Sirius – logro ingresar al limbo y sacarme de ahí

Pero solo las personas muertas pueden ingresar ahí – dijo el mago que estaba al costado de Arthur

Yo tengo mis secretos, Malcom – respondió Isabel – lo importante es que Sirius esta con vida y ustedes van a guardar el secreto

¿Pero por qué? – preguntaron todos sorprendidos

Porque ustedes se que ustedes no me traicionaran, pero yo no conozco a las personas que ustedes van a informar – explico Isabel – por lo tanto no puedo confiar en ellos

Yo te lo prometo – dijo el mago – y estoy seguro que los demás también – todas las cabezas asintieron – ahora vamos a celebrar el regreso de dos amigos que pensábamos que estaban muertos.

No puedo – se disculpo Isabel – mañana tengo que viajar de urgencia. Además deseo reunirme con la Orden, Minerva

Haré lo posible, pero desde la muerte de Albus la Orden casi se ha desintegrado – explico Minerva con tristeza

Reúnelos para pasado mañana en la noche – pidió Isabel – siempre hay algunos leales

Pero la celebración – dijo Arthur

Bueno, hoy es el cumpleaños de Harry – dio Isabel – organicen algo para la noche y yo volveré para la celebración. Ahora, si me disculpan, tengo solo dos horas para dormir

Te acompaño – dijo la señora Weasley

Isabel dejo la cocina seguida de Molly

Nosotros también tenemos que irnos – dijo Minerva y se despidió de Sirius, Arthur y sus hijos, de Tonks y Remus.

Los demás siguieron su ejemplo y uno a uno se comenzaron a marchar a excepción de Tonks y Remus que se sentaron a la mesa y al lado de Sirius. Los gemelos desearon buenas noches y se fueron seguidos de Bill y Fleur.

Les serviré un poco de sopa – dijo la señora Weasley cuando bajo – vamos, siéntese también, chicos.

En qué cuarto se instalo – pregunto Sirius

Trajo un cuarto portátil – le respondió Molly – dijo que no deseaba incomodar

Yo también me voy a descansar – dijo Samara

Espera, querida – la detuvo Molly – toma un poco de sopa, debes estar hambrienta, además estas muy flaca.

Samara se vio y sonrió para sí misma, luego se sentó al lado de Sirius.

Si deseas puedes quitarte ese casco tan raro – le dijo Molly cuando le sirvió la sopa

No se preocupe, ya me acostumbre a usarlo – respondió Samara amablemente mientras probaba la sopa

Pero que te paso para que lo uses – pregunto Molly preocupada

Nada – intervino Sirius – tiene la piel delicada eso es todo, el casco le ayuda a protegerse y a ver

Eres ciega – pregunto Molly aun más preocupada y viéndola atentamente

No mucho – volvió a responder Sirius

Qué bien informado estas – le dijo Remus sonriendo

Isabel y Clara me lo contaron – dio Sirius creyendo saber a dónde iba su amigo

Desde cuando conocen a Isabel – pregunto Tonks

Desde el colegio – respondió Remus – era amiga de Lily y Sirius

Y también tuya – agregó Sirius – y de Prongs

Se conocía a todo el colegio – explicó Remus – supongo que era gracias a su apellido

¿Cuál era su apellido? – pegunto con curiosidad Ron

Easter –respondió rápidamente Samara – nuestro apellido es Easter

No he escuchado ese apellido antes – dijo Tonks

Clara Easter – exclamó Hermione – es la más famosa Squib por poder hacer rituales y hechizos simples sin una varita

Ella no era una Squib –exclamó molesta Samara – fue catalogada así por tener padres y abuelos squibs y no ingresar a Hogwarts por culpa de Dippet, hasta Dumbledore dijo que era una injusticia – finalizo viendo directamente a Hermione quien desvió la mirada.

Nadie dijo absolutamente nada por unos minutos, hasta que Tonks terminó su sopa y habló.

- tú eres hija de Isabel o Clara

Soy sobrina de Isabel – respondió Samara – gracias por la sopa, señora Weasley, me voy a dormir

Claro, hija, sube debes estar muy cansada – dijo la señora Weasley con una sonrisa y recogió el plato de Samara y Tonks, mientras Samara subía las escaleras y desaparecía piso arriba.

Creí que Izzy era hija única – dijo Remus

Es cosa de Izzy – dijo Sirius – solo ella puede explicarlo

Entonces sabes algo – pregunto Remus sabiendo la respuesta

Muy bien niños hora de dormir – ordenó Molly a sus hijos, Hermione y Harry – ustedes también – dijo refiriéndose a Sirius, Tonks y Remus.

Hasta más tarde, espero – dijo Remus despidiéndose con Tonks

La señora Weasley espero que Remus y Tonks se fueran para habla con los chicos.

No quiero que le hagan preguntas a Samara sobre su estado o cosas a si – ordeno Molly viéndolos a todos especialmente a Hermione – ella debe estar un poco dolida ahora. Me entendieron – los chicos asintieron – así me gusta. Harry, vas a compartir cuarto con Ron y Sirius, Hermione, tu vas a dormir con Fleur ya que Ginny no regresará hasta mañana.

No hay problema, Sra. – respondió Hermione con una sonrisa

Ron, Harry, Sirius y Hermione subieron las escaleras conversando

¿Dónde está Ginny? – pregunto Harry a Ron

Fue a visitar a una amiga que se va a mudar mañana – respondió Ron – y se va a quedar en su casa

Y fue sola – pregunto Harry preocupado

- No, salió con Charlie

Sirius, sabes que va suceder con Hogwarts – le pregunto Hermione

Mis padres no dicen nada y cada vez que le preguntamos esquivan la pregunta – añadió Ron

No, lo siento pero recién me estoy poniendo al día – dijo Sirius

No creo que lo abran después de lo de Dumbledore – dijo Hermione – ningún mago va a dejar que su hijo regrese a Hogwarts sin la protección de él – ella se detuvo en su cuarto – ahora la mayoría está huyendo ni bien tienen la oportunidad – terminó la frase cerrando su puerta

Es verdad – pregunto Harry

Es normal, cuando no hay seguridad – explicó Sirius – cuando Voldemort apareció la mayoría de magos y brujas, especialmente de ascendencia muggle, huyó del país.

Los Pavarti se fueron la semana pasada – dijo Ron – y los padres de Hermione viajaron a Francia hace dos días

Y ella – pregunto Harry sorprendido

- No quiso viajar, se lo explico a sus padres y ellos la dejaron aquí y le rogaron a mis padres que la protejan

Ron y Harry se acomodaron en sus camas para dormir, Sirius se transformo en perro y se ubicó entre las dos camas. Pronto el sueño se apodero de los tres quedando profundamente dormidos.

Cuando Hermione los despertó creyó que solo habían pasado segundos desde que se había acostado así que se volvieron a tapar con sus frazadas, pero Sirius, aún transformado en perro, las jalo y se las llevo fuera de la habitación. Ron y Harry se levantaron como sonámbulos y fueron al baño a mojarse, recogiendo sus frazadas en el camino. Después de unos minutos bajaron a la cocina a desayunar.

Creí que se habían vuelto a dormir – dijo Molly – ya iba a mandar a Ginny para que los despierte

Harry se despertó inmediatamente y vio que Ginny estaba sentada al lado de Charlie y los gemelos, ella estaba leyendo el periódico, Harry trago saliva y se sentó entre Ron y Sirius. Samara acababa de bajar, saludo a todos y se sentó al lado de Sirius. Fred y George veían con más detenimiento el casco de Samara hasta que su madre le reprendió con la vista

¿Cómo despertaste?, querida – pregunto Molly a Samara mientras le da su desayuno

- Bien gracias

- Tu tía ya se fue

- Sí, a eso de las seis, pero dijo que regresaría en la noche

Lo cual me recuerda – dijo la señora Weasley viendo a Harry – Harry cariño, podrías hacer una lista de tus amigos para invitarlos, después de todo, 17 años no se cumplen todos los días

¿Pero cómo enviarás todas las invitaciones mamá? – pregunto Ron confundido

Fred y George lo harán – respondió su madre dándole una sonrisa a sus gemelos

Tenemos excelentes lechuzas que entregan pedidos en cuestión de horas – dijo George orgulloso

El desayuno terminó rápido por el hambre de todos, especialmente Sirius que parecía no haber comido por meses, la única que no comió mucho fue Samara por más que la señora Weasley le insistió. Luego Harry escribió su lista de invitados y se lo entrego a la señora Weasley quien en minutos hizo las invitaciones y se las entrego a George y Fred que desaparecieron por unas horas. Cuando los gemelos regresaron invitaron a una práctica de quidditch en la colina a lo cual su mamá se opuso al principio pero Sirius y sus hijos lograron convencerla y se enrumbaron hacia la colina cada uno con su escoba a excepción de Fleur, Hermione y Sirius quienes habían ido de espectadores o como dijo Fleur para echar porras

Se las rigieron para formar a los equipos. Harry se quedo con Ron, Bill y Samara; mientras que Charlie escogió a Fred, George y Ginny. Sirius encantó una pelota de tenis para que hiciera el trabajo de una snitch mientras que una pelota de básquet hizo de quaffle.

Charlie y Ron jugaron de guardianes poniéndose cerca de su respectivo árbol; Ginny y Harry de buscadores, y los demás de cazadores.

El juego transcurrió con normalidad, cada vez que Bill anotaba o alguien de su equipo, Fleur agitaba su cabellera dejando a los chicos algo atontados, a lo que Sirius hacia salir chispas de su varita para sacarlos de sus letargos mientras se reía. Pasaron toda la tarde en la colina hasta el atardecer ya que Sirius detuvo el juego y les ordenó regresar. El equipo de Harry había ganado dos veces mientras que el Charlie solo una vez. Ginny se quejo cuando Sirius detuvo el juego ya que ella estaba por coger la pelota de tenis, Ginny regreso un poco amarga junto que Hermione quien se escapaba de Fleur porque ella no paraba de contarle todo los arreglos de su boda.

Tu hermana es un poco competitiva – le dijo Sirius a Ron en voz baja

No le gusta perder – respondió Ron

Al ingresar a la madriguera vieron que su madre había estado ocupada con los arreglos para la fiesta de Harry. Fleur se unió al arreglo y comenzó a ayudar a Tonks quien se las había ingeniado para quedar amarrada con la pancarta.

Encaggate de los invitados – le dijo con una sonrisa forzada cuando la desamarró

Remus también estaba ahí, ayudando con la sala, esta había aumentado de tamaño, había unos sofás y sillas de más y Tonks se le unió. A los pocos minutos llegó Isabel con una gran torta y la dejo en la mesa de la cocina

¿Cómo te has portado? – le pregunto a su sobrina

- Bien, jugamos quidditch

- Con Sirius

- él nos cuidó

Señoga, - dijo Fleur acercándose a ellas – Bill y yo deseamos invitaglas a nuestra boda

Gracias – respondió Isabel

**Continuará….**

**Dejen review, please**


	7. Verdadera fiesta

**¿Qué pasaría si la única forma para eliminar al mago más peligroso de la tierra debes matar a una persona inocente?**

**Espero que les este gustando el fanfic y lo sigan leyendo. Aun no lo termino pero ya tengo algunas ideas en la mente para que se vuelva más interesante.**

**Sigan leyendo:**

**LUZ****Y****OSCURIDAD**

La fiesta empezó y los invitados comenzaron a llegar. Luna y su padre fueron los primeros, luego les siguieron Dean con su madre, Neville con su abuela, Seamus con su padre, Lavander con su madre y Angelina.

La señora Weasley estaba complacida con la llegada de los invitados, ella había pensado que con el poco tiempo que las invitaciones habían sido enviadas nadie podría venir pero parecía que Harry tenía grandes amigos, que no les importaba el peligro que acechaba a todos ahora. Molly comenzó a pasar los bocaditos entre todos mientas los invitados saludaban a Harry y le entregaban sus regalos.

La música era gracias a la magia de Fred y George. Isabel estaba ayudando a Molly en la entrega de las bebidas y en recibir a los mayores ya que no solo amigos del colegio habían ido a la fiesta de Harry, también algunos pertenecientes a la Orden del Fénix.

¡Isabel! – Exclamó sorprendida la abuela de Neville cuando Isabel le entrego una bebida – creí que habías muerto, todos dijeron que habías muerto en el ataque.

Eso demuestra que nunca se debe creer en ningún rumor que hable mi – dijo Isabel sonriéndole.

Neville – llamó la sra. Longbottom a su nieto, quien estaba conversando con Harry y Ron – Neville, ven rápido

Qué sucede, abuela – pregunto Neville preocupado y acercándose con sus amigos

- Quiero que conozcas a Isabel Ea…

Easter – se adelanto Isabel –es un placer, Neville. Sabes, yo te conocí cuando tú eras recién un bebé, junto con Harry. Los dos compartían la misma cuna.

¿De verdad? – pregunto Neville incrédulo

Sí – respondió Isabel – cuando la Orden tenía mucho trabajo, tu abuela se encargaba de cuidarte a ti y a Harry en el cuartel - Neville vio a su abuela y ella le asintió con la cabeza – Eres igual a tu madre, fue una lastima lo que les sucedió.

Pero gracias a Clara atraparon a los que lo hicieron y después nos ayudó con lo del hospital – agradeció la sra. Longbottom

Es menos que podía hacer – dijo Isabel – ellos siempre confiaron en nosotras a pesar que muchos no lo hicieron.

No sé si aún lo recuerdas pero anteayer fue el cumpleaños de Neville – dijo la señora

Claro que aún me acuerdo – dijo Isabel inmediatamente y sacó un sobre de su bolsillo y se lo entregó a Neville – este es mi regalo, ábrelo – Neville la obedeció inmediatamente – son fotos de tus padres, la primera es de la Orden del Fénix y la segunda es una contigo recién nacido, tu primera foto, tuve el gusto de tomarla antes que los demás llegarán al hospital.

Mu…chas gra…ci…as – tartamudeo Neville de la emoción mientras veía como sus padres lo saludaban en cada foto

Gracias, Isabel - agradeció la abuela de Neville también – sabes que puedes contar con nosotros para lo que necesites.

Isabel lo pensó unos minutos – podríamos hablar en privado – le pidió y las dos se alejaron de los jóvenes.

Harry y Ron también observaban la foto. Había una gran diferencia entre los padres actuales de Neville y como salían en esas fotos.

Gracias por invitarme a tu fiesta, Harry – dijo Neville y guardo las fotos en su bolsillo.

Para que están los amigos – dijo Harry sonriéndole

La fiesta fue un éxito. Todos se divirtieron, bailaron hasta cansarse, se rieron de las bromas de Fred y George, conversaron, comieron y bebieron, pero como era tiempos difíciles se fueron con los primeros rayos del sol, siempre en grupos grandes como creyendo que iban a ser atacados por algún mortífago ni bien sacaban un pie de la casa. Los últimos en irse fueron Neville y su abuela ya que ella seguía hablando con Isabel. Cuando hubo terminado cogió a su nieto y se despidió de todos muy amablemente, pero como si esa fuera la última vez que los iba a ver.

Que le pediste – pregunto Samara a su tía

Nada importante – respondió su tía y se fue a la cocina a ayudar a limpiar.

**Continuará….**

Dejen review, please


	8. Preparativos de una boda

**¿Qué pasaría si la única forma para eliminar al mago más peligroso de la tierra debes matar a una persona inocente?**

**Espero que les este gustando el fanfic y lo sigan leyendo. Aun no lo termino pero ya tengo algunas ideas en la mente para que se vuelva más interesante.**

**Sigan leyendo:**

**LUZ****Y****OSCURIDAD**

El día de la boda se acercaba. En menos de un mes Fleur y Bill contraerían matrimonio. La familia de Fleur comenzó a llegar, creando alboroto en la Madriguera. Gracias a Isabel, quien a pesar de estar en constantes viajes, hizo aparecer una pequeña casa para los huéspedes, y así estos no acamparon en la cocina ni en la sala. Poco a poco los preparativos comenzaron a tomar prioridad, Fleur pasaba horas en su cuarto con su madre y la señora Weasley arreglando el vestido de novia, ya que el vestido había pertenecido a la madre de Fleur, y nadie podía ingresar al cuarto mientras ellas estaban ahí (lo cual enfurecía a Ginny ya que el cuarto era de ella y no podía entrar). Muchas veces el almuerzo estuvo a cargo de Ginny o de Samara ya que Molly no salía del cuarto en todo el día.

Bill, su padre y su futuro suegro siempre pedían opiniones sobre el traje de Bill a cualquiera que pasará cerca del cuarto del novio. Una vez encerraron a Sirius y Harry con ellos por horas para que dieran su aprobación al traje, los dos señores querían fusionar sus trajes ya que el padre de Fleur no tenía hijos y era una tradición familiar que los hijos usen los trajes de los padres. Cuando Sirius y Harry salieron de ese encierro decidieron que no querían ver un traje de novio por largo tiempo y comenzaron a evitar el cuarto de Bill. Pronto toda la casa lo comenzó hacer ya que los tres hombres no se ponían de acuerdo, hasta que una tía de Fleur hizo lo que para los demás parecía imposible, que los tres hombres acordaran el modelo del traje. Después de eso comenzaron con las medidas.

La señora Weasley cuando no ayudaba con el vestido de Fleur, trataba de buscar los platillos indicados para la boda. Se despertaba muy temprano y preparaba tres diferentes cada día haciendo que la familia de Fleur los probará. La abuela de Fleur también ayudaba en la preparación de los platos y discutiendo ahí veces con Molly sobre cuales platos deberían ir. La abuela de Fleur había traído u obsequio para la novia, pero nadie debía verlo ni siquiera la misma novia hasta el día de la boda, lo malo era que la abuela siempre hablaba de él cada vez que tenía la oportunidad haciendo que la curiosidad de los demás aumentará. Ron fue descubierto tratando de saber cual era el dichoso regalo, su madre lo regaño y prohibió que se acercara a la casa de los invitados.

El desayuno, el almuerzo y la cena se comenzaron a servir en el jardín ya que era imposible que todos pudieran ingresar en la casa a la vez. Al principio, la mesa era tan larga que se necesitaba aumentar la voz a través de la magia para que se les pudiera escuchar en el otro extremo de la mesa, luego la mesa fue dividida en dos: adultos y niños.

Faltando dos semanas para de la boda, la madre y abuela de Fleur acordaron que Fleur no podía seguir viviendo en la misma casa que Bill ya que alguien de su familia podría ver el vestido, así que decidieron darle los últimos toques en la casa de huéspedes, haciendo que Fleur se mudará allá con todas sus cosas. Ese día se prohibió que algún Weasley o amigo de ellos ayudara en la mudanza a excepción de la señora Weasley. Pero no importo mucho ya que los chicos iban a tener todo el día libre y la mayoría de veces que podían librarse de los preparativos iban a jugar quidditch a la colina. Sin Bill el equipo de Harry quedaba con uno menos, así que comenzaron a decidir a quien iban a dejar sin jugar, pero como no llegaron a un acuerdo Samara decidió dejar el equipo de Harry y así los equipos se volvieran a sortear, Harry trato de convencer a Samara pero fue en vano y solo consiguió que Ginny y Hermione se molestarán con él.

El día había llegado, todos se levantaron muy temprano. El señor Weasley comenzó muy temprano a ayudar a Bill a cambiarse, la señora Weasley preparaba la comida con ayuda de Ginny, Fred, Ron y Hermione pero al cabo de unos minutos Molly fue reemplazada por la tía Muriel y ella fue a ayudar a vestirse a Fleur. Nadie había visto a Fleur desde el día anterior ya que según su familia era mala suerte que la novia sea vista por el novio 24 horas antes de la boda, así que Fleur no había salido de la casa de huéspedes.

Harry, George y Charlie comenzaron a arreglar la colina, donde se efectuaría la boda, George y Charlie aparecían las sillas y Harry las ordenaba de acuerdo al mapa de invitados.

Al mediodía ya todo estaba arreglado, la comida estaba en su lugar y los invitados estaban tomando sus asientos mientras la señora Weasley ultimaba detalles.

Tu tía aún no ha llegado – le pregunto por cuarta vez a Samara

- No, pero no debe de tardar, dijo que llegaría antes que comenzara la ceremonia

- Iré a ver a Fleur.

A Harry y los demás les habían obligado a ponerse su traje de gala, así que no tuvieron mas remedio que subir a sus cuartos y ponérselos. El traje de gala le recordó a Harry el baile de los tres magos y lo hermosa que Hermione se veía con su traje el cabello recogido. Ginny y Hermione se habían pasado horas en el cuarto de la primera arreglándose mientras que Harry y los hermanos Weasley solo se habían demorado minutos poniéndose el traje, en lo único que se habían demorado era en tratar de peinar el pelo de Harry pero se dieron cuenta que era un caso perdido y tiraron la toalla rápidamente.

Harry, Hermione, Samara y los hermanos Weasley tomaron asiento en las primeras filas de la derecha dejando cinco asientos libre. Harry contó y observó que sobraba uno, se lo dijo a su amigo

Es para Percy –dijo Ron – mamá y Bill le mandaron una invitación pero no recibieron respuesta, mi papá lo ha puesto por si Percy decide venir a último minuto.

A los pocos minutos Arthur tomo su lugar y luego su esposa. Los asientos de Isabel y Sirius estaban vacíos. Sirius se había marchado con Isabel hace dos días prometiendo que iban a regresar para la ceremonia, pero todavía no había llegado y todos ya estaban tomando su lugar.

Un tío de Bill iba a tocar el piano mientras que algunos familiares de Fleur formarían la orquesta para la recepción. El padre ingresó a tomar su lugar y luego llegaron Bill y su padrino, un amigo del trabajo, a los pocos minutos llegó la dama de honor, una prima de Fleur. Al poco rato la música sonó y la novia hizo su aparición en el umbral de rosas construido por Fred y George. Las cámaras comenzaron a funcionar.

La boda fue hermosa, las madres de los novios lloraron casi toda la ceremonia mientras sus esposos les aparecían pañuelos para que secaran las lágrimas. Harry sintió que a mitad de la ceremonia Hermione le tomaba de la mano y el le apareció un pañuelo ya que algunas lágrimas caían por la mejilla de ella, realmente se veía hermosa con ese peinado. Al terminar la ceremonia, cuando los novios se besaron, Fred y George hicieron aparecer fuegos artificiales por encima de los recién esposos haciendo que estos les sonrieran.

La música comenzó a sonar en la recepción, todos reían y se tomaban fotos entre ellos, con la primera canción los novios comenzaron a bailar y los demás no tardaron en acompañarlos. George estaba bailando con Samara mientras que Fred lo hacia con Angelina, su relación iba muy bien y hasta ahí veces bromeaba delante de su madre que quizás la próxima boda podría ser la de él con Angelina lo cual molestaba a su madre y le lanzaba un sermón sobre la paciencia y el conocer bien a la pareja antes de dar un paso así de importante. Ron bailaba con su hermana, Harry lo hacía con Hermione y Sirius con Isabel quienes habían llegado unos minutos después que la novia hiciera su aparición.

Las bebidas eran servidas por los hermanos Weasley mientras que Harry y Samara ayudaban con la comida, a pesar que era un buffet los platos se acababan rápidamente y tenían que ser reemplazados.

Harry y Samara estaban conversando cerca de la mesa cuando Bill se les acerco.

Tomando un descanso – les dijo sonriendo

Sí – respondió Samara – por suerte la mayoría esta bailando

¿Dónde esta Fleur? – pregunto Harry

Cambiándose de ropa – respondió, tenía una sonrisa extraña

¿Qué tienes en la mano? – le pregunto Samara viendo su sonrisa.

Bill abrió la palma de su mano – es una flor – la flor era de color roja con pequeñas motas negras

Samara se levanto casi de un salto de su asiento y le quito la flor a Bill

¿Dónde la conseguiste? – le pregunto antes que Bill protestará

En esa mesa – señalo Bill la mesa donde la mayoría de gente se estaba reuniendo

¡Demonios! – Exclamó Samara - ¿Dónde esta mi tía? – le pregunto a Harry

- En la cocina junto con la señora Weasley y mi padrino, ¿Por qué?

Samara no le respondió solo salio corriendo en dirección a la cocina, dejando extrañados a Harry y Bill por su conducta. Harry decidió seguirla pero no fue necesario ya que Samara regresó con Isabel y Sirius a los pocos minutos, los tres tenían sus varitas en mano, dirigiéndose a la mesa señalada por Bill y seguidos por Harry quien no entendía nada.

La música seguía sonando, pero muy pocas parejas bailaban, la mayoría rodeaba la mesa, parecían muy felices ya que se escuchaban algunas risas provenientes de ella. Isabel, Sirius, Samara y Harry se adentraron en el tumulto que la rodeaba, avanzando hasta llegar a ella. En la mesa estaban sentadas Ginny, Hermione, una anciana y una chica que Harry conocía pero no se acordaba donde, hasta que olió el perfume de ella. Era Illirya.

**Continuará….**

Dejen review, please


	9. Visitas inesperadas

**¿Qué pasaría si la única forma para eliminar al mago más peligroso de la tierra debes matar a una persona inocente?**

**Espero que les este gustando el fanfic y lo sigan leyendo. Aun no lo termino pero ya tengo algunas ideas en la mente para que se vuelva más interesante.**

**Sigan leyendo:**

**LUZ****Y****OSCURIDAD**

La música seguía sonando, pero muy pocas parejas bailaban, la mayoría rodeaba la mesa, parecían muy felices ya que se escuchaban algunas risas provenientes de ella. Isabel, Sirius, Samara y Harry se adentraron en el tumulto que la rodeaba, avanzando hasta llegara ella. En la mesa estaban sentadas Ginny, Hermione, una anciana y una chica que Harry conocía pero no se acordaba donde, hasta que olió el perfume de ella. Era Illirya.

¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto Isabel a Illirya amargamente y tirando la rosa que Bill tenía antes.

Disfrutando la fiesta – respondió con una sonrisa

Vete – grito Samara – no deberías estar aquí

Tranquila – dijo Illirya – los demás no desean que me vaya, ¿verdad? – los invitados movieron la cabeza afirmando lo dicho por ella

Los que deberían irse son ustedes si no están de acuerdo a que ella se quede – dijo Ginny – ella es una invitada muy especial, merece quedarse más que todos

Illirya se levanto junto con Ginny y Hermione, el tumulto se abrió. Illirya se paro detrás de Ginny, era unos centímetros mas alta que Ginny, apoyo su cabeza en su hombro izquierdo y la abrazó por el cuello.

Es interesante lo que uno se entera en las fiestas – dijo Illirya - ¿verdad? Ginny

Sí – dijo Ginny

Como las amigas te traicionan – siguió Illirya viendo fugazmente a Hermione – y como tu novio se olvida poco a poco de ti. Pero nosotros no los necesitamos, ¿verdad? Ginny, ahora me tienes a mí – susurró al oído de Ginny

- Sí

Tienes tu varita – le pregunto Illirya, Ginny lo negó con su cabeza – no importa, ¿quién ha traído su varita consigo? – un hombre calvo se acerco y le entrego su varita con una sonrisa y una reverencia – muy bien, Ginny, vamos a deshacernos de las traidoras y los que nos olvidan fácilmente. ¿A quién deseas eliminar primero a Harry o a Hermione?

Déjala en paz – grito Samara apuntándole con su varita

Illirya rió, los invitados comenzaron a acercarse a Samara y los que tenían su varita la sacaron para apuntarles a Samara, Sirius e Isabel.

No entiendo porque mi padre tiene interés en ti, Harry – dijo Illirya – pero te quiere muerto así yo lo tengo que ayudar. No te molesta, ¿verdad?

No – respondió inmediatamente Harry – debes hacerlo inmediatamente para que él se sienta orgulloso de ti.

Sabía que entenderías – Illirya le sonrió y murmuró en el oído de Ginny – mátalo a él primero y luego sigues con Hermione, que los demás se maten entre ellos.

¿Qué diablos pasa aquí? – Pregunto Fleur que regresaba de la casa de huéspedes junto con su hermana - ¿quién eges tú?

Illirya mucho gusto – respondió sonriendo – lindo vestido, ahora si me disculpas, Ginny tiene que matar a Harry

¡Qué! – Exclamó horrorizada Fleur – Ginny baja esa vaguita ahoga mismo.

Illirya la miró sorprendida por unos momentos pero luego la sonrisa regresó a su rostro – Bill, controla a tu esposa

Bill obedeció inmediatamente y la cogió de la mano, pero Fleur fue más rápida que él, ya había sacado su varita y había disparado contra Illirya un rayo que le cayó en la mejilla y la lanzó al suelo junto con Ginny. Bill la desarmó inmediatamente. Los invitados dejaron de apuntar con sus varitas a Isabel, Samara y Sirius para poder auxiliar a Illirya, la anciana que estaba sentada se levanto para ayudar a su protegida a pararse.

Perra – le grito a Fleur - ¡Cómo te atreves!, voy a enseñarte – sacó su varita, pero su protegida la detuvo.

Que Ginny y Bill le enseñen – le dijo a la anciana – nosotros no debemos mancharnos, todavía no

Isabel no espero que Ginny se levantara o que Bill saque su varita. Murmuró rápidamente un hechizo e instantáneamente Illirya y la anciana fueron lanzadas unos metros más allá. Illirya se levantó del suelo sangrando por la comisura de la boca. Isabel no dejo que los demás reaccionen, corrió hacia la nueva posición de Illirya y compañía para poder atacarlas de nuevo, pero antes de que termine de murmurar, Illirya y la anciana desaparecieron. En unos segundos la música continuó y todos hablaban, bailaban y comían como si nada hubiese pasado.

Fleur se acercó a Isabel – tenemos que hablag – le dijo

De acuerdo, pero aquí no - le respondió Isabel

Vamos a la cocina – Fleur se dirigió a la cocina seguida de Isabel, Sirius, Samara y Harry, quien tenía la mente un poco nublada

Sirius se acercó a Isabel – le vas a contar todo – murmuro para que solo ella le escuchase.

- Solo lo necesario

Harry no entendía porque todos habían estado rodeando esa mesa, porque la mayoría había tenido sus varitas afuera, porque Bill había apuntado a Fleur, porque Ginny estaba en el suelo sin poderse parar sin la ayuda de su hermano y lo más importante porque nadie parecía preocupado por eso.

Habían llegado a la cocina. La señora Weasley y su esposo los estaban esperando aterrorizados por lo que habían visto.

¿Qué fue todo eso? – preguntó preocupada la Sra. Weasley

Que Isabel nos explique – dije Fleur muy seria - ¿qué fue todo eso?

Bill y Ron ingresaron cargando a Ginny y seguidas de Hermione, parecía asustada.

Mamá, Ginny tiene el brazo y la pierna luxadas – dijo Ron sentando a su hermana

Debí de haberme caído mientras bailaba con Ron, no es nada, todo fue muy rápido que no lo recuerdo – dijo Ginny sin darle importancia.

Yo te curo – le dijo su padre – dentro de unos minutos estarás como nueva

Fleur volvió a posar su atención en Isabel – estamos espegando, ¿quién ega ella?

Isabel comenzó a pensar por donde empezar, pero su sobrina se le adelantó.

Esa era Illirya – dijo Samara – es hija de Voldemort

Los Weasley se sobresaltaron al escuchar el nombre. Harry recordó lo vivido hace poco como si fuera una película con partes cortadas.

Yo no recuerdo a nadie – dijo Ron

El canto de las sirenas – explicó Isabel

Que sirenas – pregunto Ron sin entender

Es un ritual – explicó Hermione – leí algo en Hogwarts, es muy poderoso, hace que los hombres pierdan totalmente su voluntad y hagan lo que la persona en quien se hizo el ritual les ordene.

Si es bien hecho – siguió explicando Isabel – no solo afecta a los hombres sino también a las mujeres, muy pocas personas pueden hacerlo y el efecto solo dura una semana a menos que te alimentes de almas de niños menores de 17

Eso es horrible – exclamó Molly

¿Pog qué nadie gecuegda nada a excepción de nosotgos? – pregunto Fleur

- Es un efecto del ritual, cuando ella desaparece todos vuelven a su rutina, nada de lo sucedido con ella lo recuerdan

- Y pogque no les afectó a ustedes o a mí

- Tienes inmunidad si has visitado el umbral de Hades, si eres una experta en Oclumencia; en teoría, y creo que es tu caso, cuando tienes sangre veela pero no podría confirmarlo

¿Por qué no nos hablaste de ella antes? – preguntó el señor Weasley

No creí que viniera a la boda – admitió Isabel – es mas creí que ella no se acercaría a esta casa pero me equivoque, este lugar es igual de peligroso que los demás

Supongo que es por mí – dijo Harry

En parte – admitió Isabel, Sirius la vio un poco molesto por lo que dijo – la verdad, Harry, tú has pasado a segundo plano en los planes de Voldemort, ya no eres lo que busca.

Y que es lo que busca – preguntó Ginny

- Ella desea algo que yo tengo y que sabe que no se lo daré sin dar pelea

Ahora debemos buscar un lugar a donde ir ya que no podemos quedarnos aquí, ella podría regresar y matarnos – cambio de tema Arthur

Izzy ya terminó de remodelar su casa – dijo Sirius – podríamos mudarnos ahí, hay suficiente espacio y esta muy bien protegida

No habrá problemas como en tu casa – dijo Molly

Todo ésta bien protegido y nadie dirá nada – dijo Isabel

De acuerdo, nos mudaremos después que los invitados se hayan marchado – ordenó el señor Weasley

Pero ella no regresará - pregunto Hermione

No lo creo el ataque de Fleur fue muy certero, ahora debe estar echando diablos, pero no volverá hasta estar segura de saber que fue lo que pasó – dijo Sirius

Poco a poco todos se fueron retirando de la cocina hacia la fiesta

**Continuará….**

Dejen review, please


	10. Mudanza

**¿Qué pasaría si la única forma para eliminar al mago más peligroso de la tierra debes matar a una persona inocente?**

**Espero que les este gustando el fanfic y lo sigan leyendo. Aun no lo termino pero ya tengo algunas ideas en la mente para que se vuelva más interesante.**

**Sigan leyendo:**

**LUZ****Y****OSCURIDAD**

Los invitados se habían retirado hace tres horas, despidiendo a los recién casados quienes se iban de luna de miel a las playas de Italia. Los Weasley comenzaron ha hacer las maletas después de limpiar toda la casa y desaparecer todo lo que se había traído para la boda. Harry estaba ayudando a Ron ya que él ya había terminado de meter sus cosas en su baúl, la verdad era que no había sacado mucho en su corta estadía en la Madriguera así que no tuvo mucho que guardar. Cuando terminó de ayudar a Ron, bajaron los baúles a la sala donde Fred y Charlie estaban acomodando los suyos.

Aún me pregunto como vamos a llevarnos todo – se decía Fred

Supuso que los haremos aparecer – supuso George quien bajaba con otro baúl

No lo creo – dijo Charlie – en esa casa nada ni nadie puede aparecerse, Isabel siempre decía que su casa estaba más protegida que el mismo Hogwarts

Eso espero – dijo Ron – no deseo que ningún mortífago aparezca a mitad de la noche

¿Cómo sabes eso? – pregunto Harry a Charlie

- Bill y yo visitamos su casa cuando éramos niños

Harry, acompáñame a tomar un poco de agua – le dijo su mejor amigo

Si yo fuera ustedes no me acercaría a la cocina – les advirtió George – mamá esta inconsolable por la mudanza y papá con Isabel y Sirius están con ella, si entras te van a dar unas ganas de no dejar la casa por nada del mundo

Trataremos de pasar desapercibidos – dijo Ron

Harry y Ron se acercaron a la puerta de la cocina mientras sus hermanos subían para bajar más baúles. Tomaron un poco de aire antes de ingresar, pero antes de tocar la puerta escucharon la conversación que se llevaba adentro.

No puedo creer que dejemos la Madriguera – decía la señora Weasley entre sollozos – después de tanto tiempo de vivir aquí, Aquí criamos a todos nuestros hijos

Lo sé, Molly – trataba su marido de consolarla – pero es lo mejor, sabes que la situación ha empeorado

Además, sólo será por un año – dijo Isabel

Esta batalla puede durar años – dijo Arthur algo desconcertado – no creo que debas ser tan optimista

Durará un año – volvió a decir Isabel – confíen en mí

Gracias por tu optimismo - dijo Molly – voy a ver si ya están listos los demás

Ron y Harry se habían ocultado para que los señores Weasley no los vean a la hora de salir de la cocina. Cuando los esposos estaban en la escalera los dos chicos decidieron salir de su escondite para poder ir por el vaso de agua

No debiste decirle que la guerra iba a durar un año – le resondró Sirius

Ni me creyeron – dijo Isabel sin darle importancia – tranquilízate

- Yo creo que sí, porque no le cuentas todo

- Sí lo hago, lo mas probable que es llamen a todo el ministerio para que nos caiga encima. Se como van a actuar Illirya y Voldemort así que no quiero que nadie eche a perder mis planes

- se lo ibas a decir a Dumbledore

- Él ya no esta, cuando sea el momento hasta Molly lo va a saber pero por ahora es mejor que solo sepan lo que les he dicho

Harry vio que los padres de su amigo estaban regresando a la cocina por lo que no tuvo otra opción de empujar a su amigo a la cocina por ese vaso de agua. Isabel y Sirius interrumpieron su conversación cuando vieron que Harry y Ron entraron intempestivamente.

Tenemos sed – dijo Harry esperando que su padrino le creyera

Todos los baúles ya están en sala – pregunto Isabel

Sí – respondió Molly quien entró después de Harry y Ron - ¿Cómo nos trasladaremos?

El ministerio nos prestará unos carros – informó Isabel

¡Qué! – Exclamó Sirius – creí que no deseabas que ellos se enterarán de tu regreso

Fui a aclarar tu asunto – le respondió su amiga – recuerda que apareces muerto, y fui a cambiarlo para que tus pertenencias regresen a ti, o prefieres quedar como un muerto viviente – Sirius se quedo callado – además, él me debía unos favores y me presto los carros

Y los chóferes – pregunto la Sra. Weasley

- Serán Tonks y Remus

No creo que Tonks deba conducir – dijo Arthur preocupado

Ella llevará los baúles – lo tranquilizó Isabel

A los pocos minutos llegaron los chóferes con los autos prestados, eran igual a los del año pasado, saludaron a todos y comenzaron a subir los baúles con ayuda de todos. Después de unas horas revisaron que nadie se olvidará algo. Los Weasley dieron un suspiro y vieron su casa como si fuera la última vez que la vieran. Cada uno en fila india subió al vehículo, que iba a manejar Remus, con sus mascotas. Los asientos habían sido ampliados con magia para que todos coparan, después que todos se acomodaran y cogieran a sus respectivas mascotas, Remus arrancó el auto y el viaje empezó.

Tu casa es segura - pregunto Molly dándole un último vistazo a su casa desde el auto

- Nadie ni nada sin permiso puede ingresar a ella. Tiene más hechizos y encantamientos de seguridad que la casa de Sirius

¿Cuánto nos demoraremos? – pregunto Fred

Espero que hayan traído un libro grueso – dijo Sirius acomodándose mejor para dormir – o dos porque eso es lo que nos demoraremos

No exageres – dijo Isabel dándole un codazo a su amigo – solo serán un par de horas

Así pasaron las seis horas más aburridas que Harry y sus amigos habían vivido hasta el momento. El único juego que encontraron fue el adivinar que color de carro aparecería por la otra avenida, el juego estuvo bien por una hora hasta que descubrieron que Fred y George cambian el color de los autos para que su conveniencia. Al final optaron por la opción de Sirius y trataron de dormir lo que restaba del camino pero en unas de esas cabeceadas la canasta de Crookshanks cayo al suelo del auto haciendo que el gato se despertase asustado y tan molesto que comenzó a arañar a todo aquel que tenía cerca. Al final del viaje, todos bajaron del auto arañados, con un dolor en el cuello y más cansados, la única que parecía feliz era Isabel quien bajo antes que todos.

La calle era muy larga y angosta, estaba llena de tiendas cerradas y en mal estado, es mas parecía que la mayoría de las tiendas habían caído en la bancarrota. Había algunas que sus ventanas estaban tapadas con maderas y hules oscuros. Harry pudo notar que dos faros de la calle estaban dañados y no iluminaban. Todos comenzaron a buscar la dichosa casa pero lo único que veían eran las tiendas, y ninguna tenía una casa como segundo piso. Isabel se había acercado a la pequeña puerta de una tienda con las ventanas tapadas con madera, llamó a los demás para que se acercaran, nadie a excepción de Sirius quería dejar los autos solos ya que la calle parecía peligrosa, había algunos graffitis en las paredes en mal estado.

Esta es la casa – pregunto Ron incrédulo cuando llego donde Isabel

Sí – respondió Sirius – y esa es la puerta – señalo la pequeña puerta que tenía un cerradura muy oxidada

Harry vio que los Weasley veían un poco incrédulos las afirmaciones de Sirius. Isabel saco de su bolsillo la llave que Harry había encontrado en la casa de los Dursley y que con ella abría la puertita, luego toco tres veces y la puerta se agrando para que todos ingresasen.

Al ingresar no creyeron lo que veían. Parecía una mansión sacada de películas. La puerta daba al hall de la casa, que parecía un gran salón con una mesita en el centro, donde estaban las dos escaleras que daban al segundo piso. En el primero había muchos cuartos, pero al parecer las habitaciones estaban en el segundo piso.

Había una comitiva de elfos esperándolos en el hall todos arrodillados dándoles la bienvenida. Isabel avanzo hacia ellos e hizo que se levantarán

Ayuden a Tonks con los baúles – les ordenó Isabel – tráiganlos hasta aquí para que ellos escojan sus habitaciones en el ala izquierda del segundo piso.

**Continuará….**

En la próxima conoceremos mejor la casa de Isabel y las opiniones de Hermione. Dejen review, please


	11. Nueva Vida

**¿Qué pasaría si la única forma para eliminar al mago más peligroso de la tierra debes matar a una persona inocente?**

**Espero que les este gustando el fanfic y lo sigan leyendo. Aun no lo termino pero ya tengo algunas ideas en la mente para que se vuelva más interesante.**

**Sigan leyendo:**

**LUZ****Y****OSCURIDAD**

Al ingresar no creyeron lo que veían. Parecía una mansión sacada de películas. La puerta daba al hall de la casa, que parecía un gran salón con una mesita en el centro, donde estaban las dos escaleras que daban al segundo piso. En el primero había muchos cuartos, pero parecía que las habitaciones estaban en el segundo piso.

Había una comitiva de elfos esperándolos en el hall todos arrodillados dándoles la bienvenida. Isabel avanzo hacia ellos e hizo que se levantarán

Ayuden a Tonks con los baúles – les ordenó Isabel – tráiganlos hasta aquí para que ellos escojan sus habitaciones en el ala izquierda del segundo piso.

Tu también eres una esclavista – dijo Hermione entre molesta y decepcionada – yo traeré mi baúl

No creo que puedas hacerlo sin magia – le dijo Isabel sin comprenderla – la recepción tiene un sello de magia al igual que las escaleras. Solo Zumy y los demás elfos pueden hacerlo

Un elfa erguida, parecía vieja que vestía un vestidito azul con rayas negras se levanto del suelo y los demás elfos que vestían pequeñas togas hicieron lo mismo, parecía que era lo que podía llamarse el ama de llaves. Hizo una reverencia hacia Isabel y comenzó a acatar sus órdenes inmediatamente. A los pocos minutos todos los elfos habían llevado los baúles hacía el hall y esperaban nuevas ordenes.

La señorita ha llegado muy rápido y la pobre Zumy no ha podido terminar con su lista – dijo Zumy haciendo una reverencia a Isabel y bajando la cabeza – la pobre Zumy ha sido una floja

Después hablaremos de eso – le dijo Isabel – ahora empiecen a subir los baúles para que ellos elijan sus habitaciones

Síganme, amitos – dijo Zumy a los demás

Llámame Hermione – le dijo pero la elfa no le hizo caso y ordenó que los demás elfos subieran los baúles.

Me tome la libertad de arreglar todo las habitaciones de huéspedes, los de la mano izquierda son para varones y los de la derecha son para las mujeres, pero si ustedes, mis amitos, desean pueden escoger el lado de su habitación – dijo en forma de disculpa

Gracias, Zumy – dijo Sirius

- A usted, amo Sirius, le he arreglado su cuarto de siempre

¡Qué! – Protesto Isabel – Zumy, te ordené que ellos se iban a quedar en el ala izquierda y en el derecho solo arreglarías el cuarto de mi madre y el mío

Creí que tratándose de su prometido estaba sobreentendido – se disculpo la elfa, estaba arrodillada ante Isabel

¿Prometido? – Pregunto Molly divertida - ¿Cuándo es la boda?

No hay boda, - dijo Isabel muy seria mientras Sirius se reía detrás de ella – no somos prometidos, ni enamorados, ni novios. Zumy, debes dejar de creer lo que mi abuela decía.

Sí, amita – Zumy se levantó – ahora mismo cambio de lugar al joven Sirius

¡Qué! – Ahora el que protestaba era Sirius – ese cuarto es mío desde que nací y no me lo vas a quitar por un capricho de Isabel

¿Ustedes son parientes? – pregunto Ron

No seas tonto, Ron - le corrigió Hermione – si fueran parientes no se hubiesen querido casar

No deseábamos casarnos – aclaró Isabel – mis abuelos le dieron esa habitación porque acordaron con los padres de él que cuando cumpliéramos la mayoría de edad nos casaríamos algo que nosotros no quisimos

Pero esa no es razón para que me botes de mi cuarto – siguió protestando Sirius

Quédate con tu cuarto – vio a Zumy quien tenía la cabeza gacha – la próxima vez que le digas eso a otra persona o ser viviente te quemarás la boca con carbón caliente

Pero si ella ya te pidió disculpas – reclamó Hermione – no puedes amenazarla así, eso sería horrible

Señorita, no se meta en los asuntos de mi ama y yo – le dijo Zumy a Hermione, parecía una advertencia - los sangre…

¡Zumy, basta! – Le ordenó Isabel – que escojan las habitaciones, tu me ayudaras con la mía y la de Samara, vamos.

Zumy levanto los baúles de Isabel y Samara y se dirigió al ala derecho dejando a los demás con los elfos

Te cuidado con Zumy, Hermione – le advirtió Sirius – ella no es como los demás elfos que has conocido.

Ella también esta influenciada, le tiene miedo a Isabel – sentenció la mejor amiga de Harry

En pocas horas todos ya estaban instalados en sus habitaciones desempacando. Los elfos habían dejado los baúles cercas de las camas y se habían despedido con una reverencia. Si que habían hecho un buen trabajo arreglando las habitaciones, todo parecía nuevo, el cuarto estaba limpio y las camas bien tendidas. Los adornos que estaban encima de la cómoda parecían recién hechos.

La calma duro poco ya que Hermione había desempacado rápido y arrastro a Ron al cuarto de Harry donde empezó

- Parece que el P. E. D. D. O. va a tener que actuar

Creí que el pedo ya había muerto – dijo Ron – yo no pienso comenzar un batalla aquí

Vamos, Hermione, hay cosas más importantes que hacer que preocuparnos de los elfos – trató de convencerla Harry

La cena está servida – dijo un elfo en la puerta, luego se arrodillo y se marchó

Vienes o comenzaras una huelga de hambre – le dijo Ron en broma a su amiga, pero sólo consiguió molestarla más y que casi lo empuje cuando salió del cuarto.

Había un elfo al final de las escaleras esperándolos para indicarles el camino hacía el comedor. Abrió una puerta tallada en madera que parecía muy antigua. El comedor era inmenso, tan grande como el de Hogwarts solamente que este tenía una sola mesa en el medio y alrededor había retratos, tres en cada pared para ser más exactos. Todos ellos observaban atentamente a los que ingresaban al comedor. Harry y sus amigos se sintieron algo nerviosos por atraer todas las miradas de los retratos. Isabel ingreso después de un momento seguía de Samara y Zumy e inmediatamente todos las personas de las fotos la observaron minuciosamente hasta parecía que algunos estaban asombrados.

Zumy, has que saquen a todos ellos de las paredes – ordenó Isabel – deseo comer tranquilamente

Inmediatamente, amita – Zumy chasqueo los dedos y rápidamente cinco elfos aparecieron detrás de ella y comenzaron a acatar las ordenes de Isabel.

En unos segundos los retratos desaparecieron y las paredes quedaron desnudas. Isabel se sentó e invitó a los demás a que hicieran lo mismo. La mesa era demasiado grande, a pesar que todos estaban sentados alrededor de ella todavía sobraba un gran espacio.

Los elfos comenzaron a pararse al costado de cada uno haciendo parecer que cada uno tenía un elfo personalmente para ellos. Cada elfo apareció un carrito de comida y de ella sacaron el plato de entrada. Hermione le agradeció al elfo por la comida y trató de cogerla para ponerla ella misma en la mesa pero al parecer el elfo la esquivo y puso el mismo el plato sin mirarla. Así comenzó la pelea de Hermione con su elfo ya que ella deseaba hacer las cosas por si misma pero el elfo parecía o no quería darse cuenta de eso, tal fue la batalla que casi el plato principal se va al suelo por el forcejeo entre los de devolverlo al carrito de comida, por suerte el elfo lo hizo desaparecer antes que cayera.

Después de la batalla perdida de Hermione ya que no logró poner ni un de sus comidas en la mesa ni pudo devolver ni uno de los platos al carrito, los elfos desparecieron los carritos y se retiraron del lugar, solo Zumy se quedo con ellos después de la cena. Isabel se levanto y les indicó que la siguieran a la sala.

Harry no dejaba de asombrarse de la inmensidad del lugar. La sala era majestuosa, tenía dos esquineros donde había muchos adornos un poco extraños pero lindos, en la parte alta de ellos había dos fotos una era de un anciano y la otra de una joven parecida a Isabel en el cabello y rostro. Encima de la chimenea había un gran retrato de una anciana muy erguida apoyándose en su bastón y mirando levemente hacía arriba, la anciana del retrato se movió para verlos unos segundos y lanzarles una mirada de desprecio a cada uno hasta que se detuvo en Isabel, abrió los ojos más de lo normal notándose muy sorprendida. Isabel también vio el retrato e hizo una mueca que Harry no supo descifrar, movió su varita y el retrato se volteo para sorpresa de la anciana.

Puedo quitar el retrato y poner el suyo – ofreció Zumy

No es necesario – dijo Isabel – puedes retirarte

Zumy hizo una reverencia y se retiró rápidamente. Isabel se sentó en el sofá que estaba al frente de la chimenea e invito a que los demás la imitaran.

La casa sigue igual de hermosa – dijo Charlie

Creí que eras hija de una squib – comentó Hermione

Clara no era squib – aclaró Samara en voz alta

Clara me crió – dijo Isabel viendo a los ojos a Hermione – pero mi pasado no viene al caso, los traje aquí para decirles algunas cosas importantes. Mis antepasados hicieron un buen trabajo en ocultar esta casa para los muggles y las visitas indeseadas por lo tanto no pueden salir solos y menos sin avisar. El umbral de la puerta detiene a todo aquel que tenga la marca tenebrosa por lo tanto no se sorprendan si algún amigo suyo no puede entrar a la casa

Nosotros no somos amigos de mortífagos – dijo Ron algo ofendido

Un mortífago puede tomar la apariencia de uno de sus amigos – prosiguió Isabel – para acercarse a ustedes. Nadie puede ingresar al ala derecho del segundo piso ni a mi despacho, pero si pueden ir al pequeño jardín trasero si lo desean.

Pareciera que estamos en la cárcel – dijo Hermione

Pueden salir – dijo Sirius –pero para su seguridad es mejor que avisen y salgan acompañados

La Orden del Fénix vendrá pasado mañana – recordó Isabel – no deseo que los vean aquí, ni a ti Sirius ya que no confió en todos y no se si hay espías o no.

Y que vamos a hacer aquí – pregunto Molly

Seguir con sus vidas – contesto Isabel – se que va a ser un poco difícil pero los elfos les van a ayudar siempre y cuando no los molesten. Molly tu te encargarás de la comida, Zumy te va a enseñar donde esta la cocina para que puedas dirigir la preparación. También tienen la biblioteca por si desean estudiar o leer algo.

Tu que harás – pregunto Hermione

- Yo voy a estar en mi despacho o viajando así que la casa va a quedar a su cuidado y los elfos los van a obedecer

**Continuará….**

Que pasara en la casa de Isabel con todos encerrados, creo que se parece a la del Gran Hermano si es así entonces se pondrá interesante. Dejen review, please


	12. Reunion y clases privadas

**¿Qué pasaría si la única forma para eliminar al mago más peligroso de la tierra debes matar a una persona inocente?**

**Espero que les este gustando el fanfic y lo sigan leyendo. Aun no lo termino pero ya tengo algunas ideas en la mente para que se vuelva más interesante.**

**Sigan leyendo:**

**LUZ****Y****OSCURIDAD**

Llego el día de la gran reunión de la Orden del Fénix en la casa de Isabel, todos estaban ansiosos por ella. La señora Weasley y su esposo no hablaban de otra cosa, quien vendría y quién no. Fred y George también estaban ansiosos ya que era su segunda reunión como integrantes de la Orden. Harry, Ron y Hermione deseaban ver a alguien conocido para poder preguntarle sobre Hogwarts y las clases, si era verdad que iban a cerrar el colegio. La única que no parecía alegre ni emocionada era Samara ya que con la sola mención de la reunión se retiraba inmediatamente de donde estuviera. Harry trato de preguntarle la razón pero ella no le respondió y le pidió que la excusase.

Hermione con la emoción había olvidado al P.E.D.D.O. lo que fue un gran alivio para sus amigos que no deseaban ningún problema con Isabel ya que les caía bien, en especial su parche a diferencia de su amiga.

Quizás lo perdió en una pelea – dijo Ron a su amigo cuando estaban en la biblioteca – como Ojo-Loco

Lo más probable es que ella ya no puede ver con ese ojo –dijo Hermione – y se puso ese desagradable parche para intimidar un poco más

Yo pienso que es genial – opinó Harry – cuando pierda un ojo también coy a usar un parche como el de ella

Yo prefiero el ojo de Ojo-Loco – dijo Hermione sin despegar sus ojos de su libro – ustedes deberían estar leyendo

¿Para qué? – Dijo Ron – ya no tenemos exámenes que presentar

Pero con el nivel que tenemos no podemos enfrentarnos con – tomo aliento – Vol… de… mort

Harry sonrió al ver que su amiga podía pronunciar el nombre de su enemigo, pero su amigo solo hizo una mueca de desagrado y volvió a su libro.

Quizás se unió a los piratas – volvió Ron con el tema unos minutos después – y perdió el ojo en una clase de iniciación

Quizás luchando por un tesoro – dijo Harry imaginándose barcos Piratas

Los piratas no existen – dijo Hermione – ya se extinguieron

Si existen – la corrigió Ron – vienen en el mar y bajo la protección de la magia antigua

No es cierto – negó su amiga – son leyendas, nadie ha visto un pirata

Yo sí – dijo Samara ingresando a la biblioteca

En donde – preguntaron al unísono los chicos emocionados – tenía pierna de palo

No – respondió Samara sentándose al lado de Ron – nos trajo a Inglaterra

¿Cómo se llamaba? – pregunto Ron

¿Cómo era? – Pregunto Harry imaginando piratas muggles

Samara – dijo Sirius ingresando a la biblioteca – La reunión va a empezar, Izzy no desea que nadie nos vea

- Yo tampoco, me estoy refugiando aquí

Sirius se acercó a la mesa y vio algunos libros abiertos – tienen algún examen pendiente – pregunto divertido

Ron y Harry sonrieron pero Hermione no, ella volvió a su libro. Sirius se sentó al lado de su ahijado y cogió el libro que este tenía cerca.

Hechizos no hablados – leyó – si que la pusiste difícil, Hermione

Samara nos estaba contando sobre los piratas – le dijo su ahijado – es cierto que uno los trajo hasta aquí – le pregunto habiendo recordado que Sirius había llegado con ellas

No hay mucho que decir – dijo Sirius jugando con el libro – aman a su barco más que a todo, no tienen modales, son egocéntricos, traicioneros, ladrones de nacimiento. No se puede confiar en ninguno de ellos

Isabel dijo que los piratas son honorables – le recordó Samara

Yo no creo que existan – dijo Hermione dejando su libro – quizás solo fue un simple barco el que los trajo.

Los piratas si existen – le explico Sirius – lastimosamente aún habitan los mares, porque crees que los magos usamos las escobas o nos tele transportamos

La biblioteca se volvió a abrir y esta vez era Remus quien ingresaba después de cerrarla cuidadosamente.

Por fin los encontré – les dijo sentándose al lado de Hermione, vio los libros abiertos – me alegra que no estén perdiendo el tiempo

Sirius hizo una mueca de desagrado y le devolvió el libro a Harry, quien lo dejo en la mesa.

La verdad, estábamos hablando sobre piratas – le dijo Ron quien no quería dejar la conversación – tu conociste a alguno

Sí – respondió Remus – Padfoot, Prongs y yo conocimos a uno, diría que quizás era el pirata más excéntrico que existe. Izzy dijo que los trajo de vuelta – le dijo a su amigo

Sí, nos trajo – afirmo su amigo medio disgustado – una pérdida de tiempo, hubiese más rápido con aparecernos o usar un transportador

No para Izzy, supongo – dijo Remus

Y les robo algo cuando lo conocieron – le pregunto Ron a su ex profesor

Robar - dijo Remus desconcertado – casi ningún pirata roba, se dedican a la protección del mar y al intercambio de objetos, aunque últimamente he escuchado que algunos se han unido a Voldemort

Entonces, no se puede confiar en ellos – sentenció Hermione

Los piratas son honorables, cuando dan su palabra siempre la cumplen – la corrigió Remus

Pero si solo conociste a uno solo como puedes saber cómo son los demás – dijo Hermione escéptica – teniendo en cuenta que se están uniendo a Vol… demort

- Es lo que se dice, no estoy seguro de eso, además Izzy dice que ellos tienen una clase de códigos que respetar o de lo contrario la diosa del mar se cobraría cada ofensa que cometiesen

No se puede confiar en la palabra de un pirata – dijo Sirius

Remus rió – que a ti no te caía no significa que a los demás también, eres demasiado sobre protector

Un elfo apareció en la biblioteca antes que Sirius pudiera refutar lo que su amigo había dicho.

Desean algo – dijo el elfo inclinándose

Un té – dijo Sirius

Yo también – dijo Remus

Una cerveza de mantequilla – pidió Ron, todos se le quedaron mirando – dijo lo que deseáramos

Yo también deseo una cerveza de mantequilla – dijo Harry

Trae seis cervezas de mantequilla – dijo Sirius, viendo si alguien hacía una objeción. Como no la hubo el elfo desapareció y apareció unos segundos después con las cervezas y las puso al lado de cada uno, luego hizo una reverencia y desapareció

Sabe bien – dijo Ron siendo el primero en probar la cerveza de mantequilla

Deberíamos seguir estudiando – dijo Hermione, dejando en la mesa el libro que estaba leyendo pero sin soltarlo – ya que tenemos dos adultos que podrían ayudarnos con los hechizos no verbales – terminó viendo a Sirius y Remus quienes casi se atoran con sus bebidas

Remus paso el sorbo de su bebida – claro

Sirius dudó un poco – de acuerdo, pero necesitamos ir a la sala de prácticas

No creo que Isabel se moleste si practicamos aquí – dijo Hermione sin querer separarse del libro

No se puede hacer magia en la biblioteca – le explico Sirius – sus antepasados no deseaban que nadie destruyera los libros por casualidad así que los protegieron impidiendo la magia aquí, pero puedes llevar tu libro a la sala de prácticas, nadie te lo va quitar

Hermione recogió los libros y siguió a Sirius y Remus pero al ver que sus amigos no los seguían tuvo que regresar para empujarlos sin soltar sus libros. Al final de la biblioteca estaba la sala de prácticas, era un salón mediano espacioso. Había unos cuantos muñecos flotando en el aire pegados a las paredes, también había sillas y dos mesas en las esquinas de la sala. Cuando todos habían entrado Sirius cerró las puertas

Por donde desean empezar – les dijo Remus remangándose su túnica – quizás con un hechizo simple, que tal expilliarmus. Padfoot, ayúdame con el ejemplo – le dijo a su amigo que se había sentado en un rincón como si fuera un espectador

Sirius se levanto no muy tentado con la idea

- trata de desarmarme

Sirius saco su varita, pero antes que pudiera pronunciar la palabra, su varita ya había dejado su mano

No estaba concentrado, Moony – le reclamó a su amigo – otra vez, pido la revancha

Solo es un ejemplo – le dijo Remus divertido – los hechizos no verbales son más rápido y toman a tu enemigo por sorpresa – le explicó a Harry y sus amigos

Ya estoy listo – le volvió a decir Sirius – intentemos de nuevo

Era un ejemplo – le volvió a recalcar, pero su amigo ya estaba en posición – de acuerdo

Pero esta vez la varita de Remus fue la que dejo la mano de su dueño – tienes razón, Moony, había olvidado lo rápido que son los hechizos no verbales – dijo devolviéndole la varita a su amigo

Remus solo subió la vista y se dirigió a Harry y sus amigos – practiquen entre ustedes desarmándose

Mejor practiquen con los muñecos – dijo Sirius y con un movimiento de varita bajo cuatro y los puso enfrente de cada uno de los chicos

Harry y Ron se miraron y luego observaron a sus contrincantes. Harry supuso que sería más fácil desarmar a un muñeco que a Hermione. Así que también se remango las mangas y pensó con todas sus fuerzas en el hechizo y apunto al muñeco, pero la varita del muñeco no se movió, mientras que la Hermione y Samara sí.

Muy bien hecho – les dijo Remus a las chicas

Harry movió la varita – observó Sirius – y Ron también – dijo viendo la mueca del amigo de su ahijado

Remus volvió sus ojos al techo y suspiró – Ayuda Harry y yo ayudaré a Ron

Sirius fue donde Harry y comenzó a enseñarle mientras Remus hacía lo mismo con Ron. Samara y Hermione al ver que la "clase" no iba a avanzar se pusieron a un costado a conversar

Eres muy buena con los hechizos no verbales – la felicitó Hermione

- Tú también

- A que colegio fuiste

A Drumstrang – Hermione se sorprendió – pero solo los tres primeros años, luego seguí mi educación en casa

- ¿Conociste a Víctor Krum?

- Es difícil no conocerlo, estuvimos en el mismo equipo de quidditch mi último año

- ¿Por qué dejaste la escuela?

Samara dudo al contestar – problemas de salud, Harry y Ron lo lograron – dijo viendo a los chicos y aplaudiendo se acerco a ellos a felicitarlos, Hermione la siguió

Parece que solo necesitaban un poco de práctica – les dijo Remus

Igual que Prongs, Harry – lo alabó Sirius – cuando en verdad lo quieres lo haces

Harry le sonrió a su padrino

Necesitan practicar más para que no tengan problemas – les sugirió Remus – pero estoy seguro que ya paso lo más difícil.

Al cabo de un par de horas, Harry y Ron ya podían desarmar a sus enemigos sin pronunciar palabra alguna, recibiendo felicitaciones de todos. Remus y Sirius siguieron con los demás hechizos.

Cuando les pedí que se escondieran, no tenían que hacerlo de mí también – dijo Isabel apoyada en el marco de la puerta – Remus, te están buscando, debiste avisar que dejarías la reunión

Dijiste lo mismo que la última vez – se disculpó Remus – sabes que cuentas con mi apoyo

Bien – le sonrió su amiga – ya pueden dejar su pequeña fiesta – les dijo al ver que los bocaditos que los elfos habían traído una hora antes – hay algunos que desean saludarlos

Harry y Ron salieron rápidamente seguidos de Sirius y Remus, Hermione cogió un libro de la mesa y salió ultima dejando a Samara sola con su tía, pero al escuchar la pregunta que su amiga le hiciera Isabel hizo que redujera la velocidad.

- ¿Qué les dijiste de mí?

Nada – respondió Isabel – aún nada. Si no te apresuras, Hagrid se irá – le dijo a Hermione cuando noto que aun no salía de la biblioteca

Hermione le sonrió y salió apresurada para alcanzar a sus amigos. Cuando salió encontró a sus amigos con Tonks

No me agrada mucho la idea de ella – decía Tonks a los chicos sobre lo que se había decidido en la reunión – un ataque directo a Voldemort es muy riesgoso

No hay que darle chance para que nos ataque – dijo Sirius

- Pero exponernos de tal forma, la Orden caería uno por uno

McGonagall apareció detrás de ella junto con Hagrid, ellos también venían conversando

Yo estaré gustoso de ayudarla – le decía Hagrid a la profesora

De eso estoy segura – la profesora trataba de persuadirlo – pero no me parece una buena idea que vayas por más que tengas a tu hermano

A dónde vas a ir con tu hermano –le pregunto Hermione a Hagrid preocupada

Isabel desea que Hagrid se reúna otra vez con los gigantes – le informó Tonks a todos – yo estoy de acuerdo con la profesora, es muy peligroso para Hagrid ir, mas ahora que los gigantes se han unido a Voldemort

No todos – la corrigió Sirius – Clara encontró que hay pequeñas tribus que aún no se han unido a él

Pero es cuestión de tiempo – dijo Tonks

De igual forma iré – dijo terco Hagrid – confío plenamente en lo Isabel me dijo

Sé que su apellido es influente – dijo la profesora dudosa – pero no creo que llegue al punto de convencer a los gigantes

- Si ella dice que hay una gran probabilidad, entonces la hay

Y Quién la hizo la jefa – reclamó Tonks – creí que Usted, profesora, iba a ser la cabeza de la Orden después de la desaparición de Dumbledore

Isabel no es la jefa – defendió Sirius a su amiga – solo tiene un plan que va a funcionar

No confío mucho en alguien que se hace pasar por muerta por más de 17 años y luego aparece como sin nada – dijo Tonks molesta – ella está ocultando algo y nos quiere decir todo, como puede pedir confianza si no confía en nosotros

Izzy tiene sus razones – dijo Remus – ella siempre actúa con reservas

No la defiendas – le gritó Tonks – deberías apoyarme

Bueno,… es… - se disculpó Remus

Vaya, aún nada sale mal y ya están criticando – dijo Isabel detrás de ellos, estaba junto con Samara – y yo les tenía más confianza a ustedes – Hagrid quiso hablar pero Isabel lo detuvo – no digan nada, entiendo que tienen que dudar de mí, pero no creí hasta que punto llegarían. Creo que me iré con el corazón destrozado – se dio media vuelta

No dramatices – le dijo Sirius – solo nos estaban contando que locuras habías dicho en la reunión

Me hubieses preguntado a mí, Kenickie, después de todo yo fui la que hablo – Samara trató de irse pero Isabel lo detuvo – esto te interesa

No por el momento – se soltó de su tía y se marchó

Cuál es tu apellido con tanta influencia – le pregunto Hermione

Easter – le respondió Isabel – creí haberme presentado correctamente

Un apellido de squib no tiene influencia – dijo sin creerle – menos con los gigantes

Te sorprendería saber cuánta influencia tiene el apellido Easter – la contradijo – ya es tarde y ustedes deberían ir a dormir, mientras yo hablo con los incrédulos

Pero si mañana no tenemos nada que hacer – reclamó Ron

Profesora McGonagall – pregunto Hermione – que va a pasar con Hogwarts

Por el momento el colegio ha sido cerrado – les informó – debido a lo sucedido, por lo que el Ministerio ha decidido cerrarlo temporalmente

Es injusto – exclamó Harry

- Bueno, Potter, la mayoría de familias están escapando del país y otras no desean que sus hijos vayan a una escuela que no es segura, así que creo que es una de las pocas decisiones sabias que el ministro ha tomado

Ahora, vayan a dormir – les dijo Isabel – aunque no tengas clases estoy segura que tienen mucho que practicar

Yo los acompaño, chicos – se ofreció Hagrid

Hermione, Ron y Harry se fueron de mala gana casi arrastrados por Hagrid. Cuando ya estaban en las escaleras, Hermione rompió el silencio

Hagrid, no creo que sea buena idea que vayas a encontrarte con los gigantes – le dijo a su amigo preocupada – va ser muy peligroso

Confío plenamente en Isabel – trató de tranquilizarla – si ella dice que su apellido me va proteger a mí y a mi hermano, entonces yo le creo

- Un apellido de squib no protege a nadie

Isabel no es squib – dijo sin entender

Clara Easter lo era – dijo Ron – el apellido Easter no es conocido en el mundo mágico

Isabel no es una Easter – dijo riendo Hagrid – ella es…

No deberían estar interrumpir el tráfico en la escalera – le dijo Sirius desde el primer escalón – Hagrid, Izzy desea hablarte

Hagrid se despidió de los chicos con un fuerte abrazo que casi les corta la respiración y bajo rápidamente las escaleras

Chicos, duerman bien – les dijo Sirius dejándolos en la escalera

No me agrada todo esto – dijo Hermione cuando estaban solos

Qué – pregunto Ron sin entender

- Isabel nos está mintiendo en muchas cosas

- No tienes pruebas

- Su apellido no es Easter

Ella nos dijo que Clara solo la cuidó – le recordó Harry

- Aún así oculta demasiado, no creo que sea un problema decirnos su verdadero apellido, además – comenzó a abrir el libro que había sacado de la biblioteca – este libro es muy extraño

Un libro es extraño – dijo Ron divertido – para ti

Hermione no le hizo caso a su comentario y les enseño el libro – miren lo que tiene escrito

No entiendo – dijo Ron al tratar de leer el contenido

Yo tampoco – dijo Harry a pesar que el idioma le parecía conocido pero no sabía de dónde – creo que son garabatos –dijo cerrando el libro y sin darle importancia se lo devolvió a su amiga

Este libro oculta algo – les dijo Hermione al ver que sus amigos no entendían el descubrimiento del libro – yo voy a averiguar que es

No seas paranoica – le dijo Ron – ese libro fue escrito por alguien que tenía muy mala letra. Pregúntale a Isabel

No – respondió contundentemente su amiga – ella y Samara ocultan algo y sé que es importante

Samara es simpática – opinó Harry

Con ese casco – dijo Hermione molesta – me parece extraño, además ella no terminó sus estudios, solo estuvo tres años en Drumstrang

Debió tener sus razones – la defendió Ron – yo creo que sospechas de ellas por el pedo

No es cierto – dijo ofendida – dudo de cualquiera que no nos dice su verdadero nombre, voy averiguar qué es lo que ella nos está ocultando

Hermione se fue molesta a su habitación dejando a sus amigos confundidos en las escaleras y escuchando el portazo de su puerta.

Siempre se molesta por los elfos – dijo Ron sin darle importancia – debería dejarlo, por lo menos ya nos molestara con el pedo

P.E.D.D.O. – dijo Harry para sí mismo y subió las escaleras junto con su amigo a sus cuartos y pensando en el libro que Hermione le había enseñado, sería verdad que solo eran garabatos.

**Continuará….**

**La Orden se reunió, pero parece que no todos están de acuerdo con Isabel, que piensan ustedes. ¿****Qué**** libro habrá encontrado Hermione?, serán solo garabatos. Todo esto y mucho más en el próximo capítulo. Dejen review por fa, o de lo contrario pensare que no les gusta y me pondré muy TT**


	13. decisiones

**¿Qué pasaría si la única forma para eliminar al mago más peligroso de la tierra debes matar a una persona inocente?**

**Espero que les este gustando el fanfic y lo sigan leyendo. Aun no lo termino pero ya tengo algunas ideas en la mente para que se vuelva más interesante.**

**Sigan leyendo:**

**LUZ****Y****OSCURIDAD**

Los primeros rayos de sol ingresaban al cuarto de Harry. El elfo debió de haber corrido las cortinas, pensó. Ya había pasado un mes desde la mudanza, los primeros días parecía que nadie se iba a acostumbrar pero al cabo de unas semanas ya todos tenían su rutina hecha. El Sr. Weasley salía muy temprano para ir a su trabajo, caminaba dos cuadras antes de poder desaparecer y regresaba cansado muy tarde y ahí veces no comía. Los gemelos Weasley también salían a revisar sus negocios y no regresaban en días, su madre les obligó a llevarse a un elfo para que le avisara que días no iban a regresar y así ella no se preocupase. La señora Weasley se había echo cargo de la cocina y lo que iban a comer, así que se la pasaba el mayor tiempo en la cocina con los elfos aunque ella no era la que cocinaba, era la que dirigía y hasta decía que los elfos le estaban enseñando a preparar algunos platillos nuevos. Hermione pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo en la biblioteca donde ningún elfo le ofrecía ayuda para alcanzarle los libros, Harry, Ron y Samara intentaron acompañar a Hermione en sus encerradas pero no sabía que era lo que buscaba así que se aburrían rápidamente, a excepción de Samara quien también parecía que era una ratona de biblioteca ya que leía diferentes libros, aunque también se daba tiempo para pasear con Ron y Harry investigando la casa y el jardín que no tenía nada de pequeño sino todo lo contrario. La única que no parecía disfrutar de la estancia en la casa era Ginny que cada día se encerraba más en su cuarto y solo se le veía a las horas de la comida. Harry intentó hablar con ella sobre su relación pero ella no le abrió la puerta y parecía como si no estuviera ya que ni siquiera le contestaba. Sirius se la pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo con Isabel en el despacho de ella o con Harry cuando ella salía de viaje, muy pocas veces viajaba con ella.

Después de la visita de la Orden, Isabel no les pidió que se siguieran escondiendo a pesar que algunos seguían frecuentando la casa como la profesora McGonagall, Mundungus, Tonks, Remus, Ojo Loco (quien le sugirió a Harry que estuviera en Alerta Permanente y le explicó como debía guardar su varita sin hacerse daño a sí mismo), también volvieron a ver a Hagrid quien cada vez que los veía los abrazaba con demasiada fuerza; había algunos magos que Harry no conocía y por su aspecto parecían extranjeros pero al parecer eran de la confianza de Isabel ya que regresaban muy seguido y solo cuando ella estaba.

Harry estaba en su cuarto viendo el techo, ya habían pasado casi dos meses. Desde la boda de Bill no había pasado nada extraordinario y no había pensado en los Horcuxes cuando estaba con Sirius o con sus amigos, pero cada vez que llegaba la noche soñaba con ellos y siempre se levantaba preguntándose donde podrían estar escondidos, cada noche repasaba su mente buscando en cada encuentro que tuvo con Dumbledore en el curso pasado para que le de una pista de los Horcuxes algún indicio de donde podría buscar, pero como podría encontrarlos si el mismo Dumbledore murió sin saber donde estaban el resto de la alma de Voldemort.

Hace dos noches Harry lo había decidido, cogería solo lo que iba a usar y lo metería en una maleta ya que sería muy difícil comenzar un viaje con un baúl detrás de uno y se marcharía la próxima semana, iría donde todo comenzó para él: El Valle de Cedric, deseaba conocer la tumba de sus padres y luego iría a buscar los horcuxes. No podía quedarse con los brazos cruzados mientras el Profeta hablaba de muerte y desapariciones que indicaban que los mortífagos tenían algo que ver. La marca tenebrosa aparecía más a menudo en especial en casa de muggles o de "sangres sucias". También había decidido irse sin avisar a nadie, no deseaba que Hermione ni Ron lo siguieran, era demasiado peligroso como para poner sus vidas en peligro. Debían quedarse con Sirius e Isabel ellos podrían cuidarlos. Como iba a extrañar pasar tiempo con Sirius, ya se había acostumbrado a las clases que él y Remus le daban cuando tenían un tiempo libre, también iba a extrañar los consejos y los relatos sobres sus padres.

El elfo tocó la puerta antes de entrar.

La cena esta servida – se retiro con una reverencia

Harry le agradeció y se levanto de su cama con dirección al comedor. Estaba metido en sus pensamientos cuando escucho la voz de Hermione llamándolo antes que baje las escaleras.

Que sucede – le pregunto a su amiga

Acabo de descubrir como llegar a la cocina – le dijo su amiga emocionada – después de la cena podemos ir

A Harry no le gustaba mucho la idea de importunar a los elfos pero Hermione estaba emocionada así que no pudo decirle que no – hay que avisarle a Ron

Claro – parecía un poco decepcionada – después de la cena

Lo que paso después fue algo muy rápido, alguien grito en el pasillo: ¡Cuidado!, y una ráfaga de viento en forma de una cuchilla vino del ala derecho hacia ellos. Harry cogió instintivamente a Hermione y la atrajo a él para que nada le pase. La extraña ráfaga paso rápidamente por su lado sin lastimarlos. Harry vio el rostro de Hermione apoyado en su pecho, ella lo estaba abrazando y el a ella, noto que el rostro de ella estaba muy cerca del suyo y que estaba un poco sonrojada. El corazón de Harry comenzó a latir muy rápido y alejó a Hermione de él para que no escuchara sus latidos.

Te encuentras bien – le pregunto, por alguna razón las escaleras captaban su atención

Sí – Hermione le agradeció – gracias por salvarme la vida

- Para que están los amigos

Hermione no le respondió y bajo rápidamente con dirección al comedor. Harry no deseaba ir detrás de ella ya que noto que súbitamente hacía más calor que antes, pero tenía que ir a cenar. Cuando se disponía a bajar, Samara lo alcanzó

No te sucedió nada ¿verdad? – le dijo preocupada

- No, pero sabes que fue eso

- Un mal hechizo, pronuncie unas palabras mal, no soy buena haciendo hechizos sin varita

Puedes hacer magia sin varita – pregunto Harry sorprendido

- Isabel me estaba enseñando en su tiempo libre, pero por ahora estoy practicando por mi cuenta

- Podrías enseñarme

No te han enseñado en Hogwarts – Harry negó – mejor pídele a Isabel yo todavía no puedo controlarlo bien

Harry le sonrió y bajaron juntos al comedor. Milagrosamente, todos estaban ahí, hasta Fred y George quienes venían pocas veces ya que generalmente se encontraban en el callejón Diagon atendiendo su negocio.

El ritual de todos los días empezó, los elfos se pararon cerca de su amo temporal y aparecieron un carrito de comida, cada elfo esperaba a que su amo termine para servirle el siguiente platillo. Hasta Hermione parecía acostumbrada ya que ya no peleaba con su elfo como los primeros días.

Cuando finalizó la cena, Harry trato de ir donde Hermione y Ron pero fue detenido por Isabel

Necesito hablarte – le dijo muy seria – vamos a mi despacho

Harry dejo a sus amigos un poco preocupados y siguió a Isabel hasta su despacho. Cuando entro se quedó asombrado, era más grande de lo que parecía. Había dos libreros pegados en las paredes y entre ellos estaba el escritorio. Cerca de la puerta había un extraño mapa donde varias flechitas volaban encima de el señalando algo, pero Isabel no le dejo acercarse al mapa y lo guió hacía el escritorio y le invito a sentarse.

Tienes algo que decirme – le dijo a Harry

Harry no entendió, pero luego creyó que le hablaba de la idea de Hermione de visitar la cocina para levantar a los elfos, no era algo que el deseaba hacer, pero aun así no iba a delatar a su amiga

Tranquilízate, Harry – le dijo sonriéndole – te estoy hablando de tu decisión de irte

¿Cómo lo supiste? – pregunto sorprendido

- Bajaste pensando en eso y en lo que hizo Samara

- Puedes leer la mente

Indagar en ella – le corrigió, Harry parecía molesto – lo siento, pero bajaste muy preocupado aunque no es una razón

Tengo que hacer algo pendiente – le dio sin verla

- Y donde piensas buscar los demás horcuxes

- también lo…

Dumbledore me pidió ayuda – le explico antes que sacara conclusiones equivocadas – el año pasado vino a mí y a Clara buscando mayor información sobre los horcuxes ya que tenía una teoría, yo investigue el diario que él trajo y llegamos a la conclusión que era un horcuxe, en ese momento le ofrecí mi ayuda

- En que

- En la localización de los horcuxes, yo buscaría diferentes lugares que tuvieran conexión con Voldemort y luego le enviaba los posibles lugares donde un horcuxes pudiera estar escondido.

Alguien se había llevado el horcuxe antes que nosotros llegáramos – le dijo Harry – Dumbledore se debilitó por nada

Lastimosamente ni Dumbledore ni yo lo sabíamos – dijo tristemente – cuando supe de su muerte no lo pude creer, pero aun así continué con mis investigaciones. Sabes, Harry, el deseaba que tu siguieras buscando los horcuxes si a él le pasaba algo y veo que tu también lo deseas así que yo te ayudaré pero no deseo que vayas solo, sé donde están los demás horcuxes pero no se que peligros lo cuidan – se acercó a Harry – desearía que Sirius te acompañe

Y por qué no los dos - le pregunto

- Si voy Voldemort sospechará, necesito crear una distracción mientras tú estas en esta empresa

- Sirius lo sabe

- Aún no se lo he dicho, pero si tu deseas se lo puedo contar

Antes que Harry respondiese, Sirius y Remus ingresaron con una edición reciente de El Profeta en la mano. Lo pusieron en el escritorio para que Isabel lo leyera. Harry también se acercó, deseaba saber que era tan importante para interrumpir la conversación.

_ATAQUE A LOS LONGBOTTOM_

_A las 13 horas de hoy la residencia de los Longbottom fue derribada por un gigante acompañado por cinco mortífagos y dos dementores, según fuentes confiables._

"_Al parecer buscaban algo", declaró un residente de la casa antes de ser llevado a San Mungo por sus graves heridas._

_El joven Neville Longbottom y a su abuela, Augusta Neville, han sido los únicos desaparecidos, los Aurores encargados de la operación aún siguen levantando los escombros con la esperanza de encontrar sus cuerpos ya que si fueron capturados por los mortífagos se espera lo peor, conociendo sus métodos de tortura y los resultados._

_El Ministro informó que hará todo lo posible para salvar al muchacho y su abuela de ese destino. También dejo claro que a todo aquel que se declare seguidor del que no debe ser nombrado se le dará la pena máxima._

Isabel cogió su capa inmediatamente después de terminar de leer El Profeta – saldré inmediatamente

Yo también voy – dijo Harry – Neville es mi amigo

No, necesito que te quedes aquí y piense en lo que te dije – lo convenció Isabel – no te preocupes tu amigo va a estar bien. Prométeme que no harás nada tonto hasta que yo vuelva – Harry asintió – toma uno es para Hermione – le entrego dos libros y salió rápidamente de su despacho seguida de Zumy quien había aparecido en la puerta

Hermione ingreso ya que ella estaba en la puerta del despacho esperando a que Harry saliera

Que sucede – le pregunto

- Atacaron a Neville y su familia

No fue culpa tuya – le dijo su padrino adivinando lo que Harry pensaba – el ataque debió ser por pura diversión

Es hora de que descansen – les dijo Remus – Isabel, te dijo que no te preocuparas, ella sabrá como encontrarlos

Harry y Hermione salieron del despacho dejando a los dos hombres hablando

Mejor dejamos la excursión para otro día – le sugirió Hermione

- No, Vamos a la cocina hay que avisarle a Ron

Se fue a la biblioteca con Samara – le dijo su amiga – al ver que no salías decidió acompañarla a estudiar – sonrió – con lo que me costaba llevarlo a la biblioteca de la escuela

Te molesta – acaso el estaba molesto

No –respondió inmediatamente a Harry – solo que creo que esta enamorado de ella

Harry se quedo pensando pero no por mucho tiempo ya que Hermione se detuvo en una pintura con un paisaje de montañas en el cual había un hombrecito pastando su rebaño cerca de una cabaña.

¿Qué buscan citadinos? – les pregunto al verlos delante de él

La cocina, por favor – le pidió Hermione

Los elfos están descansando – les dijo el hombrecito – nadie puede entrar a estas horas

Te puedo dar dos manzanas si me haces ese favor – lo persuadió Hermione

El hombrecito lo pensó unos minutos y desapareció de su pintura, para luego regresar.

**Continuará….**

**¿Los dejará entrar?, que sucederá en la cocina, será igual la respuesta de los elfos a la de los de Hogwarts. Dejen review, please**


	14. Visitas nocturnas y un ultimatum

**¿Qué pasaría si la única forma para eliminar al mago más peligroso de la tierra debes matar a una persona inocente?**

**Espero que les este gustando el fanfic y lo sigan leyendo. Aun no lo termino pero ya tengo algunas ideas en la mente para que se vuelva más interesante.**

**Sigan leyendo:**

**LUZ****Y****OSCURIDAD**

Harry se quedo pensando pero no por mucho tiempo ya que Hermione se detuvo en una pintura con un paisaje de montañas en el cual había un hombrecito pastando su rebaño cerca de una cabaña.

¿Qué buscan citadinos? – les pregunto al verlos delante de él

La cocina, por favor – le pidió Hermione

Los elfos están descansando – les dijo el hombrecito – nadie puede entrar a estas horas

Te puedo dar dos manzanas si me haces ese favor – lo persuadió Hermione

El hombrecito lo pensó unos minutos y desapareció de su pintura, para luego regresar.

De acuerdo – dijo – tienen suerte que Zumy no se encuentre en la cocina en este momento ya que solo tres personas están autorizadas a ingresar

¿Tres? – Pregunto Harry - ¿Quiénes?

- El joven Sirius, el ama Isabel y Molly Weasley

Hermione hizo aparecer una manzana en la pintura y el hombrecito la cogió inmediatamente – y la otra

- Cuando salgamos

La pintura se abrió descubriendo un pasaje oscuro y angosto como un túnel con escaleras descendentes. Todo el pasaje estaba lleno de pinturas similares a los de la entrada pero solo tenían animales comiendo.

Yo les guiaré – dijo

Comenzaron el descenso, había veces que el hombrecito se adelantaba para alumbrar el camino, dejándolos de vez en cuando solos

¿Cómo supiste del pasaje? – le pregunto Harry a Hermione

Fred me lo dijo – le respondió – me debía un favor y se lo cobré – le sonrió

Harry se sorprendió de que su amiga pudiera chantajear a alguien y sonreírle mientras se lo confesaba. El hombrecito regreso rápidamente y los detuvo con una señal ya que se estaban acercando a una puerta.

No les he avisado a los elfos de su llegada – les advirtió – así no esperen que les den comida ni que los reciban con los brazos abiertos, estos no son como los elfos de su colegio

No venimos por comida –le dijo Hermione – venimos a hablarle. . .

Hermione no terminó la frase ya que el hombrecito abrió la puerta sin prestarle atención. Harry y ella se sorprendieron al ver la cocina llena de elfos recostados y sentados en el suelo y en las mesas, comiendo, bebiendo y conversando amenamente, hasta Harry estaba seguro que estaba escuchando un poco de música al parecer algún elfo sabía tocar muy bien la trompeta.

Ya casi son las once – les explicó su guía – así que están en su tiempo libre, por así decirlo

Creí que los elfos no tenían vacaciones – dijo Hermione viendo como algunos elfos bailaban sobre una mesa con unas pequeñas botellas de cerveza de mantequilla en sus manos

Claro que no tienen vacaciones – les dijo el hombrecito - se aburrirían si las tuvieran, los elfos son criaturas para servir, si toman vacaciones mueren del aburrimiento. Una vez escuche que un mago les dio vacaciones a sus elfos y estos al cabo de dos semanas de no hacer nada se suicidaron

Y ahora que – le pregunto Harry a su amiga, si su guía tenía razón entonces no tenían razón para estar ahí

Tonterías – exclamó Hermione

Elfos, tienen visitas – gritó el hombrecito

Al instante la música dejó de sonar y los elfos dejaron de bailar y comer, todos rápidamente se acercaron hacía la puerta. Estaban asustados y sorprendidos a la vez, los comenzaron a rodear y el más viejo se paró cerca de ellos.

Tonto guardián, sabes lo que nos pasara a todos si saben que estos niños están aquí – le reclamó el mas viejo – en especial a ti por dejarlos entrar. Sabes lo que te pasaría

La niña me amenazó – se defendió el guardián

Te compró querrás decir – gruñó el anciano – ve a cuidar que no entre o estaremos en problemas

Isabel acaba de salir – Hermione trató de calmarlo

¿Quién? – dijo el anciano

El nuevo nombre de la ama – le susurró un elfo detrás de él

La ama no nos preocupa – le dijo el anciano con extrema amabilidad – Zumy es la que se encarga de nosotros si cometemos alguna tontería

Y que dice Isabel al respecto – preguntó Harry

La ama no tiene que preocuparse de nosotros, nosotros no somos tan importantes para que la ama se ocupe de nuestras equivocaciones – respondió otro elfo – Zumy es la que se encarga de todos nosotros

Ahora váyanse, amitos, o ustedes también estarán en problemas – les dijo el anciano

Pero quiero hablarles de eso justamente – comenzó Hermione – si ustedes fueran libres no tendrían porque temerle a Zumy ni a Isabel, si ustedes fueran libres podrían recibir las visitas que ustedes deseen hasta recibir un sueldo para que se compren lo que quieran y no tengan que usar esas ropas desgastadas. Y sobre todo nadie los sometería como lo están ahora, ustedes podrían decidir con que mago desean trabajar, y hasta irse si este los trata mal – Harry noto que los elfos estaban intercambiando miradas y también estaban comenzando a mirarlos de diferente forma – Podrían exigir derechos y hasta que les den vacaciones si están enfermos para que se recuperen

Libres – dijo ofendido el anciano – solo los elfos sin orgullo, los que no han cumplido su deber como debe ser, los que traicionan la confianza de sus amos, los que caen lo más bajo posible son libres. Usted señorita esta pidiéndonos que nos rebajemos a ese nivel, que toquemos puertas y ser tratados como lacra, un elfo que toca la puerta de un mago por trabajo es mal visto por nosotros, significa que ese elfo no es digno de ser un buen confidente ni un buen sirviente. Nosotros no nos rebajaremos como ese Dobby lo hizo, nosotros tenemos orgullo. Un elfo debe trabajar en la casa que sus antepasados lo hicieron y solo puede cambiar de amo solo cuando el anterior a muerto nada más – el anciano había terminado erguido y apoyándose en su bastón

Pero no les dan atención médica ni menos jubilación – explicó Hermione – es un abuso dejar que un anciano como usted trabaje

Los elfos bufaron, parecían molestos como si la sola mención de los derechos los insultara

Yo seguiré trabajando hasta que me muera – grito ofendido el anciano – no necesitamos mas medicina que la que nosotros preparamos, no necesitamos jubilación porque sería como matarnos, las vacaciones nos matan. Solo nuestros descendientes pueden suplirnos cuando ya no podamos movernos. El dinero carece de importancia para nosotros que solo nos importa cuidar a nuestros amos. – El elfo anciano se les acerco – Les agradecería que se fueran inmediatamente y que no vuelvan a bajar a la cocina que tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer – les dijo duramente – Phen, acompáñalos hacía la salida rápido

Un elfo joven se acercó rápidamente hacia ellos y los guió casi a empujones de los demás a la salida y el ingreso al túnel, cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos ni bien salieron. Hermione quiso decir algo antes que cerraran la puerta pero los elfos domésticos no la dejaron y Harry la jaló por el brazo antes que los elfos se volvieran más violentos y siguieron a Phen por las escaleras espirales, por suerte el camino seguía iluminado así no tuvieron que ir tanteando. Phen no les dirigía la palabra e iba delante de ellos, al parecer para asegurarse que ellos salían por completo de la cocina.

Cuando estaban llegando a la entrada, Phen les comenzó a hablar

- Hace tiempo una amiga de la ama también vino con esas ideas locas, Zumy se molestó tanto que se negó a que algún elfo de la casa la atienda, menos que se acerque a la cocina, lo peor fue que también contagió a la ama pero por suerte su abuela y Zumy la hicieron entrar en razón

¿Quién era la chica? – pregunto Hermione

- Una tal Rossell, nunca más volvió

Podría investigarla – se dijo a sí misma Hermione – Estudiaba con Isabel

- No lo creo, era mucho mayor que la ama, aunque todos sus amigos de la ama son mayores que ella, esta lo era más creo que tres años

Mayores – dijo Harry sin comprender – Sirius y Lupin son de su edad

No, ellos son un año mayor que la ama – Phen siguió – hasta su mejor amiga, una tal Evans. Cuando la gran ama lo supo se enfureció y le pidió a la ama que rompiera relaciones con la sangre sucia, pero la ama se negó y fue clara con su abuela, le dijo que ella regresaría solo si ella no se metiese en su vida, pero la gran ama deseaba más y le pidió tres años de su vida.

Como que tres años – preguntó Hermione interesada

La gran ama iba a controlar tres años de su nieta – explico Phen – la ama al principio no acepto, pero luego regreso a la casa y le dijo a la ama…

Phen se detuvo de improvisto en la escalera, haciendo que Hermione y Harry también se detuvieran. Phen había visto a Zumy parada a cuatro escalones de la salida

Sigues siendo un boca floja, Phen – le regaño Zumy – si sigues a si serás puesto en la misma lista que Kreacher, en la lista de los traidores.

Conocen a Kreacher – preguntó Harry

Todos los elfos saben que ese nombre significa traición – dijo Zumy – Phen, regresa a la cocina, voy a hablar con todos ustedes

Phen bajo asustado las escaleras y a mitad de ellas desapareció

No fue su culpa nosotros bajamos sin avisar – dijo Hermione

Entonces tendré que hablar con el guardián – dijo Zumy y se dio media vuelta dirigiéndose hacia la salida

Harry y Hermione la siguieron rápidamente

Nosotros lo amenazamos para que nos dejara entrar – dijo Harry y Zumy le sonrió pero la sonrisa de la elfa lo asusto un poco

Magos cuidados por muggles – dijo Zumy – no saben la importancia de los elfos, sin nosotros ustedes no tendrían estatus. La ama me pidió que sea tolerante con ustedes, como si lo merecían, vienen con ideas tontas a alborotarnos en nuestro momento de descanso por mi les daría un buen castigo pero la ama siempre bondadosa se molestaría con la pobre Zumy por desacatarla así que tienen suerte.

La pintura se movió y los tres salieron, Zumy le hizo una señal al guardián y este puso una expresión de terror mientras seguía a la elfa. La pintura se cerró tras ellos. Hermione hizo aparecer cinco manzanas en la pintura en modo de disculpas y se alejo de ahí con Harry hacia sus habitaciones.

Cual será el verdadero nombre de Isabel - dijo Hermione cuando habían llegado a las escaleras

No lo creo importante – dijo Harry –de repente se lo cambio para protegerse de Voldemort

Puede ser, pero todos creían que ella estaba muerta y si es un mortífago disfrazado – dijo – además esta casa no parece de una hija de squib, ellos generalmente viven como muggles, en cambio esta casa parece de un sangre limpia.

Phen dijo que su abuela no la quería ver con sangres sucias – le recordó – no creo que sea un mortífago disfrazado, revivió a Sirius

- Pero aún no nos ha dicho como lo hizo, Harry, es imposible revivir a un muerto sin usar magia negra que estoy segura que solo un mortífago o el mismo Vol… demort lo sabría. Mañana investigaré todo esto y pondré en orden lo que nos ha dicho el elfo. ¿Dónde podré encontrarlo?

No piensas ir a la cocina otra vez – dijo Harry pensando que Zumy no sería tan indulgente la segunda vez

Negó con la cabeza, para alivio de Harry – Voy a ir a la biblioteca

Puedo acompañarte – le dijo a su amiga, quería probarle que Sirius no había sido regresado por ordenes de Voldemort, o por lo menos no quería pensar en eso

Hermione lo abrazó inmediatamente pero luego se dio cuenta y lo soltó rápidamente viendo hacia otro lado – lo siento

Estas bien – le pregunto, Harry agradeció que viera a otro lado ya que el se había sonrojado levemente

- Sí buenas noches

Espera – le dijo Harry, Hermione lo vio a los ojos y él no sabía porque la había detenido hasta que se acordó de los libros – Isabel me pidió que te diera un libro – saco los dos – pero no me especificó cual

Hermione los cogió y leyó el título de cada uno: "Oclumencia básica" y el otro era "Elfos domésticos y su naturaleza" – supongo que este es para mí – le dijo devolviéndole el primero.

Le dio un beso en la mejilla a Harry y subió rápidamente a su cuarto. Harry se quedó parado apoyándose en la baranda viendo como ella subía. Después de unos minutos se dio cuenta que el también debía ir a dormir así que subió rápidamente. Cuando estaba por abrir la puerta de su cuarto escucho que una puerta se cerraba lo cual le pareció un poco extraño ya que pensó que todos estaban durmiendo y no podía ser Hermione ya que el ya había escuchado la puerta del cuarto de ella cerrarse cuando él había terminado de subir las escaleras. Harry vio el pasillo por si descubría de qué puerta había provenido el sonido, pero luego de unos minutos no se escuchó nada, Harry ingresó a su habitación con la única seguridad de que la puerta era del lado de las chicas.

Al día siguiente, Harry se había despertado pensando en Neville y su familia por todo lo que ellos habían pasado, pareciera que Voldemort se le había prendido a esa familia a pesar que lo buscaba a él. Deseaba que Isabel regresara ya para poder saber cómo estaba Neville y su abuela. Sabía que no se iba perdonar si algo le pasaba a su amigo, el estaba bien escondido mientras que los demás tenían que correr peligros. Quizás si buscara los horcuxes pero también debía esperar el regreso de Isabel para comenzar a buscarlos. Por ahora solo le quedaba esperar.

Harry se levantó de su cama y salió de su cuarto, no tenía ánimos de esperar a que algún elfo le avisara del desayuno así que decidió adelantarse. No caminó mucho ya que en la escalera estaba Ginny, también se había levantado temprano. Ella lo vio y lo invito a sentarse a su lado. Harry no rehusó la invitación.

Me alegro que hayas salido de tu habitación antes que todos – le dijo apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Harry – sigues pensando como hace unos meses

No deseo que te hagan daño, Ginny – le explicó – nunca me perdonaría si algo te pasara

- Todos estamos en mismo peligro, además yo sé cuidarme

- Si regresamos tú serías la primera en su lista

Ginny dejo de apoyar su cabeza en él y lo vio directamente a los ojos – Esta no es tu obligación, Harry, otros pueden ocuparse. Hay magos más poderosos que pueden eliminarlo, no tienes que cargar esto en tus hombros.

- Pero el igual me buscará y todos mis amigos, Voldemort me busca a mí

Podemos huir – le dijo cogiendo sus manos – podemos abandonar el país, muchos lo están haciendo. El que no debe ser nombrado no lo sabrá, aquí están Isabel y la Orden, ella dice que puede eliminarlo, dejémoslo todo en sus manos. Tú no tienes porque sacrificarte ni nuestro amor, porque tú me amas, ¿verdad? – Harry no dijo nada – yo te voy a esperar, Harry, pero no para siempre

Ginny lo beso y regreso a su habitación mientras Harry pensaba en sus palabras sentado en las escaleras, ni siquiera se había levantado para seguirla ni con la mirada. Harry simplemente no podía creer lo que le pedía Ginny, le pedía que tirara todo por la borda que no le importara lo que le pasaría a los demás si él desaparecería. Harry no sabía si ir a la habitación de ella y preguntarle por su extraña conducta cuando vio a Hermione acercarse caminando hacia las escaleras, ella le sonrió cuando se acercó a él pero él no le devolvió la sonrisa. Ella lo vio preocupado así que se sentó a su lado

- ¿Qué sucede?

Harry le contó toda la conversación que tuvo con Ginny hace unos minutos esperando que ella lo ayudase a solucionar su problema. Hermione se quedo pensativa hasta que al final suspiro y vio a Harry directamente a los ojos.

Parece algo raro en ella – concluyó – le preguntaste el porqué de la decisión – Harry negó con la cabeza, Hermione volvió a tomar aire - ¿Tú… la amas?, Harry

Harry la miro unos minutos sorprendido por la pregunta, pero no pudo mantener la mirada. Él sabía cuál debía ser la respuesta de la pregunta pero no estaba seguro de sentir lo que debía responder, es mas no podía responderle eso a ella y no sabía porque.

Me gusta estar con ella – dijo por fin

- Harry, tienes que aclarar tus sentimientos

Pero ahora solo tengo cabeza para los horcuxes – trató de excusarse

- Sí lo que ella te ha dicho es verdad, Harry, ella no te va esperar para siempre

Quién no va esperar – dijo Ron llegando a las escaleras, había escuchado solo el final de la frase

El desayuno - dijo rápidamente Harry, no sabía cómo iba reaccionar su amigo si supiera lo que su hermanita le había dicho

¿Qué tal estuvo la biblioteca ayer? – le pregunto Hermione inmediatamente para cambiar de conversación

Ron se sonrojo – excelente, investigamos sobre hechizos no hablados y magia sin varita

Eso es magia muy avanzada, solo se le enseña a muy pocos aurores – exclamó sorprendida Hermione

Samara lo está estudiando – le respondió Ron sonriéndole – su tía le estaba enseñando pero al parecer ahora ella lo está haciendo por su cuenta. Hablando de eso - vio a Harry - ¿Qué te dijo Isabel?, ¿Por qué quería hablarte de urgencia?

Harry recordó la conversación de Horcuxes y se lo contó a sus amigos para que ayudaran a decidir si decirle a Sirius o no sobre la "misión" que le había dejado Dumbledore, quizás Sirius lo acompañe ansioso, pero con Sirius no se podía saber ya que ahí veces era un tanto protector con él.

Te leyó la mente – dijo Hermione

- Sí

Si ayudaba a Dumbledore, entonces será más fácil encontrar los Horcuxes – exclamó Ron

Solo sabe de posibles lugares no de los exactos – lo corrigió Harry

Pero ya no tendremos que viajar hasta el fin del mundo – dijo su amigo – como lo habrá logrado

Con magia localizadora – dijo Hermione – buscas las zonas que tengan mayor concentración de magia de cierto mago y esta te las muestra sobre un mapa, pero no es muy confiable

- Pero aun así no nos hará viajar hasta el fin del mundo, lo malo será que les avisará a mis padres y no creo que ellos nos dejen ir

Pero si Isabel y Sirius van, no creo que se los nieguen – dijo Hermione

Isabel no nos va acompañar – les dijo Harry – dice que tiene que mantener distraído a Voldemort con la Orden o de lo contrario él podría darse cuenta que ella tiene otros planes y la búsqueda sería más peligrosa

Pero Sirius va ir, ¿verdad? – recalco Ron

- No lo sé, aún no se le he dicho

Que esperamos – dijo Ron caminando en dirección al cuarto de Sirius

- Prefiero esperar a que regrese Isabel

- ¿A dónde se fue?

Harry le contó sobre el ataque a la casa de Neville y su temor que el ataque haya sido por culpa de él. A Ron toda la alegría que tenía se le fue de un golpe.

Sirius tiene razón – le dijo a Harry – no fue tu culpa

Exacto – lo apoyó su amiga – los mortífagos se creen más seguros con la muerte de Dumbledore por lo que están atacando a cualquiera que deseen

- No lo creo, Isabel dijo que ellos atacarían a nuestros amigos para sacarnos de nuestro escondite

Izzy está un poco paranoica – le dijo Sirius que acababa de llegar a las escaleras, bostezando – además, lo decía más por ella que por ustedes. No se preocupen Isabel traerá a Neville y su abuela sanos y salvos, ahora vamos a desayunar que para eso me han levantado

Sirius los llevó al comedor cogiendo a Harry por el hombro, a los pocos minutos hicieron su aparición los señores Weasley y Samara detrás de ellos.

Y Ginny – pregunto Samara

Se siente indispuesta – dijo Molly – no sé qué le pasa a esa niña, desde que vino se ha recluido en su habitación y ya no sale ni para comer

Deberías hablar con ella – le dijo Sirius – quizás solo extraña su otra casa

Quizás – dijo el señor Weasley sentándose

Todos se sentaron inmediatamente y los elfos aparecieron a sus costados junto con los carritos de comida, los elfos de Harry y Hermione demoraron en aparecer y en traer sus desayunos. Los elfos sirvieron los desayunos a sus respectivos magos pero los de Harry y Hermione demoraban en sus trabajos, Hermione le hizo una señal a Harry señalándole a su elfo y este se dio cuenta que los dos elfos habían sido cambiados y los atendían sin mirarles. El desayuno terminó y los elfos se llevaron sus vasijas vacías a excepción de las de Hermione y Harry ya que se las quitaban antes de tiempo, pero al parecer nadie se dio cuenta del comportamiento de estos.

La señora Weasley ni bien terminó se fue hacía la cocina, Sirius se fue al despacho de Isabel y Samara que había bajado con un libro se dirigió al jardín seguida de Ron. El señor Weasley se despidió de ellos y se fue al ministerio, Harry y Hermione fueron los únicos que se quedaron en el comedor, se sonrieron

- Aún deseas acompañarme a la biblioteca

Claro – reafirmó Harry – que vas a buscar

Más información sobre Isabel, sabes que ella apareció de la nada – le explico Hermione – no hay nada que hable de ella, ni siquiera en los periódicos pasados, pero aun me falta buscar en los libros que están más arriba, ya que no se puede usar la magia en la biblioteca

Pero por eso no puedes desconfiar de Isabel – le dijo Harry, no le gustaba creer que Isabel fuera alguna clase de espía

- Quizás no sea mala, pero no nos ha dicho todos sus planes ni porque nos escondemos tanto, no me gusta que nos engañe quizás piensa usarnos para algo realmente peligroso

Vamos a la biblioteca – dijo Harry antes que la imaginación de Hermione divague más

**Continuará….**

**Mucho sonrojo no es por nada, weno el fanfic original era cuando ellos estaban en sexto, pero la Rowling me gano sacando el sexto libro así que lo he tenido que adaptar. **

**El séptimo Libro ya salió a la venta, Aun no lo he leído, solo fragmentos que encontrado y no sé si eran del verdadero. De ser así el final no me agrada mucho hay cosas que no se ponen para que la imaginación fluya. Weno, lo importante aquí es si desean que este fanfic siga su curso, ya que quizás, solo quizás, haya una que otra cosa que se coincida con el libro, los planes que tengo para cada uno de los personajes no ha cambiado ni cambiara si es que tengo la oportunidad de leer el libro antes de terminar de publicar este fanfic.**

**Dejen review avisándome lo que desean ya que los que leen el fanfic son ustedes y si les agrada lo continuare.**

**NO A LOS TOMATAZOS!!.**


	15. La decision

**¿Qué pasaría si la única forma para eliminar al mago más peligroso de la tierra debes matar a una persona inocente?**

**Espero que les este gustando el fanfic y lo sigan leyendo. Aun no lo termino pero ya tengo algunas ideas en la mente para que se vuelva más interesante.**

**Sigan leyendo:**

**LUZ****Y****OSCURIDAD**

La investigación no iba muy bien ya que los datos que tenían eran muy pocos y en ningún libro hablaban de Isabel, como Hermione le había dicho a Harry. Ella decidió buscar información de los Easter pero tampoco encontró mucho ya que al ser Squibs no se escribían mucho de ellos, sólo encontró unas breves frases sobre Clara Easter y su extraordinaria habilidad para realizar rituales pero no mencionaban a Isabel o Samara en ningún lado, ni siquiera que ella tuviera familiares. Cuando trataron de bajar un libro del último nivel del estante casi se cae todo mueble encima de ellos.

Ron y Samara ingresaron a la biblioteca cuando Harry estaba tratando de Bajar del librero después de su tercer intento fallido de bajar un libro.

¿Qué haces, compañero? – le preguntó su amigo divertido al ver la escena

Harry esta buscando un libro de oclumencia – mintió Hermione rápidamente – Isabel le dio uno pero él quiere complementar la información

Los libros están en el otro librero – le dijo Samara – abajo

Harry salto al suelo - ¿Qué tal el paseo? –pregunto al ver que Samara lo veía extrañamente

Esta lloviendo a cantaros así que decidimos estudiar aquí – respondió sentándose en una de las mesas que había cerca

Podemos estudiar juntos – dijo Ron – aún no entiendo muy bien los hechizos no hablados para practicarlos

Harry y Hermione no tuvieron más elección que sentarse junto con sus amigos. Harry tuvo que buscar un libro de oclumencia para que Samara no sospechara y Hermione hizo lo mismo para poder ayudarlo, por suerte Harry había llevado el libro que Isabel le había dado y comenzó a leerlo. Era pura teoría, métodos para aprenderlo y magos reconocidos que lo sabían, en pocas palabras aburrido, según Harry, así trato de no dormirse mientras lo leía.

No se supo de Isabel en casi tres semanas. Harry siempre se despertaba deseando saber de su amigo y con una decisión que tomaba más fuerza dentro de él. Irse lo más pronto en la busca de los horcuxes. Hermione y Ron también estaban preocupados, Hermione había suspendido su búsqueda y Ron ya no se concentraba en los hechizos no hablados por lo que había dejado de acompañar a Samara a la biblioteca y se sentaba junto a sus amigos al final de la escalera con esperando ver a Isabel entrar por la puerta principal con Neville y su abuela en brazos. La noticias del Profeta, que traía Remus cada vez más seguido, no eran muy alentadoras, nadie sabía nada pero tampoco descartaban sus muertes o que estuvieran siendo torturados para saber la ubicación de la Orden del Fénix, por lo cual Sirius decía que era totalmente absurdo y que solo escribían para llenar página así que le prohibió a Remus regresar con el diario.

Los gemelos Weasley también habían regresado de su tienda y ya casi no salían de la casa esperando por las noticias. La señora Weasley también estaba preocupada y de vez en cuando veía al despacho de Isabel esperando que ella estuviese ahí ya con alguna noticia o cada vez que veía a Sirius entrar ahí le preguntaba por noticias hasta él comenzó a preocuparse ya que generalmente Isabel solo se demoraba de dos a tres días en sus viajes. Sirius trataba constantemente de parecer calmado pero su mirada y su rostro sombrío lo delataban con facilidad.

Las clases que Sirius y Remus le daban fueron suspendidas ya ni los "profesores" de turno ni los "Alumnos" se concentraban como era debido. Harry trató de seguir pasando tiempo con Sirius pero cuando lo tenían lo único que hacían era ver hacia la puerta esperando por Isabel.

A medianoche del fin de semana, Harry escuchó unos murmullos no tan murmullos que provenían del pasillo como también escuchó pasos y una puerta abriéndose una y otra vez. Se acerco a su puerta para saber de quienes eran las voces y pudo reconocer una de ellas. Era la de Sirius. Harry abrió inmediatamente la puerta de su cuarto para saber lo que sucedía. La señora Weasley y su esposo estaban poniéndose al bata cuando Harry salió de su habitación y ellos comenzaron a seguir a Sirius rápidamente. Ron y Hermione también se había despertado por los ruidos así que entre los tres decidieron seguirlos. No pudieron seguirles el paso ya ellos iban demasiado rápido casi corriendo, pero adivinaron a donde se dirigían así que también aceleraron el paso.

Cuando llegaron a la sala vieron que la Señora Weasley tenía la mano en la boca como ahogando un grito, mientras que su esposo hablaba con Hagrid y Zumy revisaba lo que estaba en el sofá.

Traeré a Phen – dijo la elfa y desapareció.

Cuando Hagrid se sentó los tres amigos pudieron ver lo que había en el sillón. Era Neville con los ojos cerrados, los tres corrieron donde su amigo haciendo que los adultos notaran su presencia. Hermione lo sacudió por unos momentos, mientras que Ron y Harry no sabían que hacer ya que no deseaba hacerle daño a su amigo

¿Por qué no despierta? –pregunto Hermione después de sacudirlo y esperando lo peor

Isabel dice que es un hechizo – les explicó Hagrid – Zumy traerá a su nieto para que lo rompa

¿Quién se lo hizo? – pregunto Harry mientras veía atentamente a Neville. Si el pecho de Neville no se moviera lentamente cualquiera pensaría que estaba muerto.

- Isabel piensa que fue su abuela

Su abuela – exclamó Hermione sin entender

- Su abuela lo oculto en un sello, Isabel dice que el hechizo le permitió seguir con vida todo este tiempo.

¿Dónde está Isabel? – preguntó Samara que había bajado unos minutos después

En su despacho con Sirius – respondió Arthur – esta muy afectada con lo sucedido

Y la abuela de Neville – pregunto Ron

No lo sabemos – dijo Hagrid sentándose en el sofá frente de ellos

Por que se demoraron tanto –pregunto Molly con una voz un poco aguda y sin quitarle los ojos a Neville

Isabel me pidió que le ayudará con los escombros – conto Hagrid – pero no encontramos nada en toda una semana, cuando Isabel tuvo lista una poción la roció por todo lo que antes era la casa y así encontramos el sello pero por más que trataba Isabel no lo podía romper, casi se queda sin energía. Ayer recién pudo romperla, pero solo hasta hoy Neville estuvo en condiciones para moverlo. Isabel tuvo que hacer que su respiración regresara parecía muerto

Debió afectarle el estado del pobre Neville – dijo Molly sentándose junto con su esposo

Lo que afecto a Isabel – Hagrid dudo – Rodolphus está muerto lo leímos en el profeta

Molly solo pudo soltar un pequeño grito de sorpresa antes que su esposo la cogiera de los hombros. Harry volteo para saber el porqué de esa reacción, pero no tuvo tiempo de preguntar. Zumy y Phen acababan de ingresar a la sala, parecía que Phen recién se había levantado, Zumy llevaba un pequeño botiquín seguido muy de cerca por su nieto.

Por favor, amitos, aléjense de el joven – dijo Phen mientras su abuela abría el botiquín.

Harry y sus amigos se pusieron detrás del elfo para observar lo que iba hacer, pero Hadrig los haló así él y así dejarle más espacio a Phen. El elfo se remango las mangas y comenzó a sacar diferentes frascos del botiquín para luego verter sus contenidos (entre líquidos y sólidos) en una vasija para luego molerlos y combinarlos. Phen cogió una parte del ungüento y lo froto en el rostro de Neville, lo demás lo vació en su pecho y comenzó a frotarlo, luego pasó sus manos sobre el pecho y rostro de Neville lentamente, después de unos minutos su respiración se hizo más notoria y se normalizó. Hermione se limpió las lágrimas y se abrazó a Harry sin soltar su mano que minutos antes había cogido asustada.

Lo llevaremos a su habitación – dijo Zumy

Phen y Zumy trasladaron a Neville al segundo piso

Le avisaré a Isabel – dijo Hagrid levantándose – ustedes, deberían ir a dormir – le dijo a Harry y sus amigos

Necesito hablar con Isabel – dijo Harry

No creo que sea el momento - dijo Arthur – deberían ir a dormir para que mañana puedan ver a su amigo

Es urgente – volvió a decir Harry y avanzó decido en dirección del despacho

Cuando llego encontró a Isabel caminando de un lado para el otro y a Sirius tratando de calmarla, parecía que estaba muy furiosa. Harry no entró solo, detrás de él entraron Hagrid, Hermione, Ron y los padres de este último, pero el que hizo más ruido fue Hagrid e Isabel detuvo inmediatamente su caminata y Samara dejo en el escritorio una foto que estaba viendo. Harry noto que Isabel también había estado llorando, ella se limpio las lagrimas pero se olvido ponerse su parche dejando ver la horrible cicatriz que atravesaba su ojo.

A que se debe toda esta comitiva – pregunto Isabel disimulando una sonrisa.

Neville fue trasladado a una habitación – habló Hagrid antes que todos – Phen arregló su respiración

Te dije que él lo haría, pero no creo que necesitaras una comisión para avisarnos – dijo Sirius

Tienes razón – dijo Hagrid y cogió a los tres chicos y comenzó a sacarlos del despacho – buenas noches

Necesito hablar con Isabel – dijo Harry antes de ser arrastrado por Hagrid

Ya es muy tarde – dijo Sirius viendo Isabel y luego dirigiéndose a su ahijado – mañana habrá suficiente tiempo

Harry vio atentamente a Isabel invitándola a investigar en su mente la razón, ella capto inmediatamente la invitación pero no ingreso a la mente de Harry, se sentó en el sillón – Déjennos solos – le dijo a Sirius

No creo que sea una buena idea – dijo Sirius – lo dos necesitan ir a dormir

Será breve – le prometió

Sirius observó a su amiga por unos minutos y salió después de hacer que los demás también salieran, no sin antes posar su mano en el hombro de Harry.

Parece que tomaste una decisión – dijo Isabel cuando las puertas se cerraron

- Si

- Cuando deseas partir

- lo más pronto posible, no deseo que ningún amigo mío salga lastimado otra vez

Crees que el ataque a Neville fue tu culpa – Harry asintió e Isabel se acercó a él pero apoyándose en el escritorio – ese ataque fue mi culpa, calcule mal y ellos pagaron mi error

- Pero Neville es mi amigo y tú dijiste…

Lo dije por mí, le pedí un favor a su abuela, no te culpes ni tomes decisiones impulsivamente. Ven mañana y hablaremos con más calma – Isabel regresó al sillón volviéndose a apoyar en el escritorio – Zumy – llamó y la elfa apareció inmediatamente – un té ya sabes de qué – la elfa desapareció – buenas noches, Harry, mañana hablamos te lo prometo

La elfa apareció y le entrego una taza humeante.

No fue impulsivo – dijo Harry antes de cerrar las puertas del despacho, pero escucho una voz que no era de Isabel

- El tiempo se acaba, debes dejar esas cosas a un lado

Harry se quedo escuchando

- Tengo derecho a saber donde están sus cuerpos

- Tu energía se agotará y no podrás ayudar a nadie

- No soy tan insensible como crees

- Nunca dije que lo fueras, solo que tomas las decisiones más arriesgadas

- Ella también está de acuerdo

- Aún así no merece esa muerte

- No va a morir si todo sale como lo planeamos

- Ella ya lo acepto

- No yo

¿Cómo te trata tu abuela? – la voz cambio de tema para no comenzar una discusión

- Aun cree que soy un fantasma cada vez que ingreso a su habitación

- Y sigue tan amable

- Como siempre, cada vez que puede me recrimina por haber traído a toda esa gentuza conmigo a su inmaculada casa

- Linda como siempre. Sirius ésta preocupado por ti, dice que no duermes mucho y ya casi no le cuentas a dónde vas o la razón

- Sigue tan curioso como antes, odia que lo mantenga al margen de ciertas cosas, pero es lo mejor para él

- No confías en él

- Le daría mi vida, y él sabe todo el plan pero es mejor protegerlo de sus arrebatos

- Sigue tan protector como lo era cuando eran niños

- El mismo, solo que ahora esta Harry

- El mismo del que hablaba el príncipe

- El mismo solo que la información de Dumbledore es más exacta

- Ya acepto

- Eso espero

Harry espero que la otra voz contestara pero alguien lo jaló de la puerta, se asusto al ver que había sido descubierto, pero al ver que era Sirius el que lo había separado de la puerta respiro aliviado

Me asustaste – le susurro

¿Qué haces? – le pregunto aunque fuera obvio

- Isabel está hablando con alguien a pesar que la deje sola

- Debe ser Clara, muchachito, no debes escuchar conversaciones privadas

Harry encontró un poco divertido ver a su padrino llamarle la atención en susurros, pero se contuvo. Sirius lo guió hasta la escalera para hablarle con normalidad

- Creí que estabas dormido

- Fui por un poco de comida a la cocina, el anciano me conto de tu aventura con Hermione, por su bien no se acerquen a la cocina otra vez o no serán tan amable

- Creo que por el momento Hermione estará más interesada en Neville

Le dio un mordisco a su pastel – Sip, supongo. De que querías hablar con Izzy

Harry puso sus brazos en sus rodillas y allí apoyó su cabeza – No puedo decírtelo hasta que hable con ella

Sirius lo miro en silencio – bueno, pero me lo dirás – su ahijado asintió – sabes lo que le pasa a Ginny, Molly trato que de hablar con ella, pero no abrió la puerta ni contestó

Harry suspiró y le contó sobre su relación con Ginny, pero que ahora no estaba muy seguro de lo que sentía

- A mí tampoco me abre la puerta

- Tendrás que arreglarlo, no puedes dejar que ella piense que la amas si sientes todo lo contrario

- No siento lo contrario

- Es divertido averiguar tus sentimientos hacia otras personas

- No es muy divertido no saberlo

- a tu padre le decía Danny porque, según ella, hacía demasiadas tonterías por una chica, y tú no puedes decidirte entre dos chicas

- Cuales dos

Sirius rió y su risa se escucho como un ladrido – ya te darás cuenta

A Harry no le agradó esa respuesta, a que chicas se estaba refiriendo ya había olvidado a Cho, pero ni bien comenzó a pensar en Cho esta se transformo en otra persona completamente diferente. Harry se ruborizó levemente y trato de eliminar la imagen de su mente pensando en los horcuxe.

- Mañana continuaremos con los ensayos, buenas noches

Antes que Sirius llegara al final de la escalera, Harry recordó algo

- ¿Clara no estaba muerta?

- Es un retrato que Izzy carga consigo

Harry creyó comprender y dejo que su padrino se fuera a dormir para luego el hacer lo mismo

**Continuará….**

**Parece que Isabel si se canso esta vez, ¿Por qué le afecto al muerte Rodolphus?, descúbranlo en el siguiente capítulos. Dejen review, please**

**NO A LOS TOMATAZOS!!!**


	16. problemas en el paraiso

**¿Qué pasaría si la única forma para eliminar al mago más peligroso de la tierra debes matar a una persona inocente?**

**Espero que les este gustando el fanfic y lo sigan leyendo. Aun no lo termino pero ya tengo algunas ideas en la mente para que se vuelva más interesante.**

**Sigan leyendo:**

_La oscuridad invadía todo a su alrededor,__ el espacio era muy estrech__o__, casi no podía mover__s__e, la esfera de ox__í__geno que había hecho aparecer absorbía toda __su__ magia y__ le__ era imposible hacer un simple hechizo de luz__. P__ara que había hecho todo lo posible para salvar mi vida si iba terminar enterrada en vida__, pensó en esos momentos,__p__or suerte esos estúpidos no habían descubierto el pañuelo que cubría mi rostro o de lo contrario habría respirado y tragado tierra. Necesitaba pensar cómo salir de ahí, cuantos días,__semanas habían pasado, no lo sabía. Parecía que todo se hacía cada vez más oscuro y no podía ver ni una línea de Luz, mi espacio poco a poco se hacía más estrecho__Y__ si nadie me estaba buscando, ese pensamiento la aterró por primera vez desde que se encontraba en total penumbra._

_Ya __s__e estaba __dando __por vencida cuando__ se __ escuch__o__ unos pasos__quizás __significaba que no había __sido __enterrad__a__ muy profundo__Ella __trat__ó de__ gritar pero no fue muy útil ya que la esfera hacía que __su__ voz rebotara y la poca tierra que había entrado a __sus__ pulmones __más__la__ hací__a__ toser que gritar. __Entonces, decidió__ dar el todo por el todo y arriesgar__s__e, prend__ió su__ varita debilitando la esfera y trat__ó__ de sacarla de la tierra. Parecía que había funcionado porque pronto __se __escuch__ó una pala cerca__ pero__ parecía __que pasarían horas antes de que __la__ sacaran__ de ahí__. Hasta que por fin pud__o__ ver una lámpara __que le __alumbra__ba__ el rostro y un__a mano que le ofrecía __ayuda__ para __salir de__ ese__ pozo._

_Cuanto tiempo estuve ahí – pregunt__ó__tosiendo cuando por fin logr__ó__ salir_

_Dos semanas – respondió__ su__ rescatista_

_Levant__ó__ el rostro, __al parecer __reconocía la voz pero__ su__ cabeza aún estaba dando vueltas así que quis__o__ asegurar__s__e que era la persona correcta. No l__e__ vi__o__ el rostro ya __que __seguía usando __esa __estúpida mascara, pero de igual forma __ella le__ sonrí__o__ agradecida, pero sin dejar de toser._

_¿Por qué tardaste tanto? – le reclam__ó__ entre tosidos y medias sonrisas_

_Me fue imposible ponerte un hechizo de rastreo – respondió – además no sabía __si__ seguías con vida_

_Sabes que nadie puede matarme y menos __unos__ estúpidos mortífagos – __dij__o__ – sin ofenderte_

_- Necesito llevarte con Dumbledore, está muy preocupado por ti_

_Trat__ó__ de levantar__s__e pero no __tenía suficiente fuerza para apoyarse en los pies__ y volv__ió__ caer__ arrodillada__ – necesito encontrar a mis padres - comen__zó__ a llorar, todo había sido mi culpa, por mi culpa ellos habían muertos de la forma más miserable__, se recriminó__ – no tienes algo para mi tos – __le __ dij__o__ tratando de disimular __su__s lagrimas__ viendo hacia el suelo_

_Sacó un pequeño cofre de su bolsillo y de este sacó diminutos frascos – no creo que sea el lugar apropiado para jugar a la comidita_

_Bébetelo –ordeno – t__e ayudara a expulsar la tierra de tus pulmones y estomago y también recuperas tus fuerzas_

_Ella se __ lo pas__ó__ de un sorbo - sabes donde están mis padres_

_ No – dijo mientras guardaba su cofre – Rodolphus y Lucius te trajeron aquí, pero no vi los cuerpos de tus padres cuando te trasladaban es mas no los__ he __vi desde que los sacaron del calabozo, creo que los transformaron. __¿__Les diste de la poción_

_No – respond__ió__ a punto de llorar otra vez,__ las lágrimas brotaron otra vez y ella s__e abra__zó__ a su cuello, al parecer __esta reacción lo sorprendió ya que no actuó__ – no tuve tiempo, fue horrible casi no podían reconocerme siempre huían de mi cuando estábamos juntos – __s__e calm__ó__ unos minutos__ después__ y __se soltó de él__ – como diste conmigo_

_ - El pañuelo es mío, lo puse para saber si seguías con vida o no_

_¿Dónde están esos bastardos? – Dij__o__ después de levantar__s__e furiosa__ y botar el pañuelo al suelo__ – voy acabar con ellos, los torturare del mismo modo que lo hicieron con mis padres hasta que me digan donde están sus cuerpos_

_- Te dije que Dumbledore quiere verte, todos están preocupados por ti_

_Dumbledore puede esperar – dij__o__ decidida, y trat__ó__ de poner__s__e en marcha pero todo comenzó a ponerse nublado otra vez y las fuerzas se __le__ fueron – que diablos pasa_

_Sabía que reaccionarias de es__t__a manera así que le puse un calmante__ a la poción – __le __dijo __ayudándo__la__ a sostener__s__e - así será más fácil llevarte con Dumbledore_

_Eres… - pero no pud__o__ terminar la frase __y __volv__ió__ a caer en un sueño profundo solo que esta vez sabía que estaba a salvo._

**LUZ****Y****OSCURIDAD**

¿Por qué botarte de esa manera si ella era la más ansiosa por saber cual era tu respuesta? – dijo Hermione

Harry le había contado sobre lo que había hablado con Isabel, pero por alguna razón no se había atrevido a contarle sobre la conversación que escuchó de ella y Clara

Creo que realmente estaba cansada – dijo Ron – Harry dijo que se cogía del escritorio cuando se levanto

Pero cuando entramos ella estaba dando vueltas – recordó Hermione

Quizás se culpa por lo sucedido – opinó Harry – dijo que le había pedido un favor a la abuela de Neville y por eso fue el ataque

Debió de ser algo muy importante para que los atacaran de esa forma – dijo Ron viendo a su amigo inconsciente – no dijo cuándo despertara¿verdad?

Sus amigos negaron con la cabeza

Me parece extraño – dijo Hermione después de unos minutos

A ti todo te parece extraño – dijo Ron

- ¿qué insinúas?

- La casa, los elfos, Isabel y hasta Samara te parecen extraños

No es cierto – se defendió – solo trató de averiguar

- Pero que, todos estamos a salvo no hemos tenidos ningún ataque en meses

- eso es lo que me parece extraño, debido a su acercamiento a la Orden como ella dice, deberíamos ver a mas Aurores o en todo caso escuchar de sus planes, ella dijo que nos quería cerca y que no nos iba a ocultar nada, pero aún no nos ha dicho como consiguió esta casa, parecía que estamos aislados de todos, pareciera que aquí no sucede nada

- Así que te molesta que estemos a salvo, que haya alguien que no sea tu la que organiza todo sin consultarte

- ¿Qué te sucede, Ron?

Ron se levanto de su asiento – llevó semanas mintiéndole a Samara sobre sus visitas a la biblioteca, pero no es tonta, cuando se entere a quien están investigando se pondrá furiosa

Hermione también se levanto furiosa – Claro tú no quieres perder a tu amiguita verdad, pues déjame decirte que no importa, ya que solo quiero saber porque Isabel no aparece en ningún registro, dice que luchó contra Voldemort la primera vez pero no se la nombra en la Primera Orden del Fénix ni mucho menos aparece en la foto

- No me vengas con una falsa escenita de celos que sé muy bien que es otro quien te interesa pero eres demasiada fría para demostrarlo

¡Chicos! – Grito Harry entre sus amigos – dejen de pelear, debemos estar juntos, no separados

Parece que tu solo necesitas de ella y de nadie más – le grito su amigo – hasta mi hermana se ha dado cuenta – se dirigió a la puerta furioso – a pesar de creerte una sabelotodo no puedes adivinar a quien le pertenece la casa con todos eso retratos en la sala – le dijo a su amiga antes de desaparecer por la puerta

¿Qué le pasa? – pregunto Harry un poco furioso por el comentario de su amigo hacia Hermione

Hermione encogió los hombros, seguía furiosa, se sentó y siguió vigilando a Neville esperando que todo ese ruido lo despertase, pero parecía que aún dormía profundamente, solo se movió ligeramente. Harry también se sentó y comenzó a vigilar a su amigo pero pensando en las palabras de su amigo, Que le habrá dicho Ginny para que él le diga algo así. Quien le gustara a Hermione, claro que él lo quería saber porque siempre creyó que a ella le gustaba Ron y ahora que no era él tenía curiosidad por saber quién era esa persona¿o era otra cosa?

¿Harry? – Dijo su amiga viéndolo – sobre lo que dijo Ron que…

- Hermione no es necesario que me digas quien te…

Tú crees que en los retratos este los nombres de los dueños – interrumpió los balbuceos de su amigo – porque de ser así podríamos verlos ahora mismo que no hay nadie en la sala

Ahh – Harry recién entendía lo que ella le estaba diciendo – claro, supongo

Después del desayuno podríamos ir a echar un vistazo – dijo emocionada

- Pienso hablar con Isabel después del desayuno sobre los horcuxes, creo que cuando mejor vayamos a buscarlos será mejor

- Oh, bueno después de eso

Harry deseaba hacerle una pregunta a su amiga pero estaba un poco indeciso, pero antes que tomara una decisión un elfo lo saco de sus pensamientos

- El desayuno va a ser servido

Todos ya están abajo – pregunto Hermione antes que el elfo desapareciera – Isabel ya bajo

La Ama ha pedido que Zumy lleve su desayuno a su cuarto – informó el Elfo e inmediatamente desapareció

Seguirá enferma – pregunto Harry a Hermione

No creo que esté enferma – Hermione volteo a ver a Neville – estará bien que lo dejemos solo y si despierta

Harry también lo dudo quizás se sentirá confundido cuando despierte, pero el ingreso de dos elfos los hicieron dejar de sus conclusiones a un lado. Harry notó que uno de los elfos era Phen

Tú vas a cuidar a Neville – le dijo ni bien lo reconoció

Si no lo desean me puedo retirar – dijo el elfo con cierto temor

Al contrario – respondió rápidamente Harry – me alegra que seas tú, te vas a quedar todo el día

Sí es necesario – dijo el elfo más tranquilo y se acerco al otro elfo que ya estaba en la cabecera de la cama observando a Neville atentamente.

Harry y Hermione salieron del cuarto hacia el comedor

¿Por qué deseabas saber si Phen se iba a quedar? – le pregunto su amiga

- Para poder continuar la charla que teníamos con el

Hermione le sonrió y Harry se sonrojo levemente por lo que tuvo que ir todo el camino "buscando" retratos en las paredes y evitando ver a su amiga.

Era verdad lo que el elfo les había dicho, Isabel no estaba en el comedor. Toda la familia Weasley, Samara y Hagrid ya estaban sentados, pero el sitio de la cabecera estaba vacío como si Isabel estuviese de viaje. En el momento que Hermione y Harry se sentaron Sirius y Remus aparecieron en el comedor

No va a bajar – informó Sirius – sigue débil

¿Está enferma? – pregunto Harry

No – respondió Remus – solo un poco triste por la muerte de Rodolphus

Creí que se alegraría por la muerte un mortífago – dijo Hermione – después de todo los odia¿o no?

No es muy fácil alegrarte por la muerte de una de las pocas personas que sabe donde están los cuerpos de tus padres – respondió Sirius – haciendo que las probabilidades de encontrarlos sean casi nulas

Creí que Clara era su madre – dijo Hermione

Ella solo la cuidó – respondió Hagrid – Dumbledore la envió con ella cuando…

No creo que a Izzy le guste que hablemos de esto – lo interrumpió Remus

Y quienes mataron a los padres de Isabel – preguntó Ron que se había sentado lejos de sus amigos

Rodolphus Lestrange y Lucius Malfoy – dijo Hagrid – según Izzy

Y como ella están tan segura – volvió a preguntar Hermione

No me gusta que hablen de esos temas en la mesa – dijo la señora Weasley seriamente – si no hay nada más que hablar terminemos el desayuno en silencio

Todos miraron sus tazas y nadie volvió a decir una palabra sobre el asunto. Harry y Hermione se dirigieron al cuarto de Neville después de finalizar el desayuno y su intento fallido de revisar los retratos de la sala ya que Remus, Sirius y Hagrid se habían ido ahí a charlar más detalladamente. Ron no les había dirigido la palabra en todo el desayuno y cuando este terminó se fue inmediatamente con Samara al jardín. En el cuarto de Neville se encontraba solamente Phen pasando una pequeña vela blanca sobre el pecho de Neville.

Para que es la vela – pregunto Hermione

Para saber si aún está con nosotros – respondió el elfo

Se va recuperar – pregunto rápidamente Harry

- Solo le falta despertar lo cual hará hoy o mañana

De verdad – pregunto Hermione emocionada, el elfo afirmo y Hermione comenzó a llorar de felicidad abrazando a Harry

El elfo desapareció la vela y comenzó a guardar las pequeñas botellitas que estaban en la mesita de noche.

Phen, te acuerdas de lo que nos estabas contando cuando nos conocimos – le pregunto Hermione cuidadosamente

Zumy no desea que hablemos de la Ama – respondió rápidamente Phen – o nos puede poner en libertad, por favor no le pregunte nada al pobre Phen

Y haces bien en no hablar – le dijo Samara quien estaba parada en la cornisa de la puerta – retírate – el elfo hizo una reverencia y desapareció – Creí que Ron estaba exagerando sobre ustedes – les dijo a Hermione y Harry – no puedo creer que estén investigando a mi tía no tienen algo importante que hacer

Solo deseo saber quién es en verdad y porque no nos ha dicho toda la verdad – se defendió Hermione – su nombre no existe, no hay ningún registro de ella y esta casa es imposible que le pertenezca a una Squib

Clara no era una squib – le grito Samara – si no confías en nosotras puedes coger tus cosas e irte ya que Isabel no tiene porque proteger gente que se pone en nuestra contra – Samara se volteo para retirarse – si quieren saber deberían comenzar a preguntar a mi tía en vez de buscar como ratas y asustar a los elfos

Salió del cuarto inmediatamente

Ella también debe de saber – dijo furiosa Hermione

Supongo, es su sobrina – observo Harry – quizás si dejamos la investigación

- No, no voy a dejar que alguien que no confía en mí me use como carne de cañón, deseo saber qué es lo que se trae entre manos

Harry dio por terminada la discusión ya que no deseaba pelear con su mejor amiga también. Se sentaron vigilando a su amigo esperando que despierte en cualquier momento pero al cabo de unas horas el sueño también se apoderó de ellos por unos minutos, hasta que Hermione levantó a Harry sacudiéndolo

Qué sucede – exclamó sobresaltado creyendo que Neville había despertado.

Vamos a ver a Isabel – le dijo su amiga con una gran sonrisa – recuerda que debes decirle tu respuesta cuanto antes

Harry no estaba muy seguro cual era la intención de su amiga, pero después del susto y de meditarlo unos minutos, en realidad el también deseaba ir cuantos antes a hablar con Isabel así que asintió con la cabeza, se desperezó y salieron del cuarto.

¿Por qué deseas hablar con Isabel? – Se decidió preguntarle a su amiga cuando ya estaban en camino – no creo que sea solo por mi pregunta

Hermione dudó – ella está en su cuarto, por fin sabremos porque está prohibido ir al ala derecha

Con la respuesta de su amiga Harry recordó que Isabel no estaba en su despacho como usualmente era y no tuvo más remedio que seguir a su amiga que caminaba con paso decidido al lado derecho del segundo piso.

No creo que sea buena idea – le dijo deteniéndola

¿Por qué todos en esta casa le tienen miedo? – le preguntó Hermione – vamos, Harry, debemos averiguar en qué idioma está escrito ese libro, porque ella no aparece en ningún registro, porque no nos dice su verdadero apellido y por qué no deja que nadie nos diga que está pasando afuera de esta casa.

Primero, creo que es por el efecto que da mi parche, aunque yo también quisiera saberlo – respondió Isabel detrás de ellos con una sonrisa en los labios, Hermione iba a hablar pero ella no la dejo – segundo, no sé de qué libro estás hablando, pero tienes suerte que Zumy no se haya enterado que tienes un libro de la biblioteca en tu cuarto; Tercero, estoy muerta por eso no aparezco en ningún lado; Cuarto, no quiero romper el misterio que estas tratando de descubrir y creo que estas en buen camino, y por último nadie les dice nada es porque nada importante está pasando afuera; otra pregunta más – les sonrió – deseaba que terminaras de preguntar – le dijo a Hermione

Harry no sabía si reírse o no de la situación y de la expresión de sorpresa de su amiga aunque Isabel no parecía molesta por las preguntas de ella más bien parecía divertida y los miraba sonriéndoles. Pero luego de unos minutos recordó el porqué estaba buscando a Isabel y se lamento el tener que romper la divertida escena.

Mi decisión sigue siendo la misma – dijo Harry – quiero ir en busca de los horcuxes

- Me alegro, se lo dirás a Sirius

- Sip

Isabel suspiró – tendremos que buscar las palabras adecuadas

**Continuará….**

**¿Por qué se tiene que buscar las palabras correctas para hablar con Sirius, parece que a Isabel si tiene cintura (no es lo que piensan mal ****pensados) acá (no sé si en otro país también) tener cintura significa tener correa ósea no molestarse fácilmente con las cosas que te hacen**** o dicen sobre ti****Descubran**** esto y mucho más en el siguiente capítulo****Agradezco a los ****que han puesto mi fanfic en su lista de favoritos y al único review que me han dejado. ****Dejen review, please****NO A LOS TOMATAZOS!!**


	17. La hora de la verdad

**¿Qué pasaría si la única forma para eliminar al mago más peligroso de la tierra debes matar a una persona inocente?**

**Espero que les este gustando el fanfic y lo sigan leyendo. Aun no lo termino pero ya tengo algunas ideas en la mente para que se vuelva más interesante.**

**Sigan leyendo:**

**LUZ****Y****OSCURIDAD**

- Me alegro, se lo dirás a Sirius

- Sip

Isabel suspiró – tendremos que buscar las palabras adecuadas

- ¿Adecuadas?

Cada vez que se habla de ti le da protectoritis aguda – Isabel comenzó a bajar las escaleras pero al notar que nadie la seguía volteo a verlo - ¿A quién esperan?

Harry iba a avanzar pero Hermione lo detuvo – Porque crees que la muerte de las personas no es importante

Los mortífagos deben seguir atacando– preguntó Harry sin comprender

- No con la intensidad de antes, solo los dementores y gigantes son los que están causando estragos en estos momentos

Harry se acerco a ella – debe de haber un error ellos deberían estar atacando a los muggles

- No tienen tiempo, Voldemort los ha puesto a buscar algo más grande

Que puede ser más grande que su estúpida creencia de limpieza de sangre – exclamó Hermione

-Una daga, vamos al despacho para decirles todo

Harry y Hermione se miraron por unos minutos y luego siguieron a Isabel bajando las escaleras. En el camino encontraron a Ron y Samara, que a pesar que estaban un poco molestos con ellos, los siguieron sin muchas explicaciones más solo por mera curiosidad. Isabel ingreso a su despacho que no estaba vacío, Sirius, los gemelos Weasley, Remus y Tonks estaban hablando cuando ellos entraron e interrumpieron su conversación

¿Por qué siempre se reúnen sin avisarme antes? –Les dijo – estoy comenzando a creer que están planeando atacarme

Izzy estás Paranoica – dijo Remus y Tonks lo vio medio molesta

Isabel rió y se sentó detrás del escritorio – deberías comenzar a vivir con ella o por lo menos casarte con ella.

¡Que! – fue lo único que pudo decir

Por fin, algo en lo que concordamos – exclamó Tonks sonriendo

Sirius y los gemelos se rieron, hasta los chicos no pudieron esconder sus sonrisas al ver que Isabel había cogido frío a Remus con su comentario

- Mi situación… mi departamento es…

Pero estoy segura que puedes mudarte al de ella – lo interrumpió Isabel – si sigues actuando a la antigua la chica se te va ir¿verdad? – le pregunto a Tonks quien afirmó con la cabeza y con una sonrisa se quedo viendo a Remus esperando su respuesta

Estoy seguro que no viniste hasta aquí para hablar de mi vida privada – le dijo a Isabel sin ver a Tonks

Lobo viejo no aprende trucos nuevos – se levanto – pero tienes razón, he venido a hablar de algo más grande, de algo que nos dará la victoria segura en…

Córtala con la introducción – la interrumpió Sirius

- Tranquilo, Kenickie, estoy hablando de los Horcuxes

Horcuxes – preguntaron los gemelos y Tonks al no entender la palabra

Isabel se quedó observando a Remus unos minutos – sabes lo que es un horcuxe

Claro, soy un profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras – dijo tratando de parecer ofendido

Kenickie – exclamo Isabel – que parte de yo les voy a explicar no entendiste

- Moony es de confianza

Y dices que las mujeres son las chismosas – dijo viéndolo – por suerte no te dije todo

Oye – dijo ofendido – soy tu mejor amigo

- Sip, pero no sabes guardar secretos

- Soy una tumba

- Mal enterrado y fácil de abrir

Podrías decirnos todo de una vez – le dijo Remus a su amiga antes que Sirius contestara

Un horcuxe es una cosa, animal o persona donde puedes almacenar un pedazo de tu alma cuando esta se desprende de ti por haber matado – les explicó Isabel

Voldemort ha separado su alma – pregunto Tonks haciendo una mueca de desagrado

- Chica lista, Harry destruyó uno en su segundo año

El diario – recordó George

- Exacto y Dumbeldore otro el año pasado

Por eso eran sus viajes – dijo Fred

Eso ya lo sé – dijo Sirius – que es lo que no me has dicho

Isabel tomo aire – Harryvaseguiconlabusqueda

¿Qué? – pregunto Sirius, nadie había entendido

Isabel se alejó un poco de Sirius antes de volver a hablar – Harry tiene algo que decirte

Sirius volteó a ver a su ahijado quien tenía una ceja levantada mientras veía a Isabel

Cobarde – le dijo Hermione

- Se llama instinto de conservación

Todavía lo tienes – pregunto Sirius incrédulo

- Escucha a tu ahijado

Voy a ir en busca de los horcuxes – le informó a su padrino – ya lo decidí

Vamos – aclaró Hermione – los tres

Sirius le sonrió a Harry antes de dirigirse a Isabel ya sin la sonrisa – como puedes meterlo en algo tan peligroso

So, Padfoot, el lo decidió yo no lo he obligado a nada – cogió a Remus como escudo – además el ya estaba ayudando a Dumbledore, yo solo he hecho lo que el director me pidió. Vamos, muchacho, di algo antes que tu padrino ataque

No se comporten como niños – les riñó Remus que trataba de sacarse a Isabel detrás de él, pero no quería soltarlo

- Eso dices tú, que no has visto a Kenickie cuando le da uno de sus ataques paternales

Todos lo hemos decidido – dijo Hermione – Ron, Harry y yo decidimos ir

Harry asistió ante la mirada de su padrino, aunque esperaba una objeción de parte de él

Perfecto, entonces yo también voy – decidió Sirius alegremente

Eso es todo lo que vas a decir – le pregunto su amiga, quien había soltado a Remus pero seguía detrás de él.

Me alegra que por fin le vayas a contar todo – dijo sonriéndole y sentándose poniendo sus pies en el escritorio – después de todo ya no es un niño

Isabel hizo un movimiento de varita y los pies de Sirius cayeron al suelo – por gusto me asustas y me gritas

- Siempre has sido una dramática

Isabel le hizo una mueca de sonrisa y se alejo de Remus – ustedes que van a hacer – le pregunto a Ron y Hermione y dándole un pequeño golpe a Sirius en la cabeza quien se alejo de ella para pararse al lado de su ahijado

No creo que a mamá le vaya a gustar – dijo Fred sonriéndole a su hermano menor

Y cuando piensan partir – preguntó George – antes que mamá y papá se enteren

Pensaba decírselo lo más pronto Harry tomará una decisión – explicó Ron a sus hermanos – pero no sé como decírselos

Será mejor que comiencen con el principio – le dijo Fred – y te consigas un buen escudo como Isabel

Te puedo prestar a Remus – Ron sonrió a diferencia de su ex maestro

Será mejor que se lo digas antes de la cena – opinó Fred y su gemelo asintió

Ron suspiró, temía enfrentarse a su madre, mientras Samara cogía su mano en forma de apoyo

Tendremos que malograr la cena – dijo Isabel y caminó hacia Ron – tus padres deben de estar en la sala, no sé si tienes suerte pero tu padre llegó hoy temprano

Todos comenzaron a dejar el despacho siendo Tonks y Remus los últimos, antes de llegar a la sala Isabel se volteó hacia los demás

Quien trajo el pop corn – pregunto y todos la vieron sin comprender – esto no es ninguna función, la conversación solo le compete a Ron y su familia así que ahuecando el ala avecillas chismosas

Samara abrazó a Ron haciendo que este se sonrojara – mucha suerte – le dijo y le beso la mejilla convirtiendo el rostro del adolescente en un tomate

Y decías que no ibas a encontrar nada bueno en Londres – le dijo a su sobrina

Los tres hermanos tragaron su saliva y vieron en dirección de la sala, Isabel cogió a Ron por los hombros

- ¿Listo?

Ron asintió con la cabeza ya que la voz se le acababa de ir

Y si yo también hablo con la Sra. Weasley – dijo Harry – después de todo, Ron va a ir conmigo

Isabel lo meditó y vio a Ron quien asintió deseaba ayuda – de acuerdo. Kenickie, tu también vienes

- ¿por qué?

- Es tu ahijado y cuando Molly se entere no seré la única con quien este molesta

- muy divertido

- Los demás a volar

El papá de Ron estaba leyendo el Profeta mientras que su mamá tejía los suéteres de navidad. Isabel ingresó cogiendo de los hombros a Ron y seguida de Harry y Sirius, los gemelos ingresaron últimos y por señal de Isabel juntaron las puertas de la sala para evitar las miradas de afuera.

Tenías razón, Isabel, el ministro está bajando la guardia por la falta de ataques – el dijo el Sr. Weasley al verla entrar – es más el mismo se está echando flores

- Dentro de poco lo iré a ver, no puedo dejar que crea que ya gano la batalla

Será mejor cuanto antes – recomendó – ya está publicando que tiene dominado a Quien-tu-sabes

- El problema de Scrimgeour es su ego, no quiere ver más allá que le conviene

- Cuando lo verás

- Tendrá que ser hoy o podría echar todo a la basura

Has estado trabajando con el – pregunto Harry sin creerlo

- Técnicamente lo estoy ayudando a conservar su puesto, a cambio no hace caso a mis extrañezas

- Cual de todas

Muy gracioso, Potter – le dijo – el traerte aquí, Scrimgeour planeaba sacarte el mismo de la casa de tus tíos y mantenerte resguardado y, según él, protegido a su lado

Nos estamos desviando del tema – recordó Fred

¿Qué tema? – Preguntó la Sra. Weasley dejando de tejer – no habrán hecho nada malo

Nosotros nada – respondió Fred – pero Ron tiene algo importante que decirte

- ¿Qué sucede?, Ron

- Mamá, recuerdas que antes que Dumbledore muriera había salido con Harry

- Sí, Harry no dijo a donde fueron y yo respeto su deseo de guardar el secreto

Yo ya sabía a dónde habían ido – hizo una pausa – Harry siempre me lo contaba a mí y a Hermione

- Como dije siempre he respetado sus opiniones

- Nosotros le hicimos una promesa a Harry en el funeral de Dumbledore

¿Qué tratas de decirme?, Ronald – dijo su madre, su padre ya había desechado el periódico y veía atentamente a su hijo menor

- Nosotros lo ayudaríamos en lo que Dumbledore le encomendó

- Harry querido debiste confundirte, Dumbledore no deseaba que hicieras cosas peligrosas

El me estuvo preparando todo el año pasado para poder enfrentar esto solo – respondió Harry

Dumbledore te metió en algo tan peligroso – dijo escandalizada – si todavía eres un niño

Ya no es un niño, Molly – intervino Sirius – es capaz de enfrentarse a cualquier mortífago, igual que James; y Ron también puede hacerlo

No vas a meter a mi hijo en esta locura – le exigió – vivimos en esta casa para protegerlos, no para lanzarlos a las garras del que no debe ser nombrado, parece que aun no has regresado la realidad

Mamá, yo le prometí a Harry que lo ayudaría a vencer a – hizo una pausa – Vol… demor – su madre hizo una mueca de horror y asombro – además, ya no soy un niño y he peleado con más mortífagos que Fred y George

No lo dudamos – dijeron al unisonó los gemelos

- Y crees que vencerlo es fácil, que va estar dispuesto a que lo ataques, Él te matara sin darte opción a escapar

La misión de ellos es diferente no van a atacar a Voldemort de frente – le dijo Isabel

- Tu también estas en esto, dijiste que aquí estarían seguros

- A salvo, no escondidos. Los chicos tienen derecho a ayudar, Ron, Hermione y Harry escogieron la forma y no pienso rechazarla

- Vas dejarlos ir a una misión tan peligrosa, creí que cuidar de alguien te había dado un poco de sentido común

- No van a estar solos, Sirius los va acompañar

- No me sorprende, siempre ha puesto a Harry en peligro

En ningún momento lo he puesto en peligro – grito ofendido

Cuando apareciste en la chimenea de Gryffindor – le recordó – no eras tú el único que corría el peligro de ser descubierto o cuando fuiste directamente a atrapar a Peter, Harry tuvo que enfrentarse con los dementores, el solo

Sirius iba a responder pero Isabel intervino – no creo que sea el momento de pelearse por quien cuida mejor a Harry, el ya sabe pensar por sí solo y ya es mayor de edad al igual que sus amigos

- Me estás diciendo que no puedo opinar sobre la idea de mi hijo de suicidarse

Molly, tranquilízate – le dijo su esposo – Ron ya tomo una decisión

- Vas a apoyarlo

No me alegra más que a ti, pero sabemos que de una u otra forma igual irá, además, también – recalcó – sabemos que Sirius no dejara que les pase nada ya que sabe cuidar muy bien a Harry y lo quiere

Molly asintió – ya lo tenían todo planeado – le pregunto a su hijo y amigo

Lo decidimos en el entierro de Dumbledore – respondió su hijo – e Isabel nos va ayudar

Promete que los vas a cuidar – le dijo a Sirius, él asintió y ella abrazó a su hijo – mi Ronnie ya ha crecido

Mamá me asfixias – se quejo y su madre se separo y abrazó a Harry

- Ya no eres más ese niño perdido en el andén 9 3/4

Después salió de la sala y se fue rumbo a las escaleras, seguida de su esposo. Hermione y compañía entraron cuando la pareja salió

Porque todos se meten con mi sentido común – dijo Isabel sentándose

Porque es lo que te falta – le respondió Sirius

Lo hiciste bien hermanito – le dijo Fred

Mi Ronnie está creciendo – dijo su otro hermano cogiéndolo de las mejillas e imitando la voz de su madre – y cuando parte a las garras de quien tu sabes

- Primero van a tener un curso intensivo de hechizos y maldiciones, así que creo que será a fines de este mes

Solo faltan dos semanas – exclamó Ron

- Por eso dije intensivo

Y quien nos va enseñar – preguntó Hermione

Remus, Kenickie y yo, supongo – se estiro – quien desea ir al ministerio

A donde – dijo Hermione

- Al ministerio, Scrimgeour se esta relajando y no puedo dejar que malogre mis planes

Yo voy – dijo Ron levantando la mano

Yo también – exclamó Sirius – hace tiempo que no salgo de esta casa

Me uno a la causa – dijo Harry sonriente

Qué pasa si Neville se despertara – respondió Hermione

También me uniría a la causa – respondió apoyándose en la pared

Los tres amigos voltearon inmediatamente al escuchar la voz y abrazaron a su amigo quien parecía un poco débil y demasiado blanco

No debería estar levantado – le riño Harry – aun pareces débil

Es la falta de caminar – dijo su amigo – cuando nos vamos al ministerio

- Aún falta que te recuperes por completo

Ya estoy bien, mamá – bromeo y sus amigos se rieron, se acerco a Isabel – gracias por todo

Aun no encuentro a tu abuela – le dijo algo apenada

Lo sé – respondió y busco en sus bolsillos hasta que encontró lo que buscaba – ella me entrego esto, dijo que mis padres la habían ayudado y ella lo haría también – le entrego un pedazo que cuero con una nota aparte

Isabel desdoblo el pedazo de cuero y se levanto de un brinco asustando a Sirius y compañía. Inmediatamente leyó la nota

De donde saco esto – le enseñó el pedazo de cuero

- Mis padres lo tenían guardado

- Yo creí que no lo habían encontrado la primera vez

Mi abuela fue a buscarlo – pregunto

Si lo hizo, está en grave peligro y yo no puedo ayudarla – medito – al ministerio ahora

Isabel salió rápidamente de la sala y todos la siguieron casi corriendo detrás de ella para no perderla y entraron al despacho cuando Isabel esta sellando una carta

Zumy – la elfa apareció ni bien su nombre se terminó de pronunciar– has que Zelgadis lleve entregue esto inmediatamente. Me voy al ministerio si viene Malcom que se quede en la sala

La elfa asintió y desapareció

Que sucede – pregunto un poco asustada Hermione

- Nos vamos al ministerio

Yo también los acompaño – dijo Remus

Los acompañamos – corrigió Tonks

- Ustedes se quedan esperando a Malcom, son los únicos que pueden saber si es el verdadero

Pero y la puerta – pregunto Ron desconcertado por lo que Isabel le pedía a Lupin y Tonks, pero ella no le contesto estaba poniéndose su capa

- Que esperan el disparo. Vayan a cambiarse si desean ir

Yo no tengo nada – dijo Neville

Phen – el elfo apareció – dale ropa decente – asintió y desapareció – vayan a cambiarse

Los chicos corrieron a sus habitaciones y cogieron las primeras túnicas decentes que encontraron y se cambiaron para luego coger sus respectivas capas. Harry trató de luchar con su cabello pero fue inútil así que salió rápidamente de su cuarto llegando al mismo tiempo que Ron ya que Hermione y Neville ya se encontraban abajo junto a Isabel. Hermione se había hecho una trenza para que su cabello no la molestara y a Neville le _quedaba a pelo_ la túnica que le habían dado sin contar que parecía nueva. Los cuatro chicos se pusieron sus capas antes de dejar la casa, seguidos por Sirius convertido en un perro y todos siguiendo a Isabel.

**Continuará….**

** Quedarte a pelo es que te queda perfecto como si hubiera sido hecho para ti.**

**¿Qué tendrá que hacer Isabel al ministerio? Y ¿Por qué se está llevando a todos¿Qué estará haciendo la abuela de Neville para que este en grave peligro**** Al final Isabel no dijo nada sobre la famosa daga, quizás en el próximo capitulo**

**Dejen review, please****, NO A LOS TOMATAZOS**


	18. De paseo al Ministerio

**¿Qué pasaría si la única forma para eliminar al mago más peligroso de la tierra debes matar a una persona inocente?**

**Espero que les este gustando el fanfic y lo sigan leyendo. Aun no lo termino pero ya tengo algunas ideas en la mente para que se vuelva más interesante.**

**Sigan leyendo:**

**LUZ****Y****OSCURIDAD**

Los chicos corrieron a sus habitaciones y cogieron las primeras túnicas decentes que encontraron y se cambiaron para luego coger sus respectivas capas. Harry trató de luchar con su cabello pero fue inútil así que salió rápidamente de su cuarto llegando al mismo tiempo que Ron ya que Hermione y Neville ya se encontraban abajo junto a Isabel. Hermione se había hecho una trenza para que su cabello no la molestara y a Neville le quedaba a pelo la túnica que le habían dado sin contar que parecía nueva. Los cuatro chicos se pusieron sus capas antes de dejar la casa, seguidos por Sirius convertido en un perro y todos siguiendo a Isabel.

Harry creyó que caminarían las dos interminables cuadras que el Señor Weasley tenía que caminar para poder aparecerse en el Ministerio, pero cuando salieron solo cruzaron la pista e ingresaron a una tiendo vecina a la que estaba enfrente de la casa de Isabel. Harry casi se había olvidado de la calle, se olvidado de las tiendas en mal estado y cerradas, parecía que habían salido de un mundo irreal para ingresar al real.

Isabel tocó tres veces la puerta de la tienda y se abrió automáticamente al ingresar pudieron divisar un cuarto lleno de chimeneas (cuatro en casa lado) y en el centro una gran copa llena de polvos Flu.

Tomen un poco e irán detrás de mí – les ordeno Isabel – tengan cuidado ya que el ministerio ha dejado de ser un lugar seguro

Los mortífagos ya ingresaron – pregunto Ron temeroso y su mano tembló al coger un poco de polvos flu

Quizás sí, quizás no – dijo Isabel y lanzo el polvo a la chimenea más cercana – al ministerio de Magia

Unas llamas verdes la tragaron inmediatamente. Sirius se des-transformó y también tomo un poco del polvo, pero les hizo una señal a los demás para que continuaran saltando a la chimenea, poco a poco todos comenzaron a seguir a Isabel primero fue Harry, luego Ron y Neville y al último apareció Sirius con Hermione, Sirius se volvió a transformar en perro ni bien toco el suelo del ministerio y siguió a Isabel al lado de su ahijado quien paso su mano por su lomo.

El ministerio no había cambiado mucho desde la última vez que había estado ahí. Todo había sido reparado, hasta la pileta que estaba en el centro, lo único que estaba diferente era el color de las paredes ahora eran azules oscuras y en el centro del atrio casi encima de la pileta había una gran foto del Ministro Scrimgeour saludándolos y con una sonrisa que no parecía suya. El ministerio estaba desierto, pero aún así Harry tenía la sensación de ser vigilado. Subieron al ascensor e Isabel indico el piso. Harry y sus amigos estaban nervioso, ya se estaban preguntado el porqué habían decidido ir a esa loca aventura.

Ud. Son mis guardaespaldas – les dijo Isabel, Sirius soltó un ladrido de desaprobación – nadie está en peligro, bueno no en peligro de muerte

Bajaron del ascensor y la siguieron de cerca, Hermione cogió la mano de Harry y el la apretó acercándose un poco hacía ella. Habían llegado a la entrada de la oficina del Ministro, en la puerta estaba escrito su nombre con letras doradas y se veía una figura moviéndose de un lado a otro. Isabel abrió la puerta e ingreso por delante de todos

Buenos días, Sr. Ministro – Scrimgeour no habló – y donde quedaron los modales, ministro

Que haces aquí a estas horas – solo atinó a decir

- A visitarlo, en las mañanas siempre se encuentra muy ocupado

- Sabes que no deseo tus "visitas"

Pues deberías agradecerme – dijo sentándose y los chicos se pusieron detrás de ella y Sirius se sentó a su costado – gracias a mi el ministerio aún no ha sido tomado, aunque algunos de tus funcionarios sí – Scrimgeour bufó – deberías deshacerte de Pickles ya está sirviendo a Voldemort y está buscando la más mínima oportunidad para matarte

Patrañas – respondió mientras observaba a cada uno de los chicos hasta que divisó unas gafas – ¡Potter! – Exclamó

Presente – dijo Isabel por Harry – no lo he secuestrado como lo creías

Estaría mejor protegido si estuviera conmigo – Sirius gruñó y el ministro notó su presencia - ¿Qué hace un perro aquí?

Lo saque a pasear – respondió con naturalidad – no puedes protegerte a ti mismo y dices que puedes proteger a Harry, lo único que tu deseas es tenerlo cerca para que el mundo mágico creo que él te apoya y puedas seguir en el poder

Scrimgeour iba replicar pero vio al chico que estaba parado al lado de Harry – Longbottom

- Por dios hombre deja de gritar que van a pensar, que te estoy matando, por suerte solo aurores de mi confianza cuidan el ministerio

- Como encontraste al muchacho si hay 20 aurores buscándolo a él y su abuela

Porque sé dónde buscar. Además, no he venido a darte explicaciones, viene a pedírtelas, siéntate – el ministro se negó e iba a replicar – siéntate que ya no vas a crecer

Isabel movió su varita y la silla que estaba detrás del escritorio se puso detrás de Srimgeour para que él se sentara lo cual hizo después de unos minutos de ver con furia a Isabel.

- No tienes derecho a venir a mi despacho a pedirme explicaciones

- Si no estás en tu casa, Ruffus, donde más puedo buscarte

Harry notó que lo que más enfurecía a Scrimgeour era la naturalidad y serenidad en la voz de Isabel, quien parecía encontrar esto divertido

El ministro iba a hablar pero – Deja de sacar esos estúpidos titulares o quitare mi protección al ministerio

- No me amenaces

- Es una advertencia, Sigue creyendo que Voldemort no tiene fuerza y verás que sin mi protección el ministerio no durará ni un día a tu cargo

Scrimgeour parecía furioso pero controlo su voz – y que se supone que diga el Profeta

- La verdad, hay muggles muertos, revueltas en otros países y los gigantes y dementores están rondando Gran Bretaña

- Mañana veré

- ¿Qué piensas hacer con Hogwarts?

- Está cerrado

- No para los que buscan refugio de los mortífagos

- Y que con eso

- Serena me informó que deseas usarlo como cuartel de batalla y desalojar a todos

- Hogwarts es más resistente que este edificio, ahí no necesitare de tu "protección"

- No lo voy a permitir, Hogwarts ayuda a quien lo necesita y no dejaré que los desalojes y menos los profesores que están ahí

- No me amenaces

- Nunca lo he hecho, siempre te he advertido de las consecuencias que tus actos traen

- Vienes a mi oficina en la noche con cuatro niños y un perro a amenazarme

No son niños y te sorprendería saber lo que este perro puede hacer – Scrimgeour la miró escéptico – y no he venido a amenazarte

- Entonces solo a molestar

- A que sepas bien o que estás haciendo para que tengas cuidado y pienses bien cuando lo haces ya que no tienes marcha atrás. Y si comienzas alguna persecución loca contra mi gente ahí te las verás conmigo y esto sí es una amenaza. Algo que desees decirme

Parecía que Scrimgeour quería decir algo pero la puerta se abrió de golpe e ingreso su secretario leyendo unos papeles que le cubrían totalmente el rostro pero no el cabello

Qué alegría verte, Percy – dijo Isabel, Percy bajó inmediatamente los papeles que cubrían su rostro – estaba justo hablando sobre tu dimisión y las escusas que Ruffus le había puesto

No te atrevas – decía Scrimgeour pero Isabel no le prestó atención

- Y me ha dicho que las dudas ya están aclaradas y puedes retirar tus cosas inmediatamente para que te retires conmigo

Percy veía atentamente a Isabel y luego los ojos enfurecidos del Ministro y luego sonrió – gracias, Sr. Ministro, por su amabilidad – le dijo sarcásticamente – sabía que todos esos puntos se aclararían rápidamente – sacó el último pergamino que tenía en su folder – solo falta que lo firme – le entrego el pergamino al ministro – me tome la libertad de añadirle algunos puntos y aclarar los que Ud. No había entendido

Isabel le sonrió a Percy y él le devolvió la sonrisa, entre los dos observaron los gestos de Scrimgeour quien luego de unos leer y mirarlos con furia, firmó y se lo entregó a Percy quien hizo aparecer una copia y se la entrego al Ministro

- Ud. Siempre tan amable

- Ruffus, tu hospitalidad siempre me sorprende. No olvides nuestra amena conversación, hasta luego, no te preocupes nos volveremos a ver

Percy dejó los papeles en la mesa – adiós – antes de salir dijo – despedí a Loren ya que vino con ganas de matarlo así que tendrá que buscarse un nuevo secretario lo más pronto posible

Isabel también se levanto para retirarse – otra cosa más – Scrimgeour no habló – retira la ley sobre hombre-lobos que has sacado junto con Umbridge o tú serás el cazado, y no olvides la promesa que me hiciste para cuando todo esto termine.

Isabel dejo el despacho de Scrimgeour antes que el reclamara, los muchachos y Sirius salieron detrás de ella inmediatamente y escucharon algo romperse al cerrar la puerta. Percy estaba esperándolos con algunos fólderes y pergaminos y comenzó a avanzar al lado de Isabel.

Bridget me entregó el informe sobre los que están bajo la maldición imperius – Percy le entregó el informe que constaba de dos hojas – dice que no puede aparecerse en tu casa

- Es una de las pocas que no puede ir por el hechizo de protección, sabes algo de Hogwarts

- Scrimgeour está buscando la manera de entrar, Lucia me dijo que ningún profesor lo quiere adentro. Supongo que ella fue la que te avisó

Isabel lo negó – Serena – reviso los pergaminos – cuantos trabajan aquí

- Los diez últimos no trabajan aquí, la mitad ya no viene o está en Azkaban

- Por lo menos Ruffus ha hecho algo bueno

- Maribel cree que van a atacar Azkaban

- De donde lo sacó

- Los presos están muy felices últimamente

Isabel le sonrió – me alegra que te hayas quedado un poco más

- Bloom me pidió que te avisará que el Sr. Lovegood desea verte lo antes posible. Dice que es respecto al Quibber, sus artículos está poniendo en jaque al ministro

- No te dijo de que quería hablarme

- No

Entonces iremos – miró a los demás – están cansados

Todos negaron

- ¿Qué tal la boda?

Bill estaba esperando por ti – dijo Ron secamente

- Lamentablemente no puede ir, el ministro tenía los ojos sobre mí. Todos los que están a favor de la Orden o de Isabel (aunque no muchos saben que está aquí) están casi marcados como indeseados y aquellos que están en contacto con ellos son investigados.

Pareciera un trabajo de Voldemort – dijo exaltada Hermione

- Scrimgeour piensa que quienes no lo apoyen totalmente están a favor de Quien-tu-Sabes

Un poco dictador – dijo Isabel – nos apareceremos

Pero ni Ron, Ni Harry y menos Neville tienen su licencia aún – dijo Hermione

A estas alturas nadie las usa – la calmó Isabel – calle Spring 175, es una comunidad mágica así que no se preocupen por llamar la atención

Y Si… digo Hocicos – preguntó Harry

- Puede solo

El perro puede aparecerse solo – exclamó Percy sorprendido

- Es Sirius

- Ahh

- Nos vamos

Harry observó a Ron quien también lo miró angustiado y Neville también estaba algo asustado.

Yo aún no puedo aparecerme bien – le dijo Neville a Isabel

Isabel volteo a verlo – ¿Quién más necesita ayuda? – Ron y Harry levantaron inmediatamente sus manos – será la primera lección que Sirius les enseñara. Ron agárrate de tu hermano, Neville tu puedes cogerte de mi túnica y Harry de Hermione ya que no sé de donde podrías cogerte de tu padrino – Nadie dijo nada – Vámonos

Todos cogieron a sus parejas, Hermione se sonrojo levemente cuando Harry la atrajo hacia ella para cogerse de sus hombros. A los pocos minutos todos dejaron atrás el ministerio para aparecer en la calle Spring solo que Hermione y Harry aparecieron unos metros más allá por lo que tuvieron que correr al lugar del encuentro

Lo siento – se disculpó Hermione sonrojada

No te preocupes – le dijo Isabel – es mejor que hubieses quedado regada por toda la calle

Isabel caminó hacia la puerta que tenía al frente y la más rara que Harry había visto comenzando desde el jardín lleno de gnomos jugando y un árbol que parecía tener todavía las luces navideñas. La puerta era ovalada y de color amarillo mientras que la casa era de un color verde claro. En la puerta estaba clavado una clase de muérdago pero de color negro. Isabel toco tres veces y esperó. A los pocos minutos la puerta se abrió, un hombre flacucho con cabello largo y amarrado con una coleta azul que vestía una túnica lila con estrellas anaranjadas les dio la bienvenida, primero saludo a Isabel y luego a los chicos terminando con Sirius a quien apretó fuertemente su pata y sacudió. Luego del eufórico saludo los dejo pasar.

Me alegra que hayas venido – le dijo a Isabel cuando estaban en la sala – quiero que conozcas a Luna, voy a traerla – y los dejo solos

Harry y sus amigos observaron la sala más de cerca, también estaba pintada de verde, en la repisa había algunas fotos de Luna y su madre como de Luna sola saludando. Había bustos de los cuatro fundadores de Hogwarts en cada esquina aunque el de Ravenclaw resaltaba más que los otros ya que tenía una diadema de olivo en la cabeza y estaba en un taburete más alto que los demás. Harry supuso que era porque Luna pertenecía a esa casa. También había algunos retratos de los más extraños en la sala. Uno de ellos parecía un murciélago pero era más grande de lo normal y tenía pequeños pies en vez de patas. Las demás pinturas eran de animales que Harry nunca había visto y eso que ya había ojeado todo su libro de Animales fantásticos y donde encontrarlos.

El señor Lovegood bajo las escaleras con Luna quien parecía un poco adormilada como si recién la hubiesen levantado

- Luna, querida conoce a Isabel Easter

Luna abrió inmediatamente los ojos y le extendió la mano a Isabel. Luego vio a sus amigos que estaban pegados a la pared y también los saludó con un gran abrazo a cada uno hasta abrazó a Sirius, aunque Harry no creía que ella supiera quién era. El Sr. Lovegood los invitó a sentarse y apareció 9 tazas de té.

- ¿Cuál era la urgencia?, Xenón

El Sr. Lovegood vio a su hija – Luna, enséñales a tus amigos tu habitación

Luna le sonrió a su padre y comenzó a guiar a sus amigos hasta el segundo piso. El cuarto de Luna era amplio, con su cama pegada a la pared cerca de la ventana y los muebles y el baúl al frente de ella. En la cómoda había una foto de su papá y mamá cargándola y sonriendo. Harry pudo notar que también había fotos de él, Ron, Ginny, Hermione y Neville y también varios recortes que hablaban de ellos pegados en toda una pared, dedicada solo a ellos.

¿Cómo tu papá conoce a Isabel? – le pregunto Hermione cuando estaban arriba

- Mi mamá la conocía, fueron amigas en Hogwarts a pesar que mi mamá era mayor que ella

Sabes porque tu padre deseaba ver a Isabel – le pregunto Ron

- El ministerio está acusando a papá de atraer el caos y en cualquier momento pueden atacarnos

Scrimgoeur está actuando igual que Voldemort – exclamó Harry indignado

Ya se nos permite decir el nombre – exclamó Luna – genial, cuando vivamos juntos practicaré para pronunciarlo bien

Cuando vivamos juntos – pregunto Neville sin entender

- Mi papá desea que Isabel me proteja para que el Quibber no sea callado

Luna, nosotros no vamos a estar mucho tiempo en la casa de Isabel – le dijo Harry

- Ginny me dijo que tenías algo que hacer, por eso si es posible te ayudaré

- Es muy peligroso

¿Qué tienes que hacer? – Preguntó Neville – Harry, siempre puedes contar con nosotros

- El ejercito de Dumbledore se esta juntando

¿Qué? – Exclamó Ron - ¿Dónde¿Cómo lo sabes?

Dean me escribió – Luna busco la carta en la pared – dice que en Hogwarts se están juntando poco a poco, Seamus también está ahí. Supongo que si Isabel no acepta llevarme yo también iré a Hogwarts. La profesora McGonagall los está ayudando a entrenarse – cogió un pergamino y se lo entregó a Harry – nunca has estado solo, Harry

Harry leyó la carta:

_Luna:_

_Es __increíble__ como las personas se reúnen aquí, a pesar que Dumbledore ha muerto aún creemos que Hogwarts es un lugar seguro. El Ejercito de Dumbledore también se __está__ reuniendo, pronto todos estaremos aquí, bueno no todos ya que nadie sabe donde esta Harry, ni __Hermione__, ni __R__on y __menos su__ hermana. La profesora McGonagall dice que ellos están a salvo y tienen otras cosas que hacer. La profesora nos __está__ entrenando, ya que ya se canso de vernos practicar en las aulas. Poco falta para que la Orden nos acepte y hacer la vida a cuadritos a Quien-Tu-Sabes y a Scrimgeour, puedes creer que nos quiere echar, las sorpresitas que se va a llevar si desea entrar. Espero que te nos puedas unir, claro si tu papá te lo permite_

_Dean_

Así que el Ejército de Dumbledore se estaba reuniendo. Harry no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar los momentos en que él les enseñaba a defenderse y los avances que habían logrado. Las letras de Dean estaban llenas de esperanzas como deseos para unirse a la lucha. Harry vio a Luna quien parecía esperar una respuesta de él. Para suerte de Harry el Sr. Lovegood los llamó y ellos tuvieron que bajar inmediatamente, Harry lo hizo último.

- Luna ya tiene toda sus cosas listas

Isabel suspiró – Pero sabes que no prometo nada, Luna puede estar en más peligro conmigo que contigo

- Puede defenderse solo, Harry Potter le ha enseñado bien

Luna llamó a su maleta y se la puso en la espalda. Su papá la abrazó inmediatamente y ella a él, pero hizo lo posible para no llorar.

Me portaré bien – dijo para tranquilizar a su padre – y haré que siempre este orgulloso de mí

- Siempre lo voy a estar

Los dos se separaron

Seguirás aquí, Xenón – le pregunto Isabel

- No tengo a donde ir y no deseo esconderme, tampoco, El Quibber no será callado

- Bien dicho, papá

Hubo un silencio incomodo

- Ya es hora de irnos

Si claro – dijo Xenón como si esperaba que esas palabras no fueran pronunciadas – te cuidas mucho, Luna

Luna asintió y volvió a abrazar a su padre por última vez. El Sr. Lovegood volvió a estrechar la mano de Isabel y la de los demás. Isabel fue la primera en salir y Luna la última viendo a su padre despedirla desde la puerta

Tendremos que aparecernos – dijo Isabel viendo al Sr. Lovegood quien seguía en la puerta de su casa – vuelvan a coger a sus parejas. Luna puedes cogerte de Neville

Volvieron a desaparecer en medio de la oscuridad pero cuando aparecieron lo hicieron en una gran neblina, sin poder ver nada a su alrededor.

¡Demonios! – Harry solo pudo escuchar el grito de Isabel ya que no sabía dónde estaba exactamente. Tomó la mano de Hermione y los dos sacaron sus varitas.

**Continuará….**

**Me gusta como Isabel le habla a Scrimgeour y Percy por fin regresó a casa¿****cómo**** lo ****recibirán**** sus hermanos?**** Luna se une a la lucha¿Harry le contará sus planes? O ¿dejara a ella y Neville fuera de esto?. Creo ****que todos sabemos a qué se debe la neblina.**** NI UN SOL REVIEW TT creo que voy a regresar a mi rincón.**

**Dejen ****review****please****, NO A LOS TOMATAZOS**


	19. Solo dos semanas antes del viaje

**¿Qué pasaría si la única forma para eliminar al mago más peligroso de la tierra debes matar a una persona inocente?**

**Espero que les este gustando el fanfic y lo sigan leyendo. Aun no lo termino pero ya tengo algunas ideas en la mente para que se vuelva más interesante.**

**Sigan leyendo:**

**LUZ****Y****OSCURIDAD**

Expecto Patronus – grito Isabel antes que los demás. Un gran ave que era casi totalmente de color negro con reflejos metálicos y una faja blancuzca encima de las alas, (tenía un collar blanco al comienzo del cuello) sobrevoló sobre ellos y la neblina comenzó a disiparse dejando ver a los dementores, debía de haber más que una docena de ellos, que retrocedían gracias al patronus de Isabel.

Vayan hacia la casa – les grito Sirius cogiendo la mano de Harry y llevándolo lejos de los dementores. Los demás los seguían corriendo en dirección de la casa. Harry no quería dejar a Isabel sola con los dementores y trataba de zafarse de su padrino. Sirius lo notó – ella puede sola – le dijo y lo llevo hasta la puerta.

Sirius, Harry y Hermione quien no se había soltado de Harry fueron los primeros en llegar a la puerta, Sirius toco tres veces viendo si su amiga ya estaba de regreso. A pesar que los dementores no podían atraparlos ya, Ron y los demás habían seguido corriendo en especial Percy quien casi le arranca el brazo a su hermano para sacarlo de ahí. A los pocos minutos la puerta se abrió y todos entraron inmediatamente casi corriendo.

¿Qué sucede? – pregunto Remus al verlos entrar de esa forma

Dementores en la calle – dijo Ron mientras trataba de respirar

- Isabel

Ahí viene – dijo Sirius quien no había entrado todavía

Era verdad, Sirius espero que su amiga ingresase para alivio de todos

Voy a tener que reforzar el campo – dijo mientras se limpiaba la manga e ingresaba – no puedo creer que hayan logrado entrar toda una cuadra

¿Qué está pasando? – Pregunto un mago que salía de la sala, Isabel le apunto con su varita – y a ti que te pasa – dijo retrocediendo

- Había dementores en la calle

- Y que se yo, están rondando todas las calles

- Estas seguro, porque yo creo que alguien me está traicionando

- Y desconfías de mí, porque no me sorprende

Dime tú – saco el pedazo de cuero que antes Neville le había dado – dime como llego esto a manos de Augusta Neville

- No lo sé, nunca lo he visto en mi vida

Isabel avanzó hacia él – sabes que no puede engañarme, esto le pertenecía al príncipe

- No lo he visto desde el anteaño pasado

- Estas seguro

- Por supuesto

Isabel lo vio por unos minutos directamente a los ojos – de acuerdo – luego bajó su varita y la guardo en su bolsillo – me voy a dar una ducha

- Casi me matas des susto y solo dices eso

Tienes razón. Percy, tus padres deben estar en el comedor ve a saludarlos y por tu seguridad será mejor que te quedes aquí. Zumy – la elfa apareció – lleva a Luna hacía una recamara

Zumy asintió y comenzó a guiar a Luna hacia el segundo piso

Tengo hambre – dijo Ron

- Zumy los atenderá después de instalar a Luna

Isabel subió las escaleras y se fue hacía su habitación

¿Qué fue todo eso? – pregunto Sirius sin comprender

Sigue tan loca como siempre – respondió Malcom, recogió su capa y se marchó sin decir adiós, muy molesto

¿Quién es el príncipe? – pregunto Neville

Remus y Sirius se encogieron de hombros

Yo también tengo hambre – dijo Sirius encaminándose hacia el comedor pero fue detenido por Remus - ¿Qué?

Ten algo de tacto – le dijo señalando a Percy y Ron

Ron fue al comedor seguido de su hermano mayor. En el comedor se encontraba los señores Weasley, junto con Fred, George y Samara al parecer habían terminado de cenar ya que los elfos estaban retirando los platos

Miren a quien traje a casa – dijo Ron e inmediatamente sus padres levantaron la mirada

Percy – gritó la señora Weasley levantándose inmediatamente – pero como

- Vine con Isabel

Y el ministro – pegunto Fred

Acabo de renunciar – su madre lo abrazó – mamá, me estás asfixiando

Creí que Scrimgeour investigaba a todos los que renunciaban – dijo el señor Weasley

Isabel me ayudo – Hizo una pausa donde su madre lo soltó – de verás lo siento, me comporte como un gran idiota

Y eso te queda chiquito – dijo George

- Si¿me perdonan?

Esta difícil saberlo, quizás si nos ayudas con algunos productos que estamos probando – le dijo Fred sonriéndole

Me muero de hambre – dijo Ron

Claro, jovencito, como te atreves a salir sin avisar a nadie – le riñó – debería dejarlo sin comida

- Pero salí con Sirius e Isabel

Sirius eh – bufó – ya me escuchara, sacando a mis hijos sin mi permiso

Ya lo metiste en problemas – le dijo George – vamos a avisarle – le dijo a su gemelo antes que su mamá saliera.

Isabel les había informado antes de dormir que sus clases intensivas comenzarían después del desayuno en la sala de prácticas y que podían llevar cualquier libro de consultas. Luna y Neville estaban tan emocionados como nerviosos por aprender ya que según ellos era un honor se enseñados por Isabel por todo lo que sus padres, en caso de Neville, su abuela le había contado. Según las historias de la abuela de Neville, que él les conto después de recibir la noticia, Isabel y Clara habían detenido todo, desde un ejército de mortífagos hasta un grupo de 20 gigantes para salvar sus padres. Las historias de Neville eran increíbles y más las historias de Luna (las que su madre le había contado) ya que tenían animales que, según Hermione, no existían y no había prueba que dijese lo contrario por lo que terminó medio peleada con Luna quien la miraba de mala manera cuando Hermione le pidió que no confiaran totalmente en Isabel ya no sabía sus verdaderos planes y menos sobre ella y su pasado.

Harry no tenía sueño cuando todos abandonaron su habitación, y menos cuando se acostó. A pesar de todo lo que Hermione les había dicho a sus amigos (Ron había hecho muecas y Luna mostraba incredibilidad cuando ella hablaba), a Harry le era difícil desconfiar de Isabel había algo en ella que se lo impedía, además estaba el hecho que Sirius tenía total confianza en ella a pesar que ella no le había dicho todos sus planes, él seguía confiando en ella. Aunque también estaban la conversación que había escuchado de Clara e Isabel que por alguna razón no se lo había contado a Hermione, quizás no quería echarle más leña al fuego. Él sabía que Hermione no desconfiaba totalmente de Isabel por lo menos no en la parte donde ella ofrecía su ayuda con los Horcuxes, pero respecto a su vida era como si hubiera salido de la tierra de un día para otro, no había información de ella en ningún lado y su padrino no les daba ninguna pista, porque a Isabel no le gusta que husmeen en su pasado, les había dicho cuando le habían preguntado. Los libros que hablaban sobre la lucha contra Voldemort tampoco habían ayudado. Quizás Ron tenía razón, se dijo Harry, no había porque interesarse en el pasado de Isabel que hizo o que no hizo, si ya estaba aquí para ayudar no debían rechazar su ayuda, además estaba el hecho de que Dumbledore la conocía por lo tanto era de confianza aunque el Director ya se había equivocado con Snape, recordó Harry, ese maldito traidor lo había matado sin ningún remordimiento para luego huir insultando a su padre. Harry tenía todas las ganas de encontrarse con Snape en su viaje para poder vengar la muerte de Dumbledore y hacerle pagar todos los insultos que había recibido de él. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas ser él quien capture a Snape, estaba seguro que su ex profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras ocupaba ahora el lado derecho de Voldemort.

A Harry le comenzó a hervir la sangre al recordar como Snape lo había ridiculizado a la hora de la batalla. Como lo había dicho Draco en la torre, él solo buscaba la gloria y ser él más cercano a su señor oscuro, que Snape solo había actuado bajo las ordenes de Voldemort todo este tiempo cuando estaba al lado de Dumbledore, como pudo ser tan hipócrita y cínico.

Harry se durmió pensando en diferentes formas de torturar a Snape y una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro antes de caer dormido. Pero no durmió bien ya que cuando el elfo lo despertó para el desayuno él seguía teniendo sueño y estaba tan cansado que Sirius tuvo que sacarlo de la cama.

No pareces muy animado – le dijo mientras lo llevaba al comedor

No dormí muy bien – respondió entre bostezos

- Nada que un buen desayuno no pueda remediar

Tu solo piensas en la comida, Kenickie – Sirius iba a refutar – necesito hablar con tu ahijado

- Habla

- a solas

Es necesario – Harry tenía tanto sueño que no deseaba estar solo, creía que si Sirius lo dejaba se iba a dormir

Isabel lo pensó – no, creo que no

- Entonces, dilo

- Tranquilo, Kenickie. Vas a decirle a Luna y Neville sobre los horcuxes

- No¿Por qué?

- Si no van a ir, no le veo el caso de que ellos también entrenen

- Pero ellos están emocionados

- Pueden asistir, pero no va importar si se superan o no, después de todo mi prioridad son ustedes

- Es algo injusto

- Lo sé, Kineckie, pero no deseo retrasos

- oh, vale ellos también van pero no necesariamente deben saber sobre los horcuxes

- Y como piensas ocultárselos

- Ya pensare en algo

Dicho eso, Harry bajó las escaleras para desayunar, la conversación lo había despertado ya que ahora tenía que buscar la forma de decirle a Luna y Neville sobre los horcuxes pero sin mencionarlo o hacerle creer a Isabel que ellos irán para que no pierdan las clases por las que ellos estaban tan emocionados, pero sin provocar el enojo de Isabel. Quizás, podía pedirle ayuda a Hermione, pero no estaba seguro de que ella estuviera de acuerdo con su primera idea ya que iba a parecer lo que Isabel estaba haciendo con ellos.

- Casi lo olvido. Necesito que me des el falso horcuxes que encontrastes, necesitamos saber si el verdadero fue destruido.

Harry asintió, saco su varita y apunto hacia su cuarto – accio, medallón

El medallón salió inmediatamente de su cuarto y se deposito en sus manos para luego pasar a las de Isabel quien lo miro atentamente.

- Tratare de averiguar quién lo cambio

- Dentro tiene una nota

Isabel lo abrió inmediatamente y leyó la nota – R.A.B. – murmuro – R.A.B. te suena, Kineckie

- Nop

Isabel guardó el medallón en su bolsillo junto con la nota – lo averiguaré esta misma tarde. R.A.B. – siguió murmurando las iniciales como si significaran algo que ella aún no recordaba

La mayoría estaba en el comedor, los únicos que faltaban eran los gemelos Weasley y Luna. Los gemelos le habían informado a su mamá el día anterior que necesitaban volver a tomar las riendas de su negocio así que se irían lo más temprano posible, Harry supuso que ellos ya deberían estar en el callejón Diagon en esos momentos así que tomo el lugar de siempre y espero que el elfo trajera el desayuno como siempre, pero antes que los elfos aparecieran, Luna ingresó sonriendo radiantemente y se sentó al lado de Samara.

Luna Lovegood – se presento – bonito casco

- Samara Easter, eh… gracias

- Ginny dice que no va a bajar a desayunar pero que le guarden su sitio para el almuerzo

Ginny va a bajar – pregunto la señora Weasley rompiendo su taza, la había dejado caer y el elfo no pudo cogerla a tiempo – cuando lo dijo

- Estuve hablando con ella antes de bajar

¿Por qué te sorprende la noticia?, mamá – preguntó Percy - ¿Dónde desayunaba Ginny?

Ginny no ha bajado de su habitación desde que llegamos a esta casa – respondió el Sr. Weasley quien no había ido a trabajar por sugerencia de Isabel ya que creía que era preferible que el Sr. Weasley no se presente al ministerio o podría sufrir la furia de Scrimgeour

Y no había dicho porque – pregunto preocupado

- No ha dejado que nadie ingrese a su habitación y menos ha respondido a nuestros llamados

- Pero eso no importa ya, mi pequeña bajará y tengo que preparar lo que más le gusta

La Sra. Weasley comenzó a murmurar diferentes recetas mientras terminaba su desayuno. Luna estaba hablando con Samara y Neville de las clases

- Le pedí que se uniera a las clases pero me dijo que no podía

Que clases – pregunto la Sra. Weasley

- Las que Isabel va a darnos para poder enfrentarnos a Vo… ol… de…mor

- A los niños

No son niños – dijo Sirius

- Te estás tomando muchas libertades con mis hijos, Isabel

- Ellos han escogido sus caminos

- Aún así no puedes actuar a mis espaldas, poniéndolos en constante peligro

- No van a estar en peligro

- Como si mandarlos a pelear con Quien-Tu-Sabes es no mandarlos al peligro, además ayer te los llevaste sin mi permiso

Nos LO llevamos – la corrigió Sirius sabiendo a quien se refería

- Harry es un hijo para mí al igual que Hermione, sus padres me pidieron que la protegiera, y de igual forma lo haría aun si ellos no me hubieran pedido

Molly – Isabel trató de calmarla ya que la Sra. Weasley se estaba levantando de su asiento – lo sabemos, los dos – dijo viendo a Sirius – por eso necesitan reforzar para que nada les pase, para que puedan defenderse

- No estoy viendo que Samara también participe

- Ella tiene otros asuntos

¿Cómo mantenerse a salvo? – La señora Weasley ya estaba parada apoyando sus manos en la mesa – es fácil enviar a los hijos de otros a la batalla mientras que el tuyo lo mantienes en casa

Samara no está relegada, ella también va a actuar – Isabel estaba perdiendo la paciencia

- ¿Cómo qué?

El cordero – respondió Samara captando todas las miradas – esta delicioso – dejo su taza – gracias por el desayuno – y se retiró de la mesa

Nadie dijo nada mientras ella salía de salía ni siquiera cuando escucharon sus pasos en la escalera. La señora Weasley se sentó, pero la tensión seguía en el aire, era como si una sola palabra pudiera hacer que todo comenzara otra vez, quizás por eso nadie pronuncio palabra alguna nadie pregunto nada a pesar que una pregunta se formó en sus mentes, pero el miedo a que la discusión volviera a comenzar la detenía en la garganta de todos. El desayuno terminó en completo silencio, pero con muchas miradas en especial entre los chicos ya que esperaban una señal para hacer su siguiente movimiento y por suerte esta llego de Isabel quien se levantó y salió seguida de Sirius con dirección a la biblioteca. Los cinco chicos la siguieron después de no notar ningún impedimento de parte de la Sra. Weasley.

¿Qué habrá querido decir con lo del cordero? – se preguntó Hermione después de estar segura que en ya no podía ser escuchada por nadie que estuviese en el comedor

Sus cuatro amigos se miraron confundidos y encogieron sus hombros

Solo se refería al desayuno – dijo Neville

¿Qué es lo que tienes que hacer?, Harry – le preguntó Luna observando atentamente la biblioteca – la de Hogwarts se queda chiquita

Harry aún no estaba muy seguro de decírselos y menos como, además tenía a Isabel cerca como para decirles a sus amigos que eso no era asunto de ellos así que intento decir algo – Dumbledore me encomendó una misión para derrotar a Voldemort

Y nosotros te vamos a ayudar – le dijo animado Neville adivinando que su amigo los estaba involucrando en ella

- Eh… partimos a fin de mes

- Tenemos tiempo suficiente para mejorar

Neville y Luna se adelantaron ya que Hermione detuvo a Harry y Ron bajo la velocidad.

No le vas a decir todo – le susurro Hermione

- No lo creo necesario, ya están animados

Si seguimos así vamos a ser toda una comitiva – dijo Ron – y dudo que pasemos desapercibidos

Supongo que nos dividiremos – dijo Harry – recuerda que son muchos lugares

- Con más razón deben saber

Ya veremos luego – dijo al ver que Sirius se acercaba

- Isabel los está esperando

**Continuará….**

**Antes que nada GRACIAS POR EL REVIEW CAMISLAFANN, yo también he visto eso así que yo aquí fiel al fanfic lo voy a terminar de escribir porque si no lo hago no me va a dejar dormir con toda lo que tengo que ponerle y eso que se pone más emocionante.**

**Las clases empiezan, Si siguen así van a tener todo un sequito ****imagínense**** tratar de pasar ****desapercibidos**** siendo ****6**** personas, porque hasta ahora son los tres chiflados, Neville, Luna y Sirius**** imagínense que alguien más se les una a la búsqueda.**

**Ya me leí el séptimo y no me gusta porke tenía que morir dos de mis personajes favoritos buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!! Mi profe. Snif, snif**

**ARRIBA PERU, La sub-17 ha podido algo que los inútiles de la selección de mayores no pueden hacer ir a un mundial y estar en cuartos de Final. OLE!! OLE!!, los Jotitas van a ser campeones del mundo. Espero que se vayan al extranjero y no se queden en estos clubes de porquería o de lo contrario se van a malear con tanta porquería que hay en nuestro football. He dicho**

**Dejen review, please****, NO A LOS TOMATAZOS!!**


	20. Y comienza la verdadera batalla

**¿Qué pasaría si la única forma para eliminar al mago más peligroso de la tierra debes matar a una persona inocente?**

**Espero que les este gustando el fanfic y lo sigan leyendo. Aun no lo termino pero ya tengo algunas ideas en la mente para que se vuelva más interesante.**

**Sigan leyendo:**

**LUZ****Y****OSCURIDAD**

- Isabel los está esperando

- Sirius, deberías decirle a tu ahijado que debe ser más sincero con sus amigos

Sirius la vio perplejo – y ahora que hiciste – le pregunto divertido a su ahijado

- No es broma, desea que Luna y Neville vayan con nosotros pero no piensa decirle el peligro que van a afrontar ni menos lo que estamos buscando

- Creí que solo lo habías dicho para que Isabel les enseña

- Sí, al principio, pero luego recordé que son diferentes lugares donde tenemos que buscar y si vamos de uno en uno nos demoraremos años

- Entonces díselo cuando termine en entrenamiento

Porque no ahora –le pregunto Hermione – no habrá mucha diferencia

- Izzy es muy exigente cuando enseña, creo que hay veces que espera más de uno. Si ellos llegan al fin de mes diles todo

Creí que tú también nos enseñarías – le dijo Ron algo dudoso

- Algo, yo solo reforzaré con Moony, más que todo veremos cómo se desenvuelven en las batallas

Llegaron a la sala de prácticas donde Luna estaba observando atentamente los muñecos y Neville conversaba con Isabel sobre las historias de su abuela

- Y es verdad que usted salvó a mis padres de 20 gigantes

- La verdad fueron solo cuatro y Remus también estaba allí

Harry notó que su ex profesor no estaba en la sala. Isabel los vio ingresar y los reunió cerca de una mesa, donde ella se apoyó

- Vamos a ver se desempeñan en un batalla, cuan efectivos son sus hechizos

Vamos pelear entre nosotros – pregunto Neville

- No, para eso están los muñecos son capaces de atacar, pero sus ataques no son muy fuertes así que no se preocupen

Y el profesor Lupin – pregunto Hermione

- Aún no llega, lo cual es muy raro en él ya que siempre fue puntual

Voy a ver si puedo contactarlo – dijo Sirius algo preocupado y salió

Los muñecos los atacaran y ustedes tendrán que derrotarlos – con un movimiento de varita los muñecos se pusieron delante de los chicos – listos – pregunto y los chicos sacaron su varitas y se comenzaron a juntar más – ahora

Los muñecos comenzaron a atacarlos. Era verdad que sus ataques eran inferiores pero aún así causaban rasguños. El hechizo más pronunciado en la sala era: Protejo. Mientras que Harry esquivaba los ataques pudo notar que sus amigos no lo hacían nada mal, Hermione mantenía a su muñeco alejado de ella con un brazo menos pero aún así ella tenía algunos rasguños. Neville se estaba defendiendo más que todos y no lanzado ningún hechizo pero parecía que no había recibido ningún ataque tampoco. Luna ya había atacado a su muñeco y muy bien ya que tenía una mano dislocada lo que le dificultaba lanzar los hechizos apropiadamente. Ron era el que tenía más rasguño que los demás pero su muñeco también estaba bastante lastimado, le faltaba un ojo y estaba arrastrando una pierna. Harry decidió no quedarse atrás y también atacar, su muñeco se replegó pero el también recibió algunos ataques.

¡Expilliarmo! – gritó arrebatándole la varita a su muñeco.

Harry bajó su varita cuando tuvo la su muñeco en su mano, pero ni bien lo hizo el muñeco se lanzó sobre él tomándolo por sorpresa.

¡Deténgase! – ordenó Isabel y los muñecos volvieron a formar una fila – Harry, no puedes esperar que un mortífago deje de atacarte porque simplemente le quitaste la varita, esto no es una clase de duelo donde el perdedor se inclina y se baja de la lona – avanzó hacia los demás quienes ya se habían vuelto a juntar – que quede claro que ustedes están luchando por sus vidas. Un mortífago no los va a dejar escapar a menos que este inconsciente, petrificado, atontado o muerto, sinceramente espero que utilicen los tres primeros para librarse de uno de ellos. No lo hacen nada mal, sus defensas – dijo viendo a Neville – sus punterías – dijo viendo a Luna y Hermione – y sus ataques – dijo viendo a Ron y Harry – son muy buenas, debo decir que me dejaron sorprendida. Estas dos semanas vamos a pulirlos para que lo bueno se transforme en excelente. Alguna pregunta

Vas a enseñarnos magia sin varita – le pregunto Luna sorprendiendo a Neville – mi mamá me contó que Clara podía hacerlo

- Si avanzamos como lo tengo pensado, puede que les enseñe lo esencial ya que son muy jóvenes para dominarlo, hasta magos poderosos no la usan porque no la controlan y eso es peligroso. Solo falta que Remus y Kenickie se nos unan

No tuvieron que esperar mucho ya que Lupin y Sirius ingresaron unos minutos después que Isabel terminara de hablar

Disculpa la demora – le dijo a Isabel cuando entró – pero los padres de Tonks fueron atacados

¿Quiénes? – pregunto Isabel consternada

- Bellatrix y Narcisa encabezaron el ataque, por suerte Ojo-Loco nos ayudó y Kingsley llego después

- ¿Como están?

- Ted tuvo que ser llevado a San Mungo, por suerte no es nada serio. Tonks y su madre están con él ahora

- ¿Y tú qué haces aquí?

- Disculpa

- Se supone que deberías estar con ella en estos momentos

- Te prometí venir

Sí, pero pudiste enviar una lechuza o un patronus avisándome. Vamos ve con tu chica ahora – dijo empujándolo hacia la puerta – tu debiste despacharlo en la puerta – le reclamó a Sirius cuando Remus se fue

Quería decírtelo personalmente – le dijo ofendido

- Hombres

Sirius se sentó medio molesto por la reacción de Isabel – supongo que la tregua se acabo – le dijo luego de unos minutos al ver a su amiga pensativa

- Nunca hubo tregua, Voldemort se ha dado cuenta que hay cosas que el mismo debe de hacer y los mortífagos han vuelto a sus diversiones básicas

- Comenzaran a podar las ramas im…

No digas esa frase que me enferma – lo interrumpió bruscamente – odio escucharla

- Lo siento

Isabel se apoyó en la pared y observó la puerta como esperando que Remus regresara con nuevas y mejores noticas pero era obvio que no lo iba a hacer. Suspiró y volvió a los jóvenes

Sigamos con el entrenamiento – les dijo – Sirius encárgate de Ron, Luna y Neville, yo me haré cargo de Harry y Hermione – parecía que Sirius iba a decir algo – eres muy condescendiente

Los chicos se separaron con sus nuevos profesores. La palabra exigente le quedaba corta a Isabel, al parecer ella quería perfección algo que Hermione y Harry estaban lejos de darle. Les había encontrado cientos de defectos a su postura de pelea como de defensa los cuales estaban corrigiendo meticulosamente y hasta había veces en que ella les lanzaba un encantamiento para ver si habían comprendido la lección. Antes de llegar la hora de almuerzo ellos dos ya estaban cansados y no se caían al suelo de puro milagro. Un elfo llegó con una buena noticia para ellos

- El almuerzo está servido

Isabel se detuvo a medio hechizo – descansemos

Harry se sentó mientras los demás salían

Creí que Sirius exageraba – le dijo Hermione sentándose a su lado – necesito respirar

- Creo que la muñeca se me va a inflamar

Hermione rió – no serás el único

Los dos se rieron y sus miradas se unieron por unos minutos

Por fin te encontré – dijo Ginny desde la puerta haciendo que los dos desviaran sus miradas a diferentes lugares de la sala – Ron no me explico exactamente donde estaba este cuarto y casi me pierdo en la biblioteca – le dijo mientras se acercaba y le tendió la mano a Harry – vamos a almorzar, mi mamá preparo algo delicioso – Harry se levantó – nos acompañas, Hermione – le dijo mientras se abrazaba a Harry

Tengo que lavarme primero – dijo y se fue inmediatamente

Nos adelantamos – le pregunto a Harry

Yo también tengo que lavarme – se disculpó – nos vemos en el comedor

Harry se dirigió rápidamente a su habitación, detestaba dejar a Ginny de esa forma pero necesitaba aclarar su mente, ya que estaba totalmente nublada desde que había visto a Ginny en la sala de prácticas. Subió lo más rápido que pudo, cerró la puerta tras él e ingresó al baño, necesitaba mojarse y si podía meter la cabeza en una tina llena de agua estaba seguro que lo haría con tal de probar si su mente con eso se calmaría. Como era posible que olvidara todas esas sensaciones que había sentido cuando estaba con Ginny, no había pasado ni un año desde que había comenzado a salir con ella y ahora ya estaba pensando en otra, como era posible que sus sentimientos cambiaran de esa forma, tan rápido.

Ya estaba por sumergir su cabeza en el lavado cuando escuchó que alguien llamaba a su puerta

Todavía no te has presentado en el comedor¿verdad? – le pregunto Isabel cuando Harry le abrió

- No

Mejor, échate esto en las heridas o Molly puede matarme – le entregó una crema, Harry la cogió desganado – te encuentras bien, no fui yo ¿verdad?, o Kenickie me matara

Nop – Harry le contó su problema con Ginny y Hermione, después de todo ya se estaba haciendo notorio

Eres digno hijo de James Potter – le dijo Isabel divertida, Harry la vio no era la respuesta que él estaba esperando aunque no estaba seguro de que respuesta esperar pero definitivamente esa no era – Tú padre también tenía problemas con las mujeres, para ser exacta con una sola: Lily Evans. Tenía la tendencia de comportarse como un idiota cuando estaba cerca de ella

- Lo… Sirius me conto algo

- Raro, a Kenickie no le gusta admitir que su amigo en ocasiones era se comportaba como un idiota

- Mi padre no era un idiota

- No me malinterpretes, Harry, dije que se comportaba no que lo fuera, tu padre era un gran amigo mío, teníamos nuestras diferencias, pero siempre las respeto y eso dice mucho de alguien, pero su problema era que no sabía comportarse ante Lily

Y mi madre se enamoro de él – pregunto como si fuera algo imposible por todo lo que decía Isabel

- James utilizó otra táctica, dejo de molestar a Snape frecuentemente y fue más considerado, además tu madre ya se había enamorado de él en cuarto año si no me equivoco, solo falto que tu padre cambiara un poco ante ella y él lo hizo, después de ahí fueron el uno para el otro – Harry se tiró a su cama boca abajo, ya no tenía ganas de comer – si aún sigues con ese dilema en la noche, en mi escritorio encontraras una pequeña botella de "despecha nubes" que te ayudará a concentrarte y quizás a encontrarle una solución – Harry levantó la cabeza para verla – pero no se lo digas a Kenickie ni mucho menos a Molly ya que la poción es algo adictiva – Harry la vio sorprendido – No te preocupes la que te voy a dar es suave y el efecto pasara en tres horas – le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro – baja a almorzar o Molly y Kenickie creerán que te hice algo malo y pueden asesinarme

Isabel salió del cuarto de Harry dejándolo consternado por el último ofrecimiento aunque levemente motivado, si podía terminar con la tortura de pensar en dos chicas a la vez así podría pensar totalmente en los horcuxes y concentrarse en su ubicación, quizás valía la pena intentarlo. Después de lavarse y echarse la crema que Isabel le dio noto que los rasguños habían desaparecido totalmente. Bajo las escaleras con un nuevo ánimo, si resolvía su problema su mente solo tendría espacio para los horcuxes. En la puerta del comedor estaba la Sra. Weasley quien lo observó y revisó atentamente antes que él se sentara, hizo unas muecas de disgusto cuando vio los pequeños cortes en su túnica pero no dijo nada y lo dejo sentarse. Harry era el último en sentarse a la mesa por lo que solo encontró un solo asiento vacío el que estaba entre su padrino y Ginny, Harry notó, que ella estaba ocupando la silla que Hermione siempre ocupaba. Harry comenzó a buscar a su amiga con la mirada mientras se sentaba y la encontró al lado de Luna y Neville, parecía algo triste e ida cuando hablaba con Neville. Los elfos comenzaron a servir ni bien Harry se hubo sentado.

¿Qué tal las clase? – le pregunto Ginny a Harry sonriéndole

Muy bien – le respondió sin saber si sonreírle también

Vas a visitar a Ted Tonks, Isabel – preguntó la Sra. Weasley cortésmente y sin verla

- Tengo que encontrar a Remus, la próxima semana saldrá la luna llena y no puede descuidarse

- Me parece bien

No deseas unirte a las clases, Ginny – le pregunto Neville

Ginny aún es menor de edad – respondió rápidamente su madre

Por el momento no ya que he encontrado en un buen libro que leer – respondió Ginny

Qué libro es – le pregunto Sirius

Atravesando el velo – respondió – del bosque encantado

Es un libro para niños – observó Isabel

- la versión completa, lo encontré en la biblioteca

Ginny no apartaba su vista de Harry haciendo que él se sintiera algo incomodo con la situación, deseaba que alguien más entablara conversación con ella para que dejase de verlo todo el tiempo. La Sra. Weasley comenzó a preguntarle sobre el libro a Ginny pero ella solo daba respuestas cortas y parecía que no tenía muchos ánimos de hablar así que la conversación murió después de seis preguntas. Al parecer Ginny no deseaba saber que había sucedido mientras ella había estado encerrada ni como su hermano mayor había llegado a la casa es mas no mostraba interés en lo que su madre le contaba sobre los últimos sucesos salvo algunos que hablasen de Harry a lo que ella apartaba la vista de él y la posaba en su madre. El almuerzo fue rápido aunque no para Harry por la constante atención que Ginny le había prestado.

Muy bien, chicos, regresen a la sala de prácticas – les dijo Isabel cuando los elfos desaparecieron con los platos vacíos

Cada uno comenzó a dejar el comedor bajo la mirada desaprobatoria de la Sra. Weasley hacia Isabel y Sirius. Ginny detuvo a Harry antes que ingresara a la biblioteca.

Podemos encontrarnos en la noche – le pregunto, Harry no sabía que contestar y, lo peor, se estaba sonrojando – para pasear, aún no conozco el jardín y Samara dice que es hermoso, quizás podríamos visitar a Hegwid

Harry estaba algo apenado – no lo creo, si las prácticas son como las de la mañana, voy a estar muy cansado, lo siento, Ginny

No te preocupes – le dijo tristemente

Pero quizás antes de desayunar – le dijo inmediatamente, odiaba verla triste

Entonces te espero mañana – le dijo alegre y se marchó

Isabel llego en el momento que Ginny se enrumbaba a las escaleras – Parece que ya no vas a necesitar ayuda – le dijo a Harry después de ver a Ginny marcharse alegre

Voy a necesitar mucha – le respondió después de suspirar. Si tenía un grave problema, pensó

Antes que me vaya vas a mi despacho – le dijo casi en susurro porque Sirius se estaba acercando

De que hablan – les preguntó cuando ya había llegado a su lado

De R.A.B. – le respondió Isabel – voy buscar algunos libros

Isabel se acercó a la pared que estaba cerca de la puerta principal, cerca de marco de la biblioteca. Había un pequeño compartimiento con un plato y carbón dentro de él, Isabel sacó el plato y lo puso en una mesa cercana, Prendió el carbón con su varita y sacó un pergamino de su bolsillo. Harry vio tenía escrito las iniciales R.A.B. y unas fechas debajo de las iniciales y luego quemó el pergamino. A los pocos minutos unos libros comenzaron a volar de los estantes a la mesa en fila india depositándose en una torre. Cuando los libros dejaron de venir, Harry contó que eran unos ocho en total.

No dormiré hoy – comentó – Zumy – la elfa apareció – lleva estos libros a mi despacho, por favor – la elfa obedeció inmediatamente, levitando los libros cerca de ella salió de la biblioteca – continuemos en donde nos quedamos

Guardó el plato de donde lo saco y se dirigió seguida de Harry y Sirius a la sala de prácticas. Ron, Hermione, Luna y Neville ya estaban practicando algunos hechizos, especialmente Neville y Luna quienes aún no cogían los hechizos no verbales y Hermione les estaba ayudando y enseñando en el caso de Luna.

Me alegra que no pierdan el tiempo – dijo ingresando

Y los chicos juntaron con sus profesores de turno salvo a Ron que se unió a Hermione y Harry ya que Sirius comenzó a ayudar a Neville y Luna con los hechizos no verbales. Isabel volvió a bajar los muñecos esta vez eran cinco contra tres, Isabel les enseñaba diferentes movimientos de varita para ser más efectivos algunos hechizos como expilliarmo, protejo o disendio, hasta tarantallega ya que cualquier hechizo era bueno al a hora de batalla, según ella. Al final de la clase los tres amigos terminaron más cansados que nunca y solo atinaron a recostarse en el suelo cuando Isabel bajo su varita después de devolver sus muñecos a sus sitios.

Piensas dormir ahí – le pregunto Sirius a su ahijado

Harry se sentó y notó que todos ya se habían ido a excepción de su padrino quien le tendió la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse.

- Exigente es poco

- Siempre lo fue, pero creo que lo de ahora se debe a las noticias de Moony

- El comienzo de los ataques de los mortífagos

- El que retomen sus ideologías que no importa si se tiene que podar las ramas de su propio árbol para que quedan solo los dignos, o sea los de sangre limpia

- Podar ramas

- Eliminar a los que han hecho matrimonios indignos, aquellos que son traidores de sangre. El ataque a Andrómeda es una prueba de ello e Izzy siempre odió esa idea

- Cualquiera lo haría, es estúpida

- No lo discuto cualquiera tiene derecho a casarse con quien desea

Un elfo apareció – la ama llama a cenar ya que tiene que salir

Gracias – le dijo Sirius y el elfo desapareció – a recuperar energía

Harry y Sirius salieron y se encaminaron al comedor. Cuando llegaron tomaron sus asientos, Harry se volvió a sentar a lado de Ginny, él notó que Hermione no estaba en la mesa y le preguntó a Luna y Neville si sabían la razón.

Dijo que estaba muy cansada y solo deseaba dormir – le respondió Neville

Los elfos comenzaron a servir la cena

Los dementores siguen afuera – le dijo Percy a Isabel

- Ya se cansaran, nadie camina por estas calles así que no tienen de donde alimentarse. Pero he implementado el cuarto de chimeneas para que puedan aparecer y desparecer ahí

Deseo enviar una carta a mi papá, Isabel – le pidió Luna

- Las luchas están en el jardín, pero deberás pedirle a tus amigos que te presten una ya que la mía está de viaje

Puedes usar a Hedwig – le dijo Harry

Luna le sonrió.

Isabel se levantó de la mesa ni bien terminó de cenar – voy al hospital, Kenickie¿vienes? – Sirius asintió y se dirigió a su cuarto a cambiarse – No necesitas mucho, vas a ir como Hocicos – Sirius no le hizo caso y siguió su camino – Harry, necesito hablar contigo un momento

**Continuará….**

**Comenzaron las clases con Isabel, parece que la chica es muy EXIGENTE (creo que perfeccionista le cae a pelos). Pobre Tonks le atacaron a la family, por suerte nadie salió con los pies por delante. Ke barbaridad con Harry que paso con el niño correcto como va aceptar la "ayudadita" que la Izzy quiere darle, yo que él le cuento a Sirius. Veremos si se arrepiente al final o no.**

**Los Jotitas perdieron, pero hicieron más que los inútiles de la selección de mayores. Lo malo es que ahora todos se quieren subir al coche, espero que se vayan al extranjero a mejorar como jugadores o van a terminar como los jugadores que tenemos aquí, o sea hasta el queso.**

**Dejen review, please****, NO A LOS TOMATAZOS!!**


	21. RAB

**¿Qué pasaría si la única forma para eliminar al mago más peligroso de la tierra debes matar a una persona inocente?**

**Espero que les este gustando el fanfic y lo sigan leyendo. Aun no lo termino pero ya tengo algunas ideas en la mente para que se vuelva más interesante.**

**Sigan leyendo:**

**LUZ****Y****OSCURIDAD**

Luna le sonrió.

Isabel se levantó de la mesa ni bien terminó de cenar – voy al hospital, Kenickie¿vienes? – Sirius asintió y se dirigió a su cuarto a cambiarse – No necesitas mucho, vas a ir como Hocicos – Sirius no le hizo caso y siguió su camino – Harry, necesito hablar contigo un momento.

Harry creyendo saber a qué se debía la siguió inmediatamente antes de escuchar las protestas de la Sra. Weasley

Aquí tienes – le entrego Isabel una diminuta botella con un líquido purpura – te lo tienes que tomar de un sorbo y en tu cuarto, si Kenickie te encuentra diciendo cosas sensatas puede sospechar

Tu alguna tomaste esto – le pregunto – claro, sin que nadie se diera cuenta

- Y tu padrino te cree un ángel

Lo tomaste – su preocupación y curiosidad puedo más

- Una vez para perdonar a alguien pero no funciono. Ahora vete antes que me arrepienta

Harry se encamino a la puerta y vio que Isabel sacaba una caja forrada en cuero, y con algunas imágenes grababas, del cajón de su escritorio, también había sacado una foto a la cual sonrió con tristeza. Harry pensó que era la foto de Clara y cerró la puerta. Ni bien estuvo afuera del despacho vio que su padrino estaba bajando las escaleras así que guardo el frasco en su bolsillo inmediatamente.

No deseas visitar a Moony – le pregunto Sirius cuando lo vio

Ehh… no, estoy cansado – fingió un bostezo – pero me avisas como está el padre de Tonks

Vale, buenas noches – y se metió al despacho – nos vamos – Harry le escucho que le decía a Isabel

Harry subió las escaleras y se fue directamente a su habitación, no deseaba encontrarse con nadie. Cerró la puerta y dejó la botella en la mesa de noche, junto con la lámpara y sus lentes, se cambió de ropa y se volvió a poner los lentes para observar mejor el contenido de la botella. El frasco era diminuto, parecía esos donde se regalaban muestras de perfumes. Cuando lo miró con más detenimiento puedo notar que algo nadaba ahí, parecían diminutos trozos, pero no sabía de qué. Harry comenzó a agitarla, no sabía si tomarlo o no, a Isabel no le había resuelto su problema que probabilidades había que se lo resuelva a él tenía. Quizás podía ser una pérdida de tiempo, además Isabel dijo que era adictivo y si se volvía adicto a eso.

Las dudas comenzaron a atormentarlo mientras jugaba con la botella agitándola y poniéndola de cabeza. Decidió arriesgarse, después de largos minutos, si no lo hacía podría ser que su poca paz mental acabase pronto y su problema ocupe la mayor parte de sus pensamientos y no lo deje enfocarse en los entrenamientos y menos en los horcuxes, lo cual necesitaba toda su atención en estos momentos.

Harry abrió la botella y un humo violeta comenzó a salir, olió el contenido pero no pudo descifrar muy bien el olor, parecía que olía a frutas pero no supo a cual.

Salud – le dijo su reflejo en el espejo y se lo bebió de un sorbo. Harry se arrepintió de hacerlo después de pasárselo, sabía horrible era una combinación de calcetines y fierro oxidado.

Harry se acomodó para dormir y a esperar los efectos. Ya estaba pensado que era una pérdida de tiempo el estar esperando, bien podría estar en la biblioteca estudiando, quizás Hermione podría estar ahí. Era grandioso pasar tiempo con ella a solas, podía estar tranquilo y divertirse en la biblioteca. Como había cambiado su amiga, ya no se molestaba cuando él hablaba quizás era porque la mayor parte del tiempo, la biblioteca era para ellos solos, Ron había decidido no seguir con las investigaciones después de su tercer intento y se había unido a Samara en sus lecturas en el jardín, siempre tenían que desechar alguna teoría sobre Isabel o incorporar una nueva. Siempre ponían a prueba su mente, recordando todo lo que escuchaban ya que la biblioteca no había sido de mucha ayuda, parecía que los libros importantes eran los que estaban arriba de los estantes y sin magia era imposible bajarlos. Pero mañana mismo le diría a Hermione como Isabel había bajado los libros.

Harry se dio cuenta que llevaba más de una hora pensando en Hermione y lo alegre que ella estaría con su descubrimiento y se sorprendió darse cuenta como deseaba que ya amaneciera para poder encontrarse con ella. Pero luego recordó que le había prometido a Ginny pasear con ella antes del desayuno, como era posible que el amor que sintió por ella se esfumara. No se había esfumado, pensó, había tomado otro rumbo, era como si se hubiera calmado. Cuando estaba en la casa de los Weasley solo pensaba en ella y en lo cerca que la tenía, pero poco a poco con sus ausencias desde que llegaron a la casa de Isabel sus pensamientos en ella comenzaron a disminuir, primero creyó que era por los horcuxes y su necesidad de saber donde se ocultaban, pero ahora sabía que estaba totalmente equivocado. Siempre había sentido un cariño especial por Hermione, él siempre había estado ahí con ella, quizás al principio como amigos pero ese sentimiento nunca cambio a hermandad como él pensó cuando comenzó a salir con Ginny. Miles de emociones se mezclaron cuando la vio besarse con Dean. Primero había pensado que era porque era la hermana de Ron y siempre la había visto así, la pequeña hermana de Ron. Pero cuando la vio besándose por primera vez supo que ella también había crecido al igual que ellos que su cuerpo ya no era de una niña y menos su mente.

Harry se despertó y se dio cuenta que se había quedado dormido encima de las frazadas, se quiso levantar pero su cabeza comenzó a darle vueltas así que solo pudo sentarse en la cama y esperar a que pasara. Por suerte la molestia se fue unos minutos después y pudo levantarse. Se dirigió al baño y comenzó a lavarse la cara, no recordaba si la poción había hecho efecto o no, ya que no recordaba a que conclusión había llegado. Después de todo si había sido una pérdida de tiempo, pensó medio molesto.

Salió de su cuarto hacía el jardín, quizás Ginny ya estaba ahí. Al pasar por la biblioteca, Harry notó que Hermione estaba tratando de alcanzar los libros de arriba, estaba trepando un estante y ya había tirado algunos libros mientras subía, Harry decidió ayudarla ya que un mal escalón y ella estaría tirada en el suelo. Lastimosamente, Hermione no tardo en encontrar ese mal escalón y quedar colgada cogiéndose de una mano para luego caer en los brazos de Harry.

No sabía que estabas despierto – le dijo soltándose inmediatamente y recogiendo los libros caídos como escusa para no verlo.

Harry comenzó a ayudarla deseaba ver sus ojos – Ayer Isabel bajó algunos libros

Como – le pregunto inmediatamente levantando la mirada, Harry se alegro por su pequeño triunfo y pudo ver que ella estaba sonrojada

Le señaló el compartimiento y la guió hasta él. Luego saco el plato con carbón.

Necesitamos un pedazo de pergamino y algo con que escribir – Hermione saco de su bolsillo el pedazo y de una mesa cercana cogió una pluma.

Harry los cogió rosando su mano con la de ella al hacerlo, logrando que el sonrojo de Hermione aumentara, Porque estaba haciendo eso ni el mismo lo sabía. Trató de mantener su mente calmada y escribió el nombre completo de Isabel y Clara, luego prendió el fuego y quemó el pergamino. Después de unos minutos varios libros comenzaron a volar hacia ellos y a formar una torre cerca de Hermione. Ella esta asombrada y rebosando de felicidad, abrazó a Harry cuando el último libro se apilo y casi saltando comenzó a revisar los libros.

Esto es extraño – dijo Hermione cuando iba en el segundo libro que eran recortes del Profeta – Aquí esta publicada la fecha de su nacimiento

- Y eso que tiene de extraño

Esta publicado trece años después y solo está el nombre e Clara no tiene el nombre de su padre – Hermione lo miró – Isabel dijo que Clara solo la había cuidado, porque aquí aparece como su madre – siguió revisando – aquí parece junto con Abigail Ealings, ella le donó toda su herencia – dijo sorprendida – dejando en la calle a su hija Julie y culpándola por la muerte de su nieta

Harry se acercó más a ella para poder leer también – eso se puede hacer

- Como donación sí, supongo que así consiguió esta casa

- No dice nada más

No – cerró el libro – pero sé que los Ealings era una de esas familias que creían en la pureza de sangre. Su apellido es antiguo y ha sido preservado porque obligaban a sus hijos a casarse con sus primos o entre sí, y si era alguien fuera de la familia primero era investigado pero el apellido nunca cambiaba

- Y eso está permitido

Eran una familia con recursos y poder siempre podían hacer lo que deseaban porque estaban muy bien relacionados – Hermione abrió otro libro – en ningún lado dice que Isabel tenga una hermana o hermano

- Y eso que tiene que ver

- Que tiene que tener una para poder tener una sobrina

- Quizás un primo o prima

- Según estos reportes Clara era hija única. Aquí hablan de ella y su aporte a la magia, pero no dice nada sobre Isabel ni siquiera menciona que haya tenido hijos

- Quizás es antiguo

- Es de 1984, esto es extraño, pareciera que estuviese todo montado, mejor busco a la nieta muerta de los Ealings quizás nos diga porque le dejo todo a Isabel

- Sabes, esto me recuerda a lo que Sirius me dijo una vez que si querías matrimonios puros todos quedaban relacionados de una u otra forma

- Y la mayoría de esos son mortífagos o sino mira a su hermano Regulus

Harry se levanto inmediatamente como si hubiera sido pinchado con un chinche – Regulus Black – murmuró – Hermione, eres un genio

Gracias, pero… – no pudo terminar ya que Harry había salido casi corriendo de la biblioteca y ella no tuvo más remedio que ir tras él para saber porque ella era una genio

Lo alcanzó rápidamente, pero no pudo sacarle nada ya que estaba tocando en el despacho de Isabel. La puerta se abrió pero no era Isabel quien la había abierto era Sirius

- Y esos golpes

- Necesito hablar con Isabel

- Está descansando, se ha quedado dormida mientras leía

Harry levantó una ceja – y tú qué haces aquí

- Cobijándola, y tú qué haces aquí

- Encontré a R.A.B.

- ¿quién?

- Sobre el horcuxes falso, necesito decírselo a Isabel

- Después del desayuno

Mejor ahora necesito despejarme – bostezó – Zumy – la elfa apareció – mi té – la elfa desapareció y regresó con la taza y hizo una reverencia y volvió a desaparecer – porque siempre sabrá horrible – dijo después de tomar el té

- Deberías estar durmiendo

Es difícil con todo el ruido que hacen, sino es el padre – bostezó – es el hijo, espero que sea importante

Encontré a R.A.B. – entro – es el hermano de Sirius – titubeó viendo a padrino – Regulus

Regulus – preguntó incrédulo – es imposible, era un bueno para nada

Isabel lo meditó – parece sensato, las fechas concuerdan

- Pero Regulus nunca hizo nada bien

Siempre subestimaste a tu hermano, ahí veces veía cosas donde los demás no podían – Sirius la miró incrédulo – solo Kreacher lo sabrá

Kreacher – preguntaron al mismo tiempo padrino y ahijado

- Siempre ayudaba a Regulus y él le tenía mucha estima, además Regulus le contaba todo a él

- No me sorprendería de esas ratas

- Llámalo

- Yo no tengo poder en él

- Tu no, Harry

- Pero tú dijiste que nadie podía aparecerse aquí

- Pero los elfos van donde sus amos los llaman haya o no un campo de protección

Harry vio a Hermione esperando algo que contradiga a Isabel pero ella permaneció callada – Kreacher – lo llamó

Se escuchó un crack. El elfo tardo unos minutos en aparecer – el amo llama – dijo inclinándose ante Harry y chocando su nariz con el suelo, para luego mirarlo con sus ojos sangre llenos de odio – y el pobre Kreacher tiene que obedecer por más que no quiera – se dijo así mismo

Debí de haberte cortado la cabeza – le dijo Sirius con odio y el elfo lo miró inmediatamente sorprendido – sorprendido, alimaña

- El antiguo amo sigue vivo, parece que ni en el infierno lo quieren

Harry y Sirius iban a patear ala elfo – calmados los tres – les gritó Isabel – esto te pasa por no tratar bien a Kreacher, Sirius

Kreacher vio a Isabel – la ex amita sigue con vida, el buen Kreacher y la ama sabían que ella era demasiado para sus enemigos

Gracias, kreacher – le agradeció

Hermione la vio sorprendida – ¿por qué es amable contigo?

Porque a los elfos hay que tratarlos con cariño y respeto – le respondió viendo a Sirius y a Harry – sean amables con él

- Esa cosa me traicionó

- Si hubieras sido amable con él, no lo hubiera hecho

Es verdad – intervino Hermione – te dije, Sirius, que lo trataras aunque sea con respeto

- Ahora el elfo es de los dos, espero que lo traten bien

- ¿De los dos?

- Al ser devuelto tus pertenencias, Kreacher regresa a ti y también a Harry por herencia

No me parece justo – intervino Hermione – Kreacher debería elegir

Yo no hago las leyes élficas – respondió Isabel – Kreacher, Regulus alguna vez te habló de los horcuxes

El elfo negó – el buen amito Regulus nunca menciono esa palabra

Si estas mintiendo – lo amenazó Sirius

No lo amenaces – lo defendió Isabel

- Y tú si puedes amenazar a Zumy

- Zumy es de otro costal

- La elfa loca sigue aquí

- Kreacher, no insultes a tu prima, o mejor dicho a mi elfa

- Primos

Isabel no hizo caso a esa pregunta y saco el medallón de su bolsillo – alguna vez has visto esto en posesión de Regulus

- No mientas

Parecía que Kreacher había escuchado a Harry ya que veía atentamente el medallón con sorpresa – ese medallón se parece al del amito Regulus

- Como lo consiguió

- Kreacher no responde a sangre…

No la insultes – le grito Sirius y el elfo se calló inmediatamente

- Sabes como Regulus obtuvo ese medallón y no mientas, Kreacher

El amito Regulus vino una mañana – el elfo se sentó en el suelo – pidiendo ayuda al buen Kreacher, dijo que solo yo podía ayudarlo – comenzó a jugar con sus dedos – y fuimos a una cueva y cruzamos el río en una lancha. Entonces, llegamos al cuenco de piedra que contenía esa bebida – Kreacher comenzó a llorar – el amito Regulus busco la forma de desaparecer el contenido, pero no pudo así que – el elfo no pudo continuar

Te hizo beber – le pregunto Harry asqueado con solo imaginar que Regulus haya llevado al elfo como victima

Kreacher negó con la cabeza – El amo la ordenó a Kreacher que lo hiciera tomar el agua hasta hallar el fondo y ese medallón y pasara lo que pasara debía cambiarlo con el falso antes de regresar a casa. Y eso hizo el buen Kreacher, el amo suplicaba, pero Kreacher lo había prometido y cuando Kreacher encontró el medallón unas manos comenzaron a salir del lago negro tratando de llegar hasta el amito, pero el amito no se quería ir sin cambiar el relicario así que Kreacher lo tuvo que hacer y después de pelearse con las manos pudo desaparecer llevándose al amito a casa

- Pero no se puede desaparecer de la cueva, Dumbledore…

- La magia de los elfos es muy diferente a la de los magos

- Chica lista. Que paso después, Kreacher

El amito Regulus casi se muere, Kreacher lo cuidó día y noche y la ama no dormía por querer saber que le había pasado a su menor hijo, pero Kreacher había prometido no contar nada de lo sucedido a nadie y menos a la ama por más que tuviera deseos – El elfo volvió a llorar más fuerte – cuando el amo se recuperó le hizo prometer a Kreacher que escondería el relicario y si algo le pasaba a él, Kreacher tendría que destruirlo. El Sr. Oscuro creyó que el amito había escapado de él y mando a matarlo – volvió a llorar y un moco comenzó a asomarse por su nariz – la ama casi se vuelve loca y Kreacher no pudo cumplir la promesa que le había hecho al amito, trataba pero el relicario no se rompía

Nadie dijo nada mientras que el llanto del elfo se hacía más fuerte, todos se miraron entre sí para luego volverlas a dirigir al elfo, no sabían que decirle

Eh… toma esto – Sirius apareció un pañuelo y el elfo lo tomo

Hermione se agachó y quiso acariciar al elfo pero Kreacher se levanto inmediatamente alejándose de ella – la sangre…

Kreacher no la malogres – le dijo Isabel antes que Sirius y Harry reaccionaran

El elfo se volvió a sentar y se limpio el rostro y la nariz con el pañuelo que Sirius le había dado y luego se lo devolvió

Ya te calmaste – le preguntó después de desaparecer el pañuelo, el elfo asintió – bien

- Kreacher donde está el medallón

- En la casa, Kreacher tuvo que esconderlo del ladrón

Entonces tráelo – el elfo comenzó a jugar con sus manos - ¿Qué sucede?

- Kreacher no sabe exactamente donde esta

Como es eso – le preguntó Harry

- Kreacher lo escondió en el cuarto del amito Regulus junto con otras cosas para que ese ladrón Mundungus no se lo llevara y ahí lo perdió

Harry suspiró aliviado – entonces solo tenemos que buscar en el cuarto de Regulus

**Continuará….**

**Ya saben ****quién**** es R.A.B. bueno aunque todos ya lo sabíamos****. Lo del elfo ya estaba escrito antes de que leyera el séptimo. Que les pareció Harry ya no es ningún angelito (si alguna vez lo fue XDXD) y Sirius se trae algo con ****Izzie**** ustedes que creen será cierto eso.**

**Dejen review, please****, NO A LOS TOMATAZOS!!**


	22. En busca del medallón

**Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen¿es necesario poner esto?, lo he visto en otros fics y quien sabe de repente me caen encima los abogados de Rowling y yo todavía soy muy joven para ir a la cárcel.**

_**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**_

**¿Qué pasaría si la única forma para eliminar al mago más peligroso de la tierra debes matar a una persona inocente?**

**Espero que les este gustando el fic y lo sigan leyendo. Aun no lo termino pero ya tengo algunas ideas en la mente para que se vuelva más interesante.**

**Sigan leyendo:**

_E… Isabel – la llamó desde las escaleras, la chica volteó inmediatamente __pero lo miró con despreci__o__ y decidió seguir con su camino, pero el chico __corrió hacia ella y la __ detuvo inmediatamente – espera, por favor_

_Que deseas, Regulus, vienes a seguir espiándome – le dijo molesta_

_- No era mi intención_

_- No era tu inten__c__ión que mi abuela casi meta a la cárcel a mi padre, no era tu intención que yo tenga que regresar a esa casa_

_Yo creí que tú estabas, todos estaban preocupados por ti, yo lo estaba – se sonrojo levemente_

_- Eres un idiota, tu hermano no dijo nada en todo un año, pero __tú__ ni bien entraste, me tenías que delatar para seguir siendo el hijito de mamá_

_- Creí que Sirius no lo sabía, además __yo pensaba que te gustaba la casa de tu abuela_

_- Sabes que olvídalo, pareciera que la única persona que me entendía era Sirius, no puedo creer que en estos 12 años tú nunca hayas escuchado todo lo que decía._

_- Si te escucho recuerdo cada palabra que has dicho, en cambio Sirius solo habla mal del tiempo que pasábamos juntos y jugábamos en mi casa, él odia todo esos recuerdos_

_- Lo que él odia son los deseos de tu madre de convertirlo en racista, porque eso es lo que nuestras familias nos convierten en racistas_

_- No es cierto, nosotros si somos mejores que esos, pero ahora tu estas libre, porque tu abuela ha visto como es Sirius realmente y __tú__ no tienes porque…_

_Es verdad mi abuela detesta a Sirius por ser amigos de MIS amigos y no decirle que sabía donde yo había estado todo este tiempo, pero por eso se ha ganado mi amor y por eso yo lo he elegido y mi abuela lo ha aceptado para que yo regrese a su casa – se le acercó y le susurró al odio – y nadie puede destruir la promesa que ella me ha hecho – se alejo de él – ahora ya puedes olvidarte de mí porque como __tú__ eres mejor que los demás, también lo eres de mi, soy hija de una Squib y dudo que quieras que tus amigotes vean que estas bajando de nivel para hablar conmigo._

_Isabel no lo dejó contestarle y se retiró inmediatamente de ahí, encontrándose con sus amigos en la puerta del salón, entre ellos estaba Sirius quien al verla __venir de donde estaba su hermano, quiso ir a donde estaba él, pero Isabel lo detuvo y le dio un beso en la mejilla para luego ingresar al salón__ juntos_

**LUZ****Y****OSCURIDAD**

Como es eso – le preguntó Harry

- Kreacher lo escondió en el cuarto del amito Regulus junto con otras cosas para que ese ladrón Mundungus no se lo llevara y ahí lo perdió

Harry suspiró aliviado – entonces solo tenemos que buscar en el cuarto de Regulus

El comedor estaba desierto, por lo que pudo ver Harry, lo cual era normal ya que faltaba media hora para el desayuno y nadie se había levantado. Por eso los cuatro pudieron salir sin que nadie le preguntase a donde iban, cruzaron la calle guiados por el elfo e ingresaron al cuarto de chimeneas, ni bien pusieron los dos pies ahí desaparecieron para llegar a los escalones de Grimmauld Place 12.

Sirius se quedo observando la puerta, quizás recordando su encierro en ella pero su memoria no pudo vagar demasiado ya que un codazo de Isabel lo trajo a la realidad. Sirius abrió la puerta e ingresaron uno por uno con el elfo por delante.

A Harry tampoco le gustaba la casa, le recordaba lo estúpido que había sido hace dos años – por donde empezamos

- El cuarto del amito…

- Ésta al lado del de mi madre

Kreacher y Sirius los comenzaron a guiar por el pasillo del segundo piso, pero Sirius se detuvo cerca de la puerta de su propio cuarto

Sucede algo – le pregunto suavemente Isabel

No… no – respondió y se les volvió a unir

El cuarto de Regulus tenía algunos letreros pegados en la pared: "Prohibido entrar", "Mantenerse alejados". Kreacher abrió la puerta para que todos ingresaran, Sirius e Isabel fueron los primeros. El cuarto esta desordenado, los objetos estaban en el suelo y encima de la cama amontonados, había algunas fotos encima de la cómoda y las paredes estaban cubiertas de emblemas y posters de Slytherin. Harry notó que había una foto de Isabel pegada en la pared frente a la cama, la foto estaba rota ya que en ella solo aparecía Isabel y un brazo que la rodeaba.

Esa era mi foto – se quejó Sirius al verla – y la ha roto

- El amito deseaba una foto de la señorita y por eso la busco en las cosas que usted dejo

Hermione se acercó a la cómoda que estaba debajo de la foto de Isabel, buscando más fotos – ustedes se conocían desde niños – dijo cogiendo la foto del medio

- Sip, nuestras madres fueron grandes amigas desde el colegio – respondió algo molesta, Hermione le entrego el retrato cuando ella se lo pidió – mira, kenickie, cuando teníamos seis

Sirius la cogió y Harry también puso ver, Isabel estaba en el centro abrazando a los dos chicos, Harry reconoció inmediatamente a su padrino – el es Regulus – le preguntó señalando al chico de la izquierda quien era parecido a Sirius pero con el cabello más corto.

Si – respondió viendo como los dos jugaban mientras posaban para la foto – mi padre la tomó

Harry decidió dejar a su padrino con sus pensamientos y comenzó a buscar en el montículo de la cama, estaba bien arreglada pero había un montón de objetos que él y los Weasley ya habían botado a la basura hace dos años. Las fotos de Bellatrix y Narcisa al parecer eran las únicas que se habían salvado ya que solo ellas estaban en la habitación.

Isabel y Hermione también se pusieron manos a la obra y comenzaron a buscar el medallón. Sirius se quejaba de vez en cuando ya que encontraba cosas que eran suyas y estaban en los cajones de Regulus.

No puedo creer que Fletcher te robara, Kenickie – le dijo Isabel – tu que lo has ayudado tantas veces, cuando lo encuentre voy hacer que lo devuelva todo

- Para que, a mí no me interesa

- Estos objetos valen demasiado

- Y que, a mi siguen sin interesarme yo las tire a la basura

Tiraste todo esto – exclamó indignada – esto es historia, Kenickie, cada objeto no vale menos que mil galeones

- Odio cuando te despiertas materialista

- Muy gracioso, esto puede servir para un museo

- El amo odia todo de esta casa, como la casa lo odia a él

Gracias, Kreacher – le dijo sarcásticamente

Lo encontré – exclamó Hermione sacándolo de un cajón lleno de chucherías – es más grande

Isabel lo cogió – terminamos

Y como lo destruimos – le pregunto Sirius

Necesitamos un arma o un hechizo muy poderoso – respondió Hermione – según mis investigaciones muy pocas armas pueden romper un horcuxes

- Es verdad, nadie haría un horcuxes si un simple cuchillo de cocina lo pudiera destruir

Entonces como lo destruimos – volvió a preguntar Sirius

Ya lo averiguaremos en casa – dijo Isabel - ¿Qué harán con Kreacher?, no lo van a dejar aquí o sí

Estaba sirviendo en Hogwarts – recordó Harry – pero no creo que sea buena idea que regrese allí, y se le cuenta a los Malfloy que estamos buscando los horcuxes de Voldemort

- Kreacher siempre obedece al amo

Será mejor que lo tengamos vigilado – opinó Harry – que regrese con nosotros

No creo que a Zumy le guste – dijo Isabel

- Yo no quiero vivir con la elfa loca

- No insultes a Zumy

- Lo siento, Srta.

- Se quedara si ustedes comienzan a tratarlo bien, no insulto no maltratos

Harry y Sirius se miraron – de acuerdo – respondió Harry – pero no significa que confiemos en él

- Aunque sea es un avance

- Regresemos que me muero de hambre

- Kenickie, la foto

Sirius saco la foto de su bolsillo – para que la quieres

Isabel se la quitó – aquí tienes, Kreacher, de parte tus amos – le entregó la foto, Kreacher le sonrió alegremente a Isabel y después a Sirius y Harry mientras abrazaba la fotografía

Harry no pudo evitar devolverle la sonrisa al elfo, quizás Isabel tenía razón sobre los tratos que deberían darle al elfo para poder ganarse su lealtad.

Qué más da – dijo Sirius – Izzie, el medallón falso – Isabel se lo dio – para que recuerdes la tonto de Regulus – se lo dio a Kreacher – y no sueltes ninguna información de los horcuxes a nadie, ni una sola pista

Kreacher no abrirá la boca para nada – respondió mientras se ponía el relicario casi llorando de felicidad

A Zumy no me va a gustar – dijo sonriendo Isabel, miró su reloj – vámonos, el desayuno ya debió de haber acabado

Isabel salió del cuarto seguido de los demás. Bajaron las escaleras sin contratiempos y sin decir palabra alguna, solo se escuchaban los sonidos de provocados por la nariz se Kreacher que estaba moqueando mientras miraba la foto. Sirius le apareció otro pañuelo y el elfo lloró más, lo que hizo que Sirius juntara toda su voluntad para no gritarle a Kreacher que se callara.

Salieron del cuarto de chimeneas y fueron directamente a la casa. Harry pudo notar que había algunos dementores volando cerca tratando de entrar al campo. Cuando entraron se encontraron con la Sra. Weasley quien al parecer los estaba esperando, Sirius ya esperaba un regaño de parte de ella, pero Molly solo los miró molesta y se retiro hacia la cocina sin decir nada.

A donde fueron – les pregunto Ron cuando notó que su madre ya no estaba por los alrededores – el profesor Lupin estaba preocupado. Kreacher – exclamó cuando vio al elfo

- Se va a quedar aquí

- ¿Moony vino?

- Esta en la sala de prácticas con Luna y Neville

- Ese hombre me va escuchar, como puede dejar a Tonks sola con su padre

Ya están mejor, y los deje instalándose en mi departamento – le informó Remus - ¿a dónde fueron?

Asuntos nuestros – les respondió al ver que Neville y Luna estaban detrás de Lupin – vayan a la sala de prácticas, Harry y yo los alcanzamos dentro de poco

Y porque no podemos estar todos – le pregunto Hermione

- Porque es entre Harry y yo

- Los alcanzó luego

Los demás comenzaron a dejarlos solos aunque Hermione fue la última en entrar a la biblioteca

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Nada grave, solo quería informarte que yo guardare el horcuxes hasta que encuentre como destruirlo

- No conoces algún hechizo poderoso

- Me estas insultando, claro que conozco uno bueno, pero no se pueden hacer en lugares cerrados así que tengo que buscar un lugar abierto sin dementores ni mortífagos que nos distraigan

- Espero que los otros sean más fáciles de encontrar

No te preocupes ya están disminuyendo las zonas de búsqueda – Isabel le sonrió - ¿Cómo te fue con el otro asunto?

Harry tardó unos minutos en entender de que le hablaba – no sé si surtió efecto, no recuerdo nada

- Debe de ser algún efecto secundario

- La próxima vez que me vayas a dar algo ligeramente adictivo avísame sobre los efectos secundarios

- No te sulfures, yo no lo sabía supongo que actúa de forma diferente en los sanos

- ¿sanos?

Bueno, al mal tiempo darle prisa – dijo Isabel haciendo caso omiso a la pregunta de Harry – Zumy

La elfa se inclinó – la ama llama

- Zumy, tu primo se va a quedar en la casa

La elfa vio a Kreacher quien estaba parado al costado de Harry, la miro ceñudamente y la elfa hizo una mueca de desagrado – El asqueroso traidor no tiene lugar en esta casa

- Zumy, Kreacher se va a quedar en esta casa atendiendo a sus amos y no puede salir sin el consentimiento de ellos

- Si el ama lo ordena, Zumy aceptara al traidor en su cuarto de antes

Los dos elfos desaparecieron inmediatamente dejando solos a Harry e Isabel

- A entrenar

¡Harry! – Harry volteó a ver quien lo llamaba. Era Ginny - ¿A dónde fuiste?

- Yo me adelanto, te espero en la sala, Harry

Isabel no espero que Harry le contestara para dejarlos solos

- Tuvimos que salir de urgencia

- Con Hermione

- Isabel y Sirius nos acompañaron

-Y porque no me avisaste, te estuve esperando

- Lo siento, pero fue algo rápido

- Pero si pudiste avisarle a Hermione

- Ella me dio la idea cuando estábamos en la biblioteca

Estuviste en la biblioteca con ella – le reclamó. Había metido las cuatro – esa pe…

Ginny, no la insultes – le gritó defendiéndola – es tu mejor amiga

- Mi mejor amiga me está robando a mi novio

- Ella no ha hecho nada, además ya habíamos terminado

- Lo había olvidado, Cho me advirtió que no se puede decir nada en contra de la querida Hermione

- ¿Cho?

- Cuando hable con ella para que regresarán, me dijo que ella no aceptaba una relación de tres donde Hermione era la intocable, es más me advirtió cuando comencé a salir contigo, pero creí que lo decía por celos, veo lo equivocada que estaba

- Eso es mentira

Púdrete, Potter, espero que tu y "mi amiga" la pasen bien – Ginny salió corriendo hacia el segundo piso

Harry suspiró, no había querido pelearse con Ginny, él la apreciaba mucho. Se sentía terrible

¿Qué le has hecho a mi hermana? – Ron estaba detrás de él, y al parecer lo había escuchado todo – contesta, Harry

- Nada

- Por nada no va a estar gritando

Ron lo estaba sacando de sus casillas – te he dicho que nada, además Ginny ya es mayor para cuidarse sola

Pero yo sigo siendo su hermano¿Qué le hiciste? –Harry no le contestó, pero vio que Hermione estaba en la puerta de la biblioteca junto con Luna y Neville, habían salido junto con Ron cuando escucharon los gritos. Ron notó que Harry estaba viendo a Hermione – por ella, no te permitiré…

¿Permitirme?, tú no eres nadie para decirme que puedo o no puedo hacer – ni bien terminó de hablar Harry se arrepintió de sus palabras, pero Ron lo estaba molestando de verdad y no ayudó que él hablara antes que Harry pudiera disculparse por lo que había dicho

Tienes razón no somos nada por suerte, Potter, como tampoco eres nada de mi hermana así que puedes revolcarte con tu zorra – dijo señalando a Hermione, Harry le lanzó un puñetazo en la cara inmediatamente, lanzándolo al suelo, no iba a permitir que insultara a Hermione

Ron se limpió la sangre de la boca y sacó su varita

- No se puede hacer magia en esta casa, idiota

Ron se lanzó sobre su mejor amigo cogiéndolo por el cuello de la túnica y tirándolo al suelo para golpearle el rostro. Hermione, Luna y Neville fueron a separarlos cuando la pelea se tornó seria ya que Ron no quería soltar a Harry como este no quería soltarlo a él, pero su ayuda de poco sirvió ya que Ron y Harry eran más fuertes y se tenían fuertemente cogidos entre ellos

¡Separados! – Gritó Isabel y una barrera se formó entre ellos - ¿Qué demonios pasa aquí?

Ron y Harry aún trataban de hacerse daño pero la barrera se los impedía, Isabel hizo un movimiento de manos y la barrera se convirtió en dos separando más a los dos muchachos

- Creí que no se podía hacer magia aquí

- Soy la dueña de la casa, alguien quiere explicarme qué diablos sucedió aquí

Harry va a dejar a Ginny y Ron cree que es por Hermione por eso la insultó y Harry lo golpeó – explicó Luna con simplicidad

¡Hombres! – Dijo Isabel, estaba molesta – ustedes dos cálmense o los encierro – Ron y Harry dejaron de luchar con las barreras – escúchenme bien, idiotas, me importa un bledo su vida amorosa, estamos en una pelea que definirá el futuro del mundo como para que ustedes se estén peleando por una chica. Así dejen de pensar con lo que tienen entre la piernas, y utilicen el cerebro que por una sola vez no le hará daño y enfóquense en más importante que es vencer a Voldemort y después de eso pueden mutilarse si lo desean que yo no los pienso detener. Así que métanse en su cerebro que no quiero peleas en mi casa o yo misma los pongo en la calle, a ver como lidian con los dementores, me entendieron, mocosos – Harry y Ron asintieron – ahora dense la maldita mano en señal de acuerdo que no van a tratar de mutilarse mientras no venzamos a Voldemort. AHORA – Harry y Ron se dieron la mano pero apretaron muy fuerte viéndose con odio – las clases comenzaran después del almuerzo, ustedes suéltense si no quieren que se las corte

Isabel se marcho y se encerró en su despacho cuando Harry y Ron se soltaron. Ron miró con furia a Harry y se dirigió al segundo piso. Neville y Luna también fueron detrás de él

**Continuará….**

**Meter las cuatro, significa que ****acabas de cometer un ****gran ****error**

**Ya tienen el horcuxe solo falta destruirlo. ****Parece que la amistad terminó****, yo creo que no porque esos tienen un lazo muy fuerte por lo menos eso creo de los tres. Que les pareció, ****Izzie**** también se molest****ó**** y les cantó algunas cositas a estos dos chicos, weno en el siguiente capítulos sabremos cómo termina todo esto.**

**Disculpen por la demora pero a pesar que los capítulos están en mi cabeza se me está haciendo algo difícil plasmarlos en el cuaderno así que ténganme un poco de paciencia con los capítulos. Ya arreglé el problema que había para dejar review así ya son libres de hacerlo.**

**Dejen review, please****, NO A LOS TOMATAZOS!!**


	23. mil disculpas

MIL DISCULPAS…

Les pido disculpas a todos mis lectores ya que no sé si voy a poder terminar de escribir mis fics. He obtenido una beca para estudiar fuera del país, para ser más precisos en Cuba, por lo que no creo que sea posible que siga escribiendo más fics ni pueda continuarlos. Voy a tratar de una forma u otra, pero debido a que en Cuba la Universidad solo se puede abrir paginas del mis país y fuera la hora cuesta caro (o por lo menos es lo que escuchado) no creo que me sea posible terminar los fics y si puedo, lo cual no me comprometo, será muy lento.

Me disculpo ya que como mucho de ustedes no me gusta que los autores dejen los fics inconclusos pero esta beca me ha salido de un día para otro, así que estoy alistando mis maletas con todo lo necesario para poder viajar. Espero su compresión y perdón.

Sinceramente si tengo la posibilidad de terminar los fics no duden que lo hare porque las ideas siguen en mi mente y plasmadas en mis cuadernos, así no desesperen que quizás si haiga una salida para todo esto.

Me disculpo nuevamente y espero su compresión, gracias a JUANIS, Raito94, Shadir, Anibal Barca, dbzilp, Hizako-Chan, Elena, Saiyan-Blue, Hizako-Chan, XimeB, Al Shinomori, Saiya Elite, tatis, camislafann, Boggart Girls, Lia Du Black por sus reviews.

Atte

IsabelCordy


	24. La magia de la razón

**¿Qué pasaría si la única forma para eliminar al mago más peligroso de la tierra debes matar a una persona inocente?**

**Espero que les este gustando el fic y lo sigan leyendo. Aun no lo termino pero ya tengo algunas ideas en la mente para que se vuelva más interesante.**

**Sigan leyendo:**

**LUZ****Y****OSCURIDAD**

Podemos hablar – le preguntó Sirius a su ahijado cautelosamente

Harry asintió aun tenía demasiada rabia en el cuerpo para contestar, siguió a su padrino hasta la sala de práctica donde le hizo unas señas a Lupin para que los dejara solos, Moony entendió y salió cuando ellos ingresaron cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

Siéntate – le ordenó, pero él no le hizo caso – siéntate

Harry se sentó y se apoyó en la pared, notó que la mesa que tenía a su costado había tres tazas y unas cuantas tostadas con mantequilla y mermelada. A pesar de la furia, su estómago tenía hambre y ya iban a hacer mediodía, así que tomó una tostada y comenzó a desayunar. Sirius no le dijo nada, es más continuó con su desayuno quizás esperando que la furia de su ahijado se pasara.

De que quieres hablarme – le dijo Harry a su padrino después de terminar con dos tostadas y media taza de café

- Termina de desayunar, podemos hablar después

- Me llamaste solo para desayunar

- Y para que te relajes, no es bueno andar molesto con el estómago vacío, el estomago lleno ayuda a pedir perdón

- No voy a pedir perdón a Ron, el empezó la pelea

No importa quién la empieza, sino quien la termina – Harry lo miró levantando una ceja – eso decía Lily cuando tu padre y yo peleábamos, aunque muy pocas veces le hacíamos caso y era Izzie quien usaba la "magia" de la razón, tienes suerte que no la haya usado con ustedes

- ¿la magía de la razón?

Nos ponía de cabeza hasta que resolvieramos nuestros problemas y gracias a ella aprendimos ese hechizo lo que le molestó un poco – recordó – eran buenos tiuempos – sonrió, Harry bufó no le gustaba recordar esa escena – bueno, eramos idiotas

- No siempre, según Izzie

- Tu madre, Moony y ella nos controlaban para que no cruzaramos la linea

- No siempre tenían éxito, ¿verdad?

- No y el regreso era duro. El punto, Harry, es que debes hacer las paces con Ron es tu mejor amigo…

- Insultó a Hermione

Te tocó un nervio, ¿verdad? – Harry miró hacia otro lado – Estaba defendiendo a su hermana – su ahijado iba a replicar – no lo estoy defendiendo, solo digo que siempre se va aponer así cada vez que se hable de su hermana menor, siempre va a estar a la defensiva

- No tenía derecho

- Nadie lo tiene, pero es algo que nace cuando alguien se mete con tu hermana, él siempre va a reaccionar de esa forma, quizás lo sepa controlar con el tiempo pero para eso tambien necesita a sus amigos

- Como lo sabes

- bueno, yo tambien he hecho cosas estupidas por ciertas chicas, y siempre me he arrepentido, gracias a Prongsie y Moony

Lupin Ingresó – siento molestarlos. Padfoot, Izzie quiere hablar contigo

- Yo no hice nada

- siempre dices lo mismo

Sirius cogió dos tostadas – recuerda, no importa quien la empieza sino quien la termina

- Esa frase es de Lily

- Por eso se la paso a Harry, me acompañas

- Me encantaría ver como te regaña, pero debo ver si Tonks y sus padres se han instalado bien

Sirius y Lupin dejaron solo a Harry con su pensamientos. Pasó un buen rato antes que saliera de la sala de prácticas, a mitad de la biblioteca notó que Hermione estaba sentada sola con algunos libros y tomando notas.

¿Qué haces? – la pregunta era tonta, pero no se le ocurrió otra – sigues con la investigación

- Por ahora no, escuché cuando Isabel le comentaba al profesor Lupin que nos enseñará Oclumencia la próxima semana, así que quiero leer lo más que pueda

- Podría ayudarte con eso, recuerda que yo tengo algo de práctica

Harry – dudó – no creo que sea buena idea que sigamos estudiando juntos, no quiero perjudicar tu relación con Ginny. He tratado de hablar con ella pero sigue molesta y no quiso abrirme la puerta – Harry iba a hablar – creo que sería bueno que hablaras con ella y le digas que no hay nada entre nosotros

A Harry eso último le dolío, pero decidió que era mejor aclarar las cosas – yo ya terminé con Ginny, quizás no por lo motivos que tengo ahora, pero nuestra relación no va más, sería tonto seguir con ella sabiendo que no la amo, Ginny es solo una gran amiga para mí

- Igual deberías aclarar las cosas con ella no deseo que mal interprete nuestra amistad y menos ahora que todos debemos estar unidos

Eso es todo lo que sientes por mí, solo amistad – se lo dijo demasiado cerca, haciendo que Hermione se ponga nerviosa – te dejo estudiando

Harry salió de la biblioteca dejando a Hermione sin habla y se dirigió a su habitación, no sabía porque le hablado de esa forma a Hermione ni menos que respuesta había esperado que ella le diese.

Aún puedes prestarme a Hedwig – Luna lo sacó de sus pensamientos - ¿Harry?

- Ah…, si claro, esta en el jardín, te acompaño

Yo puedo llevarla, tu y Ron necesitan hablar – Samara y Ron estaban al comienzo de la escalera en el segundo piso – de paso voy a ver a mi tía. Recuerda lo que hablamos, Ron

Samara bajó rapidamente las escaleras y se llevó a Luna mientras Harry y Ron se encontraban a la mitad de ella. Ninguno dijo nada solo se sentaron en el escalón, uno al lado del otro mirando hacia al jardín esperando que las chicas regresaran, hasta que Ron rompió el silencio pero sin ver a su amigo

- Ginny es mi hermana y siempre me comportare así cuando alguien trate de dañarla

- Lo sé y quizás yo también me comporte así cuando alguien trate de dañarla, porque ella también es como una hermana para mí

Ron lo miró – no te gusta mi hermana

- Creo…

- Es mi hermana, necesito algo más que un creo

Harry lo miró – no

- ¿Por qué?, no es lo suficiente buena para ti

¡Ron! – su amigo regresó la mirada a la entrada del jardín – simplemente creo que…

- Debes de estar seguro con mi hermana

- No lo sé, no sé lo que me pasa, ya no siento lo mismo cuando estoy a su lado, me agrada pasar tiempo con ella y tenerla cerca divirtiendonos pero no creo que eso sea amor

- pero si cuando estas con Hermione

- Tampoco lo sé

- Deberías comenzar a saber

- No es fácil analizar tus sentimientos, alguna vez lo has intentado

- Sip, cuando dejo de gustarme Hermione y me enamore de Samara

Harry lo miró sorprendido, su amigo estaba sonrojado pero su voz ya no era la de antes cuando trataban de descifrar sus sentimientos, ahora parecía más seguro – te envidio – le sonrió

- Y que dices de Hermione

- ¿Qué hay con ella?

- No piensas declarartele

Harry suspiró y puso su mirada en el piso – para ella solo soy un amigo

Definitivamente necesitas observar mejor la situación – Harry lo miró atentamente, increduló por lo que su mejor amigo había dicho – a Hermione le gustas – Harry levanto una ceja – bueno, eso dice Samara y ella sabe de esas cosas por algo es una chica muy inteligente… como Hermione – añadió al ver que Harry iba a replicar – te gusta

- Supongo

Es mi mejor amiga, vale más que un supongo – le sonrió – necesitas decirselo

- primero tengo que hablar con Ginny, explicarle todo

- tiene que calmarse, no deja que nadie ingrese a su cuarto

- Lo sé

- por lo menos lo tuyo es más simple que lo mio

Harry no entendió su comentario, pero no tuvo chance para preguntarle ya que Samara y Luna regresaron en ese momento

Hablaron de su diferencias – les pregunto Samara

- Esta aclarado que a Harry le falta madurar en el tema del amor

- Y que Ron va a ser mi consejero

- Gracias, Harry, le mandé una carta a mi padre y otra a Dean

- Al mismo tiempo

- Zelgadis regresó así que lo tomamos prestado no creo que mi tía se moleste

- Le pediste lo que deseabas

- Sí, pero lo tiene que preparar así que estara para la proxima semana

- ¿Qué estas preparando?

- nada importante, practicas de pociones

Samara subió a su habitación seguida de Ron

Ellos tienen algo – opinó Luna – aparte de estar enamorados

Harry estaba echado en su cama mirando hacia el techo, estaba confundido con sus sentimientos hacia Hermione, sabía que le gustaba pero ¿estaba enamorado?, con Cho y Ginny había creido que sí y ahora Cho no le dirigia la mirada y Ginny lo odiaba. Debía hablar con ella pero no quería salir ni abrir la puerta es mas parecia que nadie estuviera en su habitación. Sacó de la mesita de noche el álbum de fotos que habían encontrado en la casa de los Dursley,deseaba despejar su mente. Harry notó que la última página era más gruesa de lo normal así que la examinó con detenimiento encontrando cinco fotos escondidas dentro de ella, se extrañó ya que las fotos no eran copias de ninguna que estaba en el álbum.

Comenzó a verlas, la primera que vio era de Isabel junto con sus padres y Sirius (uno a cada lado de los Potters) en la boda de los del centro, Harry notó que esa era la única foto en donde aparecía Isabel de todas las que había de la boda de sus padres y estaba escrita atrás:

_Querida Lily:_

_Te mando la foto que tanto pediste y gracias por perdonar mi desaparición de tres años, pero aún no estoy preparada para contartelo. No creas todo lo que dice Kenickie, la próxima semana te contare sobre la "boda" y no, no hubo ninguna foto por suerte_

De que Boda estaba hablando, se preguntó y siguio viendo las demas fotos sorprendiendose por el descubrimiento ya que en las cuatro restantes aparecian su madre, Isabel y Snape ¿Qué hacia el en esas fotos?,acaso era amigos de ella, pero eso era imposible conociendo la idiología de los mortífagos. Harry observó detenidamente las fotos mientras las ponía en la cama para poder verlas mejor, ellos debían tener entre once y catorce años, dos de ellas eran en Hogwarts y la otra en Hogmaede cerca de la casa de los gritos. Los tres estaban sonrientes y abrazados entre ellos o jugando con bolas de nieve lanzadolas. Era extraño ver a Snape, la sonrisa no parecia que fuera de él. Visiualizó la última en donde estaban con el profesor Slughorn detrás de ellos, parecía que era la oficina del profesor, los tres estaban enseñando sus ensayos con Excedes Expectativas como nota, estaban nuy felices mientras el profesor les daba palmaditas en sus hombros.

Kreacher lo sacó de sus pensamientos – el almuerzo esta por servirse, amito

Gracias, kreacher – le respondió, no sabía si el elfo estaba siendo amable o sarcástico.

Cerró el álbum guardando las fotos sueltas adentro, quizás después del almuerzo podría preguntarle a Isabel por ellas y ella le de una explicación razonable ya que en su cabeza no cabía una amistad entre Snape y su madre, como era posible si él odiaba a todo los nacidos de muggles además le había gritado sangresucia, él lo había visto.

Sacudió su cabeza y buscó a Isabel con la mirada pero no la encontró sentada al frente como siempre, esto lo decepcionó un poco pero al vez esta alividado no sabía como mirarla a los ojos después que ella lo separara de Ron y le gritara de esa forma, quizás había estado mal que se peleara con su amigo pero no era necesario que le dijiera que el no podía pensar cuando tenía una falda adelante. Miró a su amigo y vio que él también parecia aliviado y conversaba con Samara y Hermione lo cual le alegró porque significaba que Ron le había pedido perdón por los insultos.

Harry tomó asiento al lado de su padrino y Ginny quien no lo miró en ningún momento como si no existiera, Harry deseo que estuvieran solos para que así pudieran hablar y no bajo la mirada de la señora Weasley y sus hijos que lo miraban especialmente a él. Suspiró, quizás todos ya sabían de la pelea lo cual no debía extrañarle ya que todos ellos vivían en la casa y si sus sus gritos no habían llegado hasta el segundo piso los de Isabel seguramente sí.

Acaso no piensa venir a almorzar – murmuró Sirius sacando a su ahijado de su pensamientos

¿Qué? – le preguntó creyendo que hablaba con él

- Nada

En ese momento los elfos hicieron su aparición con el almuerzo. Kreacher apareció entre Harry y Sirius y comenzó a servirles, pero ninguno de los dos quisieron probar su comida

Sucede algo malo, amitos – les preguntó el elfo

No pensaras envenenarnos, verdad – le preguntó Sirius recibiendo una reprimienda visual por parte de Hermione

Kreacher solo sirve – respondió rencoroso – la madre de los trai…

Gracias, Kreacher, esta delicioso – le interrumpió Harry antes que el elfo hiciera saltar a la mitad de la mesa – nosotros confiamos en ti

Sirius hizo una mueca pero también probó la comida – no sabe mal

- Yo solo sirvo

Gracias – le dijo – Kreacher, sabes donde esta Izzie

- La señorita le pidió a la elfina loca que le llevé su almuerzo al despacho por lo que oí

Su estado de animo – volvió a preguntar un poco preocupado, según pudo notar su ahijado – le llevó su té

- Al parecer le pidió más fuerte de costumbre pero no vi a la señorita

La respuesta del elfo puso a pensar a Sirius – gracias – y continuó con su almuerzo

Harry no entendió nada, pero no quería preguntar ya que eso era algo personal entre Isabel y su padrino.

El almuerzo terminó y los chicos comenzaron a dirigirse a la sala de practica donde los esperaba Isabel y Lupin quien había llegado hace unos minutos atrás. Isabel tenía la cabeza apoyada en la pared con los ojos cerrados, pero se acercó a ellos cuando les sintió ingresar

Hoy van a aprender a aparecerse – les dijo masajendo sus sien – así que vamos a salir a un campo más abierto

A la sala de Chimeneas – pregunto Luna

No, a un parque – y los guió fuera de la casa

Harry se sentía intrigado que otro lugar podían ir si todo la casa estaba rodeada de dementores, salieron siguiendola y al profesor Lupin, Sirius iba al lado de su ahijado con una mano en su bolsillo. Llegaron hasta el final de la cuadra e Isabel abrió la puerta de una tienda, todos se quedaron sorpendidos al ver el interior, había todo un parque dentro de ella.

Es un portal hacia el parque que hay a 10 cuadra de aquí – les explicó – aquí vamos a practicar sin que nadie nos moleste – finalizó sobandose la sien

Te encuentras bien – le preguntó Harry

- Un estúpido dolor de cabeza, no debí tomarlo tan concentrado

Sabes que no debes aumentar la… - le regaño Sirius

Necesitaba algo que me sacara que mi letargo – le interrupió molesta, mientras no podía evitar cerrar los ojos por el malestar – maldita sea, necesito recostarme, entrenen sin mí – les dijo y comenzó a regresar a la casa maldiciendo por lo bajo

- Uno de estos días se matara

Aún te escucho, Black – le gritó

- Ve adelantandote, Moony, voy a ver que no se mate. No debería…

Ya lo sé – le volvió a gritar, a pesar que estaba en la puerta de su casa se le escuchaba claro

Sirius corrió a alcanzarla y todos veían como discutían ligeramente y ella entraba seguida de Sirius.

Lupin suspiró algo cansado – vamos, chicos – les hizo entrara al parque – esos dos nunca cambiaran – murmuró para si mismo

Para mi que tu padrino esta enamorado de Izzie – le susurró Luna para que nadie los escuchara

Remus fue el encargado de enseñarles a aparecerse. Se concetró más en Luna y Neville mientras que dejaba que Hermione ayude a Ron a Harry. Les explicó que distancia debían recorrer y si era posible debían aprender esa misma tarde sin ningun contratiempo. El parque contaba con una gran cancha de football/ basquetball y ellos debían ir de un arco a otro, si aprecerse dentro de un aro era difícil, esto no tenía comparación, Hermione era la única que podía hacerlo a la perfección mientras que ellos solo lo proyectaban en sus mente.

Ron en un intento se había inclinado hacia delante perdiendo el equilibrio y cayendo al suelo. No había mucho que Remus y Sirius, quien había regresado una hora después, pudieran hacer aparte de repetirles sobre la concentración en el destino.

Harry, Ron y Hermione ingresaron a la casa un poco cansados por la extenuante practica, a excepción de Hermione quien entró tan fresca como una lechuga. Ron y Harry había logrado perfeccionar sus apariciones sin dejar nada atrás de ellos como en sus primeros intentos o aparecer donde no debían así que el profesor Lupin y Sirius los dejaron marcharse para poder atender mejor Luna y Neville quienes aun no podían llegar a su destino sin aparecer en el extremo contrario antes, o dejar sus brazos en el lugar de origen como le sucedia a Neville. Hermione se encerró en la biblioteca a seguir con sus estudios, Ron y Harry decidieron que ellos necesitaban llegar a sus cuartos para relajarse antes de la cena. El pelirrojo fue el primero en encaminarse hacia su habitación ya que su amigo se quedó a descansar al pie de la escalera cuando estaba dispuesto a subir eschuchó unos ruidos en la sala así que decidió saber quien estaba ahí.

Al ingresar encontró a Isabel recostada en el sofá leyendó algunas páginas de El Profeta. Harry decidió dejarla sola para que descansara pero una foto en la portada del diario lo hizo detenerse y acercarse. Al ver más de cerca notó que la foto era de una calle de Privet Drive totalmente destrozada casi irreconocible a no ser por el buzón de los Dursley Harry jamás hubiera sabido que calle era esa.

¿Qué pasó? – le preguntó alarmado

**Continuará….**

**Weno aquí los dejo**

**Dejen review, please, NO A LOS TOMATAZOS!!**


	25. Oclumencia

**¿Qué pasaría si para eliminar al mago más poderoso tienes que matar a una persona inocente?, estarías dispuesto a hacerlo.**

**Espero que les este gustando el fic tanto como a mí me está gustando terminarlo. Sigan leyendo**

**LUZ****Y****OSCURIDAD**

Al ingresar encontró a Isabel recostada en el sofá leyendo algunas páginas de El Profeta. Harry decidió dejarla para que descanse pero una foto en la portada del diario lo hizo detenerse y acercarse. Al ver más de cerca noto que la foto era de la calle de Privet Drive totalmente destrozada casi irreconocible a no ser por el buzón de los Dursley Harry jamás hubiera sabido que calle era esa.

¿Qué pasó? – preguntó alarmado

Un ataque de mortífagos – le respondió – atacaron toda la calle

¿Y mis tíos? – volvió a preguntar más aterrorizado

Están a salvo – le respondió, sin dejar de leer el periódico – no sabía que te preocupaban

- Esto fue por mi culpa, ¿verdad?

Isabel demoró en contestar – sí, pero eso ya lo preveía, tus tíos están muy bien

- Explícate

- Una semana después que nos fuimos, les envié un premio falso en el cual ganaban unas maravillosas vacaciones por un año en Nueva Zelanda para que disfruten y conozcan el maravilloso país así que estarán allá hasta mediados del próximo año

- Como se que no corren peligro

- Porque están siendo vigilados por unos amigos, además no deberías preocuparte tanto por ellos

- Es mi culpa que su casa esté destrozada

- Sí, pero no hay ningún muerto que lamentar, además por la forma en que te trataban debería desear que por lo menos se rompan una pierna en vez de estar disfrutando de unas vacaciones pagadas por mi bolsillo

Harry se estaba molestando por la forma en que Isabel hablaba, era verdad que no los quería, pero no deseaba que salieran heridos por su culpa – entonces porque los salvaste

- Porque son familia de Lily y no quiero quedar mal con ella

Entonces solo por eso me ayudas a mí – concluyó molesto

Isabel bajo el periódico para mirarlos a los ojos, Harry pudo notar que tenía un paño en la frente – no solo por eso, eres hijo de mis amigos muertos, ahijado de Sirius y porque Dumbledore te tiene gran estima, esas son las razones

- Entonces, si fuera un total desconocido no me ayudarías

- Si no estuvieras metido en esta batalla hasta el cuello, no te ayudaría ya que tus padres estarían vivos y quizás serían uno de los tantos cobardes que escapan cada minuto del país

- Las personas tienes derecho a sentir miedo

- Pues el miedo te hace cometer estupideces como traicionar a tus amigos

Harry tardó unos minutos en saber a quién se refería y no pudo contestar. Se estaba peleando con la única persona que le contaba todo sin adornos ni le ocultaba las cosas, ni menos creía que era un niño.

Isabel suspiró y se retiró el paño de la frente – Escucha, Potter, tengo una fuerte jaqueca así que no me hagas caso de lo que digo, tiendo a pelearme por estupideces cuando estas me atacan y ya tuve suficiente con Kenickie – Harry recordó lo que Luna le había susurrado – siempre con las mismas estupideces, dime, Potter, te parezco que tengo 11 años

- Nop

- Pues díselo al cabezota ese

Harry creyó que debería ayudar a su padrino un poco – él se preocupa por ti

- Siempre lo ha hecho, ese es el problema

Harry dudo, quizás no debería decir más, pero entre ellos había algo y a pesar que él no era un genio en esas cosas lo había notado – uno se preocupa por la gente que ama – eso fue demasiado entrometido, Isabel lo miró atentamente – yo me preocupó por Hermione – eso lo empeora – y por Ron, son mis mejores amigos – no era bueno con la sutileza

Isabel se rió – creo que acabas ayudarme con la jaqueca. Anda, arrástrate hasta tu cuarto que la cena se servirá pronto y necesitas un baño

Harry entendió que eso era su manera de decirle piérdete, así que no opuso resistencia y se fue a su habitación. Cuando llego a ella vio el álbum de fotos y se acordó de las fotos que su madre compartía con Snape. Había perdido la oportunidad de preguntarle sobre ellas y la nota. Harry recordó que decía la nota y corrió al álbum inmediatamente, cuando la encontró la leyó otra vez. Boda, Kenickie; definitivamente no hablaba de la boda de sus padres, Harry observó detenidamente la foto buscando la confirmación de sus sospechas en las manos de ellos y ahí estaba por lo menos en la mano izquierda de ella ya que la de Sirius no se veía. Cerró el álbum, ahora ninguno de los dos lo usaba, que habrá pasado entre ellos, se preguntó.

Harry escuchó que la puerta principal se cerraba, sus amigos habían terminado, lo cual significaba que su padrino también había regresado. Salió de su habitación inmediatamente y decidido de observar a su padrino e Isabel, él quería mucho a Sirius y si tenía la posibilidad de ayudarlo para que sea feliz entonces no dudaría en hacerlo. Bajó las escaleras con sumo cuidado mientras veía como su padrino y el profesor Lupin iban hacia la sala.

Deberías estar en tu habitación – Harry escuchó que su padrino la regañaba – y descansando

No empieces otra vez – le respondió – vas a hacer que mi jaqueca regrese

- Regresara por qué no cuidas de tu salud, sabes que es peligroso que tomes dosis fuertes

- Blah, blah, te pareces a mi madre

Cálmense – Remus trató de calmarlos

- Entonces dile al tarado este que deje de molestarme

- Y dile a esta cabeza dura que deje de matarse

- Con qué derecho vienes a decirme que hacer

Con el derecho de ser tu… - se detuvo – mejor amigo

Solo por cuatro meses más – le respondió y lo dejó, salió rápidamente y sin mirar a ningún lado, por suerte de Harry quien estaba pegado a la pared.

¿A qué se refiere? – preguntó Remus que al igual que Harry no había entendido

Nada – respondió Sirius cortante y molesto

Al día siguiente siguieron las clases de aparición, pero esta vez solo con Isabel y Remus ya que Sirius no apareció ni para acompañarlos. Ella los hizo aparecerse en diferentes lugares de la cancha para que dominaran la técnica dejándolos exhaustos cuando regresaron para almorzar. Por la tarde continuaron con las prácticas de duelo donde Sirius sí hizo su aparición pero ni él ni Isabel se dirigieron la palabra, los dos se estaban ignorando completamente.

Los dos últimos días de la semana, Isabel cumplió con su promesa y les trató de enseñar magia sin varita, pero lo único que lograron fue aprender a llamar a su varita si esta no estaba muy lejos y sin que nada estallara a sus alrededores. El último día Isabel les informó lo que Hermione ya le había dicho a Harry sobre las clases de oclumencia. Les explicó de qué se trataba y porque era importante y después de eso les dio toda la tarde del domingo libre para que limpiaran su mente y se concentraran en cerrarla.

A Harry no le gustó mucho, no tenía muy buenos recuerdos sobre sus clases de oclumencia y no era bueno cerrando su mente, pero no dijo nada a pesar no ser el único con miedo a esas clases.

La mayor parte de la tarde Harry se la pasó en la biblioteca con Hermione quien lo había vuelto a aceptar como compañero de estudio otra vez, lo cual lo hacía muy feliz, ya que el simple hecho de estar al lado de ella hacía que su corazón saltara dentro de su pecho.

Isabel les informó que les iba enseñar oclumencia individualmente comenzando con Neville, luego sería Luna, Ron, Hermione y al último Harry. Neville fue acompañado por sus amigos hasta el despacho de Isabel después del desayuno del lunes, querían darle su apoyo moral y cuando entró decidieron esperarle hasta que saliera pero al cabo de un par de horas se retiraron hacia la biblioteca a leer cualquier libro que les ayudara. Harry leía el libro que Isabel le había dado mientras que sus amigos los que Hermione tenía separado para ella, el libro era puramente teórico lo cual le daba sueño y a causa de eso recibía un codazo de parte de Hermione cada vez que se dormía, Ron también sufría de ese problema y antes de que llegara la hora del almuerzo ya se estaban quedando sin costillas.

Cuando Neville salió del despacho lucía cansado y un poco aterrado, sus amigos quisieron preguntarle la razón pero no obtuvieron más respuesta que después del almuerzo tenía que volver. Al día siguiente fue Luna la que estaba entre ansiosa y asustada, Neville no había dicho nada en la cena y su cara no decía nada bueno y menos el que se haya encerrado ni haya deseado bajar a desayunar. Hasta la señora Weasley estaba preocupada e iba a hablar con Isabel sobre el trato que les estaba dando a los chicos, pero ellos intercedieron. Al finalizar el día Luna hizo lo mismo que Neville. Con Ron también se demoró todo un día pero él no se encerró en su habitación aunque tampoco les contó sobre la enseñanza de Isabel. Hermione solo estuvo medio día en el despacho con Isabel y cuando salió parecía cansada pero satisfecha, hasta tarareaba una canción no conocida por Harry mientras buscaba algunos libros.

Al día siguiente, Harry se encaminó hacia el despacho de Isabel, tocó la puerta y esta se abrió al cabo de unos minutos, respiró profundamente y entró.

Black me dijo que ya habías recibido lecciones de oclumencia – Isabel estaba apoyada en su escritorio y guardando algunas cartas – que aprendiste

Nada – le respondió con total sinceridad, dudaba que hubiera aprendido algo con Snape es más la teoría de Ron sobre que ese solo quería que su mente fuera más accesible a Voldemort le parecía más creíble en esos momentos

Con que es eso – le dijo Isabel sacándolo de sus pensamientos – veamos si es verdad

Estuviste en mi mente – le preguntó sorprendido

- Y no te diste cuenta

- No me avisaste

No importa, ahora concéntrate, necesito que limpies tu mente de cualquier pensamiento – le dio una silla – siéntate y cierra los ojos, no te voy a decir cuando voy a intentar entrar en tu mente, así que tú tienes que darte cuenta y sacarme.

La idea no le agradó nada a Harry, pero no quiso replicar, así que comenzó a limpiar su mente de ideas y recuerdos, lo que le era más difícil ni bien pensaba que su mente estaba limpia algún recuerdo lo asaltaba y luego venía otro como si fuera una cadena y tenía que empezar otra vez.

Cayó al suelo, era la tercera vez desde que había comenzado las clases. Secó su sudor y se levantó del suelo. Resipró hondo – otra vez – le dijo

Isabel levantó su varita y Harry trato de prepararse, pero ella no lo atacó. Se acercó a él – piensa en un recuerdo, el que te haga más feliz, con el que te sientas más cómodo.

Para que – preguntó sin entender

Si te concentras en uno solo. Puedes encerrar a la persona que desea ingresar en tu mente – le explicó regresando a su lugar – solo sirve para empezar, nadie te va a avisar cuando desee revisar tu mente. Vamos concéntrate, contaré hasta tres

Harry cerró sus ojos y comenzó a buscar su imagen mientras escuchaba a Isabel contar. No sabía que recuerdo utilizar, no tenía muchos pero todos eran muy buenos. Al último se decidió por uno reciente. Harry sintió como si fuera trasladado al interior de su mente, volvió a ver el momento en que vio a Sirius vivo, en el umbral de la puerta de los Dursley y también vio a Isabel sonriendo.

Ahora trata de expulsarme – le dijo, Harry no entendió muy bien – o escaparé

Harry trató de hacer lo posible pero cuando abrió sus ojos, descubrió que Isabel ya no estaba en ese recuerdo, tardó unos segundos pero volvió a caer de rodillas en el despacho de ella.

No lo hiciste nada mal, pero necesitas expulsarme al momento – le dijo cuando él se levantó

Otra vez – pidió

- Después del almuerzo

Harry salió algo desanimado de las clases. Se encontró con Ron y Hermione en las escaleras.

Como te fue – le preguntó Hermione

No muy bien – le respondió

Vamos, compañero, después lo harás mejor – le dijo Ron con una palmeada

Los chicos se fueron a almorzar después que Harry se bañara y cambiara de ropa. El almuerzo fue callado y sin ninguna conversación. Sirius e Isabel cuchichiaba de vez en cuando, pero nadie sabía de que ni de quien, parecía que hablaran otro idioma.

Isabel fue a su despacho seguida de Harry quien pensaba que almorzar no había sido buena idea. Las clases volvieron a empezar y Harry volvió al suelo. Al cabo de unas horas el muchacho pudo encerrar por más de veinte minutos a su profesora en su mente, pero de una u otra forma ella lograba escaparse.

Creo que tu problema es que no me crees un peligro – le dijo mientras lo ayudaba a no caer – o ¿me equivoco?

Harry logró apoyarse en sus pies, ya no caía al suelo, pero le costaba no perder el equilibrio. Pensó, si eso era cierto necesitaría un nuevo profesor.

No creo que sea eso – le dijo

- Intentemos de nuevo, ya va anochecer y debemos terminar antes de la cena

Harry se volvió a concentrar en su recuerdo, Isabel volvió a ingresar a su mente, pero esta vez él la estuvo esperando. No solo la encerró sino que la expulsó antes que ella logre escapar. Cuando abrió los ojos estaba en el suelo otra vez, pero no estaba sudando. Se levantó inmediatamente.

Bien hecho, chico – le dijo Isabel – vamos a practicar para que puedas perfeccionarlo. Es necesario que puedas hacerlo sin algún recuerdo

Harry asintió. Salió del despacho algo confundido. No dio ni dos pasos cuando casi se choca con Hermione.

¿Qué sucedió? – le preguntó preocupada al ver el rostro de Harry

Harry la observó por unos minutos – nada – y la dejó ahí

Harry estaba uniendo los recuerdos que había visto en la cabeza de Isabel. Había visto a sus padres, disfrutando un almuerzo con todos sus amigos, había visto a Isabel peleando contra mortífagos encapuchados, pero no entendía un recuerdo. La había visto cerca de Lucius Malfoy, entregándole una poción y luego un incendio, la casa le parecía conocida, pero no sabía donde la había visto antes.

Isabel los reunió a la mañana siguiente en la sala, todos estaban ahí hasta los gemelos Weasley

Su gran viaje comienza mañana – les dijo a los chicos – espero que no se echen para atrás - los chicos se movieron un poco intranquilos mirándose unos con otros, pero no emitieron palabras – como Harry ya les habrá contado, espero, van a ir en busca de los horcuxes, que son las partes del alma de Voldemort, no se preocupen que el todavía no sabe cual es nuestro objetivo. Tengo tres lugares distintos donde buscar para encontrar solo dos horcuxes, por lo que creo que sería más factible que ustedes se dividan en grupo de tres para que revisen todo los lugares de una vez. Alguna duda?

¿Cuál es el plan? – preguntó Hermione

Muy simple – le contestó Isabel – destruirlos cuanto antes

Me refería cual es el plan global porque después de eso no nos vamos a quedar con los brazos cruzados – le dijo – además faltan otros dos, esos donde los vamos a buscar

- Esos ya los encontré

- Y donde están

- Cerca

Por que no nos dices todo, necesitamos saber cuales son los planes – le reclamó

Isabel la miró por unos segundos y se sentó – si desean oírlo, por donde empiezo

Por el principio, como es que esta casa es suya, porque no podemos saber de lo que sucede afuera - preguntó inmediatamente Hermione - y que es lo que nos esconde de sus salidas

En primer lugar, me sorprende que no hayas averiguado nada, aún con Harry diciéndote como conseguir los libros – la observó por unos minutos – y eso no tiene nada que ver con mis planes para ustedes y para esta guerra, ustedes tienen todo el derecho a saber que sucede afuera y es lo mismo que sucede en toda guerra; muertes, desapariciones y más muertes. Mis salidas son para ver a mis contactos que por cierto me han informado que va a ver un gran ataque solo que no saben donde ni cuando por lo que estoy juntando gente como también estoy averiguando sobre posibles zonas que quizás no aparezcan en el mapa. Los otros Horcuxes los verán a su debido tiempo, todavía no están preparados para saber donde están.

Cuál es el gran plan – le volvió a preguntar Isabel

Después de encontrar todos los horcuxes y destruirlos como es debido – explicó – solo tenemos una oportunidad para destruir a Voldemort

Creí que destruyendo los horcuxes se volvería vulnerable – le dijo Harry desesperanzado

- Lo será, pero dentro de poco Illyria va a realizar un ritual para incrementar su poder donde se hará invencible, por así decirlo, y necesitamos eliminarla a ella primero antes que a él

Ella tiene un horcuxe en su cuerpo – exclamó asombrada y aterrorizada Hermione

- Exacto, por lo que si no la eliminamos antes que ella realice el ritual esta batalla no tendrá final solo que nosotros ya la habremos perdido por más que peleemos

Cuando será el ritual - le preguntó Hermione

- Dentro de tres meses

Pero eso es poco tiempo – dijo Ron - no tendremos tiempo suficiente para buscar los horcuxes

Los lugares son específicos y llegaran inmediatamente – sonrió – les he preparado un buen transporte

Que tipo de transporte – le preguntó Sirius, creyendo saber la respuesta lo cual no le agradaba

La sonrisa de Isabel se acentuó más - van a ir por barco pero solo un trecho del camino

Detesto los barcos – se quejó Sirius

Eso es bueno tu no vas a ir – le respondió Isabel

Tienes miedo que le haga algo – dijo sonriéndole

No, lastimosamente tienes que quedarte y ayudarme a prepararnos para el ataque que los mortífagos están por dar – le respondió inmediatamente, Sirius iba a responderle pero Isabel habló antes que él para evitar una confrontación – mañana estarán libre todo el día para que alisten lo que desean llevar por favor que sea ligero el equipaje

Antes que todos se marcharan, Ginny se levantó de su asiento y fue donde sus padres – yo también voy a ir

**Continuará….**


	26. decisiones y despedidas

**Hola a todos... disculpe por la demora en actualizar la historia, pero digamos que estaba alejada de toda conexion al internet por un largo tiempo por lo que no podia entrar a la pagina de fanfiction.... crean cuando digo que fue una emocion para mi abrir esta pagina hace dos semanas**

**Sin más que decir, espero que disfruten de mi fic y puedan disfrutarlo hasta el final lo mismo que disfrute escribirlo**

**

* * *

**

LUZ

**Y ****OSCURIDAD**

Antes que todos se marcharan, Ginny se levantó de su asiento – yo también voy a ir

Molly se levantó inmediatamente – tu no vas a ir a ningún lugar, jovencita, aún eres menor de edad y no puedo permitir que hagas eso

Luna esta yendo – protestó la chica – de nada me sirve quedarme con los brazos cruzados mientras mis amigos están peleando para salvarme

No vas a ir – le dijo su padre – tenemos suficientes hijos en la batalla para que tu también desees ir

Voy a ir – les contestó decidida – no estoy pidiendo su autorización, solo quiero que me comprendan, no deseo perder nada en esta guerra y siento que cada día estoy perdiendo hasta quien soy, toda mi familia está metida en esto, no puedo quedarme esperando, sin saber nada, tu no me educaste de esa forma – trató de convencerla

Sus padres la miraron un largo rato, Ginny parecía que iba a llorar. Nadie trató de auxiliarla. Molly vio a Isabel

Es su decisión, no la mía – respondió ella

Si es tan importante para ti ir – le dijo su madre – pero no deseo que nada te suceda, vas unirte al grupo de Harry, él cuidará de ti – vio al muchacho – lo harás, verdad

Harry no tuvo otra salida que asentir con la cabeza, no podía decepcionar a la mujer que lo veía como un hijo, pero tampoco desea que Ginny se creara falsas esperanzas

Los chicos pasaron todo el día en sus habitaciones buscando que llevar. Al mediodía los elfos le llevaron mochilas hechas con cuero de topos, bastantes ligeras y capaces de transportar kilos sin que pesaran. Harry no sabía que llevar, había preparado como tres montículos sobre las posibles cosas que necesitaría pero le era imposible unirlas y no podía llevar todo. Lo que si no deseaba dejar por ninguna causa era el álbum de fotos, no le iba ayudar en nada pero era una forma de tener a sus padres cerca y le daba valor.

Al día siguiente los chicos no pudieron dormir de la emoción y del temor, dentro de poco iban a estar completamente solos y en constante peligro. Bajaron temprano como les había pedido Isabel con ropas muggles para que pudieran viajar ya que no iban a usar magia en ningún momento. Los primeros en bajar fueron Ron y Harry, ambos vestían pantalones negros y unas casacas gruesas por el frío, luego bajaron Neville y Luna, él vestía unos jeans azules y botines marrones que hacían juego con el abrigo que llevaba puesto, mientras que Luna vestía un conjunto marrón. Ginny y Hermione bajaron últimas, vestían casi igual que Luna solo que el color cambiaba y los pantalones eran jeans. Los señores Weasley, Isabel y Sirius ya estaban abajo esperándolos juntos con todos los de la casa. No tomaron desayuno, sentían que por alguna razón sus estómagos habían desaparecido de sus cuerpos.

La caminata fue lenta, un grupo de aurores, amigos de Isabel, los estaba esperando afuera de la casa, se les unieron por poco tiempo. Ellos iban ser la carnada para los dementores que rondaban la casa, según el plan de Isabel, saldrían primero y los entretendrían mientras que ellos saldrían. Ningún dementor debía notar que todos estaban abandonando la casa o levantarían sospechas. El plan salió muy bien, todos llegaron sanos y salvos a la cancha deportiva, su punto de encuentro, solo dos aurores estaban heridos pero no era de gravedad. Se despidieron y la mitad se quedó con ellos para resguardarlos.

El viaje en metro fue peor, no todos podían entrar y hubo hasta pequeñas riñas con algunos muggles para que todos subieran, Harry no supo muy bien si en algún momento usaron la magia o no pero todos ingresaron al metro después de unos momentos de tensión, la señora Weasley estaba muy emocionada con la forma en que avanzaba el metro y lanzaba pequeños grititos cuando las luces se apagaban de vez en cuando, gracias a eso la tensión con la que habían salido comenzó a disminuir poco a poco, los chicos sonriendo y Ron se tapaba el rostro cuando su mamá señalaba el techo en espera del siguiente apagón. Cuando salieron del metro, cansados por las casi dos horas de viaje, fueron caminando hasta una casa casi abandonada donde Isabel tocó tres veces, la rendija se abrió casi inmediatamente, unos ojos no muy agradables los observó a todos por unos segundos especialmente a Harry y los demás chicos, Isabel se acercó y le susurró algo al de la puerta, quien cerró la rendija, se escucharon unos gritos adentro y luego la puerta se abrió.

Steve – le dijo Isabel con una sonrisa – a los años, creí que estabas de vacaciones

Steve era un hombre casi mayor, llevaba ropas viejas y holgadas, una banda en la cabeza y el cabello largo hasta los hombros. Tenía muchas cicatrices en la cara y en la mano, parecía que no se alegraba de ver a Isabel por sus muecas y gestos que hacía

Tú lo has dicho, lo estaba – le dijo medio molesto – que te trae por acá, todavía no llega su barco y por lo que me han dicho se esta entreteniendo en otro lado – terminó sonriendo

Su barco llegó ayer, conversé con el casi personalmente – le dijo casi sin mirarle – vamos que no podemos perder tiempo

Sabes que los niños no pueden entrar – le dijo molesto

- No son niños, todos han cumplido la mayoría de edad

­- Entonces, no se molestaran que les haga la prueba

No – le respondió inmediatamente – se volteó a los chicos – por más que les duela no digan nada – les susurró a Luna y Ginny

El pirata sacó una botella de su bolsillo con una gran sonrisa en sus labios, parecía que iba disfrutar lo que iba hacer

La derecha por favor – les dijo con ironía – pueden gritar si quieren

Comenzó con Ron, le echó en la mano un líquido marrón y semi espeso, le quemó la mano por unos momentos pero el ardor desapareció tan rápido como llegó. Luego fue por Harry y Hermione, la cara de decepción de Steve se hizo notaría cuando los dos no hicieron ni una mueca de dolor sino de incredulidad. Luna estaba nerviosa no sabía como esa poción iba a reaccionar en su mano, no deseaba poner su mano, pero no iba a decepcionar a sus amigos, puso la mano cuando le tocó su turno y espero que la sustancia cayera, cerró los ojos por unos minutos, ni bien la poción tocó su mano sintió como si se le quemara desde el centro hasta los dedos, no hizo ninguna mueca pero el dolor seguía, trató de mirar al pirata como si nada hubiera pasado, pareció que surtió efecto porque se movió hacia Ginny. Con la última de los Weasley sucedió lo mismo pero no mostró ni una mueca de dolor, lo mismo con Samara. Steve los dejó pasar de mala gana, después de volver a ver a los chicos y no ver ni una reacción en sus rostros. Cuando estaban fuera de la vista del pirata, Isabel le dio un paño a cada una para que se limpiaran la mano, Luna y Ginny lo cogieron inmediatamente y se limpiaron la mano, haciendo que el dolor de las quemaduras parara.

La casa no era una casa, era un bar y de los peores que podía haber en toda Inglaterra, la señora Weasley estaba escandalizada por el lugar a donde habían ido a parar. Los gemelos estaban sonriendo de emoción al ver tantos piratas y ladrones de todas las categorías reunidos en un solo lugar. Hasta visualizaron a Mundungus quien los saludó, alegremente después de evitar olímpicamente a Harry e Isabel.

Que haces aquí – le preguntó Isabel no muy cortes

Los vine a recibir, los de aquí no son muy confiables en cuanto a un secreto sabes, son piratas – le susurró estas últimas palabras

Confío más en ellos que en ti – le respondió – ahora que haces aquí

Yo lo invité – le dijo Remus – sabes lo difícil que es llegar a este lugar y que te dejen entrar, tenía que buscar la forma, es muy peligroso que los dos estemos aquí y tu querías que viniéramos solos

La trajiste – le reclamó Isabel pero en voz baja – sabiendo su estado, eres un inconsciente

No me trajo, yo vine – corrigió Tonks detrás de Remus – me acaban de invitar un trago de lo más extraño

Espero que no lo hayas tomado – le dijo Remus dudativo

Por supuesto que no – le contestó medio ofendida

Marchémonos de aquí, hablemos después – les dijo Sirius – todos nos están viendo y no creo que estemos a salvo entre ladrones

Isabel puso su mirada en blanco y lo arrastró hasta la puerta trasera rápidamente por si alguien lo había escuchado, no quería peleas cuando tenían todas las de perder. Cuando todos salieron, se dieron cuenta que estaban en un puerto, Harry y compañía se quedaron con la boca abierta, asombrados de la inmensidad del lugar, esto superaba enormemente al callejón Diagon.

Isabel avanzó rápidamente dejándolos atrás, solo Sirius la siguió o trató de seguirla. Después de unos minutos ellos avanzaron hacia donde estaba Isabel y su nuevo acompañante, el rostro de Sirius había cambiado totalmente, estaba amargo. Harry trató de saber cual era la razón y la vio, Isabel estaba siendo abrazada por su acompañante.

Jack – le dijo Isabel – estos son los chicos que vas a llevar

Todo un honor muchachos – les dijo con una sonrisa – Harry Potter – le dijo viéndolo – un honor tenerlo en mi nave, espero no decepcionarlo.

Eh... si bueno – no sabía que responderle y menos con la mirada que Sirius le estaba lanzando a los dos.

Subamos al barco – les dijo Isabel – cuanto tiempo vas a quedarte

Si por ti fuera – le respondió Jack – toda la vida, pero solo tenemos una hora, quizás dos si se demoran el llenar la bodega y en recuperar a mi tripulación.

Isabel y Jack fueron los primeros en subir y se marcharon hasta la proa, Sirius solo los miro y se fue a la parte contraria del barco, los chicos y los demás comenzaron a explorar el barco y conversar con algunos de la tripulación que todavía estaban por ahí, la señora Weasley y Remus estaban un poco aislados y cuidando a los chicos por la desconfianza que tenían hacia sus nuevos amigos. Harry fue hacia donde estaba Sirius, quien tenía la mirada perdida en el agua.

Te vas a tener que cuidar mucho, Harry – le dijo ni bien notó su presencia – no deseo que nada malo te pase

Lo sé – le respondió – haré todo lo posible para no actuar impulsivamente

Como me gustaría ir contigo – le dijo viéndolo – pero cada uno tiene su parte en esta batalla y la mía es cuidar de sus espaldas – dijo viendo a Isabel conversando amenamente con Jack

Harry notó que los dos se cogían de la mano y hasta llegaban a acercarse demasiado, como coqueteando, vio la mirada de Sirius estaba un poco molesto, no como antes pero seguía notándose en su mirada. Decidió hablarle

Aún la amas – le preguntó

Sirius lo miró por unos minutos – siempre lo voy hacer

- Y porque se separaron

- Creí que estaba muerta, ella lo decidió así

- Pero si luchas por ella, podrías hacer que ella se vuelva enamorar de ti, digo, si se casaron es porque debió haber algo fuerte entre ustedes

Sirius lo vio por unos segundos y luego se rió un largo rato de lo dicho por su ahijado. Harry no entendió nada, pero decidió esperar las explicaciones de su padrino.

Isabel es mi hermana – le respondió Sirius después de un largo rato

Harry se quedó sorprendido y tardó unos minutos para recuperar el hablar – pero… cómo... ustedes… estaban casados

Nuestro compromiso estaba dado desde que nacimos pero y su abuela la obligó a realizarlo – le respondió – fue un pacto que hicieron las dos para que el padre de Isabel no fuera a Azkabán, ella le entregó tres años de su vida donde su abuela era su titiritero.

Pero si son hermanos, como es posible – dijo escandalizado

- Somos medios hermanos, mi padre es su padre, lo supimos cuando estuvimos en Hogwarts, su abuela los encontró y ordenó su regreso aludiendo que el padre de ella las había secuestrado porque no era nada de ellas, casi lo manda a Azkabán y a recibir un trato especial.

- Eso es horrible, su abuela hizo todo eso, porque…

- Los Ealing tienen un modo de vida que todos los descendientes deben seguir, la madre de Isabel no quiso eso para ella, por lo que trató de separarla de esa vida huyendo de la casa de su abuela, pero un boca floja lo arruinó todo y fue ahí donde los descubrieron, y al final de cuentas su mamá también había honrado el apellido Ealing

- Su apellido no es Easter

- Ese es el apellido que tomó cuando escapó, Dumbledore la llevó donde Clara para que la cuide mientras que buscaba un lugar seguro para los padres de ella por eso tomó el apellido de Clara y entró de esa forma a Hogwarts. Me tomó un tiempo poder asegurarme que era ella, entré a Hogwarts sin saber de su paradero, todos en mi casa estaban preocupados por ellos, y verla ahí fue como un espejismo, generalmente huía de mí y pasaba más tiempo con tu madre y la pelota grasienta, hasta que volvió a confiar en mí.

- Pero sigue con el apellido

- Prefiere ese apellido, además a pesar que todo siguió viviendo con Clara hasta que terminó Hogwarts, después del colegio comenzó a cumplir su trato

- ¿Cómo cumplió el trato?

Podrías avisarle que ya estamos en la hora – le cambió del tema

Harry decidió dejar ahí las preguntas y fue en busca de Isabel, ella estaba muy pegada a Jack así que tuvo que toser varías veces para que los dos se separan.

Dime que es algo importante – le dijo Isabel sin verlo

Ya pasó una hora – le dijo algo avergonzado y sin ver la escena

Dile a Sirius que nos van a avisar cuando todos estén completos – le dijo medio molesta

Antes que Harry se retirara apareció un muchacho – todo esta listo

Jack soltó a Isabel y fue a revisar que todo estuviese en orden con el muchacho había dicho

Espero que no haya sido idea de Black – dijo molesta

No creo, él estuvo conmigo – lo defendió Harry - A Sirius no le agrada

- A Black no le agrada nadie que este conmigo, tonterías suyas

Ron era igual con Ginny – comentó

Te contó la historia - Harry asintió – es un celoso, sabe que Jack esta ligado al mar y por eso cree que el no me conviene, dice que es porque nunca estaremos juntos. Estamos bien así

Jack regresó a los pocos minutos – lastimosamente estamos listos, tendremos que separarnos, mi musa – vio a Harry – prepare a su gente Potter que dentro de unos minutos partiremos

Harry dejó que los dos se despidieran y fue en busca de los demás. Todos ya estaban en cubierta, despidiéndose de Tonks, Remus y los Weasley. Harry se sorprendió ver que los gemelos también se estaban despidiendo de sus padres.

Es hora de dividir al grupo – les dijo Isabel – lo haremos de forma simple, como Ginny va ir con Harry no entrara en la división – hizo volar unos números en el aire - escojan su número favorito - los chicos se acercaron rápidamente y escogieron entre ellos - es correlativo, que número te tocó, Harry

El dos – respondió

¿Quien es el uno? – Preguntó Isabel - Hermione levantó la mano – iras con Harry; el tres y el cuatro irán juntos y los tres últimos juntos

El tres y el cuatro eran George con Luna, Fred, Ron y Neville harían equipo

A donde iremos – preguntó Hermione

- Hay tres lugares, uno es una aldea, queda en una isla, Jack los dejara ahí, el otro es en Albania, Jack los dejara para que cojan los trasladores y otro es en las orillas del lago Thames, casi finalizándolo. Son los posibles lugares a donde deben ir para buscar los horcuxes. Escojan quien va a venir a escoger sus mapas.

Harry, Ron y George fueron a escoger los mapas. A Harry le tocó el más cercano, mientras que a Ron tenía que ir a Albania. Los chicos se despidieron de todos, Sirius le echó un último vistazo a Harry antes de abrazarlo y darle pase a la señora Weasley. Las lágrimas se le caían por las mejillas al igual que a Tonks, quienes volvieron a abrazar a los chicos para luego bajar del barco. Samara y Ron parecía que no deseaban separarse, al final Samara besó sus dedos y los puso en los labios de Ron, y bajó última del barco.

El barco zarpó con los chicos y las miradas desconsoladas de los señores Weasley, Sirius, Remus y Tonks, quien se escondió en el pecho de su amado para llorar. Isabel fue la primera en apartar la mirada y llamar a todos para que se marchen del lugar, tenían que regresar cuanto antes.

**Continuará….**

**En memoria de un buen hombre que fue arrebatado de mi vida tan rapido y tan pronto que los pocos momentos que lo vi no fueron los suficiente para adaptarme a una vida sin él...**

**Espero que donde sea que estes, sigas cuidandome de igual forma que lo hacias cuando estabas con vida, abuelito.**


	27. trabajos no tan forzados

**LUZ****Y****OSCURIDAD**

Ni bien dejaron de visualizar a sus familiares y seres queridos, los chicos se alejaron de la parte trasera del barco, Luna estaba un poco temerosa al igual que Neville, Ron parecía ido. Ginny se había sentado y hundía su cabeza entre sus piernas. Harry y Hermione se cogieron de la mano instintivamente mientras aún trataban de ver si podían distinguir los puntos negros que dejaban en el muelle, hasta que este también desapareció del panorama. Fred y George estaban serios.

Chiquillos, el capitán desea verlos – les informó un pirata

Los chicos, con Harry por delante, fueron guiados hacia el despacho de Jack. No sabían como iba a ser el trato desde ahora en adelante, menos sabían que es lo que tenían que decir. Desde ahora estaban solos, ningún adulto los iba a ayudar en esta empresa, cada uno iba a continuar su camino que había elegido con anterioridad. El pirata los dejó en la puerta, tocó tres veces y luego se retiró. Escucharon el adelante y entraron con miedo y recelo.

Buenos, muchachos, como desean que sea su estancia – les dijo Jack ni bien entraron

Ellos se miraron unos a otros, confundidos

No entiendo – le dijo Harry

Jack caminó hacia ellos, pudiendo notar su leve cojera, sus ropas un poco más nuevas que las demás, y los diferentes anillos de oro y plata que usaba en todos sus dedos.

Quizás Isabel no les dijo, pero todo aquel que pisa este barco tiene que realizar un trabajo – les dijo con una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios

Nosotros estamos para realizar una misión – le dijo Hermione

Pero mientras estén en el Gostship están bajo mis órdenes y hacen lo que yo les digo – les sonrió enseñándoles sus dientes que increíblemente eran blancos pero aún así tenía tres de oro – algún inconveniente, o son incapaces de realizar simples tareas

Nadie les había dicho sobre trabajar mientras su estancia en el barco o es que Isabel se le había olvidado mencionar ese "pequeño" detalle

Sirius tenía razón, no se debe de confiar en piratas – soltó Ron en voz alta, sus amigos lo vieron algo aterrorizados por el comentario. La reacción de Jack no se hizo esperar

Señor Weasley, si no me equivoco – le dijo acercándose a él peligrosamente – si no esta de acuerdo con las reglas puede bajar de mi barco y buscar la forma de realizar su cometido sin mi ayuda, y guarden sus varitas, caballeros, que aquí la magia es inútil, este barco esta protegido con un sello – les habló sin verles pero sabiendo que Fred y George estaban desenfundando sus varitas – tengo a uno de ustedes que estoy seguro que es más poderosa que ustedes mocosos recién salidos del colegio

Hey – protestó Ginny – el es Harry Potter el mago más poderoso del mundo

Jack se rió – con más suerte dirás. No subestimó su poder, señor Potter, pero se hasta donde llegan – le dijo viéndolo a los ojos – ahora, usted, siendo una persona comprensiva entenderá que acá nadie puede pasárselas de reyes, todos cumplen una función y están bajo mis órdenes, por lo que ustedes deciden aceptar o no mi ayuda

Harry no le vio otra salida que aceptar trabajar por el tiempo que iban a estar en ese barco, pero fue Hermione la que habló

Usted, se esta aprovechando de nuestra necesidad, esto no es una ayuda solo a nosotros sino para vencer al mago más peligroso de todo el mundo, esta colaborando para poder traer tranquilidad al mundo entero – trató de convencerlo

Señorita, yo no tengo bando elegido, los piratas no participamos de esta pelea, no sacamos nada beneficioso, hemos existido desde la antigüedad hasta ahora, sus riñas no ponen en peligro nuestra continuidad en este mundo – se volteó a todos, pero mirando a Harry – aceptan nuestra ayuda o no, aún no estamos lejos del muelle

Que diría Isabel si sabe que no esta apoyándonos es esto – volvió a intervenir Hermione

Me sorprende que no le haya mencionado la parte del trabajo, después de todo su perro pulgoso también la realizó – le respondió

Harry vio a los demás, no tenían otra salida que realizar el trabajo, no podían bajar del barco, era su única forma de llegar a los horcuxes

Pelearemos – exclamó Hermione, todos la quedaron viendo – usted dice que uno de sus tripulantes es más poderosa que todos nosotros juntos, entonces pelearemos con ella, si nos vence haremos todo el trabajo que usted nos pide sin reclamar y si nosotros ganamos nos dejará tranquilos mientras nos preparamos para nuestra misión

Bastante provocativa su propuesta – lo pensó unos minutos – hecho, su mano señorita, para cerrar el pacto – le puso la mano - Hermione dudó pero también le dio la mano, apretándola tan fuerte como pudo para cerrar el trato – interesante novia que se maneja, señor Potter – comentó

Hermione y Harry se ruborizaron un poco, Ginny avanzó más rápido dejándolos atrás y empujando a Hermione. Fred y George mirando medio molestos a Harry quien no tuvo más remedio que caminar al lado de Jack, por alguna razón se sentía más seguro a su lado que cerca de los Weasley. Jack los guió hasta la parte más amplia del barco, todos los tripulantes ya estaban ahí, los chicos trataron de saber quien iba a ser su contrincante, pero no encontraron alguna cara que pareciera de mago, ni nadie que vistiera una túnica

Scarlett, ven aquí – la llamó Jack

Una chica de casi dieciocho dio un paso adelante, vestía un polo rojo, con unos pantalones casi ajustados negros y unas zapatillas/zapatos rojo oscuro, su cabello era corto hasta el mentón, llevaba una vincha en el cabello. Le sonrió a Jack y se paro delante de los chicos

Qué sucede, capitán – le contestó – para que soy buena

Estoy muchachitos, dicen ser capaces de vencerte en un duelo – le dijo sonriéndole

El gran Potter cree poder vencerme – exclamó Scarlett evaluándolos con la mirada – interesante, muy interesante. Como desean empezar, uno por uno o todos a la vez, no tengo problemas

Los piratas se rieron ante el comentario de Scarlett y hasta la aplaudieron. Hermione estaba furiosa, los estaban subestimando y degradando de la peor forma. Harry no sabía que hacer, la chica no parecía muy poderosa, pero tampoco podían confiarse. Volteó a ver a sus amigos, pero notó Ginny quería matar a Hermione con la mirada

¿Qué Sucede? – preguntó

Te parece normal que nos meta en una pelea con la única persona que nos va a llevar a encontrar esos horcuxes – le dijo Ginny

Estaba defendiéndonos, ese hombre desea hacernos trabajar como esclavos – se defendió Hermione

¿Cómo lo sabes? – intervino Luna, su voz estaba calmada pero parecía que apoyaba a Ginny

Todos estuvimos ahí – dijo – él quería que trabajaremos

Pero no dijo en que – dijo Luna

Lo hecho, hecho está – finalizó la discusión George – no podemos dar marcha atrás, además si vamos a dejar que alguien nos explote sugiero que primero debemos pelea y luego aceptemos ponernos el delantal de elfos con la frente en alto

Como vamos en grupo o todos juntos, la chica no parece muy fuerte – dijo Neville – es más parece recién salida del colegio

No la subestimen, si puede hacer un sello significa que puede ser más fuerte de lo que parece – lo corrigió Hermione

Ese sello lo pudo hacer Isabel y él decir que lo hizo ella - concluyó Luna – es más eso de no poder hacer magia me parece un poco tonto si va a tener una maga abordo

Bueno entonces quien es primero – preguntó Fred tronándose los dedos

A decisión del público será, Hermione – exclamó George – así veremos cuan fuerte es la tal Scarlett

Tienes nuestro apoyo moral – le dijo Fred volteándola y empujándola para que sobresalga de los demás – ve y da lo mejor de ti

Uno por uno, esto va a ser fácil – dijo Scarlett con una sonrisa. Junto las manos, se arrodilló y cerró los ojos, murmuró unas palabras y toco el suelo, pero no se movió, parecía que iba a rezar.

Hermione casi se atora con su saliva al descubrir que es lo que su contrincante estaba haciendo, volteó a ver a sus amigos que miraban de forma perdida, sin entender el comportamiento de Scarlett. Hermione desenfundó su varita solo tenía una oportunidad para atacar, cuando ella terminé el ritual. Scarlett estaba murmurando palabras que nadie entendía de forma rápida, solo Luna, a parte de Hermione, logró captar lo que ella estaba haciendo

Estamos en problemas, chicos – dijo, sus amigos la vieron sin comprender – Hermione solo tiene una oportunidad para atacar, si es que ella se lo da

Ni bien rompa el sello, Hermione puede atacarla – le dijo Harry esperanzado

Hace rato que rompió el sello, ahora esta liberando su poder – explicó Luna

Todos la vieron algo aterrorizados – yo barro –exclamó Fred

No importa el tamaño, sino el modo de usarlo – soltó George

Scarlett se levantó y apareció su varita en su mano – lista, niña

Hermione lanzó su hechizo ni bien ella terminó de hablar, pero este no le hizo daño es mas ni la tocó. Scarlett movió su varita y un fuerte viento lanzó a Hermione al suelo, ella trató de levantarse pero no pudo una fuerza la ataba al suelo, forcejeo pero le era imposible. Trato de mover su mano para realizar un conjuro pero estaba limitada

Una menos, quien sigue – les dijo al grupo de Harry

Puedo comenzar a coger la escoba – susurró Fred

Yo sigo – dijo Neville – espero que haya enfermería en este barco – susurró

Neville se preparó para el ataque pero no tuvo tiempo ni de moverse, en un parpadeo estaba al lado de Hermione y en la misma situación

Bueno lo intentó – dijo George – quien sigue

Yo – dijo Luna

Dio un paso adelante, pero antes de recibir el ataque saltó para un costado esquivándolo. Scarlett sonrió, Luna atacó inmediatamente, trató de desarmarla, pero el ataque de Scarlett la cogió por la espalda y la situó al lado de Neville

Ron la atacó desprevenida, logrando desarmarla. Los chicos sonrieron satisfechos, creyendo que ya iban a ganar, pero para su sorpresa, la chica, sin varita, colocó a Ron al lado de Neville.

Bueno, sabemos que también sabe magia sin varita – dijo George – yo encero

Alguien más – preguntó Scarlett

Harry dio un pasó adelante, desenfundó su varita y terminó al lado de su amigo.

Esto es demasiado vergonzoso – dijo Fred – cuales son los trabajos que debemos hacer – preguntó

Los piratas se rieron, Scarlett sonrió, volvió a poner el sello en el barco liberando automáticamente a los chicos

Me alegra que les haya entrado un poco de sentido común a esas cabezas suyas – les dijo Jack – limpiaran el barco a partir de las 6 am, Scarlett los vigilara para que puedan hacerlo con magia

Los chicos lo miraron sorprendidos – disculpe, con magia

No creían que les iba hacerlo sin magia, se demorarían siglos – exclamó Jack sonriendo ante la idea – todos lo hacemos con magia gracias a Scarlett

Pero…. – exclamaron Neville y Luna

Algún problema – preguntó Jack

No – respondieron todos al unísono

Perfecto los quiero en cubierta mañana a las seis de la mañana – les informó – señor Potter, llegaremos al primer destino dentro de tres días.

Jack y los piratas se marcharon a sus quehaceres, dejando a los chicos solos y más confundidos.

A la mañana siguiente fueron levantados por Scarlett quien les echo un poco de agua helada, haciéndolos saltar de la hamacas y cayendo al suelo, a excepción de Neville que ya estaba durmiendo en el suelo por las repetidas veces que se había caído de su hamaca. Todos salieron refunfuñando y somnolientos. Todo estaba oscuro.

Lo siento, chicos, me olvidé prender la luces – les dijo Scarlett, con varita en mano, hizo un movimiento y el sol salió

¿Cómo haces eso? – le preguntó Ron

El barco esta cubierto por una neblina que impide que los demás lo vean y le permite navegar en cualquier río por más angosto que este sea – explicó Hermione – por lo que ella necesita despejar un poco las "nubes" para que allá sol

Interesante explicación, Srta. Ganger – le dijo Scarlett – pero el despejar la neblina podría provocar que nos quedemos estancados en algún codo del río por lo que prefiero crear un sol ficticio para el barco, nos ahorraría los avistamientos accidentales. Ahora por favor cojan sus instrumentos de limpieza

La escoba es mía – dijo Fred – hemos iniciado un romance tormentoso

Tienen que limpiar todo el barco, se dividirán unos acá arriba y otros abajo, en la bodegas – les ordenó

Harry, Hermione, Luna y Ginny les tocó ir abajo, mientras que los otros se quedaron arriba. Scarlett, les entregó dos escobas a cada grupo, un trapeador, un balde y cera. Liberó el sello y los chicos comenzaron con la limpieza, no era muy fácil como parecía, las escobas no les hacían mucho caso y la cera pasaba por el mismo lado como ocho veces antes de querer cambiar a otro lado. Terminaron cansado casi cerca del mediodía. Un pirata los llamó para que almuercen, ya que se habían quedado sin desayuno. Después del almuerzo, se fueron a dormir.

El pasadizo estaba totalmente oscuro, caminó rápidamente, estaba molesto. Un mortífago le abrió la puerta de la celda ni bien lo vio ingresar.

Muy bien, Sr. Ollivander, parece que no fue muy sincero conmigo – dijo Harry con una voz muy fría – cuando estará lista

Usted me pidió que lo ayudara para matar a Potter, necesito que la pruebe o de lo contrario no podré saber que arreglos necesita – le respondió temeroso – puede comenzar a utilizarla pero mientras no lo utilice con el muchacho no sabré si funcionara correctamente

Veamos – siseó – Crucio!!!

EL Sr. Ollivander gritó mientras se retorcía y sacudía en el suelo. Sus gritos atravesaban las paredes, pudo notar que el mortífago que cuidaba la puerta se sacudió de temor, esto lo hizo reír.

Padre – dijo Illyria detrás de él – necesito alimentarme

Voldemort soltó a Ollivander y volteó a ver a su hija – manda a colagusanso, el se encarga de eso

El muy idiota no ha traído lo que necesito – exclamó – he mandado a Bella pero todavía no regresa

Espera en la casa – se volteó al Sr. Ollivander – parece que tiene suerte, espero que la varita funcione correctamente

Se marchó del lugar siguiendo a su hija, a las afueras de la casa no había nada más que neblina y oscuridad, los mortífagos que estaban afuera lo saludaron ni bien lo vieron.

Consíganle la comida y no regresen sin nada o las pagaran – ordenó

Todos desparecieron inmediatamente, pero a los minutos llego Bella con un niño en brazos, debía de tener unos ocho o nueve años, estaba durmiendo en los brazos de ella. Se lo entregó a Illyria, quien sonrió por el regalo. Harry sabía lo que iba hacer, quiso detenerla pero no podía. Se despertó casi saltando de la hamaca, y cayendo al suelo. Se arrodilló algo adolorido, se limpió el sudor de la frente y trató de levantarse, pero estaba algo mareado por lo que solo logró sentarse en el suelo. Visualizó toda la habitación, todos estaban durmiendo para suerte suya, aunque vio que en una esquina estaba Hermione, estaba concentrada, revisando el mapa. Cuando logró levantarse fue hacia ella.

Desde cuando estas revisándolo – le preguntó

Desde que todos se durmieron – le respondió – según Isabel tenemos que llegar al centro de la isla, muestra diferentes rutas, pero la más rápida parece ser esta. Sin embargo no esta marcada, lo cual me parece extraño, esta libre de vegetación y no es empinada como estas dos – le señaló – me preocupa que pueda ser demasiado peligrosa si la tomamos, pero si queremos llegar rápido tenemos que hacerlo - Harry también observó el mapa con ella. Luego de un rato, ella volvió a hablar – tengo miedo, Harry

Harry la vio, sus ojos estaban algo vidriosos, se veía hermosa – todos lo tenemos – le dijo removiendo un mechón que caía entre sus ojos

Pareciera que ni tu y Ginny lo tuvieran – le dijo enfocándose otra vez en el mapa

Yo estoy aterrorizado – le reveló – lastimosamente no se lo puedo demostrar a los demás, que te hace creer que Ginny no tiene miedo

- Me lo dijo ayer, estaba emocionada de poder participar y poder ayudarte en todo

- Ella solo esta tratando de ayudar, trata de mostrar que es valiente para que sus hermanos no se preocupen por ella

- La conoces muy bien

- Siempre fue así, desde segundo año

- Sigue enamorada de ti

Pero no yo de ella, he tratado de dejárselo claro, pero no me escucha – hizo una pausa, su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido – además a mi me gusta otra persona y ella lo sabe. Tú me gustas

Hermione levantó la mirada inmediatamente y Harry le estampó un beso. Ella se sorprendió pero le devolvió el beso inmediatamente, se olvidaron del mapa, de que no estaban solos en la habitación. Lo atrajo más hacia ella, él comenzó a situarse encima de ella, liberó sus labios, necesitaban respirar, pero no dejó de besarla por el rostro hasta descender por su cuello.

Todavía no se sirve la cena y ya están en el postre – les dijo un pirata detrás de ellos haciéndolos separarse inmediatamente totalmente abochornados y rojos como tomates – el comedor esta abierto luego pueden continuar con sus asuntos – les dijo marchándose y riéndose

Harry no tenía muchas ganas de ir a dormir aún estaba muy avergonzado con Hermione, en toda la cena no se habían visto a la cara y se habían evitado desde ese momento. Decidió pasear por la cubierta. En la proa vio una silueta, estaba sentada en el borde del barco mirando el horizonte. Iba tomar dirección contraria pero Scarlett lo llamó.

¿Qué hace por acá?, Sr. Potter – le preguntó sonriéndole – su novia debe de estar esperándolo

Harry supuso que todo el barco a estas alturas ya debería saberlo, los Weasley lo iban a matar – supongo que un pirata no sabe guardar discreción

No es secreto notar como los dos se miran – le respondió – si desean guardar eso en secreto sean más sutiles

Ninguno de sus compañeros les ha contado nada – le preguntó nervioso

- No que yo sepa, las informaciones que sabemos que pueden ser provechosas las guardamos para nosotros, nunca se sabe cuando podemos utilizarlas

- Me lo suponía

- No piense mal de nosotros, Sr. Potter, es nuestra forma de vida, como hemos sobrevivido todos estoy años, somos fieles a nuestras leyes y a nuestros juramentos

- Como una maga pudo hacerse pirata

- Cada barco tiene un mago abordo, impide que los vean mientras navegan, es decisión de nosotros si deseamos formar parte de la piratería. Pero esta vida es mejor que estar siempre en tierra, conocer lugares diferentes, vidas, costumbres, aumentas tu poder de una forma inimaginable, no me quejo de haber elegido esta vida en vez de ir a una escuela. He aprendido más en el mar que en cualquier lado.

Llegó el tercer día, Hermione, Ginny y Harry prepararon sus mochilas, revisaron que nada les faltara y fueron a la cubierta, ahí los esperaba Jack con toda su tripulación.

**Continuará…**

**En memoria de un buen hombre que fue arrebatado de mi vida tan rapido y tan pronto que los pocos momentos que lo vi no fueron los suficiente para adaptarme a una vida sin él...**

**Espero que donde sea que estes, sigas cuidandome de igual forma que lo hacias cuando estabas con vida, abuelito.**


	28. la búsqueda comienza

**LUZ****Y****OSCURIDAD**

Llegó el tercer día, Hermione, Ginny y Harry prepararon sus mochilas, revisaron que nada les faltara y fueron a la cubierta, ahí los esperaba Jack con toda su tripulación. Se miraron como si fuera la última vez, se sonrieron. Todos se abrazaron y trataron de darse ánimos, pero nada salió de sus bocas.

Espero que logré realizar con éxito su empresa – les dijo Jack

Scarlett se acercó a Harry y le entregó un cristal – actívelo con magia cuando necesite que lo recojamos, presiónelo con su varita y espérenos en el mismo lugar que lo dejaremos. No lo pierda, Sr. Potter que es su boleto de salida – le advirtió – éxitos

El barco se detuvo cerca de la isla, dos piratas bajaron un bote y junto con Harry, Ginny y Hermione subieron y descendieron hasta tocar mar. Los piratas remaron hasta dejarlos en la costa, les desearon la mejor de la suerte y se marcharon. Ginny fue la última en dejar de ver al barco alejarse. Harry y Hermione la esperaron, ella no había querido despedirse de sus hermanos ya que estaba segura que los volvería a ver.

Cuando el barco desapareció, ellos decidieron que era tiempo de caminar. Aun no oscurecía así que decidieron ver el mapa para saber donde estaban exactamente. Según el mapa, podían seguir los diferentes caminos que Isabel les había marcado pero tenían que hacerlo en la mañana, según las indicaciones de Isabel.

Armaron la carpa que les había dado Isabel, era de dos pisos, cuatro cuartos, un baño, una cocina, un comedor y una sala bastante amplia.

Haremos turnos para vigilar – dijo Harry

Pondré un hechizo para que no nos localicen – dijo Hermione

Yo comienzo con los turnos – les dijo Ginny

A pesar que la primera en hacer guardia era Ginny, ni uno podía dormir, todos se quedaron sentados en la sala viendo la entrada de la carpa, no sabía a que atenerse en esa isla, el mapa no mencionaba si estaba o no habitada. Tampoco mencionaba quienes eran los que lo habitaban, aunque lo más seguro era que los habitantes eran magos, ya que la isla estaba en medio de un río. Cuando terminó la guardia de Ginny, ella se fue a una habitación, dejando a los dos chicos solos. A la mañana siguiente, El olor de la cocina lo despertó, Harry notó que Hermione estaba durmiendo con su cabeza apoyada en las piernas de él. La despertó suavemente y se dirigieron hacia la cocina, ahí se encontraba Ginny, preparando el desayuno: huevos fritos con salchichas. Hermione no quiso verla a los ojos y se fue lavar.

Harry estaba incomodo con la situación, por fin tenía un tiempo a solas con Ginny para hablar pero no encontraba las palabras.

Creo que no fue buena idea dejarlos solos para las siguientes guardias – le dijo Ginny – por suerte me desperté temprano, no pude dormir mucho, a diferencia de ustedes

Casi no dormimos nada – se excusó Harry – solo 15 minutos

- Nadie nos atacó, siéntate, ni bien baje Hermione podremos desayunar para luego poder continuar

Ginny, lo que viste – trató de excusarse

Sé lo que vi, Harry – lo cortó Ginny – sé lo que he estado viendo en estos últimos meses, no te preocupes por eso ya lo entendí perfectamente. Ahora, si no te importa no quiero que me malogres el desayuno

Yo no quería – siguió Harry

- Ella te gusta, yo no, no hay mucho que explicar, lo entiendo. Ahora vamos a desayunar, debemos terminar con esto cuanto antes

Ginny salió de la cocina y puso los platos en la mesa. Desayunaron rápido y sin hablar. Desarmaron la carpa y comenzaron el viaje. Los tres estuvieron de acuerdo en seguir el camino que Hermione había descubierto pero hacerlo solo cuando había sol, ya que no sabían que esperar por la noche. Los primeros días descansaban más de lo que avanzaban, pero para el quinto día solo se detenían a comer y solo armaban la carpa para dormir. Según el mapa, que lo llevaba Hermione, estaban a dos días del lugar indicado

Que se supone que es esto – se preguntó Ginny, cuando los tres llegaron a un descampado, parecía que había sido habitado en algún momento

Parece las ruinas de alguna civilización – dijo Hermione

Parece más que destruyeron una aldea completa – dijo Harry, viendo de cerca las casas – las casas están completamente quemadas – Harry recordó el recuerdo de Isabel – Hermione, te acuerdas de ese libro que abriste en la biblioteca, sobre aldeas mágicas

Hermione abrió su mochila y comenzó a sacar diferentes libros hasta que encontró el que buscaba, Harry casi se lo arrebató de las manos y comenzó a buscar algo desesperadamente

¿Qué sucede? – le preguntó Ginny

Hermione tampoco sabía

Aquí esta – exclamó Harry – esta es la casa que yo vi – observó el lugar, buscando hasta que corrió hacia una casa que estaba en el centro, las chicas lo siguieron esperando por una explicación – esta es

Explícate – le pidió Ginny

- Esta casa esta en un recuerdo de Isabel

Que tiene que ver ella con esta aldea – preguntó Ginny

Harry, préstame el libro – le pidió Hermione, Harry se lo entregó y ella comenzó a leer – esta aldea fue una de las tantas que se unió a Voldemort cuando este ascendió al poder, quizás por eso fue atacada por los aurores.

- No eran aurores, eran Isabel y Clara solo ellas

Eso es extraño – dijo Ginny – porque solo ellas atacarían una aldea

Que recuerdas – le preguntó Hermione

- No mucho, la casa estaba en llamas, Isabel estaba afuera, Clara salió de la casa con un bulto en las manos, la gente huía, la anciana… esa que estaba con Illyria cuando fueron a la recepción de Bill y Fleur, también estaba huyendo, tenía algo en la espalada, Isabel iba a atacarla, de ahí no vi más

Las aldeas no eran atacadas de esa forma – dijo Ginny – se apresaba a los magos nada más

Pero esta fue arrasada, por qué – preguntó Hermione

Los chicos decidieron acampar ahí, el sol se estaba poniendo. La noche cayó, ellos no tenían ganas de pasarse toda la noche encerrados en la carpa, por lo que decidieron buscar respuestas que calmen su curiosidad. Buscaron en la casa principal, la que Harry había visto en el recuerdo. Todo el segundo piso estaba destruido, el primero estaba casi derrumbado, no había muchas cosas que ver. Algunas fotos y libros. Ginny encontró un pequeño libro negro, Hermione lo abrió, la letra no era muy entendible, pero parecían apuntes. Era una agenda.

La primera guardia lo hizo Ginny, pero Hermione la acompañó, trataba de descifrar la letra. A la mañana siguiente, desmontaron la carpa, Hermione aún tenía el libro en sus manos.

¿Qué descubriste? – le preguntó Harry cuando continuaron con su camino

Son citas, parece que la dueña era curandera, pero también tiene apuntadas sus reuniones con Voldemort, un poco escalofriante, habla de ciertos temas no muy descifrables, pero creo que habla sobre el horcuxe, aún estoy buscando descifrar algunas palabras, parece que podemos encontrarlo sin ningún problema y romper los hechizos que hay en ese lugar con este libro – terminó algo emocionada

Esperemos que la suerte este a nuestro favor – dijo Ginny

Después de dos días lograron llegar a una cascada, según el mapa el horcuxes estaba en la parte más alta, pero no encontraban forma de subir. Hermione comenzó a buscar información en el librito hasta que casi al atardecer encontró que a la medianoche el agua de la cascada tomaba un curso contrario, pero por una hora, solo necesitaban encontrar un bote o algo con que poder subir. Ginny sacó de su mochila un bote inflable, se lo había dado Scarlett.

Esperaron con el bote inflado, las aguas cambiaron su rumbo. Pusieron el bote y se ataron mágicamente a el para no caer cuando este se incline. Subieron rápidamente. En la cima había una casa, era rustica, constaba de solo un piso y era demasiado pequeña. Dudaron que esa fuera la localización del Horcuxe. Hermione revisó el mapa, no había duda, ese era. Buscaron si había alguna indicación para entrar, pero no encontraron ninguna. Hermione volvió a revisar el libro pero le fue difícil encontrar algo. Por último, decidieron acampar y buscar una forma segura mañana por la mañana.

Hermione los despertó muy temprano, el sol todavía no salía.

Encontré la forma – les dijo cuando ellos lograron sentarse. Solo la primera vez habían usado los cuartos, generalmente dormían en la sala

¿Cual es? – le preguntó Ginny

- Según esto, la casa es una mansión que le pertenecía a la diosa de la aldea y sus descendientes, ellas vivía alejada de todos y una vez por mes, la curandera de la aldea debía traerle alimentos y la relación de los nacidos, así ellas los podían bendecir

¿De que forma? – preguntó Harry

- No dice, pero parece que ellas eran las maestras de los niños

Entonces es una escuela – preguntó Harry

- También

- ¿Cómo entramos?

- La puerta siempre esta abierta a los leales

- Entonces tenemos que forzarla

- Aquí hay una oración para que la puerta se abra, es de la curandera, podemos intentarla

Harry cogió el libro y avanzó a la casa y lo leyó:

Diosa mía, se que no soy digno de entrar a tu casa,

Pero pido que me consideres

Yo tu fiel servidor desde los tiempos más antiguos

Al igual que mi madre y mi abuela

Vengo aquí a traerte los mejores alimentos de mi aldea

Dados de forma voluntaria para ustedes

Dejad entrar a un simple servidor que solo viene a adorarlas

Harry esperó pero la puerta nunca se abrió

Ginny, cogió el libro – creo que tiene que ser leído por una mujer, según esto todas eran curanderas, no curanderos

Dicho esto se paró delante de la puerta y leyó el rezo de forma convincente. La puerta se abrió ni bien terminó de la última frase. Hermione y Harry la felicitaron e ingresaron de forma cautelosa. Aún no se confiaban. La casa era inmensa por dentro, se parecía a la entrada de Hogwarts. Cada uno encendió su varita para alumbrarse

Donde creen que este el horcuxe – preguntó Ginny

Supongo que en donde debería de esta la oficina del director – dijo Harry – es la parte más importante de toda la casa

Hermione sacó el mapa y buscó si le decía la localización exacta, pero no encontraron mucho, según el mapa estaba dentro de la casa en el ala izquierda pero no especificaba en que piso. Los chicos se dividieron y trataron de buscar algún cuarto que pareciera importante dentro de la casa. La casa, extrañamente esta libre de conjuros y maldiciones. Cuando terminaron solo les quedaba el cuarto piso que decidieron explorar juntos. Ni bien tocaron la escalera, esta desapareció. Hermione tuvo que coger a Ginny para que no cayera al vacío.

Y ahora como subimos – preguntó Ginny

Hermione recurrió al librito otra vez – no siempre te guíes por la vista ten fe en tu diosa, es todo lo que dice

Harry puso un pie en donde debía estar el primer escalón, esperaba caerse, pero encontró donde pisar. Subió el segundo escalón, aún temeroso, pero también lo encontró. Las chicas lo celebraron y lo siguieron rápidamente, llegaron al cuarto piso y comenzaron a explorar toda el ala izquierda. Casi al finalizar el pasillo encontraron una puerta diferente a las demás, esta era más parecido a un portón y tenía algunas palabras escritas que no entendían. Harry trató de empujarla pero no se abrió. Hermione buscó la forma de abrirla, pero no hablaban de esa puerta en el libro. Ginny volvió a empujar la puerta, pero nada. Los chicos se quedaron viéndola, tratando de descifrar la forma de abrirla. Pasaron un par de horas, las chicas se habían sentado en suelo, mientras que Harry daba vueltas en el lugar.

No sabes lo que dice en la puerta – le volvió a preguntar a Hermione

No – le volvió a responder – no encuentro nada en el libro

Ginny se levantó de golpe – y si solo tratamos de leerlo

Los chicos se vieron – puede funcionar – dijo Harry

Ginny trató de leer las palabras, le fue difícil pero terminó la frase que estaba impresa en la puerta. Estas no se movieron, las chicas desanimadas se volvieron a sentar, pero al cabo de unos minutos, esta se abrió lentamente. Los chicos saltaron emocionados.

Dentro del cuarto, los objetos estaban bien conservados. Ni bien ellos pusieron un pie dentro del cuarto. Este se extendió de forma alármate, ya no podía ver la pared que debía estar al frente de la puerta, parecía que otra casa esta dentro de ese cuarto

Maldición – exclamó Harry – es como recorrer la casa de nuevo

Los chicos fueron otra vez al lugar donde debería estar la puerta, logrando abrirla y al pisar dentro volvieron a ser trasladados a la entrada de la casa.

Es un círculo – exclamó Hermione – por más que entremos de alguna forma volvemos al principio de la casa

Entonces no entremos – sugirió Ginny – salgamos

Los chicos no le entendieron, pero al voltear notaron que la puerta poco a poco se transformaba en la puerta principal. Ginny la empujó antes que esta se transformara por completo dejando ver la verdadera habitación que ellos estaban buscando. Entraron antes que esta también se transforme en las afueras de la casa.

La habitación estaba iluminada por dos grandes antorchas. Buscaron algo que pudiera ser un horcuxe, Harry ya les había descrito la copa de Helga Hufflepuff, pero también debían poner atención por si encontraban algo que pareciera que hubiera pertenecido a Rowena Ravenclaw. En el centro del cuarto, en un taburete inmenso del cual casi no podías distinguir que había en su cima, ahí se encontraba la copa de Rowena Ravenclaw, brillando. Harry trató de alcanzarla pero el taburete elevó su altura. Lazó una soga para ver si podía bajarla así pero esta no alcanzó su objetivo. Hermione trato con llamar a al copa, pero esta no se movió. Ginny trató de botar el taburete pero este no se movió.

Volvieron a sentarse en el suelo tratando de descifrar la forma de bajarlo. Todos estaban concentrados, hasta que escucharon a Ginny reírse frenéticamente. Harry y Hermione voltearon a verla. La pelirroja tenía la varita desenfundada y estaba parada

¿Qué sucede, Ginny? – le preguntó Hermione

Aún lo preguntas, perra –le contestó y siguió riéndose

Harry se levantó también – qué diablos te pasa

Aún no lo notan – les dijo sonriendo – desde esta mañana que Ginny ya no controla su cuerpo

Illyria – exclamó Harry – ¿Cómo?, déjala ir

Pero yo no la he hecho prisionera – contesto inocentemente – ella me permitió entrar, con una sola condición, matarlos.

Mientes – le gritó Hermione

Acaso te creíste toda la estupidez de que ella entendía la situación, jamás notaron su sufrimiento, no le prestaron atención cuando lloraba mientras ustedes dormían juntitos para no pasar frío. Yo sí le hice caso, yo sí le brinde mi apoyo incondicional en esta etapa tan difícil. Su novio la dejó por la persona que ella consideró su mejor amiga, hasta una hermana – sacudió la cabeza en señal de desaprobación – que decepción sintió la pobre y ustedes ni siquiera trataron de tranquilizar sus hormonas cerca de ella, que malos amigos son

Déjala – dijo entre dientes Harry – o…

O que Potter – le sonrió – vas a atacarme, anda da tu mejor tiro, no me voy a mover

Todo esto lo tenías planeado – le dijo Hermione

- No todo, deseaba saber cual era la misión que tenían que realizar. Ayudé a Ginny a que convenciera a sus padres, pero no me contó de los planes por lo que decidí esperar, pero ustedes no tienen idea de cuanto me ayudaron para que ella se abriera totalmente hacia mí, era fácil de manipular mientras los veía dormir juntos, sin contar que casi no dormía por vigilarlos, la niña se moría de celos y ustedes no lo veían. Les agradezco la ayuda prestada

Déjala – Harry la trató de desarmar, pero no pudo

Si no me atacas, yo tendré todas las de ganar – le dijo burlándose y acto seguido le lanzó una maldición que fue esquivada por Hermione – protegiendo al novio, solo aumentas el odio que ella siente por ti, Crucio!!!

Hermione se elevó en el aire, mientras gritaba de dolor

Suéltala – le grito Harry, pero Illyria no le hizo caso. Harry no tuvo más opción que atacarla. Ginny cayó al suelo, Hermione también cayó pero en brazos de Harry – estas bien

Hermione se limpió las lágrimas y trató de pararse pero no podía. Illyria se levantó, un hilillo de sangre corría por su frente.

Mal, Harry –le dijo – le prometiste a mi mamá cuidarme

Lo atacó más fuerte, pero la barrera de Harry desvió el ataque. Harry solo podía protegerse, no sabía como hacer reaccionar a Ginny.

Ginny, espera – le gritó – aún te aprecio, somos amigos, recuerda que eres una de las personas más valientes que he conocido, no dejes que te vuelvan a manipular – trató de llegar hasta ella

Illyria se rió – ella ya no esta aquí ahora, Potter, deja de hacerte el difícil y ayúdame a complacer a Ginny

Harry la observó a los ojos, ella tenía razón, Ginny tenía todas las razones para querer vengarse, él y Hermione debían de pagar por el sufrimiento de Ginny. Su barrera esta desapareciendo, cuando Hermione lo sacudió para que reaccionara

Que haces – le gritó – cierra tu mente

Pero ya era tarde, la barrera había desaparecido e Illyria atacó primero a Hermione mandándola lejos. Harry trató de ir a su lado pero no pudo, Illyria lo elevó, sentía como si lo estuvieran ahorcando. Hermione no se movía, su cabello tapaba su cara, pero su pierna estaba en una posición extraña. Buscó en sus bolsillos, encontró el cristal que le había dado Scarlett, rogó que ellos los buscaran. Lo presionó con su varita y se lo lanzó a Illyria quien lo esquivó sin complicaciones.

Nos vamos, Potter, mi padre desea verte - Harry trataba de zafarse, pero el agarre era cada vez más fuerte, deseaba auxiliar a Hermione - No te preocupes, Potter, ella también vendrá con nosotros, Ginny la quiere muerta – Dicho esto atrajo el cuerpo de Hermione hacia ella y puso su mano libre en la base del taburete, haciendo que este descendiera hasta su altura – solo descendientes directo de Salazar Slytheryn puede tocar este taburete y el horcuxe, claro

Guardó el horcuxe en su bolsillo y sacó un anillo, era un traslador, Illyria los hizo tocarlo e inmediatamente Harry sintió como si un gancho, justo debajo del ombligo, tirara de él hacia delante con una fuerza irresistible. Pudo ver a Hermione al lado suyo, porque sus hombros golpeaban contra los suyos. Iban a enorme velocidad en medio de un remolino de colores y de una ráfaga de viento que aullaba en sus oídos que lo dejó inconsciente por lo débil que ya estaba.

**Continuará…**

**En memoria de un buen hombre que fue arrebatado de mi vida tan rápido y tan pronto que los pocos momentos que lo vi no fueron los suficientes para adaptarme a una vida sin él...**

**Espero que donde sea que estés, sigas cuidándome de igual forma que lo hacías cuando estabas con vida, abuelito.**


	29. dolor y rejas

**LUZ****Y****OSCURIDAD**

Harry despertó, estaba en una celda, toda su cabeza daba vueltas, se levantó lentamente y buscó a su alrededor. Vio a Hermione inconsciente en una esquina y a Ginny cerca de ella. Harry trató de despertar a Hermione, pero no podía. Vio que su pierna estaba en el lugar correcto. Revisó que estuviera respirando y luego fue hacía Ginny. Ella despertó ni bien este la sacudió y se levantó rápidamente

¿Que sucedió? – Le preguntó – ¿que hacemos aquí? – Miraba a todos los lugares posibles – Hermione – gritó al verla inconsciente

No te acuerdas – le preguntó Harry tratando de controlar su ira

Solo recuerdo que acampamos a fuera de la casa – le contestó confundida – nos atacaron mientras dormíamos, ¿Qué pasó? – Le volvió a preguntar sin dejar de ver a Hermione y temiendo tocarla

Harry comenzó a tranquilizarse, ella no sabía y en parte todo eso fue su culpa – solo esta inconsciente, necesitamos buscar la forma de salir de aquí

Ginny se movió por todos lados buscando, mientras Harry la observaba. No entendía como ella no podía recordar nada, no sabía si estaba mintiendo o si decía la verdad. Illyria había dicho que ella le había dado permiso para poseer su cuerpo por lo que debía de recordar las conversaciones que había tenido con ella.

La puerta no se abre – le dijo Ginny – tiene un hechizo

Ayúdame con Hermione – le pidió

Ginny regresó donde estaba él – todavía no despierta, verdad

- Hay que tratar

Ginny buscó algunas cosas en sus bolsillos, sacó una botellita con una poción dentro – me lo dio el profesor Lupin antes de despedirnos, es para revitalizar a las personas – lo vertió en la boca de Hermione, Harry quiso detenerla pero se contuvo.

A los pocos minutos, Hermione se despertó. Abrió los ojos lentamente y con dolor. Vio a sus costados y se separó inmediatamente de Ginny cuando la vio tan cerca, pero no pudo irse muy lejos, la pierna le dolía a horrores y no podía moverla. La tenía rota.

Que hace ella acá – le preguntó a Harry

Oye te he salvado – le recriminó Ginny – por lo menos dame las gracias

- Me has salvado, estamos….

Todos estamos metidos en el mismo problema – la interrumpió Harry – ella no recuerda nada – le susurró a Hermione

Podrían dejar sus coqueteos para más tarde – les dijo medio molesta y volteando hacia la puerta

Lo siento – se disculpó Harry – necesitamos salir de aquí

La puerta esta cerrada mágicamente no hay forma de salir – le dijo Ginny aún molesta

No había nada que hacer, los chicos se sentaron apoyándose en la pared, viendo a la puerta por si alguien entraba. Ginny cayó dormida

Tiene que acordarse de algo – dijo Hermione después de asegurarse que ella estaba dormida – Illyria dijo que ella le había permitido entrar a su cuerpo

Quizás mintió – concluyó Harry

- Por que lo haría

- Porque es hija de Voldemort

- Pero no hay razón, ellas hablaban

- Solo porque lo dijo Illyria, no significa que sea verdad, pudo engañarnos para que desconfiáramos de ella y así estar desunidos

Me encanta tu inocencia, Harry – le dijo una voz desde la puerta

Illyria – dijo Harry, levantándose inmediatamente y poniéndose delante de Hermione y Ginny, quien también se había levantado rápidamente

Igual de tonto que siempre – le dijo Illyria sonriéndole – Ginny, hazme el favor

Ginny lo cogió por la espalda y lo arrodilló ante Illyria

Suéltalo – le gritó Hermione, pero ella no podía levantarse por su pierna

Ginny levantó el rostro de Harry para que viera directamente a Illyria – no te resistas, Harry, que de igual forma terminaras haciéndome caso

Harry trataba de soltarse del agarre de Ginny, pero de alguna forma ella era más fuerte que él. Hermione golpeó a Ginny en la rodilla haciéndola tambalear, pero ella se lo devolvió golpeándola en la pierna mala y riéndose de su dolor.

Harry se soltó y fue en ayuda de Hermione

Detente, Harry – le ordenó Illyria y él se detuvo – buen chico, ves como ibas a servirme de igual forma- vio a Hermione – y tu no deseas dejar de sentir dolor – le preguntó

Déjame en paz – le gritó

Pronto lo estarás, querida – le respondió riendo –Severus - llamó a su acompañante

- Lleva a Potter y a Ginny, tengo algo especial para ellos

Severus esta a punto de coger a Harry cuando este reaccionó, y dio un salto atrás, preparándose para pelear mano a mano, si era necesario

Vamos, Potter – le dijo Severus

Tu no me llevas a ningún lado – le respondió ácidamente – si pudiera te mataría

Illyria se rió – interesante, el odio profundo que te tiene lo hizo reaccionar. Harry, mírame – le ordenó, Harry lo hizo de mala gana – me vas a seguir a mi y a Ginny – Harry asintió – Severus, márchate, no quiero que se vuelva a despertar

Severus salió antes que Illyria, no sin antes lanzarle una mirada de odio a Harry y compañía. Illyria esperó unos minutos antes de salir con Ginny y Harry, dejando sola a Hermione, quien por más que gritaba no conseguía que Harry regresara en sí. La puerta se cerró ahogando los gritos de la chica.

Illyria los condujo hasta un cuarto más o menos grande.

Mi padre aún no regresa, Harry – le comentó – por lo que no puedo hacerte nada, todavía, pero a ella si – dijo cogiendo a Ginny – ponte las cadenas, Harry – le dijo entregándosela - Harry le hizo caso inmediatamente, Illyria las ató al suelo mágicamente, haciendo que Harry quedara arrodillado y sin poder moverse – tendrás la mejor vista del espectáculo. Ahora puedes retorcerte todo lo que quieras

Que – se preguntó al tratarse de mover – Illyria, Donde esta Hermione

Es en todo lo que puedes pensar – le dijo Illyria – nada de que harás con Ginny y conmigo, siempre es ella primero, ahora ya sé porque la pobre Ginny esta sufriendo

Déjala libre – le gritó

Ella hace todo por su libre albedrío – le respondió – o te creíste el cuento ese que no se acordaba, tenía miedo que la atacaran estando encerrados – se volteó a ver a Ginny – querida, párate en el centro - Ginny obedeció inmediatamente – verás, Harry, normalmente no me alimento dos veces, pero esta es una ocasión muy especial

Harry notó que en el suelo había unas runas tallas con dirección hacia donde esta parada Ginny. Estas iban en espiral. Illyria se paro donde estaba la primera runa. Cerró los ojos, juntó las manos en el aire y las bajó hasta la altura de su pecho. Harry trató de zafarse, pero las cadenas lo ataban más. Illyria abrió los ojos y comenzó a danzar en espiral siguiendo el camino de las runas. Cada vez que las pisaban estas se encendían, iluminando el cuarto cada vez más. Aumentó la desesperación de Harry, ella estaba cada vez más cerca de Ginny y esta no se movía, necesitaba hacer algo, cualquier cosa para salvarla. Lo había prometido. Las cadenas le estaban lastimando las muñecas pero no le importó seguir forcejeando. Illyria llegó donde Ginny, para horror de Harry, dio dos vueltas alrededor de ella y la besó en la boca. El beso duró largo rato hasta que Illyria la soltó y Ginny cayó al suelo con la mirada perdida dirigida hacia Harry.

¡Ginny! – Gritó de impotencia - ¡Ginny! – Había dejado de pelear con las cadenas

Debo de admitir que la chica era poderosa – dijo Illyria limpiándose los labios con la lengua, como si hubiese probado un manjar – pueden regresar a su celda hasta que mi padre decida que hacer contigo y tu noviecita – terminó con una sonrisa

Harry y Ginny regresaron a la celda de donde salieron, Hermione gateó hasta ellos. Primero vio la mirada sin vida de Ginny y luego la de Harry quien estaba destrozado por dentro. No quiso preguntar que era lo que había sucedido, tampoco Harry quiso dar explicaciones. Los dos se quedaron en silencio mientras veían el cuerpo de Ginny que, a pesar de estar con vida, estaba vacio.

Harry se culpaba a si mismo por lo sucedido, sino hubiera pensado solo en él, si se hubiera negado en que Ginny los acompañara nada de esto hubiera sucedió. Harry recogió el cuerpo, lo apoyó en la pared y él se sentó a su lado, alejados de Hermione. Ella entendió el mensaje y se sentó en otra esquina pero viendo las acciones de Harry, quien con un pedazo de su túnica comenzó a limpiar el rostro de la chica, ella ni se inmutaba, no lo notaba, no sentía nada. Harry trató, hizo todo lo posible para no llorar, sus ojos le ardían y se llenaban de lágrimas. Hermione no soportó seguir viendo la escena y fue a su lado y lo abrazó, ella rompió en llanto al ver a su amiga en ese estado. Harry no la abrazó, pero dejó que ella siguiera llorando en su hombro.

No sabían que hora era, ni si ya había pasado un día o dos quizás más, solo sabían que sus ganas de luchar habían desaparecido al mismo tiempo que el alma de la más pequeña del grupo había sido robada. La puerta de la celda se abrió, Harry y Hermione se despertaron pero no se levantaron, solo dirigieron su mirada hacia ella, casi deseando que su final ya llegara. Dos mortífagos ingresaron, no dijeron nada, solo se acercaron a los chicos y los revisaron, estos no mostraron resistencia, deseaban que todo terminara. Uno de ellos saco una botella pequeña y gris, la destapó y vertió su contenido en la pierna de Hermione, ella hizo una mueca de dolor, pero luego se sorprendió; el dolor había desaparecido. Ella pudo pararse inmediatamente y caminar sin complicaciones

Muévanse – les ordenó el mortífago – no tenemos toda la noche

A donde nos lleva – preguntó Harry, no era para poner resistencia, solo era su curiosidad innata

Fuera de aquí – les informó el otro mortífago – necesitan irse antes que el Sr. Oscuro regrese

Nos van ayudar escapar – preguntó incrédula Hermione – y que pasó con su lealtad a Voldemort

Muévanse y dejen de hacer tantas preguntas – le dijo el que le había vertido el liquido en la pierna

Harry y Hermione se levantaron y levantaron a Ginny para ponerla en marcha

No pensaran en traerla – les dijo el otro – ella ya esta muerta, solo va a estorbar

No pienso dejarla – dijo Harry

- Ya no esta viva, Potter, si la llevan puede que nos descubran, ahora es servidora de ella, te traicionara peor que antes

Harry lo miró con odio – viene con nosotros

Hermione puso el brazo de Ginny sobre sus hombros para que caminara a su lado – vámonos – les dijo y comenzó a caminar, indicando que la discusión había acabado

Tontos –murmuró el mortífago antes de caminar y adelantarlos para enseñarles el camino

Era de noche, la luz de la luna entraba por las ventanas de los pasillos. Los mortífagos iban delante de ellos vigilando cada esquina para vigilar que nadie los estuviera esperando en el otro lado. Al cabo de unos minutos llegaron a las escaleras que los llevaban hasta la puerta, uno de ellos subió y le avisó al otro que podían subir, lo hicieron rápidamente. Abrieron la puerta y vieron al exterior, nadie estaba a fuera. Salieron y corrieron rápidamente hasta el bosque que crecía a solo unos metros de la casa. Cuando pudieron resguardarse entre los árboles continuaron con la caminata. Hermione se tuvo que detener para descansar, Ginny pesaba y casi tuvo que jalarla para que ella también corriera. Pero no la dejaron descansar mucho, los mortífagos los obligaron a aumentar la velocidad de la caminata, tenían que salir del bosque cuanto antes. Cuando llegaron al final de la colina pudieron ver la aldea, mejor dicho lo que antes fue una aldea.

Desde acá andarán solos – les dijo uno – será mejor que se deshagan de ella cuanto antes si no desean ser encontrados. Ganger, toma esto – le entregó un cofre forrado en cuero con algunas runas grabadas – la primera hilera de la derecha es para tu pierna, la segunda es para que puedas invocar un patronus sin que detecten la magia y evitara que los dementores detecten su energía, viértelo en los bordes de las ventanas y puertas de la casa. Los demás son para que recuperen energía, No se cuanto tarde Isabel en venir, trataré de avisarle pero ustedes también deben de hacerlo.

Denle esto de mi parte – les dijo el otro mortífago – ella entenderá

Los dos les entregaron dos cartas selladas, las varitas de los chicos y una mochila con comida. Los chicos guardaron las cartas en sus bolsillos, sus varitas las mantuvieron en sus manos y Harry cargó la mochila

- Ten cuidado, Potter, en esa mochila esta el horcuxe. Escóndanse hasta que ella aparezca, es lo más seguro, no salgan de su escondite, hay espías de Illyria en toda la aldea.

Los chicos bajaron cautelosamente la colina hacia la aldea, no miraron atrás, ni agradecieron a sus rescatistas por la ayuda. Ni bien llegaron a la aldea sintieron el frío en los huesos, buscaron donde esconderse antes de ser encontrados por algún dementor o espía de Illyria. Entraron en la primera casa que vieron. Hermione sacó los frascos que les habían indicado y los vertió en los bordes de las ventanas y las puertas, cuando estuvo segura que no había olvidado ningún hueco que los conectara con el exterior se sentó en el suelo, sacó una de las botellitas para su pierna, estaba volviendo a dolerle.

Será mejor que la atemos – sugirió Hermione a Harry – y le tapemos los ojos

Les crees – le preguntó molesto

- Nos salvaron

- Y si es un estúpido juego de caza, solo para su diversión

- No podemos arriesgarnos

Hermione hizo aparecer unas sogas y un pañuelo. Se acercó temerosa, pensando que Harry la iba a detener pero no fue así. Ella prosiguió y la ató fuertemente y le tapó los ojos. La sentó en el suelo delicadamente.

Lo siento – le susurró

A pesar que estaba cansada, Hermione trató de convocar a su patronus, pero solo salía humo de su varita. Harry al ver sus intentos fallidos convocó al suyo y lo envió en busca de Isabel, no sabía si este llegaría o no, pero no quería que Hermione gastara energía en vano. Los dos chicos se acomodaron, no podían hacer nada más que esperar. Estaban tan cansados que se quedaron dormidos rápidamente.

Cuando Harry se despertó tardó unos segundos en recordar donde estaban, vio que a su lado estaba Hermione durmiendo, se levantó con cuidado para no despertarla y caminó hasta el baño, abrió el caño pero no salió agua. Buscó en la mochila que le habían entregado y encontró dos botellas de agua, abrió una y bebió. Luego, se acercó a la ventana a vigilar, la neblina que había afuera le hacía imposible ver con claridad, de vez en cuando veía una sombra pasar cerca de la ventana, pero esta no se percataba de él.

Sabes que pronto los voy a encontrar, Potter – le dijo Ginny haciéndolo sobresaltar

¿Ginny? – preguntó

Error, Potter – le contestó – esto es un caparazón vacío que puedo ocupar cuando quiera, por lo que me será más fácil encontrarlos. De nada sirvió que lograran salir de la celda, no tienen a donde ir – y se rió hasta que el cuerpo se quedó quieto otra vez

Harry se acercó lentamente hacia ella, buscando algo de vida, pero la intervención de Illyria no había dejado ningún rastro. Seguía siendo el mismo cuerpo sin alma de Ginny. El muchacho la abrazó deseando entregarle aunque sea un pedazo de la suya para que ella volviese a la vida, pero sabía que eso era imposible.

Volvió a ocupar su lugar en la ventana mirando a la nada y esperando ser rescatado. Tenía miedo, miedo de enfrentarse a los Weasley, ellos habían confiado en él para cuidar de su hija menor, pero él los había decepcionado de la peor forma. Odiaba que él estuviera vivo y ella no, observó a Hermione dormir, como era posible que ella no sintiera ningún remordimiento por lo que le había pasado a Ginny, fue culpa de los dos. Si se hubiesen dado cuenta a tiempo en vez de preocuparse de ellos dos nada más, ella estaría con ellos ahora. Un ruido lo sacó de sus pensamientos, trató de mirar por la ventana pero solo vio una sombra caminar cerca de la casa. Por un momento pensó que era algún amigo de Isabel, pero luego notó que era demasiado pequeño, es mas la silueta se asemejaba a la de un niño. Se volvió a sentar, no sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado, si había dormido todo un día o solo medio, ni siquiera sabia si las provisiones que les habían dado les iba a servir. Maldijo el maldito momento en que decidió hacer esto en compañía de sus amigos, sabía que era una mala idea ir acompañado. No le quedó otra cosa que dormir también.

Hermione se despertó, buscó a Harry, este estaba durmiendo al lado de la ventana. Buscó agua, tenía la boca seca. Encontró la botella de la cual Harry había bebido antes, la abrió y bebió hasta la mitad, automáticamente la botella se llenó otra vez. Vio a Ginny, sintió como la pena la embargaba, no podía creer que su amiga estuviera en esa situación, muerta en vida, como deseaba retroceder en el tiempo y poder hablar con ella cuando podía en vez de enfrascarse en los libros, como deseaba no haber querido creer en que ella entendía lo que sucedía, esas palabras la hicieron sentir menos culpable por su tristeza pero solo aumentaban el peso de la culpa en su corazón en ese momento. Miró a Harry, sabía que él estaba igual o peor que ella, en estos momentos debía de odiar su vida. Lo entendió, ella estaba sintiendo lo mismo.

Abrió la maleta, no tenía hambre pero necesitaban recuperar energías y no deseaba usar esos revitalizadores a menos que fueran necesarios. Se preguntó cuanto demoraría un patronus en llegar hacia una persona, como podían saber cuanto tiempo estaban ahí. La búsqueda del horcuxe duró casi un mes, pero no sabía cuanto tiempo estuvieron inconscientes o cuantos días habían pasado desde que escaparon ni menos cuanto pasaron en la celda.

Tuvo miedo de despertar a Harry, pero no tuvo otra opción tampoco deseaba estar sola. Lo sacudió suavemente para despertarlo, él se levantó sobresaltado. Hermione no le habló solo le mostró la comida enlatada y se la entregó, ella se sentó algo alejada de él y abrió su lata para comenzar a comer.

Estaban encerrados, solo habían cambiado de celda, no podían salir sin que descubrieran su ubicación y las intervenciones de Illyria solo ayudaban a que sus esperanzas mueran cada vez más, Hermione lloraba cada vez que Harry dormía y casi no le hablaba a menos que fuera necesario, él tampoco le dirigía la palabra, uno que otro gruñido para contestarle. Harry prefería hacerse pasar por dormido la mayor parte del tiempo para no tener que verla, pero detestaba escucharla llorar, detestaba que ella estuviera triste. Pero, el sabía que se lo merecían, que no tenían derecho a reclamar, merecían todas las desgracias del mundo por el dolor que estaban por llevar, si es que salían de ahí, a una familia que había sido de lo más gentil con ellos, que los había tratado como sus hijos y apoyado en cualquier momento. Sentía que había defraudado a todo el mundo, que ya no podía vencer a nadie. Volvió a observar la ventana cuando sintió que Hermione había dejado de llorar y se había dormido, ver a través de la ventana era lo único que podía hacer para distraerse.

Lindo regalo navideño le vas a dar a los Weasley, Potter – les dijo Illyria – ya me imagino el rostro de Molly. Porque luchar con algo que sabes que es inminente, sabes al igual que yo que mereces ser castigado, Potter, regresa a mi y veras que tu sufrimiento te va a liberar. No soy tan mala como lo crees, por lo menos yo si cuido de los míos – le dijo con una sonrisa – no soy como mi tía – Harry volteó a verla inmediatamente – no lo sabías, Isabel es mi tía. Una Slytherin, descendiente directa también, se les olvido contarles supongo. – Harry no sabía si creerle o no, pero la dejó hablar – no la conoces como yo o mi padre, ni siquiera a los que ella llama amigos la conocen, es capaz de ponerlos a todos en peligro con tal de realizar su venganza, eso es lo que estas haciendo, Potter ayudarla a vengarse. Pero ten cuidado; Harry, ella es capaz de hacer todo con tal de ganar o pregúntale a Clara, es verdad ya no esta aquí – se rió mientras volví a dejar el cuerpo de Ginny

Harry esta vez si le hizo caso, que estaba tratando de decir, por lo general no volteaba a verla para que se marchara rápidamente, escucharla con la voz de Ginny lo mataba por dentro. Esa era la principal razón por la que ya no le hablaba a Hermione, las palabras de Illyria siempre perforaban su mente, doliéndole más cada vez que ella hablaba. Pero esta vez, lo estaban haciendo dudar de la única persona que le mostró el camino que el quería seguir y hasta lo ayudó hasta donde estaba. Donde estaban ahora

No creo que nadie venga – intervino Hermione después de unas horas, sacándolo de sus pensamientos – será mejor que tratemos de escapar por nuestros medios

No hay forma de escapar, si salimos de acá, regresaremos a la misma celda de donde nos sacaron - la verdad no sabía si deseaba salir de ahí

Pero así nunca podremos llegar a ningún lado – le recriminó

- No hay a donde ir

Justo cuando Hermione iba a replicar escucharon unos disparos fuera de la casa. Se reunieron cerca de la ventana, no distinguían nada por la neblina, pero pronto esta se comenzó a disipar, no del todo pero dejaba ver siluetas.

**Continuará….**

**En memoria de un buen hombre que fue arrebatado de mi vida tan rápido y tan pronto que los pocos momentos que lo vi no fueron los suficientes para adaptarme a una vida sin él...**

**Espero que donde sea que estés, sigas cuidándome de igual forma que lo hacías cuando estabas con vida, abuelito.**


	30. pugnas

_Eres un idiota – le grito enfurecida_

_- No fue mi intención_

_- claro que la fue, tanto tiempo con esos inútiles y tu cerebro esta chamuscado, como puedes creer esas estupideces de limpieza de sangre_

_Solo creo que puede ser posible – dijo sin mirarla – además, tu familia cree lo mismo_

_Mi abuela – lo corrigió_

_- Pero tú estás viviendo con ella ahora, creí que también pensabas lo mismo_

_La chica estaba ofendida – crees que pienso lo mismo, creí que éramos lo suficientemente amigos como para que me conocieras mejor, jamás voy a pensar lo mismo que Voldemort ese maldito perro casi mata a mi padre en su último ataque – Su amigo no dijo nada – no vas a defenderlo, a tu gran héroe ahí veces pienso que Sirius tiene razón sobre ti_

_- le vas a creer a ese…_

_- No le grita sangre sucia a sus mejores amigas_

_- Sigue molesta_

_- No quiere hablarte, ni menciona tu nombre. Ayer se sentó al lado de James y compañía_

_- La vi, que vamos a hacer con la poción_

_- Será mejor que se lo diga a Remus, he notado algunas reacciones pero la transformación sigue_

_- Podré seguir…_

_- Puedes venir si quieres, pero Lily no te volverá a hablar hasta no sé cuando, si trato de ayudarte ella también me retirara la palabra y además creo que lo mereces haber si recapacitas sobre unirte a los mortífagos cuando salgas de aquí_

_- Pero seguiría siendo su amigo_

_- Lo dudo, ya no estudiamos juntos, casi no nos saludas en el pasillo, te ríes cuando tus amigos dicen alguna tontería sobre los squibs o los que nacidos de padres muggles y lo peor es que casi faltas a nuestras reuniones, seguro te preguntan adónde vas casi todas las noches_

_- Aún quiero ayudarles con la poción_

_Isabel lo vio – vale, pero si quieres que Lily te vuelva a hablar tienes que pedirle disculpas modo Easy_

_- No voy a hacer eso_

_- Entonces no puedo ayudarte, principito_

_/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////_

**LUZ****Y****OSCURIDAD**

Justo cuando Hermione iba a replicar escucharon unos disparos fuera de la casa. Se reunieron cerca de la ventana, no distinguían nada por la neblina, pero pronto esta se comenzó a disipar, no del todo pero dejaba ver siluetas. En ellas vieron a Lupin corriendo mientras su patronus corría delante de él y dando vueltas, para luego alejarse, estaban buscándolos.

Hermione sonrió al verlos, pero Harry no. Tenía miedo de verlos. Ella limpió las ventanas para que pudieran verlos. Recogió la mochila, el cofre y trató de levantar a Ginny del suelo, pero le era imposible con el peso de la mochila

Harry, ayúdame – le pidió – tenemos que reunirnos con ellos

Él la miró dudando sobre que hacer, pero la mirada de esperanza de Hermione lo hizo levantarse y ayudarla con Ginny. Hermione cargó la mochila y Harry a Ginny. Ella iba delante ya que tenía la varita en la mano y lista para disparar a quien sea. Ni bien salieron, Hermione disparó a su patronus para que le aclare el lugar y buscar así a los demás. Pero no vieron a nadie, el lugar estaba completamente deshabitado y oscuro. Habían caminado como dos cuadras y la figura de Lupin no aparecía por ningún lado. Hermione no se explicaba, habían salido ni bien lo habían visto no debía estar lejos. Escucharon la risa de Ginny

Por fin decidieron salir – les dijo – me alegra que decidieran regresar a mi – el pañuelo que cubría sus ojos se había caído lo suficiente para que pudiera ver – ya los veo – diciendo esto último les sonrió y dejó el cuerpo

A los pocos minutos comenzaron a rodearlos unas sombras que los dos confundieron con dementores, pero eran demasiado pequeños y estaban caminando. Cuando estos llegaron a la zona que el patronus de Hermione había disipado la neblina vieron que eran solamente niños. Tenían la misma mirada que Ginny. Uno de los niños les habló

Este es mi ejercito, Potter – le dijo con una gran sonrisa – te atreves a atacarlos - el niño volvió a tener la mirada perdida

Harry dejó en el suelo a Ginny y empuñó su varita de una u otra forma tenían que salir de esa. No supo porque, quizás por la esperanza que Hermione le había contagiado, pero lanzó chispas rojas al cielo esperando respuesta.

Poco a poco fueron rodeados por los niños, no tenían salida. Era pelear o ser atrapados. Hermione disparó al suelo creando una gran grieta donde los niños comenzaron a caer ya que no se detenían. Pocos no cayeron, esperaron, y a los pocos minutos llegaron más. Seguían rodeados. Y lo peor era que nadie respondía al llamado de Harry, se estaban resignando a regresar a su celda cuando escucharon los primeros disparos, no estaban muy lejos de ellos, es más se estaban acercando. Los chicos pudieron ver que los primeros en acercarse eran Sirius y Remus luchando con tres mortífagos. Detrás de ellos venía Tonks también peleando. Ellos tres se detuvieron al verlos, Sirius fue el primero en correr para auxiliarlo dejando solo a Remus contra los tres mortífagos por lo que Tonks tuvo que ir en su ayuda. Sirius no se hizo de muchos problemas, elevó algunos niños y los alejó del lugar, y a otros les lanzó hechizos aturdidores. Llegó donde Harry y lo abrazó

Llegó toda la caballería - le dijo después de abrazarlo a él e ir donde Hermione – que tiene Ginny – les preguntó al verla amarrada y con la mirada perdida.

Los chicos no le contestaron y él no preguntó más, los mortífagos estaban aumentando y ellos aún eran pocos. Pero no por mucho tiempo, a los pocos minutos llegaron Isabel, George, Percy, Bill, Fleur, Luna y muchos aurores que Harry no conocía y tampoco podía distinguir por la oscuridad de la noche. Así comenzó la lucha. Los mortífagos disminuyeron en cantidad, pero estaban en su territorio por lo que no podían confiarse. Harry y Hermione también atacaron pero no se despegaban de Ginny, ellos tenían miedo que alguien se la llevara.

La cicatriz comenzó a dolerle y a nublarle la vista. Tenía que ver dos veces antes de atacar. Poco a poco el dolor lo hizo arrodillarse. Sirius al verlo en ese estado también retrocedió a su lado, preocupado.

Cierra tu mente, Harry – le dijo – yo se que tu puedes hacerlo

Harry hizo todo lo posible pero el dolor era insoportable. Poco a poco el dolor fue disminuyendo pero no desapareció, trató de levantarse pero todavía era muy pronto, la cabeza le seguía dando vueltas. Cuando por fin pudo abrir los ojos, vio la razón de su dolor parado delante de Isabel. Los dos estaban luchando, sonriéndose y jactándose de los débiles ataques del otro. Pero no tuvo tiempo de seguir viendo, los mortífagos habían pedido ayuda y esta ya había llegado. Lucius estaba luchando contra Tonks, mientras que Remus contra Bellatrix.

Harry no supo quien lo atacó pero tuvo que ingresar a la batalla otra vez, para no salir herido, el dolor lo había debilitado por lo que tenía que andar con cuidado. Sirius trataba de cuidarlo al principio, pero el también estaba ocupado por lo que tuvo que dejarlo luchar solo. Al principio, Harry solo esquivaba los ataques, después de que su visión regresara comenzó a atacar.

A los pocos minutos escuchó la voz de retirada de Isabel, todos comenzaron a replegarse, Hermione y Harry recogieron a Ginny y también fueron con los demás, Sirius no se despegaba de ellos. Hermione le cubrió los ojos a Ginny otra vez.

¡Remus! – escucharon el gritó de Tonks, al ver que él seguía enfrascado en su lucha, Bellatrix no lo había dejado retroceder

Antes que alguien la pudiera detener ella fue en ayuda de él, lanzándose contra Bella y botándola al suelo con ella encima. Remus tuvo que jalarla de la manga para que retrocedieran, Tonks no quería soltarla a Bellatrix.

Ya casi estaban fuera de la aldea, pero de pronto la mayoría se detuvo. Isabel volvió a gritar retirada, pero casi nadie le hizo caso.

Parece que te están abandonando, Elizabeth – le dijo Illyria – bajen sus varitas – ordenó

Muchos le hicieron caso, pero otros la atacaron inmediatamente entre ellas Fleur, quien recogió la varita de su esposo. Illyria esta vez si esquivó su ataque y también mandó a que la detuvieran, pero ella desarmó a todos de un solo disparo e inmovilizó a su esposo. Isabel también la atacó, pero el ataque fue interceptado por un grupo de niños. Sus compañeros comenzaron a voltear en contra de ellos. Sirius se puso delante de los chicos, para que ellos pudieran retroceder.

Si tienes un plan, dilo – le dijo a Isabel cuando llegó a su lado

Tengo uno pero todavía le falta afinar algunos detalles – le respondió

- Este es el momento

Isabel volteó observando cuantos aún la apoyaban, habían disminuido considerablemente – que demonios hacen con ella – les dijo a Hermione y Harry al ver a Ginny – no pueden llevarla

No voy a dejarla – le gritó Hermione

Ya no esta viva – les dijo – suéltenla

No – le gritó Harry – ella viene con nosotros

Gracias, Harry, no sabes cuantas ganas tengo de ver el rostro de mi familia cuando me vean así – les dijo Illyria con la voz de Ginny – de ver como te culpan por mi estado y como la aceptas

Isabel le apuntó con la varita y un rayo morado salió de ella directo a Ginny, Harry temió que la dañara pero no pudo detenerlo. Ginny se calló inmediatamente e Illyria que estaba de pie delante de ellos perdió el equilibrio cayendo de rodillas.

Ahora o nunca – dijo Isabel y la atacó, lanzándola lejos – vámonos – gritó y todos comenzaron a salir de la aldea y desaparecer.

Harry y Hermione, con Ginny en brazos, aparecieron en el cuarto de chimeneas, cayendo al suelo por el peso de Ginny y el cansancio que tenían; Sirius apareció detrás de ellos, los levantó y cargó a Ginny para que ellos pudieran caminar. Al llegar a la casa, todos los estaban esperando expectantes, deseando saber donde estaban los demás. Malcom fue el primero en entrar y darle paso a Sirius, detrás de ellos venían los dos chicos. Molly al ver a Ginny corrió a cogerla y cargarla. Lloró en los hombros de su hija, pero se detuvo al ver que ella no la abrazaba.

Ginny, ¿Qué sucede, querida? – le preguntó confundida por la reacción de su hija

Su padre se acercó. Geroge entró con algunos rasguños en la cara y cortes en los brazos. Al ver a su hermana en brazos de su madre se acercó para ver su estado. Percy los siguió, tenía los lentes chuecos y un hilillo de sangre en la frente

Ginny, ¿estas bien? – le preguntaron, pero no obtuvieron respuesta – Ginny, ¿qué sucede?

Percy la sacudió pero no obtuvo ni una reacción, se volteó a ver a Harry - ¿Qué tiene mi hermana? – le preguntó controlándose

Harry no sabía que responder, mantuvo la mirada gacha, no podía verlos a los ojos, los había defraudado. Percy miró a Hermione, pero ella tampoco le contestó.

Maldita sea, hablen – les gritó George. Por primera vez lo veían furioso - ¿Qué diablos tiene mi hermana?

Ella ya no es Ginny – les dijo Isabel cuando entró, sus ropas estaban rasgadas y estaba más lastimada que los demás, pero podía caminar con normalidad – lo siento, Molly, pero tenemos que deshacernos de ella.

Molly, se levantó furiosa – no vas hablar de esa forma de mi hija.

Tu hija esta muerta – le dijo seriamente

No – gritó Arthur – ella esta acá – la señaló – verdad, Harry – Harry no levantó la mirada – muchacho, habla

Sirius también habló - Arthur, cuida tu volumen de voz, recién han regresado

Necesito una respuesta – le dijo nada calmado

Esto puede esperar hasta mañana – le dijo Sirius tratando de llevarse a Harry, pero este lo detuvo

Lo siento, Sr. Weasley – le dijo sin verlo a la cara, los ojos le ardían – yo hice… - sintió que estaba mintiendo

No fue nuestra culpa – lloró Hermione – ella ya estaba controlada por Illyria

La señora Weasley la iba a golpear pero se detuvo en el aire – mientes, mi Ginny es muy fuerte, ella no… - no pudo terminar la frase. Abrazó a su hija

George la miraba sin decir nada. Percy se había arrodillado tratando de ver alguna reacción, aunque sea la más mínima que indicara que todos estaban equivocados

Harry se sintió la peor escoria que pudiera existir en el mundo, trató de decir algo pero no sabía que.

Molly, no podemos conservar el cuerpo – le dijo Isabel – necesitamos deshacernos de ella

Es mi hija – le gritó llorando – no voy a dejar que la maten

- Esta muerta, nada se puede hacer. Ahora es una espía de ellos, no podemos dejar que interfiera en nuestros planes

Ella es mi hija y si la botas, estas botando a toda nuestra familia – le dijo decidida

Isabel a observó por unos instantes, evaluando su respuesta – tienes 24 horas para irte de esta casa

No puedes echarla por eso – reclamó Samara que había presenciado todo – es su hija compréndela

Isabel avanzó hacia ella y le volteó el rostro, Samara tenía una fea herida en la mejilla derecha. Esta había dejado de sangrar pero aún se mantenía abierta, la mano derecha de la chica también estaba lastimada.

Isabel la dejó y se volteó – mantente encerrada, ya no puedes salir

- No puedes

Sabes por que lo hago – la cortó – ahora

Harry no podía creer todo lo que estaba sucediendo en ese instante – necesitamos hablar – le dijo seriamente

Será mañana, ahora necesitan recuperar energías – le dijo Isabel

No es necesario descansar – le respondió – Hermione, la poción

Hermione se sobresaltó al escuchar su nombre saliendo de la boca de Harry, pero sacó inmediatamente el cofre y le entregó una de las pociones revitalizantes. Isabel no vio la poción, vio el cofre directamente

De donde sacaste ese cofre – le preguntó

Necesitamos hablar – le volvió a decir Harry con todas sus fuerzas

Isabel le hizo una seña para que la siguiera, Harry cogió la mochila y la siguió. Sirius también fue detrás de ellos. Hermione también quiso ir pero Harry la detuvo bruscamente, le quitó las cartas y se encerró en el despacho con Isabel y Sirius, cerrándole con un portazo en la cara.

Donde conseguiste ese cofre – le volvió a preguntar

Todo esto se trata de tu venganza verdad – le dijo Harry – No puedes echar a los Weasley por eso

Entiendo que te sientas culpable, Harry – le dijo – pero no puedo tener fallas en este plan, no ahora

¿Cuál es el plan? Isabel – le preguntó Harry furioso – vengar a tus padres, sin importar quienes salen dañados

Todos tenemos una razón para estar aquí, Harry, tu no estas para salvar al mundo o si – le dijo irónicamente – tu también estas metido por tus padres, al igual que Sirius y todos

No es cierto – le gritó – yo no pongo en peligro a mis amigos, ellos saben las consecuencias que toman, dime si Clara lo sabía

Harry retrocedió al ver la reacción de Isabel, algunas cosas a su alrededor comenzaron a explotar. Hasta Sirius se echó para atrás pero poniéndose delante de su ahijado

Isabel, cálmate – le rogó – Harry, sal de aquí

No – dijo decididamente

- Harry, hazlo

- No

Los libros de los estantes salieron volando, Sirius creo un escudo – Isabel – gritó, pero ella no le hacia caso – Elizabeth – gritó más fuerte haciéndola reaccionar un poco

Zumy – llamó a su elfina

La elfina apareció inmediatamente con una taza de té, Isabel lo tomó inmediatamente. A los pocos minutos todo volvió a su normalidad.

¿Cuál es tu verdadero nombre? – Le preguntó Harry - ¿Qué pasó con Clara? Y ¿Por qué arrasaron con toda una aldea? Y ¿Qué diablos fue todo esto?

Mi nombre ya lo sabes – le contestó sentándose en su sillón – Clara murió en una emboscada

Mientes – le dijo – Illyria dijo que tu tenías que ver con su muerte

Si prefieres creerle a ella que a mi – le contestó

Clara si murió en una emboscada – le dijo Sirius – pero no en Giorgia, ella murió en su casa

Sirius – le advirtió

- Tiene derecho a saber la verdad, no entiendo porque la ocultas

Porque yo provoque el incendio – le contestó – ese día no tomé mi medicina, fue un mal error de cálculos, no sabía que ellas estaban en la casa – se tapó la boca – cuando vi a Rodolphus, no pude controlarme. La casa se incendió y solo Samara salió, Clara no pudo

¿Qué medicina? – preguntó Harry dudando

Soy bipolar, Harry – le contestó – no puedo controlar mi magia cuando estoy en picos altos de diferentes emociones, por eso debo tomar mi "té" continuamente para no cambiar de humor drásticamente

Harry la vio por unos segundos, tratando de captar la información. No podía creer que una de las mujeres más fuertes sea tan dependiente de una medicina.

Y cuando pensabas decírnoslo – le preguntó

No creo que eso venga al caso – le dijo sentándose

No crees que sea importante que uno de estos días no puedas controlar tus poderes y nosotros no sepamos reconocerlo antes de tiempo – le reclamó – se supone que estamos en el mismo bando, son cosas que deberíamos saber

- No cometo un error dos veces

- Tu solo estas buscando vengar a tus padres

- No solo a ellos, mis mejores amigos murieron en esta batalla y no te hagas el que luchas por la salvación del mundo, Harry, tu también te mueves por la venganza es lo que te hace mantenerte en pie y seguir en la lucha, si tuvieras algo que perder estarías huyendo al igual que muchos

Mentira – le gritó Harry – si fuera así muchos no estarían aquí, los Weasley por ejemplo

- Molly perdió a sus hermanos en la primera batalla, Arthur a sus padres, quieres que siga con la lista. No importa que te mueva, con tal que hagas las cosas correctamente, Harry.

Que tan correcto es atacar una aldea y reducirlas hasta escombros, que tan correcto es botar a toda una familia porque no acepta la muerte de su hija, que tan correcto es encerrar a tu sobri… - Harry se detuvo y la miró atenta como si no entendiera lo que acabada de descubrir – ella es hermana de Samara, los dos bultos eran ellas

- Ahora ya sabes porque el ataque a la aldea, no podíamos dejar a nadie de su descendencia viva

- Pero ellas están vivas, tú criaste a una de ellas

- Clara lo hizo, ella decidió salvarla. Decidió darle una nueva vida

- ¿Cuál es el plan, Isabel?

Isabel se acomodó en su asiento – toma asiento, Harry, que vas a necesitarlo; tu también, Sirius

Ellos dos no podían creer lo que Isabel les estaba diciendo, como todo estaba detalladamente calculado. Lo contaba fríamente que había veces que los hacia temblar levemente. Harry pudo notar que eso era una característica de todo Slytherin hablar tan fríamente como si nada importara. Cuando Isabel terminó de hablar, esperó las respuestas de los chicos.

Ella ya lo aceptó – preguntó Harry algo temeroso

Si – le contestó Sirius al ver que Isabel no respondía – ella lo aceptó, pero hay parte que ella no sabe al igual que yo no sabía – lo dijo mirando a Isabel

Es tu decisión, si deseas irte te entenderé – le contestó, pero mirando a los dos

Sirius miró a Harry esperando su contestación – no podría, necesitaría pensarlo – dijo al fin el chico

El día va a llegar tienes tiempo hasta ese momento – le contestó – pero mientras estés aquí significara que estas de acuerdo y con tu ayuda o sin ella yo llevare el plan a cabo – finalizó

Harry se mantuvo sentando, aún no podía creer todo lo que había escuchado en esa conversación. Estaba tratando de pensar, en saber que era lo correcto y que no. Mientras vagaba en sus pensamientos recordó las cartas, se lo entregó a Isabel junto con el horcuxe – me las entregaron los dos mortífagos que nos ayudaron a escapar

Isabel recordó algo – de donde sacaste ese cofre

Me lo entregó uno de ellos – le contestó

Severus – murmuró Isabel y abrió las cartas inmediatamente, leyó la primera pero la dejó rápidamente atendiendo la segunda. Harry pudo notar una sonrisa en sus labios y hasta algunas lagrimas en sus ojos

Quienes fueron nuestros rescatistas – le preguntó, quería disipar dudas

Severus Snape y Draco Malfoy – le respondió sin dejar de leer la carta

Mientes – le dijo casi gritando

- Te sorprende, Harry, parece ser que todos se equivocaron con ellos

Mató a Dumbledore – le recordó Sirius – no puedo creer que todos estos años aún creas en él

- Necesito hablar con él

Ni hablar – Sirius se levantó inmediatamente y se pegó al escritorio – no voy a dejar que veas a ese murciélago, puede ser una trampa

- Él jamás me traicionaría

- Es un mortífago, traicionó a Lily a pesar que ella confiaban en él

- Fue un idiota lo sé, pero se redimió, hizo todo lo posible para salvarla. Aún se culpa por su muerte

- No irás a verlo

- No puedes prohibirme

- Te lo prohíbo, así tenga que usar la magia de hermano mayor

- Inténtalo y estarás dos semanas en cama o puedes acompañarme. Tengo que reunirme con ellos

- No puedo creer que lo vayas a ver después del nuevo cargo que Voldemort le ha dado

Que cargo – preguntó Harry

Es el nuevo director de Hogwarts – le contestó Sirius con odio, enseñándole El Profeta donde salía su rostro y Hogwarts

**Continuará…**

**En memoria de un buen hombre que fue arrebatado de mi vida tan rápido y tan pronto que los pocos momentos que lo vi no fueron los suficientes para adaptarme a una vida sin él...**

**Espero que donde sea que estés, sigas cuidándome de igual forma que lo hacías cuando estabas con vida, abuelito.**


	31. reencuentro

_Eres un bastardo – acababa de darle una cachetada y estaba reprimiendo su otra mano – cómo pudiste poner en peligro a Lily_

_No sabía que era ella – se disculpó su amigo pero no la veía a los ojos – cuando le dije la profecía al Señor Oscuro, no sabía que era ella no la he visto en años_

_Y crees que eso te disculpa – le gritó – que hubiera pasado si eran Alice y Frank, claro, como tú no los conoces que mas da unas cuantas vidas más. Eres aborrecible, - lo cogió de la túnica – que le dijiste a Voldemort, que te equivocaste de persona, que busque a otra_

_No le he dicho nada – seguía sin mirarla a la cara – fui directamente donde Dumbledore cuando me enteré de la elección del Señor Oscuro – se zafó y se sentó en una silla con su cabeza apoyada en sus manos – no quería de verdad, no sabía que era ella_

_- Y si no hubiera sido ella, de seguro ahora seguirías al lado de ese perro, eres patético_

_Isabel se iba a marchar del cuarto – ¡espera! – le grito implorante_

_- Mi perdón no lo vas a tener, nos traicionaste desde el colegio, tu ya sabías las consecuencias_

_Dumbledore me dijo que los cuidaría, pero quiero verla por última vez aunque sea, quiero explicarle – rogó_

_No hay nada que explicar, eres demasiado idiota – lo insultó – pero no te preocupes no le voy a decir nada, no creo que soporte saber quien la vendió a Voldemort – tiró la puerta al salir_

**LUZ****Y****OSCURIDAD**

- Inténtalo y estarás dos semanas en cama o puedes acompañarme. Tengo que reunirme con ellos

- No puedo creer que lo vayas a ver después del nuevo cargo que Voldemort le ha dado

Que cargo – preguntó Harry

Es el nuevo director de Hogwarts – le contestó Sirius con odio, enseñándole El Profeta donde salía su rostro y Hogwarts

- ¿Cómo sucedió esto? Y las personas

- Ofrecieron resistencia hasta nuestra llegada, ellos atacaron primero el Ministerio y nosotros creímos que ese era el ataque que habían planeando pero al parecer fue solo la distracción. A los pocos minutos, cuando creímos que habíamos ganado, nos dimos cuenta que ellos no estaban huyendo. Hogwarts fue sitiado y estaba siendo atacado por casi todos los mortífagos de Voldemort.

¿Qué sucedió? – no podía creer lo que escuchaba

- Todos tuvimos que retirarnos, rescatamos a la mayoría, lastimosamente muchas cosas fueron dañadas en el ataque. La tumba de Dumbledore fue abierta

- Las personas donde están

Aquí – contestó Isabel – la mayoría que no tenía a donde ir los trajimos aquí

Aún así piensas reunirte con ellos – le dijo a ella

Él puede no haber pedido la nominación – contestó

Es una trampa – le dijo seguro

Mi fe en él sigue intacta – le dijo decidida

¿Qué pide Malfoy? – le preguntó Harry

- Salvación, ayudara con la condición que no lastime a su familia y él me dirá donde están enterrados mis padres cuando todo esto termine. El chico es listo

Harry recordó que lo que había movido a Draco durante todo este tiempo había sido la salvación de su padre. Salió del despacho directamente a su cuarto cuando recordó que no había visto a Ron, ni a Neville, ni a Fred. Volteó en busca de alguien que le diera respuesta alguna. Sirius estaba detrás él, pensativo

¿Dónde esta Ron, Neville y Fred? – le preguntó temeroso

Descansando – le contestó Sirius – Neville esta con su abuela

¿Qué tiene? – preguntó alarmado por Ron

Solo algunas heridas – le contestó tranquilizándolo – el viaje por el horcuxe los debilitó y más la pelea en Hogwarts

¿Qué sucederá con Hogwarts? – preguntó

- El próximo año todos los chicos están obligados a asistir, es una forma de controlar a los padres también

Tres de marzo – murmuró

Harry fue a su cuarto, no tenía ganas de ver a nadie. No sabía que iba a pasar con Ginny ni con los Weasley, deseaba que no se fueran pero eso era decisión de ellos y culpa de él. Justo cuando estaba cayendo en un sueño profundo, la puerta de su cuarto se abrió de golpe. Él volteó inmediatamente, por reflejo, pero no pudo detener que Ron lo cogiera del cuello.

Mi hermana – le dijo - ¿Por qué no la cuidaste?

Harry vio el dolor en sus ojos, los esquivó. No tenía ninguna excusa para darle. Ron lo soltó dejándolo caer en la cama

No me voy – le dijo sentándose junto a él – no puedo dejarla, menos ahora

Y los demás – le preguntó aún sin verlo

- Mi mamá esta conversando con mi padre, pero no creo que se vayan

Ginny esta – no podía decirlo – como la van a cuidar

- Bill esta en eso. ¿Qué pasó?

Harry dudó un poco, pero le contó todo lo que había sucedido desde que habían dejado el barco hasta cuando los rescataron. Se sintió un poco aliviado al poder contarlo, pero el revivirlo otra vez era doloroso, era culpable por donde lo viera. Quizás Isabel tenía razón, él solo estaba en esa guerra por venganza.

No es tu culpa, viejo – Harry lo observó – Samara ya había sentido la presencia de Illyria en la casa pero no estaba segura, siempre se ocultaba, creyó que era por lo de la conexión pero se equivocó. Ahora se esta culpando por no haberse hecho caso

Ellas dos son hermanas – le dijo

- Si, ella me lo dijo

Pero como no nos lo dijiste – le reclamó

Yo tampoco lo acepté en un principio – le dijo – pero esto no es culpa de nadie

Los chicos se quedaron sentados largo rato. Hasta que Harry habló

- Como les fue en Albania

- No muy bien, casi nos perdemos en el bosque y ninguno de nosotros sabía leer un mapa. Cuando llegamos teníamos que introducirnos a un árbol que solo se abría con una contraseña que estaba en pársel

Harry lo observó – como pudieron entrar

- Samara me dio la clave

- Pero ella…

- Las monedas, luego tuvimos que esquivar a una esfinge para encontrar un collar con un dije que desaparecía cada vez que tratábamos de cogerlo para aparecer en otro lado. Neville descubrió la ruta del dije por lo que pudimos adelantarnos y guardarlo. Isabel dijo que dentro de poco los destruiría para solo preocuparnos por dos

- Como los va a destruir

- Ya encontró un lugar para poder realizar un hechizo, nos dijo que cuando lo limpie va a destruirlos. Sabes lo de Hogwarts

- Sí, y lo de Snape también. Isabel piensa reunirse con él

Ron lo vio sorprendido – esa mujer esta loca – solo atinó a decir

Harry dudó – él me rescató del encierro junto con Malfoy

Algo deben estar tramando – le comentó

- Creo que la quieren atrapar, es una trampa

- Va a ir sola

Sirius la va acompañar – hizo un silencio – y yo también

Qué – gritó su mejor amigo – estás loco, sabes que es una trampa, solo les vas a dar lo que ellos desean, Isabel y tu son el premio gordo para Voldemort

Solo lo quiero a él – le contesto decidido – mató a Dumbledore sin ninguna razón, ahora quiere pasarse de bueno. Sé que pudo rescatarnos antes de lo de Ginny, podía hacerlo, pero esperó. Se que es una trampa, sé que nos van a atrapar ni bien nos vean, pero con tan solo eliminarlo quizás – se detuvo y ocultó su rostro entre sus piernas – quizás pueda hacer algo bueno. Pueda cumplir una parte de mi venganza

Ron lo quedó viendo largo rato, nunca había visto a su amigo así, tan devastado, herido. Solo le quedaba hacer algo. Lo golpeó tan fuerte como pudo – estas loco si solo piensas en eso, estoy seguro que Dumbledore no quiere que nadie lo vengue y menos si el costo es tu vida, él te protegía y si tu vas a esa reunión estarías tirando al tacho todo sus esfuerzos – Harry lo observó con detenimiento – si crees en eso, entonces vas a ir a una muerte segura

Solo quiero su cabeza – respondió – la de él y la de Voldemort, son los que más desgracia nos han dado

- Es verdad y la vamos a tener, pero ir a esa reunión es suicidio, quizás Isabel pueda hacer algo así, ella de alguna forma puede sobrevivir, pero nosotros todavía tenemos que aprender mucho

- De igual forma voy a ir y no hay forma que me detengan

Ron solo suspiró y los dos se volvieron a quedar en silencio, no había mucho que hablar. Luego de un buen rato de estar en esa posición, fueron en busca de Neville a su cuarto, quien se encontraba con su abuela. Junto con Neville, Ron le contó sobre el ataque al Ministerio. Su primera batalla con la Orden, los dos estaban emocionados contando cada paso que dieron y cada hechizo que habían lanzado. Luego le contaron como llegaron a Hogwarts, la forma en que lo encontraron. La mayoría de los profesores estaban cuidando de la escuela, pero no pudieron hacer nada para evitar el ataque, cuando ellos llegaron, la batalla ya había empezado, muchos de los que se estaban escondiendo ahí salieron a luchar, pero se sabía que era una batalla perdida cuando vieron la tumba de Dumbledore rota. Neville le contó que había visto a Voldemort en la escuela pero que este no había luchado, es mas solo él lo había visto por lo que nadie le creía. También le contaron de como sacaron a todas las personas de ahí, el plan que Isabel había ingeniado había sido grandioso. Lastimosamente la profesora Sprout y la profesora Vector habían muerto en el asalto, la profesora Trelawney estaba gravemente herida en San Mungo. Neville le contó como encontró a su abuela antes de abandonar Hogwarts, ella esta luchando con dos mortífagos sin que estos le hicieran ningún rasguño. Harry le preguntó que hacia en Hogwarts, pero ella solo le dijo que era un trabajo para Isabel.

Los días pasaron. Los Weasley no se mudaron pero tampoco accedieron a deshacerse del cuerpo de Ginny, Isabel aceptó y mandó que un elfo cuidara del cuarto donde ella iba a estar encerrada. La señora Weasley era la que le llevaba la comida, Harry pudo notar que siempre salía con los ojos rojos, él siempre la evitaba al igual que al señor Weasley. Al principio los hermanos Weasley no le hablaban y casi lo miraban con odio, pero el no los culpaba, solo Ron era el que le hablaba y gracias a él sus hermanos lo volvieron a tratar. Harry no le hablaba a Hermione desde que habían llegado, Ron, cada vez que podía, trataba de convencerlo de lo contrario, pero su culpa era mayor por lo que no daba el brazo a torcer.

Harry tampoco veía a Samara, por lo que le contó Isabel eso no le extrañó, pero deseaba saber como estaba. Zumy le llevaba la comida a la hora indicada, y solo Isabel y Ron entraban a verla, nadie más estaba autorizado. Phen y una elfina cuidaban la entrada al ala izquierda del segundo piso impidiendo que alguien más entrara. Harry también pasaba tiempo encerrado pensando en lo que Isabel le había dicho, no podía creer que después de todo lo que había pasado, tenía que sacrificar a alguien inocente para que todo eso terminara. Aún no entendía como podían hacerlo sin que otra muerte más cayera sobre él.

Los desayunos, almuerzos y cenas en el comedor eran en completo silencio, casi nadie hablaba y estos terminaban demasiado rápido. Muy pocas veces se discutía de algún tema en particular o se hablaba de algún acontecimiento reciente, generalmente era Sirius y Remus los que ponían al tanto a los demás, a pesar que estos no dieran muestras de interés.

El día de la reunión con Snape llegó. Sirius se negaba completamente al encuentro y en especial a que Harry los acompañara, pero como le había dicho Isabel no podía amarrarlo a la pata de la cama. Los tres salieron temprano de la casa, nadie los vio, para suerte de Harry, no quería otra regañada de Ron. La caminata fue un poco difícil, Isabel le había pedido su capa invisible y los tres estaban dentro de ella para que los dementores no los vieran, aunque eso no impedía que los sintieran. Cuando lograron pasarlos, subieron al tren.

El lugar de encuentro era una fábrica destruida y muy antigua, alejada de la ciudad, les había costado llegar ahí, era todo un camino de subida. Solo Isabel se veía fresca. Entraron con cuidado, a excepción de Isabel quien entró delante de ellos y sin ninguna protección, con la varita en mano.

Isabel iba delante de ellos, y mirando a todos lados, buscando a Snape.

Parece que no confías mucho en mí – le dijo una voz desde atrás de ellos, Sirius se volteo inmediatamente y le apuntó – aun eres lento, Black – le dijo también apuntándole

No he venido a verlos jugar – dijo Isabel – bajen esas varitas o tendré que usar mi método - los dos le hicieron caso a regañadientes – perfecto, ahora hablemos, Severus

No era necesario que los trajera – le dijo

Ellos vinieron por su propia cuenta, tampoco tenías que haber traído al mocoso – le dijo señalando a Malfoy

Vine para saber – respondió Draco – cual es su respuesta

Dime, porque es tan importante esta reunión – le dijo ignorando a Malfoy

Supongo que te contaron lo que pasó en Hogwarts – le dijo Severus

Sabemos lo de tu ascenso, debes estar en las nubes – le dijo Sirius

- Habló de la tumba de Dumbledore, idiota

Desde cuando te preocupas por guardarle respeto – le dijo Harry – tú lo asesinaste o ya lo olvidaste, seguro que debe de ser fácil para ti olvidar a toda la gente que muere en tus manos

Deberías decirles – le dijo Draco – antes de continuar con todo esto, haber si así se callan de una vez y terminamos pronto, no deben darse cuenta que no estamos

Miedo a tu señor – les dijo Sirius

Pueden callarse – les gritó Isabel – les permití venir porque de lo contrario iban hacer escándalo ni bien llegara, pero no quiero que interrumpan mi conversación – miró a Severus – y tu tienes que explicar mucho antes de que esto continué, sabes que he venido por eso.

Severus suspiró – la muerte de Dumbledore, fue por órdenes de él mismo

Mentira – gritó Harry – yo escuché cuando le rogó que no lo matara

Interpretaste mal, Potter, como de costumbre – le dijo ácidamente – la maldición en su mano era incurable. En nuestra búsqueda del horcuxe encontramos la casa de los Gaunt como también el anillo, destruimos todos los hechizos que lo protegían pero no creímos que hubiera uno para el que lo cogiera o por lo menos yo no lo creí. Dumbledore lo recogió e inmediatamente cayó en un trance del cual me fue difícil sacarlo, pero la maldición ya había hecho su efecto. Mientras pasaba el tiempo la maldición hacia que su poder y su vida disminuían rápidamente, por más que trate de encontrarle cura, fue imposible. Dumbledore se dio cuenta, por eso no deseaba que nadie lo viera cuando eso sucediera. Cuando supo de la misión de Draco – este volteó la cara cuando fue mencionado – y las razones que lo movían, sabía que no se iba a detener, por lo que me hizo prometer que cuando se diría la situación quien debía cumplir la misión era yo no él, para que Draco no sufriera ningún daño

Y tienes pruebas – le dijo Sirius – no, mataste al único que te defendía

Calla a tu perro – le dijo a Isabel – podemos hablar de cosas más importantes – le preguntó ignorando completamente las miradas de odio de Sirius y Harry

Bueno, infórmame – le dijo Isabel ante la cara atónita de Sirius y su ahijado

Le vas a creer ese cuento – casi le gritó Sirius – no hay pruebas

Era necesario que los trajeras – le preguntó Snape – no tenemos mucho tiempo y están chillando demasiado

- No les hagas caso, continúa

- El ataque a Hogwarts fue por una sola razón, la varita de Dumbledore

El Señor Oscuro creó toda una distracción para poder atacar la tumba sin ser descubierto – intervino Draco – al parecer la varita del director es muy poderosa y desea utilizarla en el próximo enfrentamiento contra Potter

Nadie vio a Voldemort en Hogwarts – le dijo Sirius – solo están inventando historias

Neville lo vio – dijo Harry, dudando – Neville me contó que lo vio cerca de la tumba de Dumbledore pero como fue el único nadie le creyó

Chicos, porque no van a ver que nadie nos haya seguido – les pidió Isabel – revisen bien

Sirius la miro disgustado y se llevó a su ahijado afuera de la fábrica. Ni uno de los dos estaba muy contento con que ellos se quedaran solos, pero poner de malas a Isabel tampoco era buena idea. Harry estaba dudando todavía de la fidelidad de Severus y su padrino también por lo que decidieron hacer lo que Isabel les había mandado por más que esta solo lo había usado como excusa para botarlos de la reunión. Revisaron los alrededores, le dieron varias vueltas a la fábrica, pero no encontraron nada.

Estaban completamente aburridos, deseando saber que pasaba dentro. Después de aburrirse por largo rato afuera de la fábrica decidieron ingresar, pero antes de hacerlo notaron que un encapuchado estaba cerca de la puerta, mirando a todos lados y con la varita en la mano, alerta. Los dos se escondieron detrás de unos escombros para no ser descubiertos, cuando el encapuchado bajo la guardia y comenzó abrir la puerta cuidadosamente para entrar, los dos salieron de su escondite y la apuntaron con sus varitas por la espalda

Sabía que no debíamos confiar en ese murciélago – exclamó Sirius – veremos como explica esto. Avanza – le dijo a su prisionero

Los tres ingresaron a la fábrica, el prisionero por delante. Justo cuando Isabel y Severus se estaban dando la mano, Harry y su padrino los detuvieron

Mira a quien encontramos afuera, listo para atacar – les dijo Sirius – haber como explicas que este haya estado rondando la zona listo para atacar

Sirius – trató de intervenir pero su amigo no la dejó

Explícanos como iba a funcionar tu trampa – le preguntó sonrientemente – sabes que con un solo mortífago no puedes detenernos

No soy mortífago, tarado – le respondió su prisionera – soy Serena – Sirius la vio atentamente – ahora pueden bajar sus varitas

Sirius y Harry bajaron inmediatamente sus varitas y retrocedieron unos pasos

Me alegra verte – le dijo Isabel

Severus me dijo de la reunión y pensé traerte la lista de lo que me pediste – le dijo – si no fuera porque estos dos estaban afuera hubiera entrado hace tiempo. Creí que los habían descubierto

Creí que habían entendido la indirecta – les dijo Isabel a los chicos – era un forma sutil de decirles que se pierdan

Severus sonrió al ver como Isabel regañaba a Sirius y Harry. Lastimosamente su entretenimiento no podía seguir o de lo contrario el podía estar en problemas

Necesitamos agilizar esto – le dijo a Isabel – no podemos darnos el lujo de quedarnos demasiado tiempo

Isabel lo miró atentamente – tienes razón, con lo que me has dicho puedo mejorar el plan de ataque que tengo

Draco le entregó unos planos – son de la casa, para que puedan entrar sin problemas

Isabel los tomó – nuestro acuerdo esta en pie, pero basta que tu familia cometa un error y olvídate de su indulto

Serena le entregó también unos pergaminos – no son de mucha ayuda pero te indicará las rutas alternas de escape, aunque espero que no sean necesarias, además están la lista de los prisioneros, o por lo menos de los que todavía lo son

Isabel la abrazó para despedirse, lo mismo hizo con Severus, este se sorprendió por un instante pero le devolvió el abrazo. Isabel le dio la mano a Draco, pero no por mucho tiempo. Sirius solo se despidió de Serena, mientras miraba con odio a Severus y Draco.

Poco a poco la fecha dada por Isabel se estaba acercando, los aurores aumentaban en la casa de Isabel y los elfos que cuidaban de Samara y Ginny aumentaban y cambiaban a cada hora. Por el bien de la señora Weasley su esposo la convenció de que dejara de ver a su hija, ella se negó al principio pero luego accedió. Isabel se reunía cada día con todos los que iban a ir a la batalla final. Harry era uno de los que estaba en primera fila. Ella había conseguido el mapa de la zona donde se encontraba Voldemort e Illyria, según ella una fuente muy confiable se la dio, Harry sabía que ese era Snape.

Ron y Harry se habían quedado al final de una reunión visualizando el mapa, por alguna razón el método de entrada de Isabel, Sirius y Malcom no les convencía mucho y deseaban mejorarlo. Aunque la verdad era que aún no confiaban en Snape y trataban de buscar algo que les indicara que el mapa podía ser falso. A los pocos minutos Hermione entró al salón.

Creí que estabas solo, Ron – le dijo viendo a Harry. Él levantó la mirada pero no le dijo nada y volvió a concentrarse en el mapa

Nunca te dije eso, te pedí que me ayudaras a mejorar la entrada y el escape – se excusó

Volveré más tarde – le dijo aún viendo a Harry

Son unos tontos – les dijo a los dos – que sigan haciendo esto no va hacer que mi hermana regrese a la vida – los regañó – vuelvan hablarse, vuelvan a mirarse tontamente

Phen – dijo Harry - ¿Qué haces aquí?

Hermione volteó y vio al elfo caminar, parecía perdido, hacia el comedor. Se acercaron al elfo y lo detuvieron. El elfo no mostró resistencia

Tu turno no ha acabado – le dijo Ron – Zumy se puede molestar si te encuentra deambulando por aquí – El elfo no respondió – ¿me escuchas?

Ron – le dijo Hermione – no esta vivo – le señaló sus ojos, estaban idos como los de Ginny

Maldición – exclamó Harry – busquen a Isabel – gritó mientras corría hacia el segundo piso

Harry no esperó a que llegaran otros, sacó su varita y corrió al cuarto de Ginny, el otro elfo que debía estar cuidando la entrada estaba tirado en el suelo, muerto.

Harry entró a la habitación en busca de Ginny, pero solo encontró a Molly Weasley tirada en el suelo

Sra. Weasley – corrió en su auxilio, pero esta no despertaba – Sra. Weasley – la volvió a llamar – la sacudió, pero no reaccionaba – Kreacher – lo llamó

El elfo apareció inmediatamente – me llamó

Busca ayuda – le pidió

El elfo desapareció inmediatamente y trajo más elfos – ellos son útiles

Transpórtala a un lugar seguro, cuiden de ella – les pidió casi como un ruego

Kreacher lo miró por unos segundos – así se hará señor – le inclinó y se fue con los demás elfos

Señora Weasley – exclamó Hermione en la puerta, sobresaltando a Harry

Busca a Isabel y Sirius – le dijo adelantándose rápidamente

Isabel y Sirius salieron a destruir los horcuxes o no lo recuerdas. Ron ha ido a buscarlos – le dijo – y no voy a dejar que enfrentes solo a Illyria, aún no manejas bien la oclumencia

No sabes nada – le dijo aún caminando delante de ella

Llegaron a la entrada del ala izquierda, los elfos que estaban ahí seguían parados cuidando la entrada. Harry respiró tranquilo, no había ido en busca de Samara, pero donde podría estar. Volvió sobre sus pasos en busca de alguna pista.

Harry, los elfos están muertos – les dijo Hermione, se había parado delante de ellos y estos ni la miraban como antes hacían cuando alguien se acercaba demasiado.

Harry los empujó con un dedo y estos cayeron como pinos – maldición – corrió hacia el cuarto de Samara con la varita empuñada. Pero se detuvo a los pocos minutos, no sabía cual era su cuarto, todos eran parecidos.

Hermione se paró a su lado – donde podría estar – se preguntó

No tuvieron que esperar mucho, el grito de Samara les indicó que era el antepenúltimo, corrieron hacia este y Harry casi derrumba la puerta para entrar. Ginny estaba parada delante de Samara, ella estaba tirada en el suelo, retorciéndose de dolor, mientras que Ginny caminaba alrededor de ella, en círculos. Harry notó que Samara estaba dentro de un círculo al cual la pelirroja no podía entrar.

Parece que tenemos público – dijo Ginny al verlos entrar – Harry, podrías destruir ese círculo

En tus sueños - le gritó y le apuntó con la varita – sal de ahí, déjala

O que – le dijo riéndose – no sabes como expulsarme por lo que tendrías que atacar hasta que dejes inútil este cuerpo. No creo que los Weasley te perdonen eso, matas a su hija y lastimas su cuerpo, nunca te lo perdonarían, si es que alguna vez te perdonan – se rió con lo último

Petrificus totalus – gritó Hermione

Ginny solo levantó la mano y el hechizo se desvió hacia el círculo – por favor, saben que soy más fuerte que ustedes y quieres vencerme con un hechizo de primer año. Te enseñaré – Illyria volvió a levantar la mano y Hermione fue empujada hacía atrás, sacándola del cuarto – así se ataca

Harry le disparó, Illyria no pudo detener el ataque pero este solo le hizo una herida en la mejilla, apareciendo una herida igual en la mejilla de Samara.

Harry, llama a mi tía – le dijo Samara

Acaso no puedes defenderte sola – le dijo Illyria, la miró atentamente y Samara volvió a retorcerse de dolor dentro del círculo – sabes que lo haré hasta que salgas

No puedes matarme – le dijo entre quejidos

Pero eso no me impide dejarte moribunda – le recordó

Hermione trató de volver al cuarto, pero Illyria cerró la puerta en su cara. Sólo se escuchó un grito de dolor de parte de ella

Hermione – gritó Harry – no la lastimes

No le hablas desde que llegaste, porque debería importarte si la mato – Harry la miró sorprendido por la información que sabía – la señora Weasley lo contaba todo, porque crees que hoy estoy acá. Es una buena informante, lastima que ya no me sirva y todo lo que no sirve debe ser desechado

Harry la miró con odio – crucio – gritó

El hechizo tocó a Illyria, pero ella no fue la que gritó de dolor. Samara fue la que sintió el ataque, elevándose levemente del suelo y retorciéndose por le dolor que sentía

Gracias por la ayuda Harry – le dijo – ella esta débil, yo decido quien es la que sufre – elevó su mano hasta su hombro y apuntó a Harry con su dedo, levantándolo del suelo – ahora, Harry, me vas ayudar quieras o no – y lo lanzó contra la barrera que creaba el círculo.

El dolor era peor que el que la maldición imperdonable causaba, Harry trataba de no gritar, pero Illyria no lo soltaba por ningún motivo. Harry no se podía mover para poder deshacer el hechizo y solo escuchaba los gritos de Samara y los de Hermione, que golpeaba la puerta tratando de entrar. Al final la barrera cedió y el círculo desapareció, Harry cayó al suelo muy adolorido, parecía que todo su cuerpo hubiera recibido la paliza de cien hombres o más. No podía pararse por más que lo intentaba, ni siquiera podía apoyarse en sus brazos.

Ahora nos vamos, hermanita – le dijo irónicamente a Samara – y Harry nos va acompañar

**Continuará….**

**En memoria de un buen hombre que fue arrebatado de mi vida tan rápido y tan pronto que los pocos momentos que lo vi no fueron los suficientes para adaptarme a una vida sin él...**

**Espero que donde sea que estés, sigas cuidándome de igual forma que lo hacías cuando estabas con vida, abuelito.**


	32. Confinaza

**LUZ****Y****OSCURIDAD**

Ahora nos vamos, hermanita – le dijo irónicamente a Samara – y Harry nos va acompañar

Harry no podía levantarse por lo que no pudo resistir ser arrastrado por Illyria

No vas a poder salir de aquí – le dijo Harry escupiendo un poco de sangre, parecía que todos sus huesos se hubieran roto – Isabel ya debe de estar en la casa, todos ya deben de estar alertas detrás de esa puerta esperando por ti

Quien piensa salir por esa puerta – le dijo y un portal se abrió delante de ellos – esta es mi salida.

Samara y Harry fueron arrastrados por el suelo y lanzados a través del portal, yendo delante de ellos Illyria

Harry estuvo consciente durante todo el trayecto, trató de ver a Samara pero el ángulo que tenía no le permitía. Entraron por un cuadro a la sala de una casa. Esta estaba poco iluminada, pero se veía perfectamente cada esquina como cada mueble y cuadro que la adornaba, eran pocos pero cada retrato imponía miedo y respeto a la vez. En ella estaba un par de mortífagos viendo entrar con asombro a Illyria.

Enciérrenlos y prepárenla para el gran día – les dijo señalando a Samara – esta vez no deseo errores

Los mortífagos se inclinaron ante ella y se llevaron a Harry y Samara hacia una habitación en donde los encerraron. Cuando estuvieron solos, Samara fue a ayudar a Harry

Como te sientes – le dijo al verlo inmóvil

No muy bien – le dijo – sabes donde estamos

En la casa de Salazar Slytherin – le respondió – voy a tratar de curarte, no será muy efectivo pero podrás levantarte – le dijo

Cualquier cosa es buena – le respondió él

Samara cogió la varita de Harry, hizo unos movimientos en su pecho y en su rostro. De la varita salió unos rayos azules que comenzaron a rodear a Harry, este se sintió extrañamente bien, pero cuando estos dejaron de emanar de la varita volvió a sentir el dolor, sin embargo, ya podía moverse. Se levantó lentamente, todavía le dolía todo el cuerpo

Necesitamos irnos – le dijo Harry cuando logró ponerse de pie

Isabel llegará con los otros pronto – le dijo Samara – además solo faltan cuatro días para que tengamos que volver – le dijo sentándose – no creo que sea necesario irnos

Estamos encerrados – le recordó – no sabemos que nos van hacer

Yo sí se que van hacer conmigo – le recordó ella – no tiene caso irme si voy a volver – se sentó apoyándose en la pared – Supongo, que Isabel preveo esto, por eso dejó que Molly visitara a su hija sabiendo que eso era peligroso y por eso salió hoy sin ninguna precaución

No puede ser tan fría en ese aspecto – le dijo Harry creyendo imposible que alguien pensara de esa forma, tan calculadora, tan escalofriante – ella no me dijo que esto fuera parte del plan

Es… somos Slytherin, creo que viene en los genes. Además, vivió la mayor parte del tiempo con su abuela. Ella jamás te lo va a contar todo – le dijo jugando con su dedo en el suelo – no confía mucho en los demás, la mayoría le ha defraudado consciente o inconscientemente. He vivido con ella toda mi vida y jamás supe todo sobre ella, solo confiaba en Clara

Entonces como confiar en ella – recalcó

- Puedes hacerlo, jamás ha de buscar que alguien salga lastimado, se demoró tiempo en aceptar mi destino, siempre buscó otras alternativas. La muerte de Clara le dio las fuerzas para aceptar lo que tiene que venir

Harry se sentó, no tenía caso idear un plan para escapar, Samara tenía razón, solo tenían que esperar que Isabel llegara, el también estaba protegido, de alguna forma sabía que no le iban hacer daño hasta que llegara el día.

La puerta se abrió, ingresando dos mortífagos con la comida.

Eres un idiota, Potter – le dijo sacándose la mascara. Era Snape – por más que uno te ayuda, no puedes evitar cometer errores

Illyria atacó la casa, fue directamente donde Samara – le gritó

Snape vio a Samara – como estas – le preguntó suavemente

Bien – contestó - ¿Qué sabes de ella?

- No puedo comunicarme, es peligroso. Estamos siendo vigilados por todos lados

- Mi padre ha vuelto a estar cerca del Señor Oscuro, lo quiere para vigilar que haga las cosas correctamente

Creí que eso era un privilegio – le dijo Harry

Tu falta de inteligencia se hace más notoria, Potter – lo insultó Snape

Harry le iba a contestar pero Samara intervino – como sabremos que ella viene

Va a venir, por ningún motivo va a dejar que te suceda algo malo – le dijo, sacó un estuche de su bolsillo – ya sabes que hacer con esto – le entregó

Samara desenfundó la daga, relucía como nueva, su mango era de oro con algunos rubíes incrustados. Ella la observó con cierto temor, la volvió a guardar y la metió entre su túnica

Sabía que esto iba a suceder – soltó tristemente

La conoces – le dijo Snape

- No tan bien diría

Los dos se marcharon dejándoles la comida. La escena se repitió varias veces todos los días, dos mortífagos, no siempre los mismos dejaban la comida, se burlaban de ellos y se marchaban dejándolos solos. Harry y Samara paseaban por el cuarto o se sentaban viendo por la ventana, no había mucho que ver más que mortífagos yendo y viniendo de la zona. Harry reconoció el bosque que habían cruzado para escapar de ahí, a lo lejos se veía una neblina espesa, donde supuso que estaba la aldea. El problema es que tenían que esperar, no podían hacer nada. Odiaba eso, la espera lo estaba matando, no podía prever nada. Continuamente se preguntaba como estaba Hermione, si el ataque no la había dañado. Miles de preguntas venían a su mente, el no tener que hacer nada ponía a su mente a cuestionar muchas cosas. El porque había aceptado la compañía de Ginny, era la que venía continuamente, sus recuerdos sobre el tiempo que habían pasado juntos, los momentos de diversión lo torturaban continuamente. Algo en él le decía que no era su culpa completamente, pero no lo quería aceptar; todavía no.

Los días pasaron lentamente, torturándolos por el encierro. El día llegó, y su nerviosismo aumentó, no sabían nada de los demás. Ni Snape ni Draco habían vuelto a verlos, no podían saber como iba ser el ataque ni como ellos saldrían para ayudar. Cuatro mortífagos ingresaron al cuarto para llevarse a Samara, Harry trató de intervenir pero estos lo inmovilizaron ni bien lo vieron acercárseles. Harry se quedó solo en la habitación, preocupado por el ataque y Samara. Comenzó a jugar con su varita inconscientemente, miraba la puerta continuamente, no sabía que hacer y su paciencia se estaba terminando. Al final decidió salir de ahí por sus propios medios. Cuando estaba a punto de disparar contra la puerta, esta se abrió de golpe y tres mortífagos, entre ellos Lucius y Mcnair, entraron con sus varitas listas y lo ataron mágicamente en las manos y piernas. El tercer mortífago lo cargó y lo sacaron de la habitación.

Pronto verás como nuestro Señor Oscuro se vuelve invencible – le dijo su cargador

Harry trató de zafarse pero recibió un ataque de parte Lucius, dejándolo inmóvil. Salieron por la puerta principal de la casa. La noche estaba demasiado clara, la luna iluminaba perfectamente todo el campo, dejando ver a todos los mortífagos que estaban reunidos a fuera de la casa, formando un circulo alrededor de uno dibujado con escrituras runas, dentro de el estaba Illyria y Samara, quien estaba sin el caso, Harry notó que las dos eran totalmente idénticas, solo podía diferenciar a su amiga porque esta estaba en el suelo, parecía que no se podía levantar.

Bienvenido al asenso de mi padre, Harry – le dijo Illyria cuando lo dejaron caer al frente de ella – después de este día nadie podrá lastimarnos ni matarnos, seremos inmortales y tu serás el primero en caer

Serás el gran espectador – le dijo Voldemort con su voz fría detrás de él. Harry se corrió inmediatamente de él y se levantó de golpe con su varita en mano – y el primer alimento de mi hija, todo un honor, Potter. Ahora siéntate – le ordenó

Harry trató de oponerse pero sus piernas se flexionaron y se sentó en el suelo. Unos mortífagos trajeron una gran silla para Voldemort y este se sentó. A los pocos minutos cada runa comenzó a brillar hacía la luna, que se había posicionado encima de ellas. Dentro del círculo Samara se levantó y se paró al lado de Illyria, las dos comenzaron a danzar casi al borde de las runas, cogiendo un poco del brillo de estas. Cuando llegaron a reunirse otra vez, se cogieron de la mano y todo el brillo que habían conseguido se fusionó creándose una luz tan intensa que impedía verlas. Las luces de las runas comenzaron a menguar, casi desapareciendo. Harry intentó saber que había pasado con Samara, pero un alboroto que venía de la parte de atrás de los mortífagos lo hizo voltear, viendo que estos estaban siendo atacados sorpresivamente. Distinguió que delante de los atacantes estaba Isabel con Sirius. A los pocos minutos todo el círculo que habían formado los mortífagos se había desintegrado. Muchos se habían olvidado de Harry, quien también comenzó a atacar desde adelante, dejando inconsciente a muchos. Harry trató de llegar hasta Samara pero algunos mortífagos impedían el paso. Notó que la luz que las cubría había desaparecido y que solo una persona estaba arrodillada en ese círculo. Las dos se habían convertido en una, pero no sabían en quien.

Ella se levantó poco a poco, con una sonrisa en sus labios, era una sonrisa fría. Sin embargo, esta se borró a los pocos minutos, y se formó una mueca de sorpresa, no podía ponerse de pie completamente, algo se lo impedía, levantó su mano derecha y de esta comenzó a surgir la daga que Snape le había entregado a Samara, produciendole demasiado dolor, ni bien esta apareció completamente cayó al suelo. Ella trató de recogerla con la mano aún herida y sangrante, pero su cuerpo luchaba contra ella. Después de luchar largo rato pudo recoger la daga, pero aún su cuerpo trataba con todas sus fuerza de que la vuelva a soltar, poco a poco cayó de rodillas y la daga se acercó lentamente hasta su pecho, donde ingresó con tal rapidez que Harry no supo en que momento ella cayó al suelo desangrándose. Él corrió en su ayuda pero los mortífagos, que al parecer no se habían dado cuenta de lo sucedido, no permitían que nadie pasara. Harry se reunió con Sirius, quien al verlo corrió a su lado.

Estas bien – le preguntó preocupado

Si – le contestó y fue llevado por su padrino hasta donde estaban los demás.

Ron fue el primero en acercársele – Samara – le preguntó

En el círculo – le dijo, pero antes que le dijera lo demás, Ron ya había desaparecido en esa dirección

No pudo distinguir a su amigo por mucho, Ron se perdió entre algunos mortífagos y aurores que estaban peleando. Harry no demoró mucho en entrar a la lucha, cuando los mortífagos notaron que él estaba libre otra vez comenzaron a atacarlo. Harry vio que la mayoría que alguna vez estuvo en el Ejército de Dumbledore estaba peleando a su lado. Seamus se detuvo un rato para saludarlo, burlándose totalmente de su oponente quien al verse humillado lo atacó, pero el chico esquivó su ataque fácilmente y lo dejo inconsciente en unos instantes. Luna también luchaba diestramente al lado de Dean y Neville quien no se quedaba atrás. El muchacho había salvado a sus amigos de unos buenos disparos. Harry trató de acercárseles, pero los ataques de los mortífagos se lo impedían, alejándolo de ellos cada vez más y acercándolo a Isabel, Remus y los Weasley.

Al principio los mortífagos trataban de aislar a los más jóvenes creyéndolos inexpertos en la batalla pero al ver su desenvolvimiento, los ataques de ellos fueron más fuerte y dejaron de preocuparse solo por los mayores. El Ejército de Dumbledore se había deshecho de la mayoría de los mortífagos que cuidaba la entrada a la casa, para evitar cualquier escape por esa zona, también estaba rodeando el bosque con patronus para impedir la entrada de los dementores a la lucha, pero lo que no habían previsto es la llegada de los gigantes que estaban cerca y habían sido llamados inmediatamente a la lucha. Los gigantes atacaron a los patronus destruyéndolos con sus pisadas o manotazos que daban. Muchos de los profesores, que también habían ido a luchar, tuvieron que salvar a sus alumnos; juntos con ellos comenzaron el ataque a los gigantes, a quienes sus ataques casi ni los dañaban.

Isabel lanzó algunas chispas verdes al cielo y luego siguió en su batalla, tenía a tres mortífagos encima de ella y ni uno le había hecho un rasguño mientras que sus oponentes estaban cansados y lastimados en muchas partes de sus cuerpos. Al llamado de Isabel llegó un grupo de gigantes, no tan numerosos como los que ayudaban a Voldemort pero si listos para luchar. La pelea entre ellos era encarnizada, todos los magos que estaban cerca tuvieron que alejarse inmediatamente para no salir heridos por cualquiera de ellos por más que fuera su aliado.

Harry estaba luchando casi cerca de Isabel y Sirius, quien se les había unido unos minutos antes. Justo cuando Harry estaba terminando con su oponente vio que Isabel corría hacia la casa, siguiendo a alguien, él también fue detrás de ella, al ver a quien perseguía. Voldemort estaba tratando de entrar a la casa y para hacerlo había matado a cuantos se le oponían, entre ellos a los chicos que la custodiaban. Detrás de él iban cinco mortífagos cubriéndole la espalda. Isabel, Harry y Sirius fueron detrás de él e ingresaron a la casa en su búsqueda. No fue muy difícil ya que en el suelo había pisadas, dejadas por ellos.

Los pasadizos eran algo confusos y difícil de seguir, parecían laberintos y Harry comenzó a creer que era una trampa para ellos. Sus varitas estaban arriba y alertas a cualquier ruido que pudieran descubrir. Pronto llegaron a un pasillo sin salida, cuando quisieron regresar se encontraron a Voldemort y sus mortífagos delante de ellos

Parece que no eres tan inteligente como creí, prima – le dijo Voldemort – te he engañado fácilmente

Crees que no sabía que esto era una trampa – le dijo Isabel apuntándolo con su varita y avanzando lentamente hacia él – era la única forma de tenerte cerca y matarte

No puedes hacerme nada –le dijo riéndose

Por si no te has dado cuenta, Illyria esta muerta – le dijo sonriendo al ver la mueca de sorpresa – tus horcuxes los he destruido personalmente el mismo día que ella atacó la casa

Illyria es… nadie puede matarla – le dijo no creyendo en sus palabras

- Nadie, excepto ella misma, Samara hizo todo el trabajo, deberías estar orgulloso de ella

De igual forma tú morirás – le dijo Voldemort – al igual que el tonto de Potter

No puedes atacarme con tu varita – le dijo Harry – se volvería a formar esa unión

Esta no es mi varita, Potter – le dijo enseñándosela – es la de Dumbledore, porque crees que fue el ataque a Hogwarts, una simple distracción mientras cogía la varita más poderosa. Ahora ríndanse, somos más que ustedes, les prometo una muerte rápida – y se rió

Te equivocas, primo – le dijo Isabel – nosotros somos más

Al decir esto las varitas de tres de sus mortífagos apuntaron a Voldemort inmediatamente

Esto es traición – grito Bella, poniéndose delante de Voldemort y sin saber a quien apuntar – Cissy, que haces

Lo mejor para mi hijo – le respondió ella

Bravo, Severus – le dijo Voldemort – has logrado engañarme y todo por esa estúpida fidelidad que crees tener a tus amigas, pero al final de cuentas jamás vas a ser perdonado por traerles la muerte

Bajen sus varitas – les dijo Isabel – y tendrán un juicio casi justo

Colagusano se quitó su mascara y bajó su varita, caminó lentamente hacia sus ex amigos, temblando y casi llorando.

Siempre fuiste un cobarde, rata – le dijo Sirius – nunca puedes ser valiente ni siquiera en el bando equivocado

Colagusano lo miró llorando, levantó su varita y apuntó a Voldemort – yo… puedo… ayudar – dijo temblando y tartamudeando – aún… falta…

Ya lo sé – le cortó Isabel – se perfectamente que estas aquí por miedo, mas no por tu voluntad

Le debo al chico – dijo señalando a Harry – él me salvó una vez

Entonces has lo que tienes que hacer – le dijo con cierto odio en su voz – confías en mí – le dijo a Harry

Harry lo dudó unos momentos, vio a su padrino – sí – respondió

Isabel le hizo una mueca a Colagusano, este tembló de miedo, sacó de su túnica la daga que Samara se había clavado en el pecho y se situó detrás de Harry. Este se alejó un poco de él, pero no tuvo suficiente tiempo, Colagusano le clavó la daga directamente al corazón. Sirius lo cogió antes de que cayera al suelo. Harry escuchó la risa fría de Voldemort, pero esta se cortó rápidamente. La daga solo habia estado unos segundos en el cuerpo de Harry, Isabel la había sacado y lanzado directamente al corazón de Voldemort mientras él y Bella miraban desconcertados la escena, sin poder reaccionar ante el ataque.

Harry escuchó el grito de Snape, llamándolo para saber si seguía consciente. Vio que Colagusano le vertía algo en la herida casi temblando, luego vio un rayo rozar por las cabezas de ellos, pero después de ahí todo se volvió borroso y cayó inconsciente.

**Continuará….**

**En memoria de un buen hombre que fue arrebatado de mi vida tan rápido y tan pronto que los pocos momentos que lo vi no fueron los suficientes para adaptarme a una vida sin él...**

**Espero que donde sea que estés, sigas cuidándome de igual forma que lo hacías cuando estabas con vida, abuelito.**


	33. Cambios

**En memoria de un buen hombre que fue arrebatado de mi vida tan rápido y tan pronto que los pocos momentos que lo vi no fueron los suficientes para adaptarme a una vida sin él...**

**Espero que donde sea que estés, sigas cuidándome de igual forma que lo hacías cuando estabas con vida, abuelito.**

**LUZ****Y****OSCURIDAD**

Harry escuchó murmullos a su alrededor, abrió lentamente los ojos, la luz lo molestaba e hizo un gruñido. Los murmullos se callaron inmediatamente. Cuando Harry abrió los ojos vio figuras borrosas a su alrededor. Una de ellas le alcanzó sus lentes y pudo ver que era Ron

Como estas, compañero – le dijo sonriéndole, tenían una cicatriz en la mitad de la mejilla

Harry solo le sonrió, estaba viendo a su alrededor para saber quien más estaba con él. Vio a Sirius, a la Señora Weasley y a los gemelos, junto con Bill y Fleur, Tonks y Remus agarrados de la mano y la otra en la barriga de ella. Trató de apoyarse en su mano izquierda para poder sentarse pero esta le dolió horriblemente, y tuvo que buscar ayuda en su mano derecha para no caer echado otra vez.

Falta que sanes completamente – le dijo Sirius –pero ya estas fuera de peligro

Los demás – les preguntó

Algunos siguen en recuperación – le dijo Ron – Percy tiene un buen moretón en el ojo y parece que no va a desaparecer

Harry notó que a la mano de Fred le faltaba el dedo meñique – y los demás

- Neville y Seamus están bien, pero Cho… ella estaba cuidando la casa

Quienes más – preguntó

- Su amiga Marietta, Dean aún sigue hospitalizado, Dennis y su hermano… bueno ellos estaban con ellas

Harry no pudo evitar sentir una tristeza, pero la había visto a ella cerca de esa zona – quienes más

Ron tardó en entender por quien preguntaba – ella esta bien – le contestó al final

Un alivio llegó a su corazón – y Ginny – le preguntó al final

Ron miró a su madre, quien tenía aún vendajes en la cabeza – va a ser enterrada, al igual que los niños que estaban en la aldea

Kreacher apareció en ese instante – el amo necesita descansar – les dijo – después pueden seguir con las preguntas. Amo Sirius, la señorita Isabel desea verlo

Sirius le sobó la cabeza a Harry y salió del cuarto, poco a poco todos se marcharon mientras, Kreacher cambiaba los vendajes de Harry. Ron fue el último en salir

Si puedes caminar – le dijo – ve a ver a Hermione, se va esta misma tarde

Harry estuvo pensando largo rato antes de ponerse de pie. Kreacher lo ayudó y luego tendió la cama. Harry caminó despacio, no sabía muy bien que decirle, Cuando llegó a la puerta de ella, esta estaba semi abierta, a pesar de eso, el tocó tres veces. Ella le abrió, lo miró unos minutos y volvió a seguir empacando sus baúles

Como estas – le preguntó

Mejor que tu – le respondió sin mirarlo – Ron te contó que me iba, verdad

- Deberías esperar

Ella volteó – esperar que, Harry, no quiero estar cerca de ti, me duele

No pue… todavía – trató de decir algo

Sabes que no fue nuestra culpa, ella… - pero no pudo completar la frase

- Aún no lo sé, aún no podemos…

Quizás tengas razón, quizás no, pero no voy a esperarte para siempre – le dijo, cerró su maleta – me voy donde mis padres, les avise que pueden regresar. Adiós

Dicho esto lo dejó solo en la habitación, unos elfos recogieron los baúles y la siguieron camino abajo donde la esperaban todos para despedirse. Harry no bajó, la vio de lejos salir por la puerta. Cuando estuvo seguro que ella no iba a volver, regresó a su habitación y se echó en su cama. No quiera pensar ese día.

No tardó mucho para que el dolor desapareciera, pero aún no podía mover bien la mano. Todos comenzaron hacer sus maletas, ya que no tenía ningún propósito que ellos siguieran ahí. Harry había decidido irse a vivir con su padrino ni bien terminase de curar y ya estaba casi listo. Después de Hermione, Neville y su abuela también se marcharon. Al día siguiente, el padre de Luna vino y se la llevó despidiéndose de todos y alabándolos por todo.

Después de tres días de que la casa casi estaba vacía, Harry supo que Samara se iba a marchar lo cual le extrañó por lo que fue a verla

Creí que esta también era tu casa – le dijo desde la puerta, al verla haciendo sus maletas solo con la mano derecha, al igual que Harry, su mano izquierda no funcionaba bien – no creo que Isabel te este echando

Yo me voy por mi cuenta – le dijo – ella va hacer su vida y yo la mía

- Sabes que lo hizo por tu bien

Aún no puedo confiar en ella – le respondió – todo este tiempo fui criada por Clara, no por ella. Isabel solo tomó la batuta cuando Clara murió, no sé si lo del incendio fue accidental o a propósito – Harry no entendió – ellas dos peleaban continuamente cuando Isabel descubrió que yo era un horcuxe. Isabel creía que debía ser encerrada, pero Clara se oponía continuamente. Solo por ella, Isabel buscó otra forma en la cual yo tuviera una vida "digna" hasta que llegara el momento. Para serte sincera, creo que ella deseaba mi muerte

- Si ella hubiese provocado el incendio, te hubiese dejado morir a ti también

Aún así, le debo la vida a Ron, si él no hubiera ido por mí yo hubiera muerto desangrada, Isabel nunca regresó por mí – le dijo cuando finalizó con la última maleta - me voy a vivir con mi padrino

Me pediste que confiara en ella cuando estábamos encerrados, hazlo tu ahora – trató de convencerla

Soy Slytherin – le contestó sonriéndole casi tristemente

Ron entró en la habitación – ¿Estas lista? – le preguntó

Samara lo besó y salieron del cuarto, Harry los vio salir de la casa

Va a estar bien – le dijo Isabel por detrás

Deberías haber hablado con ella – le dijo Harry

Todo a su tiempo – le dijo – Sirius me comentó que antes de que te mudes con él, van a ir al cementerio - Harry la miró sorprendido – vas a ir al Valle de Godric

Sirius apareció a los dos días en la casa, y como Isabel le había dicho, le propuso ir al cementerio. Harry aceptó inmediatamente, deseaba ver la tumba de sus padres y la casa donde había vivido. Sus baúles fueron llevados por Kreacher y Dobby, quien se había puesto al servicio de Harry.

El viaje al Valle de Godric fue rápido, Isabel los acompañó. Primero fueron a la casa de los Potters. Esta seguía derrumbada y cuando te parabas de frente a ella podías ver un pequeño letrero, solo visible para magos, que decía "_Aquí fallecieron grandes magos, que lucharon contra el Mago Tenebroso. Un tributo a los Potter, quienes siempre serán recordados por sus fieles amigos_". Harry no puedo evitar sentir nostalgia al ver la casa. Vio que Sirius e Isabel también la veían atentamente y sin pestañar, quizás recordando algunos momentos pasados en esa casa. Notó que Sirius sonreía melancólicamente.

Recorrieron la calle hasta llegar al final de ella, en donde se encontraba el cementerio. Ingresaron con paso decidido, buscando la tumba de sus seres queridos. Harry caminaba detrás de ellos, siguiéndolos. Estaba nervioso, era la primera vez en diecisiete años que vería la tumba de sus padres. Llegaron casi al final del cementerio, Isabel y Sirius se detuvieron delante de dos tumbas unidas. Harry se acercó a ellas y pudo leer en el epitafio _"Grandes héroes, grandes padres, grandes amigos"._

Eso lo escribimos entre todos – le dijo Isabel – a excepción de Sirius

Sirius solo gruñó – mira bien – le dijo

Harry observó que delante de las tumbas se levantaba una gran estatua de sus padres uno al lado del otro con sus varitas desenfundadas, el mármol todavía brillaba como si recién los hubieran pulido. Volvió a ver las tumbas, enfocándose en la de su madre que tenía una rosa roja encima de ella, la rosa era muy hermosa, parecía mágica. Escuchó que Isabel se reía levemente, mientras su padrino ponía una cara de disgusto. No entendió porque. Almorzaron en ese lugar, conversando amenamente, más que todo contándose recuerdo sobre los momentos que habían pasado con Lily y James. Recuerdos de la escuela, de los momentos que habían pasado fuera de ella. Cuando la tarde cayó decidieron marcharse, pero prometiéndose volver otra vez, en especial Harry.

Recuerdas cuando James echó ese liquido en la sopa de Lily – le dijo Isabel – que cosa creyó que era

No era en la sopa de Lily, era en la de Snape – le recordó Sirius

Pero la tomó ella – le recordó Isabel

- Era un invento de él, nunca supimos que hacia

Provocar cólicos – le reveló – la pobre Lily tuvo que ir a enfermería cuando nadie la veía, después de enterarnos pudimos vengarnos – Isabel se rió

No le encuentro gracioso a eso – le dijo Sirius

Vamos, el rosado es un hermoso color, en especial en la ropa y en el cabello y los cuadernos…. – no pudo continuar, se estaba destornillando de la risa, pero se detuvo de inmediato.

Sirius la vio preocupado, creyó que se había atorado con algo, pero ella corrió hacia la siguiente cuadra y abrazó a alguien que estaba caminando en ella. Sirius la miró disgustado y fue hacia ella junto con Harry. Cuando llegaron descubrieron quiera.

Parece que estas en malas compañías – le dijo Snape

Hubieras avisado que venías para venir juntos – le dijo Isabel

Y así cambiar la fecha de la visita – soltó Sirius

Hay ciertas compañías que prefiero evitar, Izzy – le dijo, viendo a Harry y Sirius

Harry supuso que, afortunadamente, el odio que Snape sentía por él no había disminuido. Sonrió ante eso, había ciertas cosas que el prefería que no cambien.

Yo también – le dijo Sirius – vamos – comenzó a caminar delante de ellos

Isabel solo sonrió y camino con Severus detrás de Harry y Sirius.

Seguirás enseñando - le preguntó

Dirás torturando - le dijo Sirius

- Por lo menos hago algo

¿Quién será el director? – le preguntó Isabel

- Dumbledore se lo dejó a Minerva

- Horace volverá a la escuela por lo que escuché

- Sí

- Entonces, volverá a abrir con normalidad

- Espero verlo ahí, Potter, espero que no se crea lo suficiente como para pensar que se salvó de terminar sus estudios

- Harry será uno de los primeros, verás que será el mejor

- Pues ahora no tendrá ayuda de ningún tipo por lo que lo dudo

Harry iba a contestar, pero fue interrumpido por Isabel – ella también asistirá

Sí – le respondió Severus – dijo que deseaba terminar sus estudios pero creo que lo hace más por Weasley

- Se ha adaptado

- Perfectamente, parece que el único al que le molesta la casa es a Weasley. ¿Cuándo piensas hablar con ella?

- Después de mi viaje, necesito tiempo para pensar, al igual que ella

¿Qué viaje? – le preguntó Sirius

Me voy a encontrar con Jack, vamos a viajar un buen tiempo – le contestó - después de todo yo también necesito vacaciones

Como puedes viajar con ese – le dijo medio molesto – no es seguro

Esa clase de barcos nunca lo son – lo apoyó Severus, lo cual sorprendió a Harry - además como sabes que es verdad

Me esta esperando – le contestó Isabel a los dos hombres

Harry sonrió, pareciera que esos dos enemigos, solo se pusieran de acuerdo para celar a su amiga

Yo también iré – le dijo Sirius – tengo algunas cosas que hablar con ese tipo

No lo llames así – le reclamó Isabel

Pues no es de confianza, sabes que es un pirata, su palabra no cuenta – le dijo Severus

Hagan lo que quieran – le dijo Isabel, dio dos pasos y desapareció

Sirius y Severus fueron detrás de ella, Harry sabía que ese encuentro iba a estar un tanto divertido por lo que decidió no perdérselo y fue detrás de su padrino. Después de todo quizás Jack necesite un poco de ayuda para poder llevarse a Isabel y siempre es bueno ver a Scarlett en acción.

**FIN**

**Por fin puede publicarlo todo… Después de todo el trabajo que me costo terminarlo… para serles sincera ya me había dado por vencida, creí que nunca lo iba poder volver a publicar y que las ideas se me habían ido… pero gracias a un amigo que le gustó el fanfic pude terminarlo.. ya que me obligó a hacerlo… así que gracias Gato, por si lees esto… aunque lo dudo... pero no importa…**

**Gracias a ustedes por seguir leyendo y por haber esperado tanto tiempo, pero donde estaba no habia Internet… pueden creerlo… no sé como he sobrevivido todo este tiempo sin poder que leer nada... por suerte siempre había algún anime que ver… pero bueno espero poder seguir con ustedes…**

**Otra vez, gracias por la espera… gracias por seguir leyendo… **

**HASTA LA PRÓXIMA…**

***IsabelCordy regresa a un lugar de su mente***


End file.
